


Sounds of Silence

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Adventure, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Homophobia, Lost Love, Suicide, Tragedy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 75,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU. The 501st have defeated the Neuroi hive over Venezia and are sent to Orussia to combat the Neuori hive there. However, while they have survived so far and the 501st will soon experience first hand the horrors of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello to all I now present my fourth Strike Witches story, second multi-chapter story for this series and my first multi-chapter for just Strike Witches. I am warning you guys right now this story if rated 'M' for character death, minority profanity and multiple adult situations so you really need to be wary of continuing this story if you can't handle that type of thing. But, frankly in the internet age I really don't think that should be a major issue unless you take offense to the fact it's the girls of the 501st having this happen. Anyway, just for background reasons this opening scene is set in the mid-1950s but, most of the story will be the mid-1940s.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or "Sounds of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel

It was chilly Autumn afternoon at the historic the George Inn pub in London, Britannia. Business was booming as it usually did in this popular hot spot.

Going back to it's foundation in 1767, the George Inn had been a popular pub dating back to 1676 with its guest list including William Shakespeare and Charles Dickens. Most recently, it had been a favorite spot of witches on leave to visit and forget the Neuroi for a while back during the war.

Being in his mid-thirties the current bartender had seen many witches come and go from the bar during the era, and easily recognized some who still stopped by.

"Looks like my paycheck will be nice and fat this month." said the bartender as he heard the door opening signaling a new customer had entered, "I'll be with you in a second."

"It's fine." said the Fuso woman as she made her way to the bar counter, her right leg limping as she used a cane to support herself.

"What will it be?" asked the bartender as he noticed the somber mood the woman was in.

"Sake." answered the woman in the same somber tone as before.

"Something wrong?" asked the bartender as he served the woman her drink which she quickly downed.

"Lots of memories in this country." answered the woman as she ran her hand over her right leg, "My leg got badly injured a decade ago."

"You were one of the Witches." said the bartender catching on.

"Yeah. I wasn't injured here, that happened during the Orussian Campaign. But, this is were I first joined by comrades." replied the woman.

"So, you were stationed here." mused the bartender, "You ever come here?"

"No. My commanding officer never would have let me." replied the girl with a brief laugh followed by a sigh, "Besides, I was too young."

"What unit were you with?" asked the bartender.

"I'll tell you if you keep it hush." answered the woman.

"Fine." said the man as he leaned in close to the woman.

"I'm Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji, formerly of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing; the Strike Witches." said the woman.

"You're guys were legends. I'm honored to be in the presence of a true war hero." said the bartender amazed.

"I'm glad you think so." replied Yoshika as two college age girls approached the bar.

"Another two martinis please." said the first girl tipsy a blonde in her early twenties.

"Coming up. Just don't drive home tonight." replied the bartender getting them their alcohol.

"Don't worry. We're not." said the second the same age as Yoshika noticed they had shirts on.

"They're not witches." said the veteran to herself as the two girls noticed her cane.

"Were you in the war?" asked the blonde.

"Don't ask her. It's rude." said the redhead slapping the side of her arm.

"It's okay and yes, I was in the war. I served on three fronts before I was discharged." answered Yoshika.

"That's so cool." said the blonde.

"We wish we could have fought the Neuroi." added the redhead.

"I wanted to protect everyone so I joined the witches and for a while I did. But, I eventually discovered I couldn't protect everyone and as a result I lost many people close to me." replied Yoshika sadly leading to a minute of silence.

"Here are you ladies." said the bartender handing the girls there drinks.

"Thank you." said the redhead somberly.

"Here's the money." said the blonde clearly distracted handing the bartender the money for the drinks.

"Never take somebody you care about for granted." said Yoshika as the girls nodded and left.

"Was the war really that bad?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah. I lost of a lot of people I was close to. Some survived but, they were never the same. It was impossible for them to go back to the way things were before the war. Others were simply killed." answered Yoshika.

"I'm really sorry." said the bartender.

"Thanks. I know we all were aware of the risk when we signed up but, that doesn't make the pain hurt any less." replied Yoshika.

"We were always fed the same propaganda about the "selfless and heroic nature" of your girls it's hard to remember you're only human at times." said the bartender now wondering what became of the other witches he had befriended during the war.

"Those leaders never really cared about us. They'd rather we all drop dead in mid-flight." spat Yoshika bitterly as memories of the Warlock, the near disaster with the Yamato over Venezia and most sourly events from Orussia flooded back to her wile the door opened.

"Hey barkeep, can I get a bottle of Gin over here?" asked an exhausted looking business man fresh off work as he walked by Yoshika to another part of the bar.

"Coming up." said the bartender who went to grab his drink leaving Yoshika alone.

"There's nothing a Witch can't do..." echoed the words of Sakamoto as Yoshika sat alone starring into her sake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual story begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I'm back with chapter two of "Sounds of Silence". I just want to give a heads up this story is set in a slightly alternative universe were Yoshika and Sakamoto didn't lose their magic after destroying the hive above Venezia so rather than being disbanded the 501st was sent to Orussia. Also, this story is set in the same universe as my other two pure Strike Witches stories (obviously excluding my crossover) so events from those might be referenced but, you don't necessarily need to read them to get this. Finally, this story is an adventure/tragedy but, you'll notice these first couple of chapter are more lighthearted, that's because I'm setting up the main events of this story when it will get darker.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It was a chilly morning as the sun rose above the East Karelia region of the Orussian empire.

Now assigned to fight the Neuroi hive over Novgorod Governorate; the 501st Joint Fighter Wing had only recently got used to the cold.

Having returned to their rooms after the previous day's mission, most of the witches were still sleeping A handful had gotten out of bed with the rising sun; one being a certain Major who was currently in the forest giving her katana a workout.

" Banzai!" cried out Sakamoto cutting through a log like a hot knife through butter, "Off by five centimeters. I have to get this cut perfect."

Sakamoto then walked over to the pile she had made, Sakamoto grabbed another log, then raised her katana above her head and easily bifurcated it. Being a perfectionist and feeling like there was room for improvement, she picked up another log and continued to practice her cutting technique.

Unnoticed; someone was watching from behind a half-buried boulder.

"Oh Major. You're cuts are so flawless and precise... I wish we could have a dual." sighed Perrine dreamily as she crouched from her hiding spot watching the Major from afar, "I just wish I could get close but, I'd give myself away. I can't even hear what you're saying from back her."

"Damn. I need to improve." said Sakamoto determined as she continuously chopped away at the wood in front of her.

"If I'm quiet then I think I could move up a little. I mean, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong. I'm just watching her practice. Okay, here I go." thought Perrine but, as she prepared to move she heard footsteps so she ducked behind another part of the boulder as someone passed by then returned to her original hiding spot.

"Maybe if I try from a different angle." said Sakamoto who moved around only then noticing Minna in front of her.

"It looks you're busy as usual." said Minna as she approached the woman.

"One can never improve too much." replied Sakamoto who only then noticed the fur coat in her commanding officer's arms, "Who's that for?"

"It's for you. You'll get pneumonia wearing only your jacket." answered Minna.

"Thank you but, I don't need it. Soldiers of Fuso are trained to be ready in any type of combat." said Sakamoto, "Minna, you might want to move to the side to avoid being hit."

"Stubborn as usual." sighed Minna who moved.

"Damn. Who ever the Major is talking to moved." said Perrine as trees blocked her view of this new person.

"Mio, you're pushing yourself way to much. You need to relax." said Minna.

"I'm fine. Fuso prides it's self on our military strength. Karlsland has a similar tradition so you should know were I'm coming from." replied Sakamoto as she continued her chopping.

"You know I'm not career military. Trude would have a better understanding of what you're saying." replied Minna as Sakamoto put her katana back in it's sheath over her back.

"I can't hear what the Major is saying. This is bad, nothing good could come from such a clandestine meeting." said Perrine to herself getting more worried by the minute.

"I understand the military means so much to you but, what about me?" asked Minna shaking, "I can't lose you!"

"Minna, you know I love more than life it's self. I'll survive then after the war we'll begin our lives together just as we planned." answered Sakamoto putting her arms around Minna.

"You wouldn't even realize I loved you if it wasn't for that drunken kiss in Romagna. If you hadn't done that then decided to talk to me about it later that night I never could have confessed my true feelings for you." replied Minna who then shared a passionate kiss with her lover.

"I can't see the Major. This is really bad." said Perrine beginning to worry when she heard footsteps from where Sakamoto and the other person had been standing. Wanting to avoid being seen, she bolted back to the base.

"Did you hear something?" asked Minna as she walked hand-in-hand with Sakamoto back to base.

"Must have been an animal." answered Sakamoto as the two kept walking.

 

Inside the seventeenth century fortress that was now headquarters of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing the sun was beginning to break into the windows of the witches bedrooms signaling morning or, in the case of Sanya, bedtime. In the bedroom of Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji and Master Sergeant Lynnette Bishop it was the former and as the sun peered into the room it's gentle rays awoke Lynne from her slumber.

"Good morning Yoshika." yawned Lynne as she rubbed her eyes then noticed a now very familiar sight: her breast firmly grasped in the hand of Yoshika.

"Good morning Lynne." relied Yoshika slowly waking up only to then notice were her hand was, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." said Lynne sitting up.

"I don't know why this keeps happening. I guess I need to keep my pillow closer." laughed Yoshika scratching the back of her head.

"Hey, we have cooking duty this morning." said Lynne.

"Let's take a quick bath first." replied Yoshika and she and Lynne gathered their cloths and headed to the bath an old bath.

 

Based on the Roman style and inspired by the Third Rome theory having been built after the area had been conquered by the Grand Duchy of Moscow under Ivan the Great.

"The water is so warm." said Yoshika as she slipped into the warm bath, "It feels really good after waking up on these cold mornings."

"Yeah; I don't know what I'd do without warm water." said Lynne slipping into the bath.

"Lucky we have warm water here." replied Yoshika who only had one thing on her mind, "Lynne's boobs, Lynne's boobs, Lynne's boobs."

"I really like being able to bathe with with you Yoshika. I just feel so...safe around you." said Lynne sliding next to Yoshika.

"I like you too Lynne. That's what's friends are for." replied Yoshika, smiling as she failed to notice the small frown on her friend's face.

"I'm glad you do to." said Lynne with a fake smile across her face.

"Yeah. We're great friends." said the Fuso girl who rested her head on the right shoulder of Lynne.

"Yoshika, what are you doing?" asked Lynne adverting her head to hide her blush.

"Sorry. I'm really tired." answered Yoshika with faint disappointment in her voice.

"It's okay." replied Lynne feeling a well known sensation come over her, "No. No. No. We're both girls. I can't have those type of feelings for Yoshika."

"Are you okay Lynne?" asked Yoshika noticing the blonde seemed uncomfortable.

"I'm fine." answered Lynne with a forced laugh only to get saved from further questioning.

"Move over because there's going to be a lot less space." said Shirley walking into the bath, her large bosom bounced up and down.

"So big." said Yoshika as she hypnotically followed the up and down motion of Shirley's breasts.

"Yoshika, you have a nose bleed." said Lynne noticing a dark trail running down her friend's face.

"Thanks." said Yoshika who managed to whip away the blood while keeping her eyes off Shirley's chest.

"Why am I jealous? It's not like I want Yoshika to grab my breasts but, this morning it felt so good in her hand." a confused Lynne said to herself, before being jumped from behind which caused her to let out a distressed cry.

"Boobies!" cried out Francesca Lucchini as she willing groped Lynne.

"Francesca, please stop!" cried out Lynne clearly uncomfortable while Shirley could only laugh at the situation.

"Shirley, please do something." begged Yoshika as Lynne's cries for help got louder.

"Oh Francesca." called the redhead and as soon as Lucchini saw Shirley's breasts she quickly let go of Lynne.

"Shirley." swooned Lucchini as she clasped on the redhead who slide down into the water.

"Are you okay Lynne?" asked Yoshika checking on the blonde girl.

"Yeah. I'm fine." answered Lynne as Yoshika turned her attention.

"Francesca, you should ask Lynne before doing things like that. Lynne really freaked out when you grabbed" chastised Yoshika not sure if this was more concern or jealousy.

"If Lynne won't let me, and neither then no one but Shirley will. I tried it with Captain Barkhorn and she threatened to have be demoted." replied Lucchini.

"Don't take it personal. Barkhorn is a total tight ass." said Shirley remembering their constant arguments.

"Yeah. Tight ass." repeated Francesca as Shirley began to wash herself and at the same time began to hum a song.

"What's the name of that song?" asked Yoshika remembering the melody from somewhere.

"It's called "Ten Giant Neuroi". It's set to the tune of She'll be coming 'Round the Mountain" which is why it sounds so familiar. But, this song tells of our exploits during the Battle of Britannia." answered Lynne who added, "I heard it after leaving the witches once Gallia was liberated."

"We heard it while in North Africa." said Lucchini who was now sitting by herself as Shirley washed her massive bust.

"Can you teach it to me?" asked Yoshika to which Shirley nodded yes and began to sing:

"There were ten giant Neuroi in the air,

There were ten giant Neuroi in the air,

There were ten giant Neuroi in the air, Ten giant Neuroi

There were giant Neuroi in the air,

And the 501st Strike Witches shot one down,

And the 501st Strike Witches shot one down,

And the 501st Strike Witches, 501st Strike Witches

And the 501st Strike Witches shot one down"

"It keeps going until it reaches zero." added Lynne.

"That's so cool! I didn't know we had our own song!" said Yoshika jubilant.

"Well you can thank my beautiful voice for that performance" said Shirley jokingly.

"It was amazing. I could never sing it that well." replied Lynne disappointed.

"I'm sure you have an amazing singing voice is amazing Lynne." said Yoshika placing her hand on Lynne's shoulder.

"Thank you Yoshika." said Lynne blushing.

"So, they're like that now. I knew it." said Shirley to herself as a smirk came across her face.

"I'm hungry! I want food!" cried Lucchini drawing all attention to her.

"Actually, we're just getting ready to cook." said Yoshika.

"Then let's hop out of this bath! I want Fuso food!" cried the young girl who jumped up and ran to get her clothes on.

 

After getting dressed the girls made their way to the kitchen. As they walked, Lynne and Yoshika walked side by side causing Shirley's grin to grow further. When they reached the kitchen they found someone had beaten them there.

"Good morning Eila!" said Yoshika seeing her friend sitting at the table.

"Same to you." yawned Eila.

"Sanya woke you up again?" asked Lucchini sitting down.

"Yeah. Sanya crashed in my bed again. But, this is the last time." answered Eila.

"Until you say the same thing tomorrow." muttered Shirley while Yoshika and Lynne began cooking while Shirley and Lucchini began talking to themselves.

"By the way, don't forget to make her food as well. I don't want Sanya to be hungry before night patrol." said Eila always looking out for Sanya.

"What could Major Sakamoto have been talking about?" asked Perrine to herself as she walked into the kitchen unable to shake her worry about the Major's conversation with a seemingly mysterious person.

"Hello Perrine. We're having Fuso food: grilled mackerel, tofu, rice and miso soup. Most of it's leftovers." said Yoshika knowing the aristocratic Gallian girl wouldn't take kindly to this.

"Okay whatever." replied Perrine to distracted to care.

"Okay Perrine, what's up?" asked Shirley crossing her arms, "You're acting really weird."

"Yeah. Like an alien!" added Lucchini jumping up out of her chair.

"I just have on interest in common matters. True, I'd much rather be eating foie gras then some of the food here but, in war you must deal with what you are dealt." answered Perrine.

"Now I'm starting to believe Francesca." said Eila who decided to have some fun, "Then again, I['m sure the stick you have jammed up your butt isn't helping."

"I have too much class to fall into you're petty games." replied Perrine.

"You-" fumed Eila but, any possible comeback was interrupted by the arrival of their remaining comrades.

"Sorry we're late but, I had to drag Hartmann out of bed." sighed Barkhorn clearly annoyed.

"I'm tired. Let me sleep." moaned Erica before getting a whiff of food, "On second thought I'm starved."

"Glad you're hungry. There's plenty for everyone." laughed Yoshika as she and Lynne served the food and everyone began to eat.

"Fine work ladies. You're cooking skills are top notch." said Sakamoto in between bits of food while she failed to notice the unrelenting stare of a certain Gallian on her.

"Who could the Major have been talking to?" asked Perrine to herself as she stared intently as Sakamoto.

"Hartmann slow down! You're going to get sick eating that much!" cried out Barkhorn.

"Yeah sure." replied Erica as she kept shoving food down.

"A soldier of Karlsland acting like such a slob. This world is going to hell." sighed Barkhorn.

"I need to get to the bottom of this. There's no way this could be anything good." said Perrine to herself while Sakamoto yawned.

"Did you have trouble sleeping Major?" asked Yoshika clearly sounding concerned for the well-being of her her commanding officer.

"I was out early this morning with training." answered Sakamoto.

"Don't push yourself too hard ma'am." said Shirley, "All work and no play made Jill a dull girl."

"I think the Major has a good work ethic. We should all adopt it." countered Barkhorn.

"God, you're such a tight ass!" replied Shirley.

"Well Liberion, with your attitude I have no idea how you reached the rank of Captain!" snapped Barkhorn.

"Not again." sighed Lynne.

"Maybe it's because I'm damn good!" replied Shirley slamming her hands on the table as she shot up out of her chair.

"Even Hartmann has has a better ethic!" yelled Barkhorn as she jumped out of her chair.

"Please leave me out of this." moaned Erica.

"In case you haven't forgotten I have the Air Force Distinguished Service Medal, a Silver Star medal with bronze oak leaf cluster, the Legion of Merit with bronze oak leaf luster, the Distinguished Flying Cross with two bronze oak leaf clusters, Bronze Star Medal with bronze valor device, Air Medal with two silver oak leaf clusters, Air Force Commendation Medal, Presidential Unit Citation with bronze oak leaf cluster, Air Force Outstanding Unit Award, Liberion Defense Service Medal, Liberion Campaign Medal, the European-African-Middle East Campaign Medal with silver and three bronze service stars, the Neuroi Victory Medal and the Congressional Silver Medal!" said Shirley naming off her honors who then grabbed her breasts, "These aren't the only things on my chest."

"She had to bring up medals." Hartmann sighed, knowing where this was going.

"I have the Front Flying Clasp of the Luftwaffe in gold with pennant, the Combined Pilots-Observation Badge, the Honor Goblet of the Luftwaffe, the Karlsland Cross in gold and the Iron Cross in both classes!" shot back Barkhorn.

"Not as many awards as me." smiled Shirley.

"But, being Karlsland decorations they carry much more value." replied Barkhorn smirking.

"You wanna go?!" asked Shirley.

"Fine by me!" answered Barkhorn.

"Okay ladies that's enough. Keep your competitive spirit for the Neuroi." said Sakamoto putting an end to the argument.

"Even you're not that bad." said Eila nudging Perrine.

"Yeah sure." replied the Gallian which further irked Eila.

"What's up with her?" asked Eila, "If I can't mess with Perrine I'm going to find another way to have fun. When I get back to my read I'll read my tarot cards."

"Seconds!" cried out Lucchini, soon shoveling another mouthful of food. Breakfast eventually ended and everyone departed except for Yoshika, who volunteered to do the dishes alone so Lynne could get extra training in.

"I wish Lynne was here." sighed Yoshika missing the blonde girl.

"I have to hand it to you Yoshika. You have very good taste." said Shirley as she stood behind the Fuso girl.

"When did you comeback?!" asked Yoshika, panicking at the though of somebody hearing her last statement.

"I ducked back after the others left." answered Shirley, "I knew when I saw you two in the bath and hallway this morning. You and Lynne are a couple. Congratulations."

"Thank you but, it's not like that." replied Yoshika.

"I know I can't be wrong. I have a sixth sense for this kind of thing." said Shirley as Yoshika looked around.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone this." said Yoshika whispering.

"Okay sure." said the redhead casually.

"I like her. Not just as a friend but, romantically too." confessed Yoshika kind of glad she could finally talk to someone abut her feelings.

"That's no problem. There are lots of those types of relationships among witches." replied Shirley.

"Even you?" asked Yoshika.

"Of course." answered Shirley remembering the strip poker games she and her comrades played when she was with the 363rd Fighter Wing which was especially fun since she was the only girl who didn't mind losing.

"There is one problem though." confessed Yoshika.

"Tell me what it is." said the redhead.

"I don't know if she feels the same way about me." said Yoshika.

"Just tell her." said Shirley.

"I'm afraid of how she'll react." admitted Yoshika.

"What exactly is the worse thing you think could happen?" asked Shirley.

"I'm afraid she will really angry and we won't be friends anymore." answered Yoshika.

"Yeah anti-homosexual prejudice blows. I've been there." sighed Shirley having dealt with it herself.

"What happened?" asked Yoshika cautiously.

"Back when I was racing one of my opponents began calling me slurs because I was beating him. He and his friends kept it up until I planted my foot in his balls." answered Shirley smiling at the last part, "Look Yoshika. I understand you and her are close but, you can't let fear get the best of you. You might never get this chance again. You should talk to Eila, she can give you advice on picking up girls since she and Sanya are a couple."

"Thanks Shirley. You really helped." replied Yoshika who ran-off to find Eila unaware of the Gallian that had overheard their conversation.

"Who does Miyafuji like?" asked Perrine to herself as walked away having missed the beginning of her conversation, "It's not like I should even care."

"I still have to figure out the mysterious person the Major was talking to." said Perrine as a terrifying though entered her head, "What if the raccoon dog was talking about the Major?"

Perrine began to pace back and forth in the hallway nervously. Images and ideas of Yoshika and Sakamoto together were flooding into her mind and she desperately tried to force them out.

"No way. Major Sakamoto would have no part with that lowly raccoon dog." said Perrine confidently, "But, what if Yoshika is blackmailing the Major. That must have been what the Major was doing this morning. I bet the training story was Yoshika as well. I'm going to find that raccoon dog and get to the bottom of this."

 

Incident at Honnō-ji: Oda Nobunaga was in the height of power in Fuso having defeated his rivals but, as he was crushing his further rivals Akechi Mitsuhide organized a coup capturing Honnō-ji and Nobunaga. The young page of Nobunaga, Mori Ranamaru, sent the temple on fire. Akechi declared him dead but, in face Nobunaga had escaped and met up with his loyal ally Toyotomi Hideyoshi who defeated their enemies at the Battle of Yamazaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So a jealous Perrine and a love-struck couple is how we end things here. The historical event at the end here was of course based on these real life events except for a few changes here and there based on history. For example, here Nobunaga didn't escape but, rather committed suicide rather than being captured. These are not just random but, are either relevant to the events going on or foreshadowing events to come. All of my three Strike Witches stories are in the same universe so this is a way of getting information out now like Star Wars did at the beginning of each movie with those long paragraphs across the screen. The song Shirley was singing was based on the real English soccer song "Ten German bombs" about how the RAF defeated the Luftwaffe during the Battle of Britain. As I said; the story will take a turn for the worse Try to remember seemingly minor things that come up so there will be less confusion later on. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynne explains her feelings for Yoshika, along with the complications involved, and a Neuroi arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas to all as I return with chapter three of "Sounds of Silence". This picks up were we left off as well as including Lynne's side of things and the first Neuroi appearance in the story.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

Yoshika walked down the old hallways of the Strike Witches current base, headed to the bedroom of Eila and Sanya shared . Sakamoto didn't want the two rooming together after they officially became a couple, but Minna allowed them to remain together as long as they kept their hormones in check. "Remember, this is a military base not a bordello" were the exact words the Wing Commander used. When Yoshika reached the door she knocked nervously, and immediately heard someone marching to the door.

"Be quiet. Sanya is sleeping." demanded Eila in a hushed tone after opening the door.

"Um Eila, I actually wanted to talk to you." said Yoshika.

"Fine but, be quiet." replied Eila who let Yoshika in.

"I'll promise I won't wake Sanya." said Yoshika as Eila sat back at her table were her tarot cards were laid out.

"What are you doing?" asked Yoshika keeping her tone low.

"I'm reading the future." answered Eila who wanted to keep the room as quiet for Sanya as possible, "You came for something."

"I need relationship advice." replied Yoshika.

"You and Lynnette right?" asked Eila smiling as she already knew the answer.

"Yeah. Shirley said it was obvious too." answered Yoshika.

"I read it in my cards when we were in Britannia. I was just waiting for this moment." replied Eila.

"The problem is I don't know if Lynne feels the same and I'm afraid how she'll react when I tell her." explained Yoshika.

"I understand." replied Eila knowing her parents wouldn't be the most supportive of her relationship with Sanya, "Does your family know?"

"I've never hidden my sexuality. Everyone I know is fine with it including mom and grandma." answered Yoshika.

"Glad to hear you have support." replied Eila knowing her own sister Aurora would accept her.

"What about Sanya? Would her family accept her?" asked Yoshika.

"I'm really not sure. Nobility tend to be fairly conservative." answered Eila.

"Sanya is from nobility?" asked Yoshika amazed.

"My father is a Count. Our nobility goes back to the boyar nobility before Ivan the Terrible was in power." answered Sanya who sat up on her bed while Yoshika suddenly found herself under attack.

"You woke up Sanya!" fumed Eila pounding Yoshika on the head.

"Actually, I woke up because I'm hungry." said Sanya.

"Oh, sorry Yoshika." laughed Eila embarrassed before turning to her girlfriend, "Put on your clothes and I'll led you to the kitchen.

"So about me and Lynne." said Yoshika needing aid to her problem.

"I know how you feel. I haven't told father about myself as Eila." replied Sanya as she tried getting dressed.

"Sanya, you're putting your shirt on backwards." said Eila who then went to help her half-wake Orussian girlfriend get dressed, "Yoshika, I'm really not sure what else I could tell you. You might just need to build up the courage to talk to Lynne. That's what I did with Sanya."

"You could try talking to Major Sakamoto. Eila is convinced she and and Commander Minna are lovers." suggested Sanya.

"That was my opinion." said Eila red-faced.

"Sorry." replied Sanya straitening her tie.

"Well that might actually be a good idea." replied Eila.

"Thank you so much." said Yoshika bowing then leaving to find Major Sakamoto.

 

As she walked down the hall Lynnette Bishop found her head spinning. She had finished practice and returned to her room but, all she could think about was Yoshika and while that was no problem when her thoughts began taking on romantic and erotic overtones then she panicked. Lynne decided a walk could help clear her mind so she had walked. Keeping her head down Lynne couldn't see were she was going until she bumped into someone.

"Watch were you're going." snapped Barkhorn as she got back up.

"I'm sorry ma'am! I wasn't watching were I was going! It's my fault!" apologized Lynne frantically.

"It's alright. I'm just annoyed at somebody else and snapped at you." replied Barkhorn.

"Are you still mad with Captain Yeager?" asked Lynne.

"I'm used to that unprofessional Liberion. The person I'm looking for is a certain Fraulein Hartmann who when I find her will knowing the meaning of punishment." seethed Barkhorn before sighing, "I really should have expected this. I'm not sure why I'm surprised."

"You've served with Lieutenant Hartmann for years right?" asked Lynne.

"Yes. The two of us and the Commander have served together since he fall of Karlsland. The Blonde Knight is a great soldier; if only she acted like she did during a battle all the time." answered Barkhorn, "If I know that girl, she's in bed."

"I see." replied Lynne who began to follow Barkhorn as she made her way to the room she shared with Hartmann.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" asked Trude as she kept walking.

"Actually, I was thinking about something and I was hoping to talk to someone." answered Lynne.

"Fine, just walk and talk together." said Barkhorn.

"Well, I'm not very open but, from the moment she joined us I've been very close to Yoshika." began Lynne nervously.

"Yes, we've all noticed it. Frankly, there's no dilemma there." replied Barkhorn hoping it would end there.

"The problem recently other ideas about Yoshika have entered my head." continued Lynne struggling to spill her secret.

"What type?" asked Trude.

"They have been of..um...romantic and erotic." answered Lynne who then bumped into Barkhorn after the latter had stopped in her tracks.

"I wasn't expecting that." said Barkhorn with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry." said Lynne feeling guilt about putting Barkhorn on the spot.

"Don't worry Lynnette it's fine. Erica came out to me before so I have experience." replied Barkhorn knowing confessing this about the blonde was no surprise to anyone in the 501st.

"The thing is we're both girls. I don't think mother and father would approve. I know father wouldn't." said Lynne.

"I see your problem." replied Barkhorn.

"My father really wants me to marry the son of a wealthy business executive. We're already from aristocracy and he wants me to stay within "our class" as he put it." said Lynne as tears began welling up in her eyes, "The fact Yoshika isn't from an upper class family would be enough to get father's disapproval but, the fact she's also female means he might disown me."

"I'm really sorry to hear that Lynne." said Barkhorn sympathetically as she put her hands on Lynne's shoulders.

"Thank you ma'am." replied Lynne.

"No problem Lynne." said Barkhorn who then returned to walking until she reached her room, "Brace. yourself."

"Oh my." said Lynne staring as the natural disaster that seemed to have hit half the room.

"I can see you under those sheets Hartmann. I am ordering you as a superior officer to get up this instance." said Barkhorn as a head popped up from under the blanket.

"Let me get an hour of sleep and we can talk." replied Hartmann.

"You are technically committing insubordination by disobeying my direct order. You would be best to get up." advised Barkhorn.

"Then court martial me Trude. It's not like I haven't been in trouble before." said Hartmann.

"You're a soldier of Karlsland. You have so much potential to be a legend. You could be the next von Richthofen if you applied yourself." sighed Barkhorn.

"I don't care about that." replied Hartmann waving her hand.

"Erica, I just don't understand why." replied Barkhorn.

"Because Trude, I'm not into because I'm just not into that kind of stuff. I'll always be ready for a Neuroi but, I separate combat from my daily life." explained Hartmann.

"That makes sense to me." said Lynne which was when Hartmann noticed she was there.

"Oh hey Lynne." said Hartmann sitting up.

"Hello Hartmann." replied Lynne.

"Sergeant Bishop was asking for my advice on a personal matter." explained Barkhorn.

"About your love for Yoshika." replied Hartmann.

"Oh, you...you knew?" asked Lynne embarrassed.

"Yeah, I could see it from a mile away. Don't worry about it though, since I'm the same way too. A lot of witches are." answered Hartmann.

"It's not other witches I'm worried about." said Lynne.

"Lynette fears her father will disown her if he finds out she is attracted to girls." explained Barkhorn.

"Well that sucks." said Hartmann pouting.

"But, he's my father. I can't go against his wishes." replied Lynne.

"You need to make yourself happy Lynne." said Hartmann.

"That's actually good advice. Lynnette, you should talk to Yoshika. There's no other way to resolve this." added Barkhorn.

"Okay. Thank you." replied Lynne who left.

"Best of luck to you." muttered Barkhorn as Lynne left.

"Now, if only you would come out Trude." thought Hartmann to herself as she looked Barkhorn.

 

Lynne went looking for Yoshika while the Fuso girl headed to find Major Sakamoto. But, while they were walking they heard a familiar alarm signaling only one thing: Neuroi. All ten girls, save Sanya who was sleeping with her head the kitchen table, rushed to the hanger and quickly jumped into their Strikers then took off. They soon saw the larger bomber-shaped Neuroi headed their way.

"I see the core. It's dead center in the location were the cockpit would be." said Sakamoto using her magic eye.

"Right. Then we'll break into victory 'V' formation and-" began Minna before she was interrupted by gun fire attacking the Neuroi which fired a beam causing the 501st to scramble.

"Who did that?!" asked Sakamoto furiously as the Strike Witches regrouped.

"Crusher O'Hare the Second strikes again." sighed Eila immediately recognizing her friend.

"Watch out!" cried said girl as she came barreling at the 501st who had to dodge.

"You're really going to bankrupt the Allied command with all your repairs." laughed Eila as the girl finally managed to slow herself down.

"Hey I don't crash that much!" shot back Flight Sergeant Nikki Katajainen.

"I beg to differ." replied Lieutenant Aleksandra I. Pokryshkin as she and the rest of the 502nd caught up with their accident-prone comrade.

"You, Naoe and Krupinski have destroyed more Strikers than any other unit." said Barkhorn.

"Say that to my face!" cried out Flying Officer Kanno Naoe as she got right in the face of her old friend.

"Calm down Kanno. We've got work to do." said Flying Officer Waltrud Krupinski as she grabbed Naoe by the collar and pulled her back not really effected by their count of destroyed Strikers was almost as high as their Neuroi kill count.

"I'll calm down when the Captain takes back what she said!" yelled Kanno.

"Um guys, there is a Neuroi coming." said Pilot Officer Georgette Lemare as she pointed at the alien foe flying unopposed towards St. Petersberg.

"Which is exactly why you need to focus Flying Officer." said Major Gundula Rall.

"Yes ma'am." replied Kanno knowing not to argue with a commanding officer.

"Have you found the core sempai?" asked Pilot Officer Shimohara Sadako as she approached her former mentor.

"Dead center, were the cock pit would be." answered Sakamoto.

"Then attacking it from above would probably be our best option." said Sergeant Edytha Roßmann ever the tactician.

"We'll break up into two teams of nine to draw the Neuroi then somebody can fly up and attack it from above." said Sakamoto.

"I'll take the kill shot." said Kanno.

"Please let me take it ma'am." said Perrine coming over to her.

"I'm taking it!" snapped Kanno.

"I insist that I take the shot." replied Perrine clearly agitated.

"I'm taking the shot!" cried Kanno.

"Actually, I'm taking the shot." said Perrine growling.

"Just let her take the shot. She won't stop otherwise." said Aleksandra.

"You can fly with me Perrine." replied Sakamoto.

"If I get to fly with you then I can ma'am." said the Gallian swooning.

"Erica, Eila and Sanya will fly on the left with the 502nd while the rest of the 501st takes the right while Kanno takes the kill shot." said Minna handing out the orders.

"Yes ma'am." replied all the witches who broke off into formation and soon found themselves coming under attack.

"Oh no." said Nikki flew around wildly trying not to be shot down.

"Having trouble?" asked Eila cheeky as she easily weaved around using her magic to see the future.

"Not funny!" shot back Nikki who only then realized she was moments away from being hit only to be saved at the last moment by another witch deploying her shield.

"You really need to pay attention." said Hartmann looking back at her Nikki with a smile.

"Good work Erica!" called Edytha.

"I had a great teacher." replied Hartmann smiling.

"You and I need to drink after this. I found a great place in St. Petersberg!" called over Krupinski.

"Focus on the task at hand Flying Officer!" called Barkhorn, "We're in a battle if you haven't forgotten!"

"I'll never understand how you can deal with her." sighed Krupinski having fought with the strict Captain once before.

"Trude isn't really so bad." replied Hartmann.

"The fire is too heavy! We can't get close enough to expose the core!" cried out Sakamoto as the Neuroi continued to successfully hold them back, "You keep trying to draw it's fire. I'm going in."

"You can't Major!" cried out a worried Perrine.

"I'll be fine." replied Sakamoto who headed off dead center at the Neuroi.

"You better come back. Our cabin will be lonely if it's just me." said Minna to herself all to use to the sometimes suicidal lengths her love was willing to go to in order to defeat a Neuroi.

"Banzai!" cried out Sakamoto charging head on at the Neuroi repeatedly coming close to being hit before getting close to emptying her entire magazine into the Neuroi, exposing the core in the process, "Now Kanno!"

"Here I come!" cried Kanno, charging in, opening fire destroying the core.

"She did it!" called out Yoshika as Kanno smashed through the Neuroi as began weaving wildly.

"She's out of control!" cried out Nikki as she bolted out to help Kanno only to get tangled up with the Fuso girl and begin a barrel roll to the ground below.

"Oh boy." said Krupinski who took off to help her two teammates only tangled up with them and joining Nikki and Kanno in their crash landing.

"We're okay!" called all three from the ground thought their Strikers were another story.

"The Break Witches strike again." laughed Shirley.

"Great. More work for me." sighed Aleksandra before the two units departed back to there respective bases were Lynne decided to tell Yoshika how she felt.

"Um Yoshika, I, what I mean is..." stammered the blonde.

"Come on Lynne." said Barkhorn as she and Hartmann watched the scene unfold.

"You have to tell her Lynne." added Hartmann.

"Lynne..." said Yoshika confused at the girl's stammering.

"I just wanted to say you did amazing in the battle." said Lynne before running off.

"She couldn't do it." said Hartmann disappointed.

"No she could." sighed Barkhorn.

"Were is Major Sakamoto?" asked Yoshika looking around only to find no sign on the Major.

"She and Commander Minna left while you were talking to Lynne." answered Lucchini.

"Thanks." replied Yoshika who turned to leave only to find a roadblock.

"You are not going anywhere." said Perrine standing in the way of Miyafuji.

"I'm only going to talk to the Major." replied Yoshika.

"Look, I don't know what kind of shady agenda you've got but, I won't let you get away with this!" said Perrine angrily.

"She's officially lost lost." said Eila.

"I don't know what you're talking about." replied a confused Yoshika.

"Don't play dumb with me!" snapped Perrine.

"Perrine, I really have to get going. It's too important to wait." said Yoshika running off.

"I'm not done with you!" called Perrine who took off after Yoshika while an epiphany hit another member of the 501st.

"Oh hell! I left Sanya at the table when the Neuroi attacked!" said Eila realizing her girlfriend was lost during the day due to her incredible sleepiness as she ran off to find the her love.

"I hope the major can help." said Yoshika trying to ignore her nerves about talking with Sakamoto about such a subject not knowing Perrine was hot on her heels.

"When I find that Miyafuji." snarled the Gallian before turning a corner and running into someone that naturally caused her to fall down.

"Ouch." said Sanya softly as the Orussian had been trying to find her way back to her bedroom and at just that moment Perrine heard an angry growling noise coming from behind her.

"You knocked over Sanya." said Eila with ice in her words before making Perrine pay dearly for her mistake.

 

Joseon Affair: In 1904 a massive Neuroi hive appeared over the Joseon peninsula threatening the entire Far East. Tzar Nicholas II of Orussia decided to take matters in his own hands hoping to use the incident to justify conquering Joseon. However, the Orussian Army was poorly trained and unequipped thus the Neuroi handed them one decisive defeat after another. This disaster resulted in a large group of unarmed people, led by an Orthodox priest, carrying pictures of the Tzar and religious icons as they marched on the Winter Palace on January 21, 1905 with a petition for the Tzar but, they were fired upon by soldiers outside in an event known as Bloody Sunday. This led to the Revolution of 1905 that ended with the October Manifesto promising reforms. The war was still going poorly and the Orussian Navy, a national pride created by Peter the Great, sailed around the world from St. Petersberg to Joseon only to be destroyed at the Battle of Tsushima. After this, Orussia withdrew and allowed Fuso, which had been actively participating as well, to continue alone. To add insult to injury, Fuso was able to easily stop the Neuroi in it's tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there's chapter three and I hope you enjoyed the first battle. I should state right now the 502nd won't be major players here they'll just show up during battles and that's it. The Joseon (as Korea was known until 1897 but, here it retains this name) is based on the Russo-Japanese War were Japan smashed Russia establishing a protectorate on Korea. This event and the events in the region after will be touched upon further next chapter. I won't get back updating until April but, then it should be much more routine so please bear with me. I hope you follow this story despite the wait. Merry Christmas and please give me the gift of a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up where we left off last time with Yoshika going to talk with Minna and Sakamoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well it's been a while hasn't it and back a month early too. I am finally back to this story after a long hiatus and will stick with it until further notice. Also, my beta reader is on hiatus due to personal issues but, it's with his support I continue on my own for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

Yoshika walked nervously down the hallway to the office of Commander Minna were she knew she would find her and Major Sakamoto. Relationships between witches were officially to be discouraged and in civilian life same-sex relations were still very taboo but, here she felt comfortable and safe. They were many openly same-sex witches like Jane T. Godfrey and Dominica S. Gentile and of course Eila and Sanya in her own outfit. The reaction of Sakamoto and Minna to their outing was reassuring to Yoshika as she reached her destination.

"Ma'am, it's Sergeant Miyafuji. I need to speak to you about a private matter." said the nervous Fuso girl.

"You can come in Miyafuji." replied Sakamoto and Yoshika opened the door with her sweaty palms.

The room was pitch black to the surprise of Yoshika. Minna sat in her chair and Sakamoto stood next to her. A projector sat on the desk of the commander facing the right side of the room where images of Neuroi attacks were playing. Yoshika knew they looked familiar but, it wasn't until she saw the Forbidden City destroyed by a Neuroi beam she recognized the video.

"This is from the Fall of Beijing. I saw a picture of the Forbidden City being destroyed in the paper as a girl." said the young girl.

"You're correct Miyafuji. It was the same hive from Joseon." replied Major Sakamoto.

"It reached that far." mused Yoshika admittedly not too abreast of Neuroi locations and activity.

"In 1910, Fuso took over sole responsibility for destroying the hive." said Sakamoto.

"During the First Neuroi War an attempt by Fuso forces to destroy the hive by attacking from the Shandong peninsula failed." added Minna.

"In 1931, the hive finally moved again overrunning Manchuria and part of Inner Mongolia." continued Sakamoto.

"In 1937, it tried to conquer Fuso but, was stopped in the Fuso Sea Incident." added Minna, "This of course began the career of a certain Major."

"You took part in the Fuso Sea Incident?" asked Yoshika wide-eyed.

"It was my debut battle." answered Sakamoto.

"After being defeated there the Neuroi doubled-back and overran the remainder of China." said Minna as video of a city beginning destroyed appeared on the screen.

"This is the Nanjing Massacre. The Neuroi attacked the city on 9 December and the fighting continued until 31 January 1937 but, the capital it's self fell on December 13. 250,000-300,000 people were killed." continued Sakamoto, "This is why we fight Miyafuji."

"What happened next?" asked Yoshika afraid of the answer.

"The Neuroi had target parts of Orussia but, luckily the Orussian forces have been able to drive them back. Now we have to do the same here. " answered Sakamoto as the film ended and Yoshika turned the lights on.

"I'm certain a boring history lesson isn't what you came here for." noted Minna as Yoshika stood shaking in front of her commanding officers.

"It's not. I...it's personal." replied Yoshika meekly.

"Tell us." said Sakamoto.

"We'll try our best to understand." added Minna coming off slightly more sympathetic.

"I..you see...the thing is..." stammered Yoshika finding it very difficult to formulate words.

"Spit it out Miyafuji!" snapped Sakamoto.

"I'm in love with Lynnette!" cried Yoshika before blushing.

The two older woman stared at Yoshika whose face got redder and redder before looking at each other. Then, Minna began to chuckle while Sakamoto let out one of her trademark hearty laughs.

"Don't worry us like that!" said Sakamoto laughing as she slapped Yoshika hard enough to knock the girl over.

"I'm confused." said Yoshika getting back on her feet.

"You're attraction to Lynne is nothing to be so nervous about. Remember, Sanya and Eila are lovers." explained Minna.

"It's not just that." replied Yoshika looking at her feet.

"What is it then?" asked Sakamoto.

"I don't know if Lynne likes me in that fashion." answered Yoshika.

"You've talked to her about this." replied Minna.

"Not exactly." said Yoshika, "I did talk to Shirley at breakfast."

"Please tell me what exactly she said." replied Sakamoto knowing the redhead could of told Yoshika anything.

"She told me not let to let my fears get the best of me and to talk to Eila and Sanya since they're a couple." said Yoshika.

"Good advice." said Sakamoto softly.

"Then you talked to Sanya and Eila then." said Minna.

"Yeah. Well, Sanya was sleeping so I only began talking to Eila then Sanya woke up. I talked to her too after Eila attacked me." replied Yoshika, "They told me to come here."

"Well our leadership is vital to our subordinates." said Sakamoto.

"Actually, there might be another reason." noted Minna.

"That's true." replied Sakamoto as she scratched the back of her head.

"Eila seemed to think you two were lovers." noted Yoshika.

"Well, it's no surprise she'd know since Eila can see the future." mused the Wing-Commander.

"Minna!" cried out Sakamoto knowing their relationship could be trouble.

"You're really a couple! That's so cool!" cried Yoshika, "And actually, Eila was only guessing."

"The truth shall set you free." shrugged Minna.

"Maybe you're right." sighed Sakamoto as she walked over to Yoshika and put her hands on the girls shoulders, "Listen Miyafuji, Shirley was right about not letting your fear get the best of you. If you really feel this way then the best thing to do is talk to Lynne. Even if you're turned down there are other people out there and I know Lynne wouldn't hate you."

"Thank you Major. I'll go look for her now." replied Yoshika grateful before leaving.

"Let's hope this doesn't turn into a fiasco." sighed Minna sitting in her chair.

"It's nothing we can't handle." replied Sakamoto as she walked behind Minna and put her arms around the neck of the Karlsland native, "The children aren't here right now."

"Let's go back to what we were doing earlier." suggested Minna reaching into her desk.

"Fine by me." replied Sakamoto as Minna pulled out a sheet of colors.

"For the color of our cabin's curtains were down to canary yellow and milk white." said the redhead.

 

Yoshika felt much better after talking to Minna and Sakamoto. Upon leaving her meeting she set out looking for Lynne to tell her how she felt. However, she instead encountered a determined Gallian.

"I want answers raccoon dog!" cried Perrine as she marched with a purpose to Yoshika.

"I don't know what you mean." replied Yoshika confused.

"Don't play stupid!" snapped Perrine pointing her finger in the face of the Fuso girl.

"Okay." said Yoshika unsure what to say.

"What is your sinister plan?!" asked Perrine fiercely.

"I don't have a sinister plan." answered Yoshika honestly.

"Don't give me that! I know you're planning something! Out with it!" cried Perrine.

"I'm honest." said Yoshika.

"Tell me everything you were doing today!" demanded the Gallian.

"It's pretty normal. I did talk to Shirley earlier." said Yoshika.

"I should have know that degenerate Liberion was behind this." said Perrine from her silver-spoon mouth.

"There was nothing sinister about our conversation. Honest." pleaded Yoshika.

"Like I believe that." huffed Perrine.

"But, it's true. I talked to her then to Sanya and Eila. I just talked to Minna and Major Sakamoto." explained Yoshika.

"I knew you had the Major involved somehow! You're really a shameless, classless raccoon dog!" cried Perrine.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." said Yoshika clueless.

"You're up to something most wicked. You and the Major together makes me sick." snarled Perrine.

"She did recruit me into the army and she's been really nice to me. I really like everyone here at the 501st. Now, I have to go." said Yoshika who left.

"She like the Major and "really likes everyone here at the 501st." Damn, this is harder than I first though." mused Perrine to herself trying to find the hidden content behind that last statement.

"What, she "really likes everyone". How could I have been so blind." said the Gallian to herself now more worried than before.

 

Perrine quickly took off gathering all of fellow witches save Minna, Sakamoto and Yoshika. She brought them all to the common room to tell them the sinister plan Yoshika had up her sleeve.

"Thank you all for coming her. I have something of vital importance to tell you." began the Gallian who then noticed someone was missing, "Where is Master Sergeant Bishop?"

"I haven't seen her since breakfast." answered an exhausted Sanya.

"Just get on with whatever item of "vital importance" you have." said Barkhorn, "Some of us could be training and getting better."

"Okay. Yoshika Miyafuji is somehow blackmailing Major Sakamoto into forcing all of us into a perverted and disgusting sexual orgy." said Perrine only to be met with laughter.

"You've cracked your damn lid!" cried Eila through fits of laughter.

"I'm totally serious." replied Perrine, "Minna also seems to be in on it."

"I've know Minna for years. There's no way that's possible." said Barkhorn.

"Yeah. You've got a wild story Perrine."added Hartmann smirking.

"Why don't you believe me?" asked Perrine.

"You're whole "idea" is totally ludicrous." answered Eila finally having calmed down.

"Minna once wrote Shirley would set up an orgy on her personnel file." noted Lucchini.

"That's true. Actually, that's not really a bad idea." said the redhead.

"Listen, I was out this morning and I stumbled across Major Sakamoto-" began Perrine.

"What exactly where you out this morning?" asked Barkhorn suspicious.

"I was getting in exercise." answered Perrine nervously.

"Stalker." coughed Eila.

"Anyway, I say the Major talking to someone hiding their identity. I could hear what they were saying but, the nature of this had to be nefarious." continued Perrine as she ignored the last comment.

"Okay, that is odd." admitted Barkhorn.

"Then raccoon dog met with Major Sakamoto and Commander Minna and when I confronted her she said how she "really likes everyone" here." continued the Gallian.

"I honestly don't see the problem." said Shirley.

"That had to be code for an orgy!" replied Perrine.

"Okay, first things-" began Eila ready to set the record straight.

"If this happens strange people will be having their way with Sanya!" cried out Perrine.

"No freaking way that's happening!" yelled Eila jumping to her feet.

"You guys have lost your mind." sighed Hartmann.

"Think about it, Minna and Sakamoto would never do this willingly so Miyafuji had to blackmail them into doing this. They liking everyone, the clandestine meeting. Whatever it is, this is no good." replied Perrine.

"I wonder how fast Chris could get here." mused Shirley.

"This is an outrage! I refuse to let this happen!" cried Barkhorn before pulling out her Walther P38 pistol.

"Trude, what are you doing with that?" asked Hartmann worried.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this and if it's true. Minna and Sakamoto failed in their duty by being blackmailed by a subordinate and thus aren't fit to command." answered Barkhorn before dragging off an unwilling Hartmann.

"She's such a sucker when it comes to her little sister." snickered Shirley.

"Sucker!" cried out Lucchini.

"You're not taking part in this either you degenerate Liberion." said Perrine sternly.

"In fact, I will. Come on Francesca, we need to find an orgy pit like your Roman ancestors had." replied Shirley before leading the redhead away.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm with you Perrine." said Eila who then led Sanya away.

 

Alone, Perrine quickly formulated her next course of action. She decided if she could count on Barkhorn and Eila this could work though she was iffy about the possibility of a coup against Major Sakamoto. Nevertheless, the Gallian then decided to grab her family rapier to wield in case action was needed but, along the way literally ran into some.

"I'm so sorry." said Lynne quickly helping Perrine to her feet.

"Where were you?!" asked Perrine accusingly, "I had a meeting and I wanted you there!"

"I was looking for Yoshika." answered Lynne

"That filthy raccoon dog." snarled Perrine.

"Why don't you like Yoshika?" asked Lynne.

"That filthy bumpkin farm girl has no class or sense of sophistication. Just like the troublesome Suomus girl." answered Perrine, "As a fellow aristocrat you should understand my position."

"Yoshika is really nice when you get to know her." replied Lynne.

"I should have know. You two are always together." said Perrine disapproving.

"Yeah. We're ...really close." said Lynne a realization hit the Gallian.

"You love Miyafuji!" cried Perrine pointing a finger at Lynne.

"No." denied Lynne.

"Don't lie to me!" snapped Perrine.

"It's true." sighed Lynne, "But, I don't think I could date her."

"Why not?" asked Perrine confused.

"My father would never allow it. If he found out I like girls, he disown me immediately." answered Lynne sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I know that can be hard, coming from privilege does have draw back including restrictions on relationships especially same-sex ones. I should know." said Perrine sympathetic.

"You're gay?" asked Lynne.

"I am. I've know for a few years but, like you I have no clue how my family would react. The world we live in isn't tolerant of our kind of love. Hopefully, that will change. Remember, in the Middle Ages we witches were burned at the stake." replied Perrine before a realization hit her, "Oh no.."

Perrine then quickly explained the situation to Lynne. By the time she finished, both girls knew they had trouble on their hands.

Norman Conquest of England: In 1066, King Edward the Confessor of England died leaving three heirs to this throne; Tostig Godwinson who was exiled in Norway, Harold Godwinson and William, Duke of Normandy. When Harold crowned himself Harold II both Tostig and William decided to attack. Tostig was killed at the Battle of Stamford Bridge then Harold and his forces focused on William. The two sides met at the Battle of Hastings on October 7, 1066. At first the Anglo-Saxon forces of Harold had the edge but, by faking a retreat William was able to break their lines and using crossbows shot over the shields of the Anglo-Saxon forces. Then, a Neuroi hive appeared and destroyed the Anglo-Saxon army. William won the battle and crowned himself King William I of England on Christmas Day 1066.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So we're end there. I know there maybe some questions and they'll be answered next time. The mention of Shirley and an orgy in her personnel file was a nod to my first Strike Witches fanfic "Personnel File". I know this is kind of humorous right now but, it's helping to set up a vital element later on in the story. I promise the story will get darker. Next time, things come to ahead. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the events of last time come to a head and things only get more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, here we are at chapter five and the end of this first arc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion

In their office a great debate was under way. Minna and Sakamoto were in the midst of a deep debate and things weren't getting weren't getting less tense.

"Oh Mio, the canary yellow is just a more vibrant color." said Minna.

"But, white is a color of purity and in Fuso culture a color of nobility." replied Sakamoto.

"This isn't going be resolved anytime soon." sighed Minna.

"Don't worry. If we can't find a resolution then we can compromise." suggested Sakamoto.

"I think I'm the only one who've ever compromised with." said Minna.

"As a proud solider of the Fuso Empire, I never retreat." said Sakamoto.

"You're so stubborn." noted Minna.

"I know you love that about me." said Sakamoto as the office doors were kicked open.

"Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde- Wilcke! Major Mio Sakamoto!" cried Barkhorn as she marched in dragging Hartmann.

"Hello Trude." smiled Minna.

"Don't give me any damn pleasantries!" snapped Barkhorn as she reached the duo.

"I'd expect you of all people to respect your commanding officer." said Sakamoto clearly not pleased.

"Trude, please don't so this." begged Hartmann.

"No way Erica!" snapped Barkhorn before turning her attention back to her superiors, "I know of your plans."

"Plans." repeated Minna confused.

"If that girl is forcing you to do this the just tell me and everything will be fine. If you're co-conspirators then I will be forced to take action." said Barkhorn dead serious as she pulled out her pistol.

"Please explain." said Sakamoto as the tension in the room grew thick.

"Gladly." replied Barkhorn.

Barkhorn than opened her mouth to explain the plan as Perrine laid out. However, before she could elaborate the office doors opened yet again.

"Hey Commander, Lucchini and I were just thinking of a few ideas." said Shirley entering the room with Lucchini behind her.

"Yeah. This will be fun!" cried Lucchini happily.

"You best not partake or you'll both face consequences." warned Barkhorn sternly.

"Since Francesca is from Romagna, I figured that's be a good place to start. The Romans were notorious for this type of thing and I found a few ideas from them." began Shirley ignoring the warning from her fellow Captain.

"What am I, chop liver?" asked Hartmann sighing.

"I was thinking a huge feast to kick things off." said Shirley.

"Yeah! I think I can get a lot of the food the Romans ate!" added Lucchini happily.

"Francesca, you're friends with Duchess Maria. I'm sure that's no problem. We needs tons of wine." replied Shirley.

"I've had enough of this! Anyone supportive of this morally void abomination will be shown no mercy! That is the Karlsland way!" cried Barkhorn.

"Calm down Trude. You won't be excluded from our fun." said Shirley waving her hand dismissively.

"Do you want their talking about?" asked Sakamoto whispering to Minna.

"Not a clue." answered Minna just as confused.

"This can't get any worse." sighed Hartmann as the doors opened again.

"Okay, this crap ends here!" cried Eila holding Sanya with one hand and brandishing her Lahti L-35 pistol with the other.

"What is the meaning of this!" yelled Sakamoto, "Two of my own subordinates have raised guns to us. That alone could get both of you the firing squad!"

"I'd rather that then take part in this." spat Barkhorn.

"I'm behind you Captain." added Eila fiercely.

"Eila, please stop." said Sanya half-awake.

"This is for you honey." replied Eila.

"Wow, you two are talking really serious stuff here. Even I haven't been that crazy." said Shirley, "Just put the guns down and enjoy the ride."

"Shirley and Hartmann, thank you for being responsible." said Sakamoto surprised to be saying that, "You too Sanya."

"Hold everything!" cried Perrine as she came bolting into the office with Lynne behind her.

"We have something to tell you. It's really important." added Lynne.

"Glad to see you made it." said Trude before turning her attention back to her commanding officers, "Perrine knows about the plan. I hate to think this, but your behavior seems to consist with compliance."

"You have something to do with this to." said an angry Sakamoto.

"I..well...um..." mumbled Perrine as the doors opened one last time.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Yoshika not knowing the hornet's next she just entered.

"There's the mastermind now. I knew I couldn't trust anyone with my Sanya!" snapped Eila.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yoshika.

"Don't play stupid! I can't believe I fell for that innocent girl act!" cried Barkhorn.

"Look everyone I can explain-" began Perrine but, before she could end the madness a siren went off.

"Neuroi!" cried Sakamoto

"We'll deal this issue later." said Minna.

 

The 501st quickly ran to the hangers, grabbed their weapons and took off. However, as they raced to intercept the incoming Neuroi tension was still evident between the girls.

"Okay, victory formation on me." said Sakamoto.

Sakamoto took off followed by Minna, Yoshika, Lynne, Perrine, Lucchini and Shirley. But, the remaining witches were hesitant to follow suit.

"I don't know if I can honestly trust them anymore." said Barkhorn aloud.

"They're our commanding officers Trude. We have to go." said Hartmann.

"Until I know for certain they were not involved in planning this orgy I can't trust them Erica." replied Barkhorn.

"I'm with you." reiterated Eila.

"Get over here this instance!" demanded Sakamoto calling at the two.

"Eila, use your magic to draw it's fire while I find and destroy the core. Erica, proved back up." said Barkhorn ignoring the order.

"Right." nodded Eila who then raced off with Trude.

"Dammit!" snapped Erica who followed them.

"Unbelievable!" cried Sakamoto furiously.

"It's not like Trude to disobey orders. Something is wrong." noted Minna worried.

"It's insubordination regardless and both she and Pilot Office Juutilainean will be severely punished for it when we return to base."

"Shirley, I think this has gotten out of hand." said Lucchini.

"I think you're right." said Shirley concerned.

 

Meanwhile, the three witch team of Barkhorn, Eila and Hartmann had made contact with the enemy Neuroi.

"Found it yet?" asked Eila easily dodging attacks thanks to her magic.

"Not yet." answered Barkhorn, "Found anything Erica?"

"No." answered the blonde still favoring an entire team effort.

"I'll get it." said Barkhorn confidently as she opened fire trying finding her target.

"There it is!" shouted Hartmann spotting the core out of the corner of her eye.

Barkhorn and Hartmann then opened fired trying to hit the core while coming under fire by Neuroi beams. The girls were getting close when a beam headed straight for Barkhorn. She saved herself with her shield but, got sent flying backwards by the impact.

"Got you." said Edytha Roßmann as she stopped Barkhorn.

"Hey!" cried out Erica happy to see backup as the rest of the 502nd arrived.

"Where is the rest of your outfit?" asked Aleksandra.

"We refuse to follow their command until our investigation is complete." answered Barkhorn.

"Investigation." said Kanno confused.

"We have reason to believe they're no longer fit to command." replied Eila as the rest of the 501st arrived.

"Captain Barkhorn! I never expected you to led a mutiny!" snapped Sakamoto furious.

"I stand by my actions." spat Barkhorn.

"Um guys, I think we should focus here." said Yoshika.

"Evasive maneuvers!" cried Eila and all the witches scrambled dodging a Neuroi beam.

"Nice one!" called Nikka.

"I still refuse to follow our "esteemed" commanders." said Barkhorn bluntly.

"Captain, it's not true." said Perrine swallowing her pride.

"What do you mean?" asked Barkhorn.

"I was wrong earlier." answered Perrine.

"We did talk to Lynne earlier." added Hartmann.

"Fuck!" cried Trude as the realization hit her.

"We're really stupid." sighed Eila as the realization hit her as well.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Lynne whispering to Yoshika.

"No idea." answered Yoshika just as confused.

"We can deal with this after we take off this Neuroi." said Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied both Barkhorn and Eila.

With the 501st back united they quickly needed to deal with the situation at hand first. The Neuroi was still advancing but, now that they were on the same page again and had the 502nd backing them they felt very confident.

"Draw it's fire, when I find the core we can figure out a strategy for hitting it." said Sakamoto.

"Roger." replied all the other witches.

They girls scattered and began drawing fire while Sakamoto used her magic eye to try and locate the core. After searching for a few minutes she finally found it.

"It's dead center." reported the Major.

"Roger." replied Minna, "Okay, we're dividing into two teams, first team will consist of the 501st and take draw the Neuroi while the 502nd will take out the core. We're in no condition to do so ourselves."

"Yes ma'am." replied the witches with clear hints of regret int voices of a few of the 501st.

The girls put their plan into action, attacking in the fist wave the 501 drew the fire from the Neuroi and leaving it's front completely exposed. Seeing their chance, the 502nd went in.

"Leave this to me!" cried Kanno charging right in, "Banzai!"

As the rest of the 502nd tried to keep up, the racing Kanno reached the Neuroi. She opened fire chipping away at it's body and exposing the core. However, before she could take the kill shot the Neuroi fired a beam forcing her to dodge and lose control.

"Oh crap!" cried Kanno.

I've got you!" called Nikki racing to save her friend.

Nikki got there in the nick of time but, the Neuroi kept firing more beams at them. Nikki successfully intercepted Kanno but, the the force of this sent both girls spiraling to the ground.

"This Neuroi is stronger than the last." said Aleksandra.

"Ma'am, these two will be okay. Luckily, they landed in an evergreen shrub." reported Georgette who had quickly darted off to heal her comrades.

"Good to know." replied Aleksandra who suddenly found a Neuroi beam in her direct path.

"I've got you ma'am." said Sadako who used her shield to protect her commanding officer.

"This Neuroi is too strong for one outfit alone." concluded Sakamoto.

"Right." agreed Minna who addressed her subordinates, "We're switching over to combat."

"Roger." replied the other nine witches.

The 501st went right after the Neuroi. Thanks to a joint barrel roll from Yoshika and Sakamoto the Neuroi suffered heavy damage but, a beam forced them to scramble before they could make an attempt on the core.

"Damn." growled Sakamoto but, before she could regroup a bullet pierced by and hit the core slaying the Neuroi.

"I only hope that could be some penance." said Perrine her gun smoking.

"Nice shot Perrine." said Sakamoto.

 

The 501st and 502nd then bid each other far well and departed back to their respective bases. When the 501st Joint Fighter Wing returned to their base they gathered in the common area, save Sanya who was sleeping, to put an end to the rumors and chaos present earlier.

"Start talking." said Sakamoto crossing her arms.

"It's all my fault. I'm totally responsible for everything that happened here. I'm so sorry." said Perrine guilty.

"What exactly happened?" asked Minna.

"I let my imagination run wild and kind off and kind of believed you and Yoshika were planning...an orgy." said Perrine.

"How exactly did you come up with that?" asked Minna.

"I was out walking this morning and then I heard Sakamoto talking to someone I couldn't see. Then later I heard Yoshika talking to Shirley and saying she liked someone. I panicked and somehow I came up with this story." answered Perrine.

"Shirley, if you talked to Yoshika then why did you let this go on?" asked Sakamoto.

"It was fun and Perrine made herself look stupid." answered Shirley smiling.

"Then you'll be punished too." said Minna.

"Oh man." sighed Shirley.

"Continue Perrine." said Sakamoto.

"After the earlier Neuroi attack I followed and confronted Yoshika when she left you office and that's when the orgy idea came into my head." replied Perrine.

"Oh, I see." said Minna remembering the talk Yoshika had with them.

"I seem to remember telling Yoshika to talk to Eila and Sanya." noted Shirley.

"Is that so?" asked Sakamoto turning her attention to the Suomus girl.

"I was going to end things but, Perrine mentioned strangers having their way with Sanya and I went into overprotective mode forgetting what happened." answered Eila embarrassed, "Sanya tried to remind me. She had no part in this."

"Okay." said Minna.

"But wait, who do you like Yoshika?" asked Lucchini curiosity peaked.

"Nobody." answered Yoshika blushing.

"Is is Lynne?" asked Trude causing the Fuso girl to turn red as a tomato.

"If so then Lynne likes you too." added Hartmann.

"Hartmann!" cried Lynne now blushing too.

"Yeah. She told Trude and I she did but, she was afraid because her father would disown her." continued Erica getting sad at the end.

"Unfortunately, this is a possibility. I've never told my parents for the same reason. I explained to Lynne she shouldn't be afraid." said Perrine.

"That's really nice of you." noted Sakamoto, "Though, it doesn't excuse your actions."

"But, if you knew this then why did you not stop Perrine?" asked Minna.

"Shirley asked if we could get Chris here insinuating she'd be part of this and I went into overprotective mode like Eila." answered an embarrassed Trude, "Erica tried to stop me."

"So Shirley said that. Good to know." replied Sakamoto clearly implying more punishment for the redhead.

"Yoshika, do you really...love me?" asked Lynne looking at Yoshika.

"I do." answered Yoshika nervously before she and Lynne kissed to a chorus of applause.

"But wait, who did you talk to Major?" asked Perrine trying to solve the last riddle.

"It was Commander Minna. I was practicing my cutting tactics and she brought a jacket so I wouldn't get pneumonia." answered Sakamoto.

"Nothing for the girl I love." said Minna before realizing what she'd just said.

"I knew!" cried Eila jumping up.

"It's true. The Commander and I have been in a relationship since Romagna." said Sakamoto.

"I see. Commander, take care of her." replied Perrine which both superiors took as odd.

"Stalker." said Shirley low-key.

"Thanks. Now then; I believe given the circumstances Eila and Trude will not be punished. However, both Shirley and Perrine will be on potato peeling duty for a week." said Minna.

Unification of Fuso: After the Incident at Honnō-ji, Akechi Mitsuhide found himself a target and at the Battle of Yamazaki was defeated by Toyotomi Hideyoshi who quickly rose to the most powerful man in Fuso. He crushed opposition including executing twenty-six Christian converts in Nagasaki. However, his power declined after his failure to conquer Joseon and he died in 1598. Forces loyal to him tried to retain power but, were defeated in 1603 at the Battle of Sekigahara by forces under Tokugawa Ieyasu aided by the sudden appearance of a Neuroi hive. This allowed Ieyasu to become Shogun and began the Tokugawa Shogunate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, Yoshika and Lynne are a couple which was the goal of the last chapters, which will be a constant throughout the story, as well Sakamoto/Minna have accidentally been outed. I hope my reasoning behind the girl's actions in with the orgy plot were in canon for you. Anyway, the good times are almost done as storm clouds are brewing. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am afraid this is a filler chapter to help transition to the darker side of this story but, it does serve a purpose in the long haul also so bare with my here. On the bright side, next chapter is when things go downhill and my realistic portrayal of war begins. I say bright side since I know that's what you're waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, here we are with chapter six now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It had been just over a week since the fiasco at the 501st. Things calmed down after that day and life went on as normal for most. However, things for Yoshika Miyafuji and Lynette Bishop were were looking as bright they'd ever been. Being as softhearted as she was, Minna allowed Miyafuji to call home and tell her mother about her new relationship to which she got a warm reception. Alas, Lynne was still hiding her true feelings. But, as long as she was with Yoshika she could care less about the outside world. Lynne was in her own paradise.

"Hey Lynne, are you okay?" asked Yoshika concerned.

"I'm fine." answered Lynne as the two girls hung laundry outside.

"I asked you to pass me towels to hang up but, you were just staring at me." said Yoshika.

"Sorry. It's just, when ever I think of you I get so lost." sad Lynne blushing.

"That's so sweet." replied Yoshika who then kissed Lynne.

"Take off her top!" cried out Lucchini jumping out of a nearby tree.

"Ahhh!" cried Lynne falling to the ground n fear.

"Don't do that Francesca!" snapped Yoshika.

"Sorry." sighed the youngest member of the 501st.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lynne standing back up.

"Everyone is supposed to be doing chores so I decided to nap instead." answered Francesca.

"There you are." said Shirley walking over to the three girls, "I hate chores too Francesca but, if I'm doing them so are you. I can't do it by myself."

"But, I don't wanna!" cried Lucchini showing her more childish side.

"Everyone had to pull their weight around." said Perrine walking outside carrying a basket of wet clothes.

"Are those more clothes to dry?" asked Yoshika seeing the load Perrine was carrying.

"Yes it is." answered Perrine adverting her eyes.

"Perrine, I told you I forgive you for what happened." said Yoshika.

"I made the entire unit believe in a crazy conspiracy and made myself look foolish in the act. It was ruined my honor and disgraced my family." moaned Perrine.

"No you haven't. You're family is proud of your selfless service against the Neuroi and freeing Gallia too." replied Lynne.

"Maybe you're right." said Perrine feeling better, "I'll help you."

"The great Perrine is lowering herself to do commoner chores." said Shirley.

"Just because I come from class and have maids doesn't mean I can't do chores." replied Perrine irked.

"Geez, I'm just messing with you. Besides, you can be a bit stuck up at times." said Shirley.

"I beg your pardon?!" asked Perrine as she angrily turned to face Shirley.

"Settle down guys. We don't need to fight." said Yoshika getting between the two.

"Go Shirley!" cried out Francesca.

"Please don't Francesca." said Lynne.

"When I got a peak at your personnel file I noticed you born in Brazil." said Shirley.

"My family are diplomats and were there at the time but, I am a naturalized Gallian citizen." explained Perrine.

"Let's stop guys before this gets out of hand." said Yoshika stepping between the two.

"Fine by me." shrugged Shirley.

"I have no qualms with that either." added Perrine.

"You stopped it Yoshika. You're amazing." said Lynne blushing.

"I'm just good at that I guess. You know I really don't like fighting." replied Yoshika humbly.

"Yet you signed up for war against the Neuroi." noted Perrine.

"I did it to protect people. I want to protect everyone and make nothing bad happens." said Yoshika.

"You guys really make a great couple. I always had a suspicion that you'd get together." said Shirley.

"Yeah! You're perfect together!" cried out Lucchini.

"Thanks." said Lynne.

"I'm just amazed that Perrine accepted Sakamoto being with Minna." noted Shirley cheeky.

"As somebody of honor I accept her choice no matter." replied Perrine.

"You haven't stalked her since then." noted Lucchini.

"I never stalked anyone!" cried Perrine.

"Whatever you say." laughed Shirley.

"I'm just glad I have Lynne." said Yoshika staring at her love.

"Me too." replied Lynne who shared a kiss with Yoshika.

 

Inside the base a meeting was under way. Wing Commander Minna, Major Sakamoto and Captain Barkhorn were discussing the current situation of the 501st in the office of Minna. Flight Lieutenant Hartmann was also present but, incredibly bored.

"We are fine on ammunition for the time being but, we might run a bit low on food." said Sakamoto looking over the details.

"Especially if Allied Command keep cutting our budget." sighed Minna.

"It's no secret they're not our biggest fans." admitted Sakamoto.

"If we run low on food we'll cut rations." said Barkhorn.

"I wanna eat." moaned Hartmann resting her head.

"Erica this war. Everyone needs to do their part." replied Barkhorn.

"I know but, I don't want to lose food." said Hartmann, "Is there any other way?"

"As far as I can tell the answer is no." answered Minna non-to pleased.

"Oh man." sighed Hartmann stretching.

"I'd expect The Black Devil to act more like a solider of Karlsland." said Barkhorn.

"Don't forget I have one of the highest kill counts of any solider from Karlsland. Over two-hundred to be exact." replied Hartmann smirking.

"Glad to see a competitive spirit." noted Sakamoto.

"Karlsland soldiers are the best." replied Barkhorn confident.

"Actually, Fuso is also known for it's strong military." noted Minna.

Despite their off battle lack of discipline." said Barkhorn happy.

"Hey Minna, how are things with Sakamoto?" asked Erica.

"They're fine Erica." answered her commander.

"Dammit Hartmann, you don't ask personal questions of your superiors!" snapped Barkhorn.

"It's fine Trude. I was asking as her friend." replied Erica calmly.

"We have known each other since 1940. I don't have a problem." said Minna.

"We've already planned our future." said Sakamoto.

"We're both near the end of career as witches in the military." added Minna.

"What are you going to do after the war?" asked Erica.

"The two of us decided that we're live in a quite cabin in Fuso. We have it all planned exactly how we want. Our last big decision was the color for our curtains." answered Minna.

"I liked milk white but, I relented and we're going with canary yellow." added Sakamoto.

"That's great. Trude and I will visit you two when we can." replied Erica.

"Of course we will. You're own commanders and friends." said Trude showing her softer side.

"We could bring Chris along." proposed Erica.

"I think that is a fine idea." replied Trude, "Ursula too."

"We're both you two and the other girls are so supportive of us." said Minna.

"We'll always be there for you. We are comrades and comrades always stick together." said Barkhorn.

"Excellently put." said Sakamoto.

"You know Trude. If they both retire you might takeover command." noted Erica.

"Very good point Erica and one I am well aware of. If that happens I will happily step up. I am willing to fulfill any additional responsibilities placed upon me." said Barkhorn confident.

"Actually, Shirley is also a Captain so it could be here taking command." pointed out Minna.

"If that happens this unit will go straight to hell." muttered Barkhorn to herself.

"What was that Captain?" asked Sakamoto having a good idea.

"Nothing ma'am." answered Trude feeling guilty about lying.

"What ever happens we'll be fine." said Erica smiling blissfully ignorant of the events yet to unfold.

 

Hours had past by and now the sun was lowering in the sky. For Eila this meant one thing, she needed to wake Sanya for night patrol. Eila always felt somewhat guilty of waking her girlfriend but, she they both knew it was a necessity.

"Sanya, it's time to wake up." said Eila gently shaking the Orussian.

"Uh." moaned Sanya still fast asleep.

"If you're tired then you can forget sleeping in my bed." said Eila knowing that was a bluff.

"Eila." said the Orussian girl softly and still asleep.

"I know what will work." said Eila who bent down and kissed Sanya for a minute.

"Good morning." yawned Sanya waking up.

"Good evening to you too sleepy head. You need to prepare for night patrol." replied Eila smiling.

"Okay." said Sanya climbing out of bed and gathering her clothes.

"You really didn't miss much today. Yoshika, Lynne and four-eyes did laundry. Shirley and Lucchini helped them. The Commander, Major, Barkhorn and Hartmann were discussing our situation at the moment." explained Eila always giving her girlfriend abreast of the goings on while she sleeps.

"How are we?" asked Sanya.

"Fine but, we might run out of food." answered Eila helping her girlfriend dress.

"That's not good." said Sanya putting her tie on.

"We'll be fine. Don't forget we've gone through this before." noted Eila adjusting the tie on her the neck of her girlfriend.

"You are right." replied Sanya.

"I just wish there was a way I could figure out what will happen." sighed Eila before a realization hit her, "Idiot. My magic lets me see the future. I can do a tarot reading and see how things turn out."

"That could work." said Sanya.

Eila then left the side of her girlfriend and headed to her desk pulling out her trusty tarot cards. She then sat at the table in their room and began reading them. However, as Sanya was just getting ready to leave she noticed Eila had become still. Running over to her, Sanya could easily see that Eila had become wide-eyed and the color drained from her face. Her hands were also shaking.

"Eila, what's wrong?!" asked Sanya worried.

"It's the cards." answered Eila worried.

"Please tell me what you mean." begged Sanya.

"The Devil card has a reversed pentagram with two points facing up. That is a symbol of evil and attracts sinister forces because it overturns the proper order of things. This possible means more Neuroi are coming which is expected. Earlier, I also drew the Death card. But, after drawing the Devil, I also drew The Tower which could represent failure, ruin and catastrophe." explained Eila, "Sanya you can't go out tonight. Something will happen."

"I have to go." replied Sanya who headed out for her night patrol.

As it would turn out, night patrol that night was as routine as ever and Sanya came back without a scratch. Eila was relieved and hoped she'd just been wrong. However, as all the 501st would soon discover her reading was deadly accurate.

 

Fuso Sea Incident: After overtaking Manchuria six years prior, the Neuroi hive in Joseon turned it's attention to it's other neighbor and launched an attack on Fuso. The hive it's self wasn't present during the attack but, the threat was still real so a naval fleet and joint as sent to counter it. In the battle the Neuroi shocked everybody by taking machine-like bodies for the first time. Things got tough but, the tide was turned thanks to heroes like Mio Sakamoto, Junko Takei and Tomoko Anabuki just to name a few. Tomoko would later star in a film, Flash in the Fuso Sea, a movie about the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, the stage is set for the realistic portrayal of war I give. Next time, things take a dark turn. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Neuroi appears and things begin to get dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am back with the seventh installment of "Sounds of Silence" and this is the one you've all been waiting for. I will warn you things get incredible dark in this chapter so be warned. The song Shirley sings here is a play on "Blood on the risers" which is a paratrooper son originating from WWII. It was in "Band of Brothers" when they traveled to Bavaria.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It was a sunny and calm day in Orussia. There hadn't been a Neuroi in a while, since the orgy fiasco, so things were pleasant. The 501st Joint Fighter Wing hand spent the entire day in training and were enjoying a war bath as a reward.

"This is great!" declared Erica splashing about in the water, "I just wish Minna could be here."

"Commander Minna and Major Sakamoto are busy keeping this outfit moving like a well oiled machine." replied Trude, "And stop that childish splashing! You're a soldier of Karlsland!"

"Or they might be doing naughty stuff." teased Francesca.

"The Commander and Major have more dignity than that." scoffed Trude.

"Maybe not." replied Erica, clearly with innuendo.

"I wish Sanya were here." sighed Eila.

"You know as everyone does that Sanya runs night patrol." huffed Perrine.

"Yeah but, I still miss her!" snapped Perrine.

"I'm glad you're by my side." said Lynne resting her head against the right shoulder of Yoshika.

"Me too." replied the Fuso girl.

"I still remember you calling me 'Rin' for a while after you came here." noted Lynne.

"The letter 'L' doesn't exist in my language." replied Yoshika embarrassed.

"I know. Actually, I thought it was sweet." said Lynne.

"Thanks." giggled Yoshika before kissing her girlfriend.

"Young love." swooned Shirley.

"Thanks." said Yoshika blushing.

"It's weird, usually you aren't this quiet Liberion. It's a pleasant change of pace." said Trude.

"For you information I've got a song stuck in my head that's why!" shot back Shirley.

"What song?" asked Erica.

"It's called "Blood on the Strikers". It's a Liberion witches song set to the Liberion patriotic song "Battle Hymn of the Republic" from the civil war." answered Shirley who began to sing:

She was witch with two dozen kills and a scar 'cross her arm

Suddenly an enemy was detected and then up with the alarm

She dreamed of her home back in old Baltimore

You ain't gonna fly no more

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

She ain't gonna fly no more

The commander gave orders ready for the deed

Our hero knew her role taking up the lead

Gritting her teeth she charged, saw the Neuroi and fired

She ain't gonna fly no more

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

She ain't gonna fly no more

She fired fast, she fired a lot, she looked for her shot

The Neuroi followed her, aimed it's beam, our hero was caught

She deployed her shield just hoping to stop the blast

She ain't gonna fly no more

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

She ain't gonna fly no more

The damn Neuroi fired a beam, it broke though her shield

Our hero got it in the chest and spiraled down to the field

Her commander watched on in horror, helpless to save the girl

She ain't gonna fly no more

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

She ain't gonna fly no more

The innocent days from her youth in her head did roam

She thought about her girlfriend, waiting for her back home

She felt the blood rushing in her body, all headed to her dome

And she ain't gonna fly no more

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

She ain't gonna fly no more

The medics they were prepared, already on the scene

They saw the girl falling from the sky, upon her face a frown

It had a week or more since last a witch gone down

She ain't gonna fly no more

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

She ain't gonna fly no more

Our hero hit the ground, the splat was clear, her blood left her body and took flight

Her comrades all turned their heads unable to bare the sight

The mangled body was just complete and utter gore

She ain't gonna fly no more

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory. What a hell of a way to die

She's ain't gonna fly no more

There was blood upon her Strikers, her brains had splattered free

Intestines were a-dangling from the branches of a tree

She was a mess, her commander closed both of her eyes

She ain't gonna fly no more

Gory, gory, hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, hell of a way to die

Gory, gory hell of a way to die

She ain't gonna fly no more

"That's morbid." noted Barkhorn as the other girls sat silent.

"Well that's war for ya." replied Shirley.

 

The girls then decide they had bathed long enough and got out. They all got dressed and headed toward the common area.

"Hey Shirley, what did you mean by what you said earlier?" asked Yoshika as they reached their destination.

"It's like I said, war sucks. General William T. Sherman once said "War is Hell". Really fitting." answered Shirley.

"I know is terrible but, is it really as bad as that song makes it sound?" asked Yoshika.

"It can be even worse." answered Hartmann clearly upset.

"Erica, Minna and I all lost our homelands when Karlsland fell. Not only that but, loved ones were lost as well: Chris was severely injured and Kurt, the man Minna was engaged to, was killed." answered Trude solemnly, "That feeling of helplessness and lose is something I never want to feel again. Seeing the fatherland engulfed in flames was...horrific."

"The Captain is right and I know exactly how she feels. Watching a Neuroi destroy the Eiffel Tower, engulf the beautiful city of Paris in flames, ravage the entire country was something that will always scar me." added Perrine sadly.

"Wow." said Yoshika awestruck.

"Not to mention the families torn apart. Sanya hasn't seen her father in years. I know she misses him greatly." said Eila.

"I don't like fighting." said Yoshika, "But, we can change all that."

"Do you really believe so?" asked Francesca.

"Sure. Once we defeat the Neuroi things will get better." answered Yoshika optimistically.

"That is something about you that truly amazes me: the way you always stay optimistic." said Trude.

"It's empty-headed idealism." huffed Perrine.

"I'm totally serious. We can rebuild after the Neuroi are gone and things will be okay." replied Yoshika.

"It's not that simple. Buildings can be rebuilt but, people were seriously injured or killed. Lives cannot be restored." said Erica solemn.

"That's usually not like you Erica." noted Shirley.

"I saw a lot during the fall of Karlsland." replied the usually carefree blonde.

"We all did. The horrors of that will never go away." added Minna as she and Sakamoto entered the room.

"We didn't hear you arrive." noted Shirley.

"The two of us just got here." replied Sakamoto before turning to Yoshika, "Remember Miyafuji you saw the fall of Beijing and Nanjing with us. You saw the Neuroi did there and across Europe as well. You're a good soldier but, you are too naive at times."

"But Major, you've never had a problem with my attitude before." said Yoshika hurt.

"Your attitude is not directly a problem and I agree your ability to remain optimistic no matter the situation is amazing especially since most veterans I know are usually pessimistic." replied Sakamoto.

"Why is that?" asked Lynne.

"It's as the others have said; the Neuroi have brought incredible devastation and death were ever they go." answered Minna.

 

Just then a familiar signal went up across the base. It was the unmistakeable siren of an incoming Neuroi. The ten members of the 501st, save Sanya, ran to the hangers and quickly took off to intercept the enemy. On the way, they again joined up with the 502nd.

"There it is." said Sakamoto spotting the diamond-like Neuroi, "Core is dead center."

"Right." replied Aleksandra, "First let's see what this thing is capable of then we'll figure out a strategy."

"Agreed." said Minna.

Both units broke off and flew close to the Neuroi drawing it's fire. They quickly discovered that two "points" on the side of the Neuroi could fire powerful beams as well.

"Okay, we have to find a way around those beams." noted Minna, clearly concerned.

"They are seventeen of us here. If we attack from all sides at the same time the Neuroi can't hit all of us. If we can use this to create an opening we can take out the Neuroi." proposed Aleksandra as the other witches gathered around them.

"Right. Edytha, Krupinski, Hartman and Barkhorn will attack from the right. Eila, Nikka, Perrine and Georgette will attack from the left. Naoe, Aleksandra, Miyafuji and Lynnette will attack from the rear out flanking the Neuroi to get behind it. Finally, Shirley, Lucchini, Sadako, Minna and I will launch a frontal assault." explained Sakamoto giving out her orders.

"Yes ma'am." replied all girls.

The girls then broke off and moved into position to attack. They Neuroi was powerful but, as Sakamoto predicted it couldn't keep with all of them and witches were able to put serious dents in the Neuroi which had soon had trouble keeping up with it's regenerating.

"We've got it on the ropes." said Erica confident.

"A few more good hits and this Neuroi is done for." added Barkhorn.

"You know Trude, I'm going to kill this Neuroi." replied Erica grinning.

"Not if I get it first." said Trude.

"Let's just hope someone doesn't destroy her Striker...again." sighed Edytha.

"I heard that!" cried Waltrud.

"Hey Nikka! Look out!" shouted Eila.

"Oh no!" cried Nikka who dodged only to see no beam.

"You always fall for that!" laughed Eila.

"We are currently engaged in combat. Will you two hillbillies please focus." said Perrine.

"They're really not hurting anyone." replied Georgette.

"Those two need to focus. This is war." said Perrine no-nonsense.

"Let me go in for the kill." said Naoe eagerly.

"If you jump to fast you'll only put yourself in harm's way." replied Aleksandra.

"You're really eager to fight." noted Yoshika.

"Look out!" cried Lynne who used her shield to block a Neuroi beam.

"Thanks Lynne. With you, nothing can hurt me." said Yoshika who then kissed her girlfriend.

"I'm nervous with Kano alone." admitted Sadako as she dodged Neuroi beams, "That girl can be reckless at times."

"She'll be fine. Flight Lieutenant Pokryshkin is with here as are Lynne and Yoshika." replied Shirley in the midst of humming.

"A new tune?" asked Minna.

"It's called "Blood on the Strikers" and it's Liberion song about a witch who gets shot down. Shirley sung it to everyone else earlier today." explained Lucchini opening fire.

"Really morbid." noted Sadako.

"True but, so is war. Somebody could die any moment." replied Sakamoto.

As the witches kept firing, the Neuroi was improving it's aim. The attacks got closer and soon a beam was send directly at Minna.

"Look out!" cried Sakamoto jumped in front of her love.

Sakamoto deployed her shield but, her magic was weakening due to her age. Despite her best efforts, the beam penetrated the shield hit Sakamoto in the chest.

"Mio!" cried out a horrified Minna as time stopped.

"I've got you!" called Georgette who grabbed the falling Sakamoto and immediately used her healing magic once they reached the ground.

"You damn Neuroi!" cried out Perrine charging at the alien being.

"Dammit four-eyes, you're being reckless." spat Eila giving her covering fire.

Perrine charged straight in like a bat out of hell at the Neuroi. It fired but, she remained unphased running purely on emotions. The Gallian girl was able to destroy the core slaying the Neuroi but, everyone was too concerned about Sakamoto. They rushed to the ground and Yoshika joined Georgette with her healing magic.

"Mio." sobered Minna shaking.

"Minna." said Sakamoto weakly, "Di-Didn't we get the Neuroi?"

"Yes but, you need to save your energy. We have that cottage we have to build together." answered Minna coming undone.

"Minna, I love you." replied Sakamoto before closing her eyes.

The witches were shocked and horrified and move so, Trude took a deep breath and knelt down. She first checked to see if Sakamoto was breathing then put her hand over the Major's chest to check for a heart beat and finally two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. After she finished, Barkhorn looked up solemnly.

"Major Sakamoto...is dead."

 

Fall of Ostmark: In 1939, the Neuroi made their move after only a few small skirmishes. Despite a few skirmishes in Hispania three years prior the Neuroi hadn't been active in a major way since the First Neuroi War. On September 1, 1939 the Neuroi suddenly attacked Ostmark first arriving over Ostmark it's self the spreading north to Bohemia, Silesia, Moravia, across Pannoia, Transylvania, then into Southeast Europe. All attempts to stop the Neuroi failed and by the end of the month all of Ostmark had fallen ending the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, it has begun. Let it be clear this was nothing personal against Major Sakamoto it's just how I decided to play things out and again every girl will suffer somewhat. This is war and in war this happens not the idealistic crap usually seen. I really like Strike Witches but, that's just me biggest problem with it so I am fixing it here. I remember back in November when I first pitched this to Makurhari-fan01 he told me Perrine was stalking me and I was only alive because she and Minna were fighting over who got to kill me to which I replied Yoshika stuck a gun to the back of my head. Next time, the mourning begins. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, the girls mourn their loss. This will continue next and chapter and I will not do this every time something happens but, this is the first time that something like this has occurred to the 501st so I want to focus on their reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am back with chapter eight of "Sounds of Silence" and the first removed from the death of Sakamoto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches.

The dreary, overcast skies above Orussia were incredibly fitting for the solemn mood at the 501st. Happiness and joy had been banished since the death of Mio Sakamoto and today her body was being returned home. Outside their castle, the rest of the 501st stood in attention as the coffin, draped with the Fuso flag, was carried out.

"Salute!" called out Barkhorn and all ten girls saluted their fallen comrade.

The girls were clearly struggling as the coffin passed by: only Barkhorn was keeping her self together and that was do to her professionalism as a soldier. The other nine girls were all crying with some on the verge of falling apart.

"Dismissed!" called Barkhorn as the coffin left back to Fuso.

"Good bye Major." said Hartmann with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Actually, she's been posthumously been promoted to Wing Commander." said Barkhorn her mind clearly else wear, "Minna, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm fine...really." answered Minna putting on a smile.

"If you need to talk, please do so. I'm worried about you." said Hartmann.

"I'm fine. I heard Junko Takei is giving the eulogy for her funeral. I just wish that I could be there for it." said Minna sadly, "I needed to go now. I have paperwork to do."

"I'm worried about her Trude." said Hartmann worried.

"Minna is a soldiers Erica, she will be okay. We all knew what we were signing up for and what the consequences could be." replied Barkhorn, "It will take a while but, she'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." said Hartmann.

 

Inside the girls had gone their separate ways and were trying to cope the bets way they could. In the garage, Shirley had grabbed her tool kit and was working on her Striker unit, in only her pink bra and panties, while Lucchini laid down nearby.

"Hey Shirley, I'm sad." said Lucchini clearly distraught.

"Well, everybody is upset. Losing a commander like that ain't easy." said Shirley clearly cold.

"It's...just...seeing...Sakamoto...like that..." sobbed Lucchini.

"Young children like Francesca shouldn't have to deal with this shit." thought Shirley to herself.

"I miss Sakamoto!" cried Lucchini throwing herself at the redhead.

"There there. Sakamoto is in a better place now. Besides, she wouldn't want us falling apart like this." said Shirley as the young girl continued to sob for several minutes.

"I...miss...her." said Lucchini as she stopped sobbing.

"We all do." said Shirley who asked, "Do you feel better know?"

"Yeah." answered Lucchini, "Thanks Shirley."

"It's no problem. You and I gotta stick together. We all do." replied the busty redhead.

"Sing me a song." said Lucchini still sniffling.

"Okay. Let me think of one." agreed Shirley.

"How about that one from earlier. Um, "Blood on the Strikers". Sing that one." said the young Romagna girl.

"No. That's a stupid song anyway." said Shirley clearly upset.

"You sang it the other day." noted Lucchini.

"I'm not gonna sing that frigging song!" snapped Shirley.

"I'm sorry." replied Lucchini visible upset.

"Dammit, I'm sorry Francesca. I'm just stressed with everything that happened and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." said Shirley guilty.

"It's okay Shirley." said Lucchini.

"That song. I'm never going to sing that stupid song again." vowed Shirley to herself.

"I wonder how the others are doing." pondered Lucchini to nobody in particular.

"Everybody mourns in their own way. The only that I'm really worried about is Minna." replied Shirley who had returned to work.

"I hope so. She cried more than anyone here." noted Lucchini with worry.

"Everyone was upset, except Barkhorn. That tight ass would never show any emotions." said Shirley.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Tight ass! Tight ass!" sang Lucchini.

"See, there's that contagious smile." said the redhead feeling slightly better.

"Barkhorn is a tight ass!" continued Lucchini.

"Hey Francesca, don't be too loud. Some people might not appreciate that right now and besides Barkhorn is your superior officer. You should show her respect." said Shirley.

"What?!" exclaimed Lucchini amazed by this turn of events.

"I'm just saying she does outrank you." noted Shirley.

"Where is the real Shirley?" asked Lucchini horrified.

"Look, it's nothing Francesca. This is the military and we should respect our commanding officers." answered Shirley.

"Please snap out of this! I don't know what happened but, I want the old Shirley back!" cried Lucchini shaking her friend.

"Knock it off!" yelled Shirley pulling the Romagna girl off her, "It's just standard protocol."

"I've lost you to the strict side." sobbed Francesca.

"Well I am a Captain as well which means I could order you to respect your superiors. Please, don't make me pull rank on you Francesca." said Shirley seriously.

"Okay." sighed Lucchini.

"Also, I think you should stop molesting girls by groping their breasts. It's not professional and really has no place in a military outfit." added Shirley.

"No...more...boobies." mumbled Lucchini before passing out.

"She'll come around." said Shirley to herself before returning to her work.

 

In her room, a depressed Perrine was lying on her bed. The Gallian girl was clutching the Gallian flag she always kept with her and had an empty wine glass on the nearby dresser.

"Sakamoto." sobbed the girl, "You can't be dead."

Out of everyone at the 501st it was no secret that Perrine was taking the death of Sakamoto harder than most. The only one taking her death harder was Minna.

"I should have killed the Neuroi sooner. If I had than..."

Perrine clutched tighter onto her flag and curled up in the fetal position.

"No. I cannot blame myself. We all new what happened when we signed on to fight."

Perrine then sat up on the edge of her bed.

"Besides, Fuso soldiers live by their Bushido code. Just like the chivalry code Gallian knights lived by. Dying in battle is the way of the samurai. Of course, she's not a samurai but, it's still the same."

Perrine then placed her flag on the bed and stood up.

"For a Fuso solider it's an honor to die in battle. I'm sure Sakamoto believed that. She followed Bushido very loyally." said Perrine before sitting back down, "But, could she have been saved?"

"Dammit, I have to get out of my head!" cried Perrine jumping up.

"It's not like Gallia. I couldn't do anything there but, I was too young."

Perrine then threw herself back on her bed and again clutched her flag bringing it close to her chest.

"The Major, Wing Commander, is gone. There's nothing that can change that."

Perrine then rolled over facing the wall of her room.

"I can't go around beating myself up. None of us could have saved Sakamoto when she got it. She was twenty and her magic weakening. Plus, the Neuroi had a powerful beam that just broke through it."

Perrine then rolled back over and sat up in her bed.

"I watched what happened to Gallia. I should be used to this but, it's just different." said Perrine sadly, "And here I was earlier telling Miyafuji how naive she was."

Perrine then laid herself back down on her bed.

"As it turns out, I am no better than that raccoon dog."

Perrine closed her eyes and wished this could all go away.

"Sakamoto...I loved you."

 

In the hallway of the base, two girls were headed back to their room. Eila and an exhausted Sanya had both attended the earlier day's events and now the Suomus girl was guiding her Orussian girlfriend back to bed for much needed sleep.

"I want you right to bed." said Eila being her usual over-protective self.

"Okay Eila." replied Sanya, "I needed to see Sakamoto leave.

"Just be glad you weren't there when she got shot down." said Eila shaking her head.

"Was it really that bad?" asked Sanya.

"Everyone was horrified when she was hit and sad when she died. Minna totally broke down." answered Eila solemn.

"I hope Commander Minna will be okay." said Sanya.

"So do I." said Eila, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Neither would I." replied Sanya through a yawn.

"I love you Sanya." said Eila growing worried.

"I love you Eila." said Sanya half-asleep.

"Please, never leave me." said Eila pulling the Orussian girl into her.

"I won't Eila. You don't need to worry." said Sanya.

"Thank you." replied Eila with a sad smile.

"We're here." noted Sanya as the reached their room.

"Now remember, do to the death of Sakamoto you have tonight off from night patrol so I want you to sleep." said Eila firmly as she opened the door.

"Okay." yawned Sanya as she began to undress.

"Let me help." offered Eila removing her girlfriend's tie.

"Thank you." replied Sanya almost asleep on her feet.

"No problem honey." said Eila as she began to unbutton the shirt of Sanya.

"Eila, do you think something like this will happen to us again?" asked the Orussian girl.

"I'm sure not." answered Eila uncertain.

"I really hope not." replied Sanya.

"Well, you and I have each other." noted Eila as she lay Sanya on her bed.

"I'm really grateful or that." noted Sanya smiling.

"Me to." said Eila now with a smile herself.

"I am not certain what I would do if I lost you." said Sanya clearly worried.

"Don't worry Sanya, because you won't lose me and I won't lose you." said Eila getting teary-eyed.

"It's okay Eila." replied Sanya wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You're right." said Eila.

"I'm really glad I have you." said Sanya tired.

"Me too." replied Eila softly.

"Eila, I love you..." said Sanya before closing her eyes.

"Sanya?" asked Eila softly.

Seeing her girlfriend was asleep, Eila kissed her on the forehead and and pulled the cover over her. She then walked to her bed and pulled out her tarot cards. Eila sat at the table in the middle of the room and did a reading.

"Let's see what the cards say." said Eila nervous.

Eila began her reading and at first it seemed that things would improve. However, as she continued Eila soon discovered things would get a lot worse.

"Oh man. This is really bad." said Eila extremely worried as she looked over at Sanya.

"I hope Sanya will be okay."

 

In her bedroom, Erica Hartmann was lying in her bed. The Blonde Knight of Karlsland hadn't got much sleep since the death of Sakamoto and was trying to catch up on the sleep she missed. However, this would not be possible.

"Wake up Erica! It's the middle of the afternoon!" called Barkhorn throwing open their bedroom door.

"I'm trying to sleep." said Hartmann, throwing her pillow over her head.

"I know that things have been difficult lately but, it's the middle of the afternoon." replied Barkhorn.

"What's the point?" asked Erica sadly.

"That's not like you Erica." answered Barkhorn sitting next to her friend.

"Trude, we've seen countless people killed and maimed during the fucking war. I should be used to it but, it still hurts." said Erica solemn.

"I know how you feel. The death of Sakamoto has been difficult on all of us." said Trude.

"As bad as I feel, I still feel worse for Minna." replied Erica.

"It's like I told you before, Minna is strong and she can handle this." said Trude.

"She lost her lover Kurt in Karlsland." noted Erica.

"Exactly, she's lost her lover before and she got over that." said Barkhorn, "As terrible as that sounds."

"Or it might overwhelm her." said Erica.

"Minna is strong." repeated Barkhorn.

"Trude, you see things from a military perspective. Showing emotions is weakness. You need to see this from a humane perspective." replied Erica.

"I...never thought of it like that." confessed Barkhorn.

"Actually, I should thank you for getting me up. Right now Minna needs us." said Erica standing up.

"You're right Erica." said Barkhorn and with that the two left.

 

History of Karlsland: After the fall of the Roman Empire, the Franks built an empire across much of Western and Central Europe reaching it's height under Charlemagne which set the stage for Karlsland. In 800, King Otto the Great was crowned king marking the birth of the Holy Kingdom of Karlsland. It was ruled by several dynasties ending with the House of Hapsburg. It was a major power in Central Europe during the Middle Ages but, after the Peace of Westphalia ended the Thirty Years' War, the Holy Kingdom of Karlsland went into decline. In the 1740s, the War of Ostmark Succession broke out and Prussia arose under Fredrick the Great. Joseph II tried reform but, it was too late. After fighting against Gallia in the Gallian Revolutionary Wars and the Napoleonic Wars, the Holy Kingdom of Karlsland was abolished in 1806 by Napoleon who replaced it with the Confederation of the Rhine. This led to the rise of Germanic nationalism. After Napoleon was removed from power, the Confederation of the Rhine was re-organized as the Germanic Confederation, a weak body under the Ostmark Empire which was the successor state to the Holy Kingdom of Karlsland. During the Revolutions of 1848, nationalists meet at the Frankfurt Assembly and offered the crown of a unified Karlsland to King Fredrick Wilhelm IV of Prussia but, he refused a crown "from the gutter". From 1848-51, Prussia was defeated by Denmark in the Three Years' War. However, the flams of Germanic nationalism had not been extinguished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, the reactions have begun and next time they'll continue with Yoshika, Lynne and Minna. In case you're wondering, the history lessons are based on real events tweaked to the Strike Witches universe. I hope that I'm not boring you with the reactions and I assure you that next chapter begins the set up for the next big event. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues where the last one left off covering the fallout from the death of Sakamoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back with the next chapter of "Sounds of Silence." However, there are two important things I must address before I continue. First, I am writing a one-shot starring Perrine which will out be in only two weeks on Bastille Day and I hope you all check that out. Second, as I have previously stated, I have planned out a reboot for my story "Neon Genesis Striker" and I hope you all check it out when that comes out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

In the kitchen, Yoshika Miyafuji was busy at work. She was preparing a meal for her fellow comrades and was happy with her work thus far.

"Em, needs a little salt." said Yoshika taking a taste of her handy work.

"Hey Yoshika. How are you?" asked Lynne entering the kitchen.

"I'm fine Lynne." answered Yoshika happily before kissing her, "I'm cooking for everyone."

"Okay. It smells good." said Lynne surprised by her lover's happiness.

"Thank you. It's simple race and fish. Nothing too fancy." replied Yoshika.

"I can lay out the dishes." offered Lynne.

"Thanks." said Yoshika.

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well." confessed Lynne as she placed ten plates.

"Oh, well I guess so." shrugged Yoshika.

"Yeah. Considering what happened I was really afraid you'd fall apart." continued Lynne.

"Hey Lynne, your short one plate." said Yoshika.

"That should be enough." said Lynne counting the plates, "Yes, that is enough plates."

"Your forgetting someone." said Yoshika.

"Who am I forgetting?" asked Lynne.

"Sakamoto of course." answered Yoshika.

"Um Yoshika, Sakamoto was killed in battle." replied Lynne.

"That's a mean thing to say." huffed Yoshika.

"I'm not being mean. I am stating a fact." said Lynne.

"Sakamoto is not dead. If she were then we would never see her again." said Yoshika breaking down slightly.

"Yoshika, you're in denial." said Lynne walking over to her girlfriend.

"Don't be silly Lynne." laughed Yoshika clearly beginning to crack.

"Yoshika, you need to accept the fact Sakamoto is dead." said Lynne placing her hand on the girl's shoulders.

"No! If I do then Sakamoto won't come back!" cried Yoshika.

"Nothing will bring her back Yoshika. You need to accept that she's gone." said Lynne.

"I can't. Sakamoto, she was-" began Yoshika who broke down sobbing.

"It's okay Yoshika. Let it out." said Lynne as she blushed the brunette's hair.

"Sakamoto brought me into the 501st and we were so close. She was my sensei." sobbed Yoshika.

"I know Yoshika. We're all suffering." said Lynne compassionately.

"That's true." replied Yoshika as she began calming down.

"Perrine is locked in her room, I haven't seen any other girls and Minna was barely able to keep herself together." explained Lynne.

"I can only imagine how Minna is feeling." said Yoshika.

"Losing her lover like that." said Lynne choking up.

"At least we have each other." said Yoshika.

"That's true." said Lynne.

"If I lost you..." began Yoshika shaking.

"We won't lose each other." replied Lynne embracing her.

"I hope so." said Yoshika.

"Don't worry Yoshika, you and I will never be apart." reassured Lynne.

"I hope so." replied the brunette.

"I know we won't." said Lynne.

"This must have been what the others we talking about earlier when they were talking about earlier." sighed Yoshika.

"War is very difficult. When I first arrived in London the Neuroi were still attacking the city. Large parts of London were destroyed and still in ruin." noted Lynne.

"How horrible." replied Yoshika.

"No matter how terrible we're feeling, I could only imagine how bad Commander Minna is." said Lynne.

"Sakamoto meant more to her than anybody else." added Yoshika.

"If anybody is taking this especially hard it's her." said Lynne.

"Should would go see how she's doing?" asked Yoshika.

"No. Right now the two that should talk to her are Captain Barkhorn and Lieutenant Hartmann. Those two have known Commander Minna since the fall of Karlsland." answered Lynne.

"I just hope Commander Minna will be alright." said Yoshika standing up.

"So do I." said Lynne standing up with her.

 

In her office a solemn and heartbroken Minna was lying at her desk. He head was on the wooden desk as she contemplated her life now that she had lost a second love. Just then a gentle tap came at the door.

"Commander, it is Captain Barkhorn. I am here with Lieutenant Hartmann and we wish to talk with you ma'am." said Barkhorn.

"Oh come on Trude." sighed her blonde comrade who kicked the door open and went in.

"Hartmann! You do NOT barge into your commanding officer's quarters like that!" cried Barkhorn as she followed Hartmann.

"Hello you two. I hope you're doing well." said Minna lifelessly as she didn't move a muscle.

"We want to know how you're doing." replied Barkhorn forgetting her anger with Hartmann.

"That's really sweet of you two." said Minna monotone.

"How are you Minna?" asked Hartmann as they both approached their friend.

"I'm not good." answered Minna sadly.

"Losing Sakamoto must have been a tremendous loss." said Barkhorn sympathetic.

"Trude, Erica, you two don't realize how much your friendship means to me." replied Minna.

"We're always here for you Minna." said Hartmann.

"I'm so lucky. I've lost two lovers and still have two great friends." continued Minna.

"That's the spirit." replied Barkhorn happy.

"I miss Mio so much!" cried Minna who began to sob uncontrollable.

"There there Minna. It's all going to be okay." said Hartmann.

"No it won't!" cried Minna.

"Any ideas Erica?" asked Barkhorn unsure.

"I do have one." answered Erica, "Minna, I'm sure you're familiar with the cradle song."

"An old lullaby." said Minna.

"Correct." replied Erica who began to sing:

Good evening, good night,

With roses covered,

With carnations adorn,

Slip under the covers.

Tomorrow morning, if God wants so,

you will wake once again.

Good evening, good night,

By the angels watched,

Who show you in your dream

the Christ child's dream.

Sleep now blissfully and sweetly,

see the paradise in your dreams.

"Beautiful Erica." noted Barkhorn, "I used to sing that to Chris."

"Thanks." replied Erica smiling.

"That was beautiful, even though I'm not sleepy." laughed Minna.

"I was trying to get you to be happy and it seems to have worked." explained Erica.

"It did a little." admitted Minna.

"See, I told you she'd be fine Erica. Minna is a strong person." said Barkhorn.

"Mio was strong." sobbed Minna.

"Sorry." said Barkhorn feeling guilty.

"It's okay Minna. Sakamoto is in a better place and wouldn't want you to obsess with her death." said Erica trying to console her friend.

"Maybe you're right." sighed Minna.

"Of course. Come on Minna, getting back to work will help take your mind off this." replied Barkhorn.

"Mio loved work!" cried Minna.

"Your heart is in the right place Trude but, you're not helping." noted Erica.

"Look you two. I really appreciate what you're trying to do but, I really just want to be alone." said Minna.

"Are you sure?" asked Barkhorn uncertain.

"Yes. Look, I understand you're both worried about me but, I am okay." answered Minna.

"If you say so." replied a skeptical Erica who then left with Barkhorn.

"Okay, so Minna was more upset by the death of Sakamoto than I thought." admitted Trude.

"I told you. Look, I don't think it's a good idea to leave her totally alone right now." said Erica worried.

"Then we'll take time to check up on her every now and again." replied Barkhorn.

"Right." agreed Erica.

 

That night both girls went to bed as the sun set and Sanya departed for her routine night patrol. As Erica lay in her bed she enjoyed a restful sleep until her face was hit with a light that awoke her.

"What's with the light?" asked Erica as she sat up.

"Sorry Erica. I'm just doing some paperwork." answered Barkhorn sitting at a desk nearby her bed.

"Chris can wait one more day for your letter." said Erica bracing herself.

"It's not for Chris. It's regular paperwork about the 501st." replied Barkhorn.

"Minna usually does that." noted Erica.

"Yes but, I decided do step up and do it myself. This allows Minna to clear her head without so much work to do." explained Trude.

"Oh, that's really nice of you." quipped Hartmann.

"Thank you." said Barkhorn.

"I'm guessing that's not too important." said Erica..

"You're correct there. This is just basic paperwork." said Barkhorn.

"Trude, you'll make a good leader someday." replied Hartmann, "If only you can loosen up a bit."

"I'll ignore that second comment and thank you for the compliment." said Barkhorn.

"You really should be promoted anytime soon." shrugged Hartmann, "You might even be promoted."

"Major Barkhorn does have a nice ring to it." said Barkhorn smiling as she finished the paperwork.

"I think you'd make a great commander." said Hartmann.

"I would and besides, that would finally silence Hanna." replied Trude.

"Oh no. I should have seen that coming." sighed Erica.

"That girl is stubborn and untrustworthy!" snapped Barkhorn as she shut off the light and undressed.

"You say the same thing about Shirley." pointed out Erica.

"That Liberion is unprofessional." huffed Trude, "Though, I guess the United States has contributed a good deal to the war effort."

"Exactly. Shirley's done great in battle and Liberion as a whole has been very helpful. Look at the Tuskegee Air Witches." noted Erica.

"Liberion can claim to be a beacon of democracy and freedom as much as it wants but, as long as a portion of the country has signs that read "whites only" one must doubt that claim." replied Barkhorn as she climbed into bed, "Besides, I'm not really one to trust mob rule."

"Hey Trude, do you really think the war will ever end?" asked Erica, "I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"I feel the same way Erica and I'm sure we'll end this. No, I know we will." answered Trude.

 

Unification of Karlsland: In 1862, King Fredrick Wilhelm IV of Prussia died and was succeeded by this son King Wilhelm I who appointed Otto von Bismarck as Chancellor with one goal: unify Karlsland without Ostmark. In 1864, Prussia and Ostmark teamed up to defeat Denmark and seize the territory Prussia had failed to take in the Three Years' War. This led to the creation of the Kingdom of Baltland which united the countries of Denmark and Norway-Sweden. In 1866, Prussia turned on Ostmark beginning the Seven Weeks' War. The Germanic Confederation was split on both sides but, in the end Prussia won decisively. Prussia gained the Germanic Confederation and put in under their control as the North Germanic Confederation to symbolize it as a separate entity from Ostmark which went into decline after the war. Now, only one obstacle prevented Prussia from achieving it's goal-it's neighbor Gallia. In 1870-71, Prussia and Gallia went to war to settle this and Prussia won another decisive victory annexing Alsace and Lorraine. The reign of Gallia as the most powerful country on the continent end while Prussia and the North Germanic Confederation united to form the Empire of Karlsland with King Wilhelm I taking the new title of Kaiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. As far as I know, this is the first SW fanfiction to mention racial segregation in the US. Also, since both the German Empire and Nazi Germany were not democratic I made Barkhorn skeptical of democracy. Just wanted to explain that. I used the popular lullaby called the "Cradle Song" here and I used the direct translations because the scene focuses on our Karlsland Trio so English would be their second language. Anyway, next time another tragedy strike the 501st. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a dark turn for the 501st.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with my next chapter of "Sounds of Silence". Before I begin, my reboot of "Neon Genesis Striker" will begin October 25 of this year. I had the date wanted to get that out there. This will be much different than the original. Warning, this chapter might upset some people though I don't mean to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It was an overcast day in Orussia. It had been a week since the death of Sakamoto in combat and everyone was trying to move on. Minna was still struggling and still spent most of her time in bed. Today, Barkhorn had to drag her out of the shower after she had been in there for thirty minutes.

"I found Minna." said Barkhorn dragging the commander into her office.

"You're fifteen minutes late for our meeting." noted Hartmann concerned.

"Mio was always punctual about time." sighed Minna sadly.

"You're just hurting yourself by dwelling on the death of Sakamoto." said Barkhorn.

"Trude." said Hartmann amazed.

"Erica she needs to hear this." said Barkhorn.

"Do you really think so?" asked Minna.

"Yes. Sakamoto would not want you to keeping beating yourself up over this." answered Trude.

"Maybe you're right." sighed Minna.

"I know so." replied Barkhorn.

"Okay. What is our main topic of discussion today?!" asked Minna more energetic.

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Barkhorn.

"Um, our food shortage has been solved." answered Hartmann, "Of course, the death of Sakamoto is a reason why."

"That's good." said Minna.

"Our timetable doesn't have another Neuroi arriving for a time yet. So, at least we have plenty of time to prepare." said Barkhorn.

"Right. With Sakamoto gone I want you to fill her role Trude." replied Minna.

"Thank you ma'am. I will do my best." said Trude proudly.

"Trude had already filled in for you recently." noted Hartmann.

"Is this true?" asked Minna surprised.

"Yes ma'am. I have been running the day to day operations of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing while you have been recently... disposed." answered Barkhorn.

"I'm very proud of you Trude. You will make a great commander someday." said Minna.

"Thank you Minna. That means a lot coming from you." replied Barkhorn sincerely.

"I said the same thing but, Trude was preoccupied with silencing Hanna." quipped Hartmann.

"Erica!" snapped Barkhorn red-faced.

"That isn't usually like you." giggled Minna.

"The only people I that I fight for are myself and Chris." said Barkhorn.

"Of course. You're always so concerned about Chris." said Hartmann rolling her eyes.

"My relationship with Chris is not inappropriate!" exclaimed Barkhorn.

"I never said it was." replied Hartmann grinning.

"Thank you two." said Minna suddenly.

"What for?" asked Hartmann.

"I needed that little spat you two just had. It was so funny it helped to lift my spirits." answered Minna.

"Well, I guess in that case then we succeeded in our objective." said Barkhorn triumphant.

"That you have." said Minna with a sad smile.

"Please, tell us you'll be okay." requested Hartmann.

"Erica, Trude. I will be fine. This will take some getting used to and it will be a while but, I will be okay just like I was after Kurt died." replied Minna.

"That's good." sighed Barkhorn, "Of course, after the death of Kurt her disposition only improved once Sakamoto joined our outfit."

"Luckily, I'm caught up on paperwork so I can get an early start on more. It'll help to distract me." said Minna.

"That's the spirit Minna. Oh by the way, Allied command sent us a letter saying they've pushed back discussion about future funding back to an undetermined time." said Hartmann.

"That reminds me. I got a letter from Marshal Goering the other day and I haven't even read." realized Minna.

"Oh man that must be important." said Barkhorn, "We've never gotten a letter from the head of the Luftwaffe."

"We'll go so you can read it." said Hartmann who ushered Barkhorn away.

 

As Barkhorn and Hartmann left, Minna began searching for the telegram. After a little while she, found it in one of her desk drawers. Sitting back she looked at the letter, and noticed it was addressed not to her but, to Franz Halder a top Karlsland general. Minna was going to resend it but, she then noticed the name Sakamoto out of the corner of her eye.

"Why is Marshal Goering writing a letter about Mio?" asked Minna who looked at the letter.

Dear General Halder,

It has recently come to my attention that Major Mio Sakamoto of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing has been killed in combat. While the Fuso Empire is an ally of ours I did and still do reject the idea of giving her a promotion to Wing Commander. I have been made aware that Mio Sakamoto was a dyke and she deserves no place in our armies. Under our Paragraph 175 she would have been arrested in Karlsland. Too many of these damn witches are dykes and it's disgusting. I wish that Maloney would have succeeded with his Warlock so we could get rid of them. Just tie them to a pyre and burn them like we used to in the Middle Ages. Hell, we should have finished them off then when we had the chance. Worse yet, I have heard rumors of an illicit and forbidden relationship between Sakamoto and Wing Commander Minna Wilcke. I am contacting you to investigate these rumors and determine their truth. I know that she was engaged to a man but, she may also have had a relationship with Sakamoto. If these are true, then we will expose her and drive her out of the army in disgrace. Minna Wilcke will be dishonorable discharged and we might ever be able to arrest her for her homosexual relationship. At least Sakamoto was decent enough to get herself killed.

Marshal Herman Goering

"My god." said Minna shaking.

 

A little ways down the hall both Barkhorn and Hartmann were walking. Barkhorn was smiling though, Hartmann wasn't as giddy.

"Trude, I still think we need to keep an eye on Minna." said the Blonde Knight.

"Why?" asked Barkhorn as the two stopped.

"I know she seems to be doing better but, we need to be there for her." answered Hartmann.

"Look Erica, I am happy you're so willing to help Minna but, right now it's best if we let her grieve." replied Barkhorn.

"We should be there for her." said Hartmann.

"Minna herself said she was fine so there is nothing to worry about." said Barkhorn.

"I know but, don't forget how upset you were when Chris was hurt Trude." said Hartmann.

"Yes but, I survived." said Barkhorn clearly displeased.

"We can take Sergeant Miyafuji for that." noted Hartmann.

"Look, both Minna, you and I are all seasoned military. We are used to this sort of thing and can move past it." said Barkhorn.

"I still think you're letting your militarist point of view blind you." said Hartmann.

"The military of Karlsland is a strong and proud one." huffed Barkhorn.

"I'm not doubting that but, Minna really needs us." said Hartmann.

"That is why I took over running day to day activities while she was grieving." noted Barkhorn.

"That was great of you to do." replied Hartmann.

"And I will continue to do so as long as I need until Minna can resume full command." said Barkhorn who did an about face, "Speaking of which, I need a file from Minna for paperwork I am currently working on."

"I'll go with you." said Hartmann.

"That's fine Erica." said Barkhorn.

"I have nothing else to do." shrugged Hartmann.

"You could train." proposed Barkhorn.

"Of course that would be the first thing you say." laughed Hartmann.

 

The two Karlsland witches began heading back to the office of Minna with things seemingly improving. However, as the reached their destination they heard a single gunshot ring out. Hartmann and Barkhorn quickly kicked down the door and found Minna lying dead at her desk. The cause of death was an obvious gunshot wound to the right temple and her smoking Walther PP clutched in her right hand.

"Minna!" cried Barkhorn running over to her commander, "Speak to me dammit! You can't die! Not like this! Minna! Minna!"

"Oh god no." said Hartmann as she fell to her knees in horror.

"Erica, go get Miyafuji!" ordered Barkhorn.

"Trude, it's...it's too late." said Hartmann shaking.

"No! I won't accept that!" yelled Barkhorn.

"Minna...is...dead." said Hartmann wide-eyed.

"No! You're wrong! Minna!" screamed Barkhorn in vain.

 

Word of what happened to Minna spread quickly around the compound. The 501st were shaken by the suicide of their commander especially so soon after Sakamoto died. The entire 501st gathered outside the day after her death to salute as her coffin went by.

"I...can't...believe...Minna...is...gone!" sobbed Lucchini as they waited.

"It's a horrible tragedy. But, after Sakamoto was killed in action you had to expect this was a possibility." replied Shirley.

"Yeah. I was really afraid this would happen. My tarot cards seemed to point in this direction." added Eila sadly.

"So, is Minna going to be posthumously promoted like Sakamoto was?" asked a yawning Sanya.

"Lieutenant Colonel Minna was not killed in action so any promotion is out of the question." answered Perrine solemn.

"Hey Yoshika, if you need to cry you can." said Lynne worried about her girlfriend.

"I...need to protect everyone." said Yoshika eyes watering.

"Yoshika, you know that's impossible. What happened to Minna, was awful but, you couldn't have prevented it." replied Lynne.

"If something happened to you...I do the same thing." said Yoshika coldly.

"Yoshika you can't say that!" cried Lynne, "I know you love me but, don't throw your life away!"

"Lynne..." began Yoshika only to get cut off.

"She's right Miyafuji. You can't take that way out. You must face your problems." said Barkhorn clearly out of it.

"Captain, the coffin is coming out!" cried Shirley.

"Attention!" called Barkhorn causing all the witches to salute.

As the coffin containing the body of Minna passed draped under the Karlsland flag the girls showed one final act of respect for their fallen commander. The worst hit were clearly her oldest comrades Barkhorn and Hartmann. Trude was deeply shaken but, not trying to show it while Erica was a sobbing mess unable to maintain her composure.

 

After passing her former comrades, the body of Minna was transported away for a burial. The witches dispersed and temporary commander Barkhorn found herself in charge of the outfit. She entered her new office and sat in the same chair where she found Minna dead. Barkhorn sat in the chair and closed her eyes. Trude lost track of time and wasn't sure how much latter a knock came on the door.

"Come in." said Barkhorn quickly sitting professionally.

"Hey Trude. I wanted to see how you were doing." said Hartmann entering the room.

"I'm fine Erica. Really, I am." replied Barkhorn, "I am more worried how you are doing."

"Well, I obviously cried a lot but, now that I've gotten that out I feel better." said Hartmann.

"I could give you vacation time. It might be good." offered Barkhorn.

"Thank you Trude but, I am okay. I want to fight alongside you guys." replied Hartmann walking over to the desk, "This is eerie."

"Yes it is and now it's my office so everyday I will sit at the exact same spot where we found Minna dead." said Barkhorn with a sad smile.

"The others seem to be okay for now." noted Hartmann.

"That's good." said Barkhorn.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Hartmann concerned.

"I am fine. I know that I was shaken up by what happen but, I am fine." answered Barkhorn, "I wanted to be a commander but, not like this."

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel guilty. As for being commander, you are and I know you'll do a fine job." responded Hartmann.

"Because I kept saying Minna would be fine." realized Barkhorn.

"I want you to know it's not your fault." said Hartmann concerned.

"Thank you Erica but, I already know that." said Barkhorn.

"You seem to be bottling your emotions." replied Hartmann.

"Of course I am." said Barkhorn matter-of-fact.

"I really don't think you should." said Hartmann.

"Erica, I am a proud soldier of Karlsland. You are as well so you should know that we in the Karlsland military, and Karlsland it's self, don't show emotion." said Barkhorn.

"I don't think that's right." said Hartmann.

"Of course it is. Showing emotion is weakness and the rule of nature is survival of the fittest." said Barkhorn firmly.

"Oh Trude." sighed Hartmann.

"Showing your emotions is weakness." huffed Barkhorn.

"That's not the case when it comes to Chris." noted Hartmann.

"Well, that is different. Chris is my little sister." replied Barkhorn, "Thank you again for your concern Erica but, I will be fine."

"Okay but, I want you to cry if you feel like it. It really isn't good to hold in your emotions." said Hartmann accepting defeat.

"I will never show such weakness." scoffed Barkhorn.

"In that case I hope you're hurting yourself in the long run." said Hartmann who left.

When Hartmann was gone, Trude sat back in her chair and thought about the current situation. She briefly considered Erica's advice but, wouldn't let herself show emotion. Instead, she pulled a bottle of Karlsland whiskey she knew Minna had kept in her desk drawer and had a glass.

 

History of the Apennine peninsula: The Apennine peninsula was once the base of the might Roman Empire before it collapsed in 476. After, the peninsula was full of republics, monarchies and city-states until the mid-1800s. In 1848-49, failed revolutions attempted to unite much of the peninsula. In 1853, the Duchy of Sardinia (which included Piedmont, Aosta Valley and Liguria) took was one of several Western European countries that helped defeat Orussia in the Crimean War. Impressed by the Sardinian Army, in 1858 Emperor Napoleon III of Gallia agreed to help Sardinia if it got into a war with Ostmark. The next year in 1859, that war began masterminded by Sardinian Prime Minister Count Camillo Cavour. The combined forced of Gallia and Sardinia defeated Ostmark with the biggest victory at the Battle of Magenta. In the central part of the peninsula revolutions ousted monarchs and they united with Sardinia. In the southern part of the peninsula, the Red Shirts under Giuseppe Garibaldi captured Sicily and the mainland then were joined by soldiers from Piedmont who overran the Papal States in the center of the peninsula. In 1861, Victor Emmanuel II became ruler of the new Duchy of Italia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there is another chapter done an I hope you enjoyed it. I know that the content was controversial but, I mean no offense by it (I'm bisexual) it was was reflection on the attitude of the era. This is were the story begins to get it's rating and there will be more dark scenes ahead. This is not the last time Barkhorn drinks. Next time, a new commander is named and Lucchini deals with the change in Shirley. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we settle the power vacuum in the 501st and began moving toward the next stage in the arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everybody I am back with the next chapter of "Sounds of Silence".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It was a dreary day at the base of the 501st in Orussia. In her room, Barkhorn was putting her uniform and preparing for an important meeting.

"Hey Trude, are you almost ready?" asked Hartmann entering the room.

"I just need my medals." answered Barkhorn, "I expect the plane is already here."

"Yeah it's waiting outside." said Hartmann.

"Prefect Karlsland efficiency." said Barkhorn proudly.

"Of course you'd say that." sighed Hartmann.

"You're a soldier of Karlsland." stated Barkhorn putting her medals on.

"I'm guessing that you'll be saying the same thing to the Allied Command." said Hartmann.

"Well it's only fitting that a native of Karlsland take over the 501st especially since the only other Captain here is that lazy Liberion." huffed Barkhorn putting her medals on.

"I don't think Shirley would that bad a commander." said Hartmann.

"Yes she would." replied Barkhorn as she began walking off with Erica in toe.

"They could bring somebody else in." noted Hartmann worried.

"Yeah. That's the biggest concern I have." said Barkhorn.

"What would you do if that happened?" asked Hartmann.

"Then I will accept it and do my best to aid our new leader." answered Barkhorn.

"I hope you take over." said Hartmann.

"That would be the best situation." replied Barkhorn leading to a brief silence.

"So, have you cried yet?" asked Hartmann.

"I told you before: showing emotions is showing weakness and I will not show weakness." answered Barkhorn as they got outside.

"Good luck Trude." said Hartmann not pleased.

"Thanks Erica." replied Barkhorn before getting on the plane.

 

Trude took her lengthy plane ride before arriving where the Allied commanders where. Barkhorn got off the plane and entered the headquarters. She headed toward the command room where she found Winston Churchill, Franklin D. Roosevelt and Hermann Göring. Barkhorn stood in front of the men.

"Hello Captain Barkhorn. I wish you could have come here under better circumstances." said Churchill.

"So do I." said Barkhorn, standing at attention.

"Captain, do you believe you are qualified to take command of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing?" asked Roosevelt.

"Yes sir. I do believe that I am qualified to do so." answered Barkhorn as the men wrote on paper in front of them.

"How so?" asked Churchill.

"Sir, I am a dedicated and professional solider. I pride myself on efficiency and order." answered Barkhorn.

"Very expected answer for an officer of Karlsland." said Churchill as they men again wrote.

"Sirs, I did help run the day to day activities of the 501st after then Major Sakamoto was killed in action." noted Barkhorn.

"Why was Wing Commander Wilcke unable to lead as usual?" asked Roosevelt.

"She was distraught over the untimely death of then Major Sakamoto." answered Barkhorn.

"Tell me, were Sakamoto and Minna engaged in a lesbian affair?" asked Göring.

"I don't know." answered Barkhorn, "Minna was my friend. I can't do that to her."

"I see." replied Göring clearly not believing her.

"Back to this review, do you think you would make a good commander?" asked Churchill.

"Yes sir. I am one of the top witches from Karlsland and I feel I would make a fine commander." answered Barkhorn trying to be honest but, not to arrogant.

"There is a Liberion in your outfit, Captain Charlotte E. Yeager." noted Göring, "Do you think she would be a better commander?"

"With all respect to President Roosevelt, I do not. I believe she is to unprofessional to make a good commander." answered Barkhorn.

"Please explain why." requested Churchill.

"In my experience Captain Yeager is unprofessional and unfitting for a leadership role." explained Barkhorn.

"Understood. That is reasonable." said Roosevelt.

"You seem to have a lack of confidence in your commanders." said Göring.

"Captain Yeager and all of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing are amazing soldiers." replied Barkhorn.

"Now then, we just happen to have something interesting. Captain Yeager actually sent us a letter here for you meeting." noted Göring.

"I understand sir." replied Barkhorn, "Damn, the Liberion is going to sabotage me."

"Well, I believe the question is who shall read it." said Roosevelt.

"I believe that Premier Churchill should do so." said Göring, "Maybe this will turn them against those damn witches."

To the most esteemed Allied Commanders,

I feel it is my obligation to write this letter to you and hope you consider it when discussing whether to name Captain Barkhorn as our permanent commander. Captain Barkhorn and I have been in the same unit for several years now and in the time I have know her she has epitomized a soldier. Captain Barkhorn is one if not the most disciplined and able witches in our outfit. She is strong, capable and an excellent leader. She has led the 501st Joint Fighter Wing since the death of Wing Commander Minna and ran the day to day activities after Lieutenant Colonel Sakamoto was killed in action. I have dedicated myself to following her professionalism. Thus, I believe she would make an excellent commander. If somebody else were brought in she would willingly aided them and give herself for the betterment of our unit. However, Captain Barkhorn is well known and trusted by all of us in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing so I believe she would be the best candidate for this position. I hope you consider what I have said and entrust your wise decision making.

Sincerely,

Captain Charlotte E. Yeager

"Well, this was informative." said Roosevelt.

"Yes." gritted Göring through his teeth.

"We will now make our decision." said Roosevelt.

The three Allied Commanders then huddled together and began discussing while Barkhorn stood at attention. It took them very little time to come to a decision.

"In light of your testimony and this letter we have decided to name you the new commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. You will also be promoted to Major." declared Churchill.

"Thank you sirs." replied Barkhorn.

 

Barkhorn got back on the plane and returned to the base. After arriving, she got off it and returned to the base. Once inside she found the others all waiting for her.

"Well Trude, how did it go?" asked Hartmann.

"I have been promoted to Major and put in command." answered Barkhorn.

"That's great!" cried Yoshika.

"Indeed it was but, I have somebody here to thank." replied Barkhorn, "Liberion."

"It was no trouble ma'am." said Shirley surprising the others.

"That was pretty formal for you." noted Eila.

"Yes. Usually you're more aloof than this." added Perrine.

"Well, I've decided that I should act more professional." said Shirley.

"Why?" asked Lynne.

"Because I feel like it would be more appropriate." answered Shirley.

"I have a question of my own." said Barkhorn, "Why did you write that letter asking the Allied commanders to make me the new commander?"

"That was laid out pretty well in the letter. I think you'd be the best person and being from our unit the others here all trust you. I felt like this would help them name you new commander and it seems to have worked." answered Shirley.  
"Well, I must say that I like this new attitude from you Yeager." said Barkhorn.

"I don't." said Lucchini quietly.

"Ma'am, I proud to serve in any way I possible can!" replied Shirley saluting.

"I've never seen this side of Shirley before." said Yoshika.

"Me either." said Lynne.

"I think it's an improvement." said Perrine.

"Anyway, I am indeed our new commander and I intend to make some changes around here. I will be going over all rules and regulations at the base and be making changes. Trust me, there will be order and discipline than before." said Barkhorn to groans.

"If that's what you say ma'am then I will support you as the second highest ranked witch here." declared Shirley.

"I'm with you too... Major." added Hartmann.

"Thank you both. Dismissed." said Barkhorn.

 

The girls departed but, Yoshika and Lynne noticed Lucchini seemed sad. When she walked off they two lovers followed her and found her outside climbing into a tree to nap.

"Hey Francesca, is something wrong?" asked Yoshika.

"I lost my friend." answered Lucchini sadly.

"Shirley is here." noted Yoshika.

"Yes but, she's not my Shirley." replied Lucchini.

"You're upset because of her change in attitude." realized Lynne.

"Ever since Major Sakamoto died she's been acting more like Barkhorn. When she was talking to Barkhorn earlier I couldn't tell them apart." said Lucchini with tears building up in her eyes.

"That's so sad." said Lynne.

"Shirley...was...my...friend...and...now...I've..l ost her..." sobbed Lucchini.

"That's not true. Sure her personality had changed but, she's still the same Shirley." replied Lynne.

"Yeah. You need to talk to Shirley." added Yoshika.

"Do you think that will help?" asked Lucchini sniffling.

"Totally. Once you do you'll see that Shirley hasn't really changed that much and she's still your friend." answered Yoshika.

"If you think so." replied Lucchini, "Thank you both."

"No problem." said Yoshika.

"We're happy to help you." added Lynne.

"I'm going to talk to her right now." said Lucchini who ran off.

 

Francesca went off looking for Shirley across the base. She found the Liberion in the garage working on her Striker. The first thing Francesca noticed was Shirley was still wearing her shirt rather than just her bra and panties like usual.

"Oh Francesca, I didn't see you there." said Shirley, "Can you please pass the socket wrench."

"Sure." replied Lucchini who handed the wrench, "Shirley, we need to talk."

"Not right now." said Shirley dismissive.

"But, it's important." said Lucchini.

"I'm sure it is but, I'm busy right now." said Shirley, "We'll talk later."

"No! I can't wait!" cried Lucchini.

"Francesca, you're acting childish." said Shirley looking at her friend.

"That's what has me so upset! You'd never act like that!" yelled Lucchini before sobbing.

"Okay. Look, we'll talk now." said Shirley comforting the younger girl.

"Promise?" asked Lucchini unsure.

"Promise." answered Shirley, "So, tell me what's wrong."

"You've changed Shirley. Ever since Sakamoto died you've been acting more and more like Barkhorn. I can't even tell you to apart. I want the old Shirley back. The one I knew." said Lucchini hurting.

"When Sakamoto was killed, I did some reflecting and realized that I needed to act more like a Lieutenant. That means being more stringent and sometimes harder. Barkhorn acts the way she does because she is a Major and that is how a Major in an army needs to act. Barkhorn and I are the highest ranking officers here and we're responsible for all you girls. We're trying to make sure you return home alive and well. I'm sorry you don't like it but, this is how it needs to be." explained Shirley.

"I don't care about that. I want my friend back." said Lucchini stomping her foot on the ground.

"Ensign Lucchini, you are acting like a child." replied Shirley.

"I don't care." huffed Lucchini.

"Well I do. Now act like a solider. This is a war and you need to act like it." said Shirley.

"The old Shirley wouldn't have said that!" snapped Lucchini.

"Well that Shirley is gone like it or not and now you need to starting behaving like a soldier would. I shipped up and so must you." said Shirley sternly.

"No!" cried Lucchini.

"Do not make me discipline you." said Shirley.

"The old Shirley never would have done that. She'd be in trouble." said Lucchini.

"I said before and this is the last time I will say it, this is a new Captain Charlotte E. Yeager. You have to accept that." replied Shirley.

"I don't wanna!" cried Lucchini.

"You're acting childish. If you refuse to stop then you can clean the latrines." said Shirley sternly.

"You are aren't Shirley. I don't know you." said Lucchini bitterly.

"Lucchini, grow up." said Shirley.

"Stay away from me!" yelled Lucchini who ran off.

"Dammit Francesca." sighed Shirley.

 

Apennine Peninsula: In 1866, Venezia rose up against Ostmark during the Seven Weeks' War and defeated them declaring the independence of the Duchy of Venezia. During this war they also defeated Italia securing their independence. In 1870, Gallian troops were forced to leave Rome as a result of the disastrous Gallian war with Prussia. This allowed Italia to capture the Eternal City as it's new capital. To capitalize on the Roman Empire the Duchy of Italia changed it's name to the Duchy of Romagna but, Romagna and Venezia had different paths. Using the sea to it's advantage, Venezia had a good economy and stability like the Republic of Venice. Romagna was wealthier in the north and more unstable. This included anarchists, socialists and the Catholic Church which opposed the annexation of Rome. In 1912, Venezia annexed the Dodecanese Islands including Rhodes while Romagna captured Libya from the Ottoman Empire and expanded into Northeast Africa annexing the territories of Romagnan Somaliland and Romagnan Eritrea now Romagnan East Africa. However, Romagna was defeated by Abyssinian Empire in 1895-96. Venezia added the Julian March, Trentino, South Tyrol, the Ostmark Littoral, Istria, Dalmatia, Bosnia, Herzegovina and Montenegro after the First Neuroi War and later Albania and Corfu as well. After the death of Victor Emanuel II in 1878, his son Umberto I became Duke of Romagna until his assassination in 1900 by anarchist Gaetano Bresci. His son Victor Emanuel III succeeded him becoming Duke of Romagna. Romagna stabilized and peace with the Catholic Church came in 1929 with the Lateran Treaty but, troubles would return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That ending was really long and I try not to do that but, it couldn't be helped here. Anyway, there is the chapter and I hope you liked it. Major Barkhorn now runs the 501st and she is going to need to be really though to deal with the upcoming issues. Next chapter, the falling out with Shirley and Francesca and the next Neuroi arrives. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the aftermath of the falling out between Shirley and Lucchini plus another Neuroi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone here is another chapter of "Sounds of Silence".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches.

It was obvious to any observer that tension was at an all time high at the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Everyone knew that Lucchini and Shirley were no longer talking to each other and every time time they were together things became very awkward. As lunch was served, another one of this ever growing moments occurred.

"Hello ma'am, may I please sit with you?" asked Shirley very solider-like.

"Fine Shirley." answered Barkhorn grinning, "I must say, this is new side of yours is very nice. I'm glad to see it is a permanent change."

"Trude wasn't sure if you were serious." added Hartmann.

"It is ma'am." said Shirley sitting down.

"You can relax Shirley." said Barkhorn, "I never thought I would be saying that."

"Okay Gertrude." replied Shirley before taking a bite of food.

"Just Trude is fine when off duty." said Barkhorn as a cry came.

"Ah! Francesca!" cried Yoshika.

"Your boobs aren't any bigger." sighed Francesca as she continued to molest Yoshika.

"Ensign Lucchini, as your commanding officer, I order you to cease and desist." demanded Barkhorn.

"Why?" asked Lucchini childish.

"Because I said so." answered Barkhorn.

"Why?" asked Lucchini again.

"Because I am your commanding officer." answered Barkhorn getting angry.

"She's just trying to get under your skin." sighed Hartmann.

"Why?" asked Lucchini a third time.

"Ensign Francesca Lucchini, I have already told you once before not to do that anymore and you disobeyed my order. For the next week you're cleaning latrines." said Shirley with an authoritarian tone.

"Wow." said Eila amazed.

"No." said Lucchini defiant.

"One more outburst and you'll be confined to your room for a week." warned Shirley.

Lucchini and Shirley stared each other down seeing who would break first. The others watched seeing which of the former friends would back down. Not surprising to most, Lucchini turned around and walked off silently conceding defeat.

"That was intense." noted Eila.

"This is sad." sighed Yoshika.

"I feel bad for Lucchini." added Lynne.

"I agree. I am glad to see Shirley becoming more professional, but watching what's been happening between her and Lucchini is kind of sad." said Perrine.

"Lucchini needs to start maturing fast." said Shirley.

"Did you really tell Lucchini to stop groping people?" asked Barkhorn.

"I did. It was right after Lieutenant Colonel Sakamoto was killed in action." answered Shirley.

"That seemed kind of hard." said Hartmann.

"Lucchini is a great girl and talented witch but, she needs to grown up. Her childish attitude will get her killed." replied Shirley.

"You could do that too." said Barkhorn to her blonde counterpart.

"Oh." moaned Hartmann.

"Actually, a few other people could learn. Including a certain Suomus witch." said Barkhorn.

"Hey!" cried Eila jumping up.

"I am stating a fact." said Barkhorn

"Face it Eila, you could become more professional." added Shirley.

"We've lost her." sighed Eila.

"Shirley, after we finish eating I want you to come to my office. We will go over battle strategy. I think you're input could be valuable." said Barkhorn.

"Thank you ma'am." replied Shirley, "I'm glad we're working together rather than squabbling."

"I agree." said Barkhorn.

 

After eating; Eila, Yoshika, Lynne and Perrine gathered in the common room to discuss the current situation.

"I can't believe Shirley could be so harsh to Francesca." said Lynne worried.

"She might have been harsh but, she is trying to act like an officer. You can't blame her for that." replied Perrine.

"Yeah but, Lucchini is her friends. You think she could have cut her some slack." said Eila.

"There's no reason she could justify molesting people." scoffed Perrine.

"I don't like them fighting like that." said Yoshika clearly upset.

"That is upsetting." said Perrine.

"Considering how close they were before it is really is." agreed Eila.

"What can we do?" asked Lynne.

"Lynne and I tried before and that didn't work so, I'm really not sure." answered Yoshika.

"I wonder if Sanya would have any idea." wondered Perrine.

"Maybe, but I don't want to wake her." said Eila.

"We have to find a way." said Yoshika.

"That will be hard." said a voice behind the four.

"Hartmann!" exclaimed the four surprised.

"Hi." replied Hartmann.

"How long have you been there?" asked Lynne.

"Not too long. I just came back in after having a cigarette. Trude doesn't like me smoking inside. The smoke annoys her." answered Hartmann.

"I didn't know you smoke." said Yoshika.

"Hanna Marseille got me started. She's a chain smoker." explained Hartmann.

"Then you have a plan." said Eila.

"Nope." said Hartmann smiling.

"You seems pretty chipper." noted Lynne.

"There really isn't much I can do." shrugged Hartmann.

"Yes we can!" cried Yoshika.

"Shirley has made her mind up and there isn't anything we can really do about it. Hopefully, she will make up Francesca but, the best thing to do is let them make up on their own. We can't force it." explained Erica before leaving.

 

In her room, Trude and Shirley were going over the rules and battle strategies laid out by Minna and Sakamoto. As they planned, the two were on the same wavelength on everything.

"Alright. So, I believe we should make a uniform wake up time for the witches. 7 in the morning." proposed Barkhorn.

"I agree. Though, Sanya should be excluded." replied Shirley.

"Right." said Barkhorn.

"I think we should maintain the rules against the girls fraternizing with unnecessary people not just men though." said Shirley.

"I agree with that." said Barkhorn.

"Good." replied Shirley.

"Yeager, I must say that your input here was very valuable." said Barkhorn impressed.

"No problem ma'am." replied Shirley.

"Care for a drink?" asked Barkhorn pulling out a bottle of alcohol.

"I'm surprised you drink." answered Shirley.

"Being a commander is stressful. The alcohol takes the edge off." explained Barkhorn pouring two drinks.

"Okay ma'am." said Shirley as the both took a drink.

"You have good alcohol here." said Shirley when a familiar alarm went off.

"Neuroi!" exclaimed both women.

 

Both Shirley and Trude raced to the hanger where they met the other witches. They all jumped into their strikers, grabbed their weapons and took off.

"The Neuroi is approaching from North by Northwest and moving in fast." reported Eila using her magic.

"Without Sakamoto we'll have to find the core the old fashioned way. Fine by me." said Barkhorn to herself, "Alright here's the plan, we'll split up and engage in a search and destroy mission for the core."

"Pairings ma'am." requested Shirley.

"Sergeant Miyafuji with Master Sergeant Bishop, Lieutenant Juutilainen with Lieutenant Clostermann, Ensign Lucchini with Captain Yeager and Lieutenant Hartmann with myself." replied Barkhorn.

"Yes ma'am!" called back the other witches.

The witches soon found the Neuroi and began to engage it. It's sleek body made it fast and allowed to move quickly.

"Yeager, it looks like this is your forte!" called Barkhorn.

"Right ma'am!" called back Shirley, "Lucchini, stick with me."

"Okay." said Lucchini weakly.

Shirley went after the Neuroi with Lucchini closely behind her providing covering fire. The other witches tried to uncover the core.

"Lucchini, you're trailing behind me!" called Shirley.

"I can't fly as fast as you!" cried Lucchini.

The girls closed in on the Neuroi and constantly hit it but, the core seemed to be unable to find. The girls were running low on ammo and knew they were running out of time. Shirley was getting antsy because of this.

"Lucchini, try moving in and trying to find the core." ordered Shirley.

"Okay." said Lucchini.

Lucchini moved close to the Neuroi and began to fire. She felt sweat rolling down her forehead and she attacked and was running out of energy. Luckily, she managed to find the core with one of her shots.

"Shirley! I found it!" called Lucchini turning her head.

"Nice work Francesca." replied Shirley who saw the Neuroi firing a beam.

Lucchini noticed the beam and quickly threw up her shield. However, the beam was fast and collided with the shield as she deployed it. This sent Lucchini falling to the ground.

"Francesca!" cried Shirley horrified.

"Yeager, go after the core. Yoshika get Lucchini." ordered Barkhorn.

 

Both girls quickly jumped into action to follow orders. A furious Shirley attacked the Neuroi furiously firing. She destroyed the core which destroyed the Neuroi. Meanwhile, Yoshika grabbed Lucchini and preformed her healing magic. Lucchini was then rushed to the medical wing of the base. The others waited outside anxiously.

"You may come in now." said the doctor poking her head out.

"Francesca!" cried Shirley leading the others in.

"Hello Captain." replied Lucchini formally.

"I'm just glad you okay." said Shirley embracing her, "I'm sorry for being such a tight ass."

"It's okay Shirley. From now on, I'm going to try an act more professional. Somewhat." said Lucchini.

 

As the girls gathered around Lucchini and told her how worried they been, a nurse came in with a try of supplies. While walking, the nurse stumbled and dropped her tray. The loud sound of the tray dropping caused Lucchini to yell and jump under the blanket.

"What's wrong?" asked Shirley concerned.

"Oh my. It looks like combat stress reaction." answered the nurse worried.

"I'll use my magic." said Yoshika.

"I'm afraid that will not work. This is a psychological condition. It's some Lucchini will have to live with this the rest of her life." said the nurse sadly.

 

Hundred Years' War: In 1337 a dynastic dispute erupted over the Crown of Gallia when King Edward III of Britannia declared himself King of Gallia and invaded. The Britannian Army fought the Gallian Army under King Philip VI and John II of Gallia. The Britannian forces were victorious before fighting ended in 1360 with a truce. However, King Charles V of Gallia renewed fighting to drive the Britannian forces out. A new treaty ended fighting again in 1396 before King Henry V of Britannia invaded in 1415 defeating the Gallian forces at the Battle of Agincourt. In 1420, a new treaty named Henry, Prince of Wales (who became King Henry VI of Britannia) as king of both countries. However, in 1422 fighting renewed after the deaths of both Henry V and King Charles VI of Gallia. Luckily for Gallia, a heroine came to the rescue in 1429: Joan of Arc. Claiming divine guidance, she led the Gallian forces to victory starting with the Siege of Orleans then crowing the Dauphin Charles as Charles VII of Gallia. She was captured in 1430 and convicted of heresy but, not witchcraft. Joan of Arc was executed May 30, 1431 and became a martyr. Gallia turned the tide of war and defeated Britannia in 1453 ending the war. Joan of Arc had her heresy conviction overturned and was canonized a saint in 1920 by the Catholic Church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At least I didn't kill off Lucchini just gave her PTSD. That will all for her, I promise. Also, I have begun my reboot of "Neon Genesis Striker" and a prequel so if you're interested check it out. They'll be out in in late October. Anyway, next time the aftermath of this capture. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will follow the aftermath of last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with the next chapter of "Sounds of Silence".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

At the 501st Joint Fighter Wing base, things were somber after the last battle. While everyone was happy that Lucchini hadn't die, her overall fate made some feel as if this was a fate worse than death. In their bedroom, Yoshika and Lynne were spending time together but, the situation with Lucchini dominated their thoughts.

"Yoshika, how is Lucchini doing?" asked Lynne.

"Mentally she's a wreck. I feel so useless." answered Yoshika.

"It's not your fault." noted Lynne.

"My goal is to protect everyone and I haven't been able to." explained Yoshika.

"Oh I see." said Lynne.

"Not to mention my magic is useless because the injury is mental." added Yoshika.

"You can't help that." said Lynne.

"I still feel useless." replied Yoshika.

"Oh Yoshika." said Lynne hugging her girlfriend.

"She is right." said Perrine entering the room, "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"I didn't see you." stated Lynne.

"Well I just arrived and overheard the end of your conversation." replied Perrine.

"So you heard everything." said Lynne.

"Yes. Yoshika, you shouldn't feel useless. You cannot blame yourself." said Perrine.

"I know it's not my fault she's hurt but, I feel terrible I cannot help her with my magic." said Yoshika sadly.

"Protecting everyone is impossible." stated Perrine.

"I know but, I wanted to try." said Yoshika on the verge of tears.

"Please don't beat yourself up." said Lynne hugging her.

"Lynne." sobbed Yoshika feeling useless.

 

In the room shared by Shirley and Lucchini, the latter was lying in her bed. Lucchini was no longer here usual, happy self after her encounter with the Neuroi. Now she spent most of her time in bed.

"Hey Francesca, I wanted to see how you were feeling and if you wanted anything." said Shirley entering the room.

"I'm fine Shirley." replied Lucchini lifeless.

"Come on Francesca, you can't just lay here all day." said Shirley walking over to the younger girl.

"I can't live a normal life anymore." said Lucchini.

"Of course you can." replied Shirley.

"No I can't!" cried Lucchini.

"If you just give up the Neuroi wins."said Shirley.

"I don't care about the Neuroi." said Lucchini bitterly.

"Francesca, you don't want anyone else to get hurt right?" asked Shirley.

"Of course not." answered Lucchini.

"Exactly. If they win not only will people get hurt but, killed. Everyone you care about too." explained Shirley.

"That's true." replied Lucchini.

"All of Romagna including your mother and Duchess Maria will be lost." added Shirley.

"No!" cried Lucchini sitting up.

"Don't worry Francesca that won't happen." reassured Shirley comfortingly.

"Good." sighed Lucchini.

"Of course. There are plenty of other witches and will kick Neuroi ass." said Shirley fierce.

"Hot damn!" exclaimed Lucchini.

"That's more like it." said Shirley.

"Thanks Shirley." said Lucchini.

"That's what friends are for!" exclaimed Shirley.

"Ahhh!" cried Francesca who curled up in a ball.

"Oh damn. I didn't mean to." said Shirley guilty.

"Neuroi. Beams. Death." mumbled Francesca shaking.

"Come on Francesca. I'm sorry. Please snap out of it." said Shirley holding her.

"Neuroi. Neuroi. Neuroi." said Francesca again and again.

"Come on Francesca." continued Shirley rocking Francesca.

"Neuroi. Neuroi. Neuroi." continued Francesca.

"Damn, I've got it." said Shirley who began to sing:

Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do,

I'm half crazy all for the love of you

It won't be a stylish marriage,

I can't afford a carriage

But you'd look sweet upon the seat

Of a bicycle built for two

"Thank you Shirley." said Francesca calming down.

"I knew a song would help." replied Shirley.

"I wonder how long I will have this problem." mused Francesca.

"You have a mental disorder, you'll have this the rest of your life." stated Shirley.

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" cried Lucchini.

"Calm down Francesca." said Shirley.

"How can I be calm when I've been mentally scarred for life?" asked Lucchini.

"I've got no idea." answered Shirley honestly.

"This sucks." sighed Lucchini sadly.

"Yeah it does. Shit has really gone downhill since Sakamoto was killed." agreed Shirley.

"I'm glad you're back to your old self." said Lucchini.

"Actually, I'm still sticking to being more professional. I don't want to lose you as a friend so I've decided to ease off a bit." explained Shirley.

"Thank you Shirley." replied Lucchini.

"No problem." said Shirley hugging the younger girl.

 

Shirley soon left and headed to the office of Major Barkhorn. Once there she found both Barkhorn and Hartmann waiting. With the arrival of Shirley, their meeting could begin.

"All right. Glad to see you Lieutenant." said Barkhorn.

"I was just checking on Lucchini." replied Shirley.

"How's she doing?" asked Hartmann.

"Okay but, she's struggling." answered Shirley.

"Damn." sighed Hartmann.

"Anyway, let's start this meeting." said Shirley.

"Right." agreed Barkhorn.

"Trude, you're new wake up time sucks." said Hartmann.

"With all due respect Lieutenant, I do seriously believe this is right." said Shirley.

"Well, I'm not the only one who feels so." replied Hartmann.

"Who else has complained?" asked Shirley.

"Lucchini did before..." began Hartmann, "Um, Eila has said she doesn't like it either. It annoys her and she claims it disturbs Sanya."

"I believe the claims about the morning wake-up disturbing Officer Litvyak might be something real to consider." said Shirley.

"Indeed. We can push it back a little further back." stated Barkhorn.

"Eila says Sanya wakes her up anyway." added Hartmann.

"I don't like the fact they share a room anyway." said Barkhorn.

"But, all the girls share rooms." replied Hartmann.

"Of course but, those two are lovers. I have no problem with their relationship but, I don't want them to begin an illicit sexual relationship." explained Barkhorn.

"The same goes for Sergeant Miyafuji and Master Sergeant Bishop." added Shirley.

"Oh come on." said Hartmann amazed.

"It's the best thing." stated Shirley.

"I don't get why." said Hartmann.

"Lieutenant, you know acts of a homosexual nature are banned in the military. I have no problem with homosexual people and I know many witches are but, any kind of a sexual whether they're homosexual or heterosexual are a distraction." explained Shirley.

"Exactly." agreed Barkhorn.

"You guys really think they'll spend all night screwing?" asked Hartmann.

"That's the reason we oppose it." answered Shirley.

"Oh please." sighed Hartmann.

"I know for a fact Hartmann that you don't exactly show restraint." said Barkhorn.

"Geez, now you're upset because I masturbate. Sorry I'm not as sexually repressed as you." huffed Hartmann.

"That type of behavior is not becoming of a solider of Karlsland." said Barkhorn sternly.

"It's normal for a teenage girl to have an active sex drive." replied Hartmann.

"You could try to cut back Lieutenant." said Shirley.

"Oh please, you probably used to masturbate as much as I did ." said Hartmann.

"Indeed and I still do." admitted Shirley.

"Then don't be such a tight ass." said Hartmann.

"It's your call Major." stated Shirley ignoring the blonde's comment.

"We'll allow their current living arrangement since Commander Minna approved it." replied Barkhorn.

"If you say so then I wills support your decision ma'am." said Shirley.

"It's a little something I can do to honor Minna." replied Barkhorn.

"Because of her relationship with Sakamoto?" asked Hartmann.

"No. Because she was my friend." answered Barkhorn.

"Great answer ma'am." replied Shirley smiling.

"Get get soft on me!" snapped Barkhorn blushing.

"Whatever you say." said Hartmann happily.

 

Perrine was headed down the hallway at the base. Perrine was lost deep in thought as she moved. However, she was too deep so she didn't notice Eila until she bumped into the Suomus girl.

"Hey! Watch it!" snapped Eila rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry." replied Perrine who helped her up.

"Man if you can't see with four-eyes then you need to see an eye doctor." said Eila.

"I'm not interested in this right now." said Perrine.

"Geez, what crawl up your ass and died?" asked Eila.

"My mind is another place." answered Perrine.

"Well no duh." said Eila.

"Look, I am not in the mood for right now." replied Perrine.

"Oh come on, something is really getting under your skin." said Eila.

"I'm not going to spill my heart out." said Perrine.

"Whatever." sighed Eila.

"Sure." began Perrine visible upset.

"Okay just tell me already!" cried Eila.

"Fine. It's about the death of Sakamoto." replied Perrine.

"Go on." said Eila.

"She feels bad about being unable to heal Lucchini due to her injury being mental." explained Perrine.

"How terrible." said Eila sadly.

"I told her that too." stated Perrine.

"So, how does Lieutenant Colonel Sakamoto tie into this?" asked Eila.

"I feel guilty about her being killed." answered Perrine.

"That isn't your fault." said Eila.

"I know but, I can't help but blame myself." replied Perrine.

"You were always attached to her." noted Eila.

"True. I believe that I could have done more to protect her." said Perrine.

"I could easily say the same thing about myself or any of the girls here." said Eila.

"You weren't as close to the Major as I was." said Perrine shaking her head.

"You did stalk her." noted Eila.

"Whatever." said Perrine.

"Look, what happened to Sakamoto was a tragedy but, nobody could have helped it. You cannot blame yourself for what happened because if you do then you're going to be miserable." replied Eila.

"Thank you. I actually feel a little better." said Perrine with a faint smile.

"No problem." said Eila.

 

Gallia under the Bourbon: The House of Bourbon came to power in Gallia in 1589 with Henry IV. He came to power during Gallian War of Religions between Catholics and Protestant Huguenots. Henry IV issued the Edict of Nantes which gave Huguenots rights. However, this was hated by Catholics and lead to his assassination. He was succeeded by his son Louis XIII, then he was succeeded by his son Louis XIV aka the Sun King. Louis XIV modernized Gallia and made it a major European power. He also began conflicts with Britannia that continued with his great-grandson Louis XV. This rivalry came to a head in the Gallian and Indian War during the bigger Seven Years' War. Britannia and it's Liberion colonists defeated the Gallian and Indian forces after the coronation of King George III of Britannia. With the fall of Quebec and the lose of New France marked by the Treaty of Paris (1763), Gallia began a brief reconciliation with Britannia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is another chapter down. I wanted to included the scene with Shirley and Lucchini to show their friendship revival and the scene with Barkhorn so she didn't come off like a bitch especially since Barkhorn is one of my favorite witches. I'm moving the focus more to Perrine now so she and her guilt over Sakamoto being killed will become the focus. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we cover a few things to advance the plot further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am back with my next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It was a quit morning in Orussia and at the 501st Joint Fighter Wing Base. The girls knew there was a meeting today, so they were simply waiting around for the meeting to begin. In her room, Lucchini was lying in her bed.

"Hey Francesca." said Shirley entering the room.

"Hello Shirley." replied Lucchini more enthusiastic.

"You seem to being feeling better." noted Shirley.

"Yeah." replied Lucchini with a small smile.

"I'm really glad to hear that." said Shirley.

"I'm still not okay though." muttered Lucchini.

"And I'll be by your side to help you as much as I can." stated Shirley.

"Thanks." replied Lucchini comforted greatly.

"No problem." said Shirley giving a thumbs up.

"I wanna go home." said Lucchini.

"You cannot. You haven't been discharged. Major Barkhorn did try to get you an honorable discharge but, you didn't meant the criteria." explained Shirley.

"That sucks!" cried Lucchini.

"Yup." agreed Shirley.

"I wanna go home." said Lucchini depressed.

"I know." replied Shirley who added, "I just hope things will be okay when you do."

"Because of the...problems?" asked Lucchini.

"Yup. Ever since 1943 the government of Romagna has been struggling." answered Shirley, "The abdication of two monarchs in two years leading to Duchess Maria being crowned, the constant collapse of governments, damaged cities and an economy in ruins."

"This sucks." said Lucchini sadly.

"It's fine Francesca. I know Romagna will come back." said Shirley, "It's time for the meeting now."

 

Shirley and Lucchini headed to the common room together. They found Yoshika, Lynne and Perrine sitting on the ground while Eila sat on the couch with a half-asleep Sanya next to her. Both Yoshika and Perrine seemed distracted to Shirley. Lucchini hoped down on the couch next to Eila while Shirley stood. Shortly thereafter, Barkhorn and Hartmann arrived. The Blonde Knight of Karlsland stood next to the couch while Barkhorn, wearing her Luftwaffe cap and medals as symbols of her authority, stood next to Shirley.

"Man, this is going to suck." sighed Hartmann.

"First and foremost, all of you will stand at attention when Captain Yeager and I enter and will salute commanding officers. For example, Sergeant Miyafuji will salute Lieutenant Clostermann." began Barkhorn.

"I knew it." said Hartmann softly.

"Next, it has come to my attention that some of you have complaints about the new mandatory wake up time." continued Barkhorn.

"It's too early! It wakes Sanya when she tries to sleep!" cried Eila.

"Since having it later would wake them we will have it earlier." replied Barkhorn.

"Come on Trude, that's too harsh." said Hartmann exasperated.

"Maybe we can try to wake up each witch individually." proposed Shirley.

"Good idea Captain." said Barkhorn, "All right, we'll assign alarm clocks to all girls to wake up. Hartmann, I'll wake you up myself."

"Awe." groaned Hartmann.

"Listen Erica, this is best for the outfit." said Shirley.

"I completely agree." added Barkhorn.

"Is there anything else?" asked Eila, "I want to get Sanya back to bed."

"I'm tired." stated Sanya yawning.

"There is one more thing; have some debate we've decided to lax the rule about contact with men. Since this was placed by Minna and it is helpful to cut down on unneeded contact with others it will remain in effect but, you can have some contact." answered Barkhorn.

"We are flexible but, we are installing serious discipline." added Shirley.

"That's so nice." said Hartmann.

"Consider it a concession." replied Barkhorn, "Dismissed!"

 

As the meeting ended the girls all split up and headed their separate way. Yoshika went to her room while Lynne went after Perrine. The Britannian girl caught her Gallian comrade in the hallway.

"Hey Perrine, what's wrong?" asked Lynne.

"Nothing is wrong." answered Perrine.

"I can tell something is wrong." replied Lynne.

"Look Lynette, I appreciate the help but, there is nothing you need to help me with." said Perrine.

"Perrine, you helped me when I was having trouble with my sexuality so I want to help you now." said Lynne.

"You're really kindhearted." sighed Perrine.

"Now please, tell me what's wrong."

"It's...Major Sakamoto." said Perrine.

"Perrine feels guilty about her death." said Eila holding Sanya.

"It's not you fault." said Sanya still half-asleep.

"I failed her." said Perrine.

"No you didn't." said Lynne.

"Yes I did!" cried Perrine who took off.

"Perrine!" called Lynne chasing her.

"Where is she going?" asked Yoshika hearing the noise.

"Perrine feels guilty about Sakamoto dying and Lynne is trying to console her." answered Eila.

"Oh." replied Yoshika sadly.

"She shouldn't blame herself." said Sanya drowsy.

"I actually feel bad for her." stated Eila when suddenly Yoshika ran by her.

"Were are you going Yoshika?" asked Sanya yawning.

"I need to find Lynne and Perrine." answered Yoshika running off.

"Good luck." said Eila before looking at her girlfriend, "Let's good you back to bed."

 

Perrine had ran to her bedroom and threw herself on her bed. Lynne had successfully followed Perrine and was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Perrine, you really cannot blame yourself. You're just hurting yourself." said Lynne.

"You don't understand. You haven't been in this position." replied Perrine.

"I know you very close to Major Sakamoto but, that is no reason to blame yourself." said Lynne.

"I appreciate your help Lynnette but, it is not something you can help me with." said Perrine.

"Yes I can." replied Lynne.

"The Major...was the center of my universe. She was the beacon of light I followed. She was the one who allowed me to move forward after the fall of Gallia." explained Perrine with tears trailing down her cheeks.

"She really did mean a lot to you." said Yoshika in the doorway.

"I didn't know you were following us." said Lynne.

"Look Perrine, I understand you were close to Sakamoto as was I but, her death was a horrible event and you cannot blame herself for it." said Yoshika walking over to Perrine.

"Dammit! You'll never understand how close I was to her! I loved her!" cried Perrine.

"I...didn't know." replied an amazed Yoshika.

"I've know for a few years. I've told Lynnette before." stated Perrine.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Yoshika.

"It was her private matter." answered Lynne.

"I get it." replied Yoshika.

"Perrine actually helped my when I was confused about my sexuality and my feelings for you." stated Lynne.

"It's was the least I could do." said Perrine.

"Great! So now you're feeling better!" declared Yoshika.

"That was something I wanted to do to help you but, I still feel guilty. I failed to protect the Major. She was the most important person in my life and I couldn't even protect her." said Perrine.

"No you didn't." said Lynne.

"We all failed to protect her." added Yoshika.

"Yoshika!" cried an alarmed Lynne.

"It's true Lynne. Perrine is right. Nobody was able to protect Sakamoto. That's why Lieutenant Colonel Minna killed herself." said Yoshika.

"She's totally right." sighed Perrine.

"No! What happened to Sakamoto was a horrible accident!" yelled Lynne.

"We should have protected her." said Yoshika saddened.

"Look, we're just repeating the same things over again." noted Perrine.

"Yeah." agreed Yoshika.

"No." said Lynne.

"I'm going to do my chores." said Yoshika who turned and left.

"Wait!" called Lynne chasing her.

 

In her office, Barkhorn was with both Shirley and Hartmann planning their next move. They used a map to plan while all taking drinks from a seemingly endless supply of Jägermeister.

"Okay, thank to our collaboration with Wing Commander Gundula Rall, we've been able to determine the Neuroi hive over Novgorod seems to be stagnant for time being. It's not growing but, it hasn't really made any moves either." explained Barkhorn.

"That's good." noted Hartmann.

"Man, this stuff is the shit!" declared Shirley taking a drink of Jägermeister.

"Thank you. This stuff is Karlsland original." replied Barkhorn.

"Hey Trude, where did all this alcohol come from anyway?" asked Hartmann.

"Uh, it used to belong to Minna." answered Barkhorn.

"She didn't drink that much." replied Hartmann.

"Some of it might have come from Lieutenant Colonel Sakamoto." said Barkhorn quickly.

"You know Sakamoto couldn't handle alcohol." said Hartmann skeptically.

"A little of it I ordered myself." stated Barkhorn.

"It seems to be a lot." noted Shirley.

"No it's not." said Barkhorn dismissively.

"Trude, you're getting defensive." said Hartmann.

"I'm not getting defensive!" cried Barkhorn.

"You usually only act this when I call you a siscon." replied Hartmann.

"I am not a siscon either!" yelled Barkhorn who then a swig of alcohol.

"Geez Trude, calm down." said Hartmann concerned.

"Oh, it's fine Erica." said Shirley when a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Barkhorn.

"Master Sergeant Bishop." answered Lynne.

"Come in." replied Barkhorn.

"Ma'am, I have something I need to bring to your attention." said Lynne.

"Go ahead." said Barkhorn taking another drink.

"I'm worried about Yo-Sergeant Miyafuji and Lieutenant Clostermann." said Lynne.

"What's wrong?" asked Shirley.

"They've said things that really scared me." answered Lynne.

"You need to be more specific." noted Shirley.

"I noticed Perrine was depressed during the meeting earlier so I talked to her and found out she was blaming herself the death Lieutenant Colonel Sakamoto. Yoshika and I tried to talk to convince her that it wasn't her fault." explained Lynne.

"I don't see why you're worried about Yoshika." said Lynne.

"Because Yoshika began to say the same thing and began to also blame herself for the death of Sakamoto." replied Lynne.

"This is really bad." said Barkhorn thinking intently.

"What should we do Trude?" asked Hartmann.

"I'll talk to them both. As commander is my it is my job." answered Barkhorn.

"Yes ma'am." replied the other three witches.

 

In her bedroom, Perrine was lying face down on her bed. She was clutching her pillow and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Major Sakamoto." said Perrine shaking.

The Gallian girl stared at the ceiling, unable to cry anymore she simply felt a void left in her life. Perrine slowly sat up in her bed.

"My life is meaningless without the Major." sighed Perrine.

Perrine clutched her pillow tightly in her chest. She hung her head down thinking of the battle in question and the death of Sakamoto.

"That damn Neuroi. It destroyed my homeland and now it took the Major from me." said Perrine sadly.

Thinking about everything the Neuroi had cost her, Perrine was suddenly overcome by rage. The Gallian girl threw her pillow aside and headed over to her chest. She opened it and pulled out her family rapier.

"By the honor of the Clostermann family, I swear Major Sakamoto that I will avenge you!" declared Perrine raising her rapier into the air.

 

History of Gallia (1789-1830): After rising to prominence during the reign of Louis XIV, the Kingdom of Gallia began to suffer from problems. By 1789; debt, the absolute monarchy and the neglect of the Third Estate caused tension to boil over. On July 14, a mob stormed the Bastille sparking the Gallian Revolution. At first, the intent was to transform Gallia into a constitutional monarchy but, soon the radical Jacobin faction came to power. Seen as traitors, both Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette were decapitated while the monarchy was abolished and replaced by the First Gallian Republic. Attacks by it's neighbors and Gallian citizens who opposed the revolution, radicals controlled the revolution which came to a head with the Reign of Terror. In 1799, a coup brought Napoleon Bonaparte to power and on December 4, 1804 he crowned himself emperor of the First Gallian Empire with support of the people. Under Napoleon; order was restored to Gallia and Gallia scored victories on the battlefield. However, during his campaign in Orussia the Grand Army was attacked by Neuroi forcing him to retreat. This turned the tide against Napoleon who was forced to abdicate in 1814. The Congress of Vienna tried to undo the Gallian Revolution and restored the Bourbon Dynasty in Gallia under Louis XVIII. During this time, reactionaries tired to crush all traces of the revolution. Napoleon briefly returned in 1815 in what is known as the Hundred Days but, he was defeated at Waterloo and exiled again. Louis XVIII died in 1824 and succeeded by his younger brother Charles X who favored absolute rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is the chapter and I hope you enjoyed. I know this wasn't too exciting but, it was needed. Next time, Barkhorn talks to the troubled duo and another Neuroi arrives. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Barkhorn talks to two of her comrades and the Neuroi return to once again reek havoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of "Sounds of Silence". First, I want to say Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Boxing Day, Marry Festivus, in general Happy Holidays and Happy New Year's. I need to state right right now that I am moving this story back two weeks to align it with "Neon Genesis Striker Redux" so there will be an additional wait for the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

Yoshika Miyafuji was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. All the times she spent with Sakamoto were running through her head especially their first meeting. Yoshika couldn't help but feel a deep pain as she repeated her conversation with Sakamoto over and over again. However, a knock soon came at her door which snapped Yoshika out of her daze.

"Miyafuji, it's me. I need to talk to you." said Barkhorn outside.

"Okay ma'am." said Yoshika standing up and saluting.

"At ease." said Barkhorn who added, "I heard you've been feeling down."

"Who did you hear that from?" asked Yoshika.

"Master Sergeant Bishop." answered Barkhorn.

"That makes sense." replied Yoshika with a faint smile, "Lynne is such a caring person."

"I'd say you're a very caring person yourself." said Barkhorn.

"Yeah." said Yoshika.

"Yoshika, why do you feel guilty about the death of Sakamoto?" asked Barkhorn.

"She recruited me to the Strike Witches and served as my mentor." answered Yoshika.

"I see. She did a lot for you." replied Barkhorn.

"And I couldn't help her when she needed it." stated Yoshika.

"Yoshika, I know exactly how you feel." said Barkhorn.

"Really?" asked Yoshika, slightly surprised.

"I felt like I failed my country and more importantly my little sister." answered Barkhorn.

"Yeah, I remember Hartmann mentioning that." said Yoshika.

"Indeed." replied Barkhorn, bad memories coming back.

"Um, ma'am." said Yoshika, seeing Barkhorn was upset.

"It's nothing Yoshika." replied Barkhorn, quickly regaining her composure.

"Okay." said Yoshika.

"Back to business, blaming yourself is unhealthy." said Barkhorn.

"I guess so." said Yoshika.

"It is!" cried Barkhorn.

"Okay." said Yoshika, a little uneasy.

"I'm sorry." replied Barkhorn.

"It's okay ma'am." said Yoshika waving it off.

"I learned first hand how guilt can hurt you." said Barkhorn.

"Because of your little sister?" asked Yoshika.

"Indeed. I suffered a lot blaming myself for failing her." answered Barkhorn.

"I couldn't imagine." said Yoshika.

"Minna and Hartmann tried to help me but, I just couldn't help but blame myself." explained Barkhorn.

"That's...sad." said Yoshika.

"Minna was such a nice person and I am glad to know her as a friend along with Hartmann. I felt terrible when committed suicide." continued Barkhorn, clenching her fists.

"It's okay ma'am, it's not your fault she died." said Yoshika.

"Thank you Yoshika." said Barkhorn warmly.

"Hey wait! You're right! I can't blame myself for the death of Major Sakamoto!" declared Yoshika.

"I'm glad I was finally able to get trough to you." said Barkhorn.

"Thank you Major Barkhorn." said Yoshika.

"No problem Chris." replied Barkhorn softly.

"What did you say?" asked Yoshika.

"Um, nothing." answered Barkhorn.

"Okay." replied Yoshika.

 

Barkhorn departed and headed to the bedroom of Perrine. As she reached the door, Barkhorn could only hope to recreate her success with Yoshika as she knocked on the door.

"Perrine, it's Major Barkhorn. We need to talk." said Trude.

"I'm not in the mood." said Perrine.

"I'm not asking you, I am telling you." stated Barkhorn.

"Okay ma'am." sighed Perrine sadly.

"Hello Perrine. Master Sergeant Bishop told me you were blaming yourself for what happened to Sakamoto." noted Barkhorn as she entered.

"It's my fault." said Perrine curled up on her bed.

"No it's not Perrine." stated Barkhorn sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes it is!" cried Perrine.

"Look, I know you're feel terrible-" began Barkhorn.

"I feel worse than terrible. I feel repugnant." said Perrine, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know how you feel." stated Barkhorn.

"No you don't." spat Perrine bitterly.

"Yes I do. I did the same thing years ago." said Barkhorn.

"When Karlsland fell?" asked Perrine.

"Indeed. I blamed myself when Karlsland was lost and Chris was injured." answered Barkhorn.

"Yeah..." admitted Perrine.

"Hartmann and Minna where the ones who helped me most." continued Barkhorn.

"Minna is dead as well." noted Perrine.

"Exactly. I felt terrible when she took her life." explained Barkhorn again getting emotional.

"That doesn't help." said Perrine coldly.

"What?!" exclaimed Barkhorn.

"Look ma'am, I feel terrible about that am sorry for what occurred. However, I will blame myself for the death of Sakamoto until I die." replied Perrine.

"Why?" asked Barkhorn confused.

"I just...it was my fault." answered Perrine.

"No it's not." replied Barkhorn.

"With all due respect ma'am, I feel like this is just repetitive." said Perrine.

"I agree with you there." sighed Barkhorn.

"Besides, I have already made up my mind what to do." added Perrine.

"What do you mean?" asked Barkhorn.

"Next time we fight a Neuroi, I will avenge the Major." answered Perrine.

"Good. Take out your pain on the enemy." replied Barkhorn.

 

Feeling she had achieved her goal, Barkhorn left Perrine in her room. The Major made her way back to her office where she found Erica waiting.

"How did it go?" asked Hartmann.

"I'd say it went well." answered Barkhorn.

"Okay." replied Hartmann uncertain.

"Yoshika doesn't blame herself anymore for the death of Sakamoto." elaborated Barkhorn.

"That's good." said Hartmann.

"Perrine was harder but, she stated she will get revenge on the Neuroi." added Barkhorn.

"That's not good." replied Hartmann.

"It's fine." said Barkhorn.

"No it's not Trude. Perrine should deal with her emotions." said Hartmann.

"I told you before; emotions are weakness." said Barkhorn.

"Trude-" began Hartmann only to have a familiar alarm cut her off.

"Neuroi!" cried Barkhorn.

"Let's get going." said Hartmann.

"Of course." said Barkhorn.

 

The 501st scrambled and took off into the skies. With the 502nd attacking from the rear, Barkhorn gave her orders as they approached their enemy.

"Hey, where's Lucchini?" asked Yoshika.

"She's been grounded for the time being. Considering her mental conditioning, both Major Barkhorn and I felt it was the best course of action." answered Shirley.

"I see." replied Yoshika understanding

"Lieutenant Hartmann and I will take the lead; Captain Yeager, Lieutenant Juutilainen, Sergeant Miyafuji and Master Sergeant Bishop will provide covering fire. Lieutenant Clostermann, you're going to deliver the final blow." explained Barkhorn.

"Roger!" replied the other girls.

"Why does four-eyes get the final shot?" asked Eila.

"It's something she needs to do." answered Barkhorn.

"Exactly." added Perrine determined.

"Whatever." shrugged Eila.

"Um Perrine, are you sure you should be fighting?" asked Bishop.

"I have to fight." answered Perrine.

"I'm just worry that you might not be in the right mind set to fight." said Lynne concerned.

"That's nonsense!" snapped Perrine.

"But-" began Lynne.

"I need to do this. I failed Major Sakamoto so getting revenge against the Neuroi is the only way I can move forward." explained Perrine.

"I see." replied Lynne uneasy.

"Don't worry Lynnette." said Perrine.

"It's not that easy." said Lynne.

"Perrine, Sakamoto wouldn't want you do something this reckless." said Yoshika.

"I know you were close to her Yoshika." noted Perrine.

"Yeah." replied Yoshika.

"I can only wish I was close to her as you were, I was jealous of you because of how close you were to her. That is why I was mean to you and I am sorry. That was petty of me. However, now I must defeat the Neuroi for her." explained Perrine shaking.

"I get it." said Yoshika, still uneasy.

The girls only flew a little further before they encountered the Neuroi. The large alien being quickly attacked the witches who used their shields and used evasive maneuvers to avoid being attacked. They quickly regrouped after the first round of attacks.

"Okay, you all know what to do!" called Barkhorn.

"Yes ma'am!" replied the other witches.

 

The 501st witches broke off and went into action. Yoshika went to the right of Neuroi, Lynne went to the left of the Neuroi, Shirley flew under the Neuroi and Eila flew above the Neuroi opening fire. The Neuroi focused on them allowing Barkhorn and Hartmann to charge the Neuroi with Perrine closely behind. Perrine was the only one not firing to save her ammunition.

"Are you ready Perrine?" asked Barkhorn.

"Those Neuroi will rue the day they entered our world." answered Perrine angrily.

Yoshika, Lynne, Shirley, Eila, Hartmann and Barkhorn continued to attack the Neuroi looking for it's core. Perrine stayed at a distance waiting for the opening to attack. After what seemed like forever, Eila managed to uncover the core.

"Hey I found the core over here!" called out Eila.

"Lieutenant Hartmann and I are going in. Lieutenant Clostermann, follow behind us." said Barkhorn.

"Roger!" replied both girls.

"This is it. I'm doing this for you Major." added Perrine to herself.

The three witches charged in with Barkhorn and Hartmann next to each other firing. Once they got close, Hartmann went left while Barkhorn went right. Perrine charged in firing. The Neuroi quickly focused in on the Gallian and began firing.

"Perrine, you need to use your shield!" called Yoshika.

"I can't slow down!" yelled Perrine.

"Please, be careful!" cried Lynne.

"I WILL AVENGE THE MAJOR!" screamed Perrine.

 

Perrine got nicked several times by the Neuroi but, she continued to attack. Unfortunately, the Neuroi was able to fire a beam right at Perrine. Perrine threw up her shield but, it was too late. The beam made contact with the shield causing an explosion right into the face of Perrine. Perrine was able to get off a final few shots and actually destroyed the Neuroi before free falling to the ground below.

"Captain Yeager, grab her!" ordered Barkhorn.

"I'm on it!" called Shirley.

The redhead took off and managed to grab Perrine before she hit the ground. The Gallian girl was covered in blood with the largest amount coming from a huge gash in her forehead.

"Did...did I do it?" asked Perrine weakly.

"Indeed. You did it." answered Barkhorn.

"I'll heal you." said Yoshika who re-activated her familiar.

"It's all right Yoshika...I want to be with the Major again." replied Perrine before closing her eyes.

"Perrine! Perrine!" cried out Yoshika as the Gallian died in front of her.

 

History of Gallia to the present: King Charles X of Gallia began taking steps to absolute rule. The backlash against this led to the July Revolution in 1830 which sparked revolutions across Europe that year. Belgica gained it's independence during this time. Charles X abdicated ending Bourbon rule for good. Louis Philippe of the House of Orleans, took the throne as King Louis Philippe aka the Citizen King. However, discontent grew in the 1840s as noted in "Les Misérables" by Victor Hugo. Things came to a head in 1848 when discontent sparked the February Revolution. Louis Philippe abdicated and the Gallian Second Republic was established while revolutions again spread across Europe. The President was Louis Napoleon Bonaparte the nephew of the famous emperor. Like his uncle, Louis Napoleon overthrew the republic in 1852 and established the Second Gallian Empire with himself as Emperor Napoleon III. His rule lasted almost two turbulent decades including political turmoil at home, economic woes, a new rival in Romagna and a failed attempt to establish Archduke Maximilian of Ostmark as Emperor of Metztil. The most disastrous folly was going to war with Prussia in 1870-71 as Napoleon III and his men were captured after the Battle of Sedan (1870) and chaos broke out in Gallia. The revolutionary Paris Commune briefly controlled the capital. The Gallian Third Republic was established and after took over the country. Monarchists were influential in the 1870s but, lost influence as the decade ended. Gallia found a new rival in neighboring Karlsland but, teamed up with them to battle the Neuroi. The Gallian Third Republic ended when the Neuroi conquered Gallia in 1940.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There we go and I hope the battle was good. I tried to focus more on Perrine rather than the Neuroi it's self. Anyway, next chapter the girls deal with this newest lose. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the fallout from last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of "Sounds of Silence". This will be the new update time from here on out rather than two weeks earlier as I originally had it.

A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of "Sounds of Silence". This will be the new update time from here on out rather than two weeks earlier as I originally had it. This chapter is the fallout from last time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It was an overcast day in Orussia as the 501st Joint Fighter Wing gathered outside their base. The unit was saying their final goodbyes to yet another comrade in a very short period of time.

"Attention!" called Barkorn as the casket carrying Perrine's body passed by, draped by the Gallian flag.

"Poor four-eyes...I mean Perrine." said Eila correcting herself, "I might not have always gotten along with her but, she was a still a comrade."

"Indeed. I think many people didn't always get along with Captain Clostermann but, she was still a witch and must be respected especially for her selfless sacrifice." said Shirley.

"So, she was promoted as well." noted Eila.

"Indeed. Captain Clostermann will be buried with full military honors at her family graveyard in Gallia." explained Shirley.

"Well, that's good to hear." said Eila.

"Perrine will be buried with her family rapier. It's the last family heirloom the Clostermann family has left." added Shirley.

"Perrine deserves it." yawned Sanya.

"Agreed." said Shirley.

"Shirley, I don't want anyone else to die." said Lucchini.

"Well, hopefully that will no longer occur." replied Shirley.

"I don't want to." said Lucchini.

"Unfortunately, there is no way to guarantee that." said Shirley.

"It does seems that our fortunes has taken a very bad turn." noted Eila, as she held onto Sanya.

"This is war. We have enlisted and this is price we knew we'd take." said Shirley.

"Unfortunately this is true." said Eila, worried about Sanya.

"We do have the 502nd backing us." noted Lucchini.

"That is true and they do help relieve the load but, they are just as mortal as we are." stated Shirley.

"Oh." replied Lucchini deflated.

"Hopefully, things will improve." said Shirley.

"I'll read my tarot later. That might tell us what to expect." added Eila.

 

The casket passed by and the witches dispersed. As they did, Lynne noted that her girlfriend Yoshika seemed distracted. Once they returned inside, Lynne decided to talk to her.

"Hey Yoshika, are you okay?" asked Lynne.

"Of course Lynne." answered Yoshika.

"You seemed out of it." noted Lynne with concern.

"It's just...we did lose Perrine." said Yoshika.

"That is true." admitted Lynne.

"It isn't easy losing so many people this close together." said Yoshika.

"That does make sense." replied Lynne.

"That's all it is." said Yoshka.

"Are you sure?" asked Lynne.

"Yes I am." answered Yoshika.

"You know you can always talk to me if you need to." noted Lynne.

"Thank you but, I'm fine." said Yoshika.

"Okay." replied an unconvinced Lynne.

 

Meanwhile, another pair of witches noticed their commander was also distracted. As they others left, Hartmann grabbed Shirley by the shoulder signaling for the redhead to stay back.

"Hey Shirley, did you notice Trude has been acting weird lately?" asked Hartmann.

"Major Barkhorn is a professional. She was maintaining her composure." answered Shirley.

"I'm mean since Minna killed herself. It just seems like Trude isn't herself anymore." replied Hartmann.

"The Major is in charge of the entire outfit. The change is probably due to her stepping up and assuming her responsibilities." said Shirley.

"It's not that." said Hartmann dismissing, "Trude has always been a tight ass, this is different. Something is wrong."

"You have known Barkhorn since 1940." mused Shirley.

"Exactly. I can tell when something is wrong and I know it is." said Hartmann.

"I'll talk to her." said Shirley.

"She won't talk easily. That's why we both need to talk to her." said Hartmann before huffing, "Unfortunately, I have stupid chores. Good luck."

 

Shirley headed inside looking for Barkhorn. Shirley found her commanding officer in her office working at her desk. At first glance, it didn't seem to Shirley that anything was too a miss.

"Hello Major." said Shirley entering the room.

"Hello Captain." replied Barkhorn who looked up briefly from her paperwork.

"These recent battles have taken quite the toll on our outfit." noted Shirley.

"Unfortunately so." agreed Barkhorn who took a break from her paperwork, "That is the price of war."

"That is true." admitted Shirley.

"We've known this since the Neuroi first came. If any cannot handle it they can leave." said Barkhorn coldly.

"Well I think there are some here you might not fully accept that." said Shirley.

"Like who?" asked Barkhorn.

"Yoshika comes to mind." answered Shirley.

"Sergeant Miyafuji is a great witch with plenty of potential but, she can be too naive for her own good." replied Barkhorn.

"You got me there." sighed Shirley.

"We need to accept the losses we've suffered and cannot let it get in our way." said Barkhorn, reaching under her desk.

"You have a good point there." stated Shirley.

"Exactly. Emotions are weakness and must be discarded." stated Barkhorn pouring two glasses of alcohol.

"Thanks." said Shirley taking a glass.

"No problem." replied Barkhorn as they took a drink.

"So, then everything is fine." stated Shirley.

"Yes it is." said Barkhorn taking another drink.

"Hey, can I get a refill?" asked Shirley.

"Of course." answered Barkhorn pouring her more alcohol.

"To our lost comrades." said Shirley.

"To our lost comrades." said Barkhorn as the two clinked their glasses.

"Man, this is good stuff." said Shirley enjoying the alcohol.

"Thank you. It's Jagermeister. Nothing can defeat Karlsland alcohol." replied Barkhorn proudly.

"The booze we've got back home is damn good." stated Shirley.

"Budweiser is a decent alcohol." relented Barkhorn

"See." said Shirley.

"However, Anheuser-Busch Budweiser and Miller were found by immigrants from Karlsland." noted Barkhorn.

"Touche." sighed Shirley.

"Another element where Karlsland reigns supreme." said Barkhorn proudly.

"You know, I never knew you drank." said Shirley.

"It's a recent habit." shrugged Barkhorn.

"Hey, we need to drink together more often." laughed Shirley.

"I drink everyday so there's plenty of time." stated Barkhorn.

"Damn. That seems a little...excessive." said Shirley.

"How often do you drink?" asked Barkhorn.

"Often but, I do usually hold back a bit." answered Shirley.

"The maybe you aren't as much of a drinker as I thought." said Barkhorn taking a drink.

"How much do you drink exactly?" asked Shirley concerned.

"On and off throughout the day. I usually take my first drink when I wake up." answered Barkhorn.

"That doesn't sound good Trude." replied Shirley getting more worried.

"Coming from the girl who wanted to build a still for moonshine." said Barkhorn.

"I told you my Uncle though me that." said Shirley.

"Look, people in glass houses shouldn't thrown stones." replied Barkhorn.

"I'm starting to think you have a drinking problem." said Shirley.

"That's nonsense." dismissed Barkhorn.

"That could be serious." noted Shirley.

"Look Captain, I need to return to paperwork." said Barkhorn, wanting to end the conversation." said Barkhorn.

"Understood ma'am." said Shirley standing up.

"I will see you later Captain." stated Barkhorn.

"Of course." said Shirley who said to herself, "I need to find Erica. Damn, she was right."

 

Shirley left the office of Barkhorn and quickly searched high and low for Hartmann. After a few minutes of searching she found the Blonde Knight of Karlsland outside.

"Erica, we need to go now." said Shirley with urgency clearly in her voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Hartmann.

"You were right. I think Barkhorn might have an alcohol addiction." answered Shirley.

"Oh crap!" snapped Hartmann.

"She says she drinks everyday and takes her first drink when she wakes up." explained Shirley as the two made their way to Trude's office.

"It sounds like she has a problem." noted Erica.

"You've known her since 1940 so I hope you can talk sense to her." said Shirley.

"I'll try." replied Hartmann who headed to Barkhorn's office.

"I'm busy." said Barkhorn from within her office.

"It's me Trude." said Hartmann, who had to wait for a reply.

"Come in Erica." sighed Barkhorn.

"We need to talk now." said Hartmann.

"Whatever it is it can wait." said Barkhorn.

"No it can't!" cried Hartmann.

"I'm busy." stated Barkhorn, clearly agitated.

"I was talking to Shirley..." began Hartmann.

"Dammit! Listen, I don't know what she told you but, I am not an alcoholic!" snapped Barkhorn.

"She told me you stated you drink fluently throughout the day." noted Hartmann.

"I do drink daily." admitted Barkhorn.

"Shirley also said you told her you drink as soon as you get up." added Hartmann.

"It helps get me up." said Barkhorn.

"That's not good Trude." replied Hartmann worried.

"Erica, you're overreacting." said Barkhorn shrugging off her concerns.

"No I'm not!" cried Hartmann stomping her foot, "You have a serious problem and you're in denial about it!"

"I do not have a problem." restated Barkhorn.

"Denial is the first stage of grief." said Hartmann.

"Erica, leave now." said Barkhorn angrily.

"Trude, please let us help you." begged Hartmann.

"I don't need help. Asking for help is a sign of weakness." replied Barkhorn.

"Trude-" began Hartmann.

"Leave now!" snapped Barkhorn.

Hartmann sighed and left the office. After leaving the office, Hartmann walked down the hallway worried and she found Shirley eagerly waiting to see what happened.

"What did Barkhorn say?" asked Shirley.

"She denied everything but, you're right Shirley: Trude is an alcoholic." answered Hartmann, clearly upset.

"Damn. This is bad." said Shirley.

"I can't believe Trude denies she has a problem." said Hartmann clearly upset.

"You know her." shrugged Shirley.

"She even said asking for help was a weakness." noted Hartmann.

"I thought Social Darwinism is a common philosophy in Karlsland." said Shirley.

"It is but, I've never really believed it. Trude on the other hand is a full subscriber." explained Hartmann.

"Whatever the case, Barkhorn is risking both her own health and the unit as a whole. She needs to confront her problem immediately." said Shirley.

"But how?" asked Hartmann.

"I'm afraid that I don't have any idea." answered Shirley.

"We have to do something. Trude will kill herself if she doesn't stop." said Hartmann.

"I know Erica. We'll figure out something." reassured Shirley.

"I can't stand to see Trude due this to herself." stated Hartmann, holding back tears.

"I could never imagine how difficult this must be for you." said Shirley.

"I've known Trude for years and we're really close if she she doesn't act like it at times." said Hartmann as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Erica, we'll help her." promised Shirley.

 

In her office, Barkhorn broke out a new bottle of Jagermeister and began downing it. The words of Shirley and Hartmann were haunting her and Trude was hoping to drown them in alcohol.

"I cannot believe those two saying I have a drinking problem. I don't have a problem. They have no right to make such wild and baseless accusations about me." said Barkhorn.

Trude leaned back in chair and thought. She mulled over everything Shirley and Erica had said to her and considered if there was any merit to it.

"No. Those two have no idea what they're talking about." reassured Barkhorn.

Barkhorn then turned her attention to the picture of Chris she had on her desk. Thinking about how her sister would react to her drinking gave Barkhorn something to think about.

"What I do in my own personal doesn't matter. It's not like I'm actually hurting anybody else." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn sat back in the chair and began thinking about Chris. When thoughts of Chris opposing her drinking came to mind, Barkhorn grabed the bottle and drowned them in Jagermeister.

 

History of Karlsland 1871-1918: After it's unification: The Karlsland Empire emerged as a major power in Europe. A well educated and disciplined work forced caused the Karlsland economy to boom aided by strong scientific breakthroughs in manufacturing. It also boasted a strong military lavished on by Kaiser Wilhelm I. This military might allowed Karlsland to carve out colonies in Africa, Asia and the Pacific proving to be a serious military force. Opposition to this rule was crushed the best example being the Maji Maji Rebellion. This success could be attributed to the "Iron Chancellor" Otto von Bismarck. Bismarck oversaw the growth of Karlsland and opposing dissidents. Two campaigns against the Catholic Church (Kulturkampf) and socialists backfired and Bismarck reversed course. The ideology Bismarck followed was realpolitik so he knew he these campaigns would only hurt the country. In 1888, Kaiser Wilhelm I died and was succeeded by his son Kaiser Frederick III who supported liberal ideals. However, he died after a brief rule due to cancer of the larynx. His son became Kaiser Wilhelm II and the new Kaiser made an amazing move dismissing Bismarck. Wilhelm II stated "There is only one master in the Reich, that is I". Wilhelm II was more like his grandfather, strongly supporting militarism and nationalism. Britannia and Gallia formed an alliance against Karlsland but, the invasion of the Neuroi forced them to work together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter sixteen done. Next time, Shirley and Hartmann try to help Barkhorn but, fate might have another plan. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the next Neuroi arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with the next chapter of "Sounds of Silence".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

The situation around the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was still tense at least among the top three ranked witches. Despite all attempts, Erica and Shirley couldn't make Barkhorn realize she had a problem. Sitting in her office, Trude was going over recent paperwork and of course drinking. After her fifth bottle of Jagermeister that day, Barkhorn felt drained and decided to nap.

"Wake up Trude." came the familiar voice of Minna.

"Commander." said Barkhorn

"Trude, I need to talk to you." stated Minna.

"What is it ma'am?" asked Barkhorn.

"You have a problem. You've a drinking problem." answered Minna.

"No I don't. I'm fine Minna." replied Barkhorn.

"You're in denial." said Minna.

"I'm fine!" snapped Barkhorn.

"Oh please. You're so freaking pathetic." laughed Hanna Marseilles, as she appeared behind Barkhorn.

"Shut it Marseilles." huffed Barkhorn.

"You are I are two of the greatest three aces of Karlsland along with Fraulein Hartmann but, the difference is Hartmann and I aren't a bunch of lousy drunks." said Hanna.

"I am not a drunk!" snapped Barkhorn.

"You're pathetic. A disgrace to Karlsland." spat Hanna.

"You bitch!" cried Barkhorn, losing her temper.

"Trude, there is one more person." noted Minna.

"Who is that?" asked Barkhorn.

"Me big sister." answered Chris, appearing next to Barkhorn.

"You're drinking isn't just hurting you it's hurting Chris as well." explained Minna.

"You care about your alcohol more than me. You love it more than me. You don't love me." said Chris sobbing.

"No! I still love you!" cried Barkhorn.

"Just go crawl into a bottle." said Chris.

"Chris!" screamed Barkhorn, who awoke in her office and quickly began drowning her memories with alcohol.

 

In the room that she shared with Barkhorn, Hartmann was lying on her bed deep in thought. Across from her stood Shirley also deep in thought about the same subject: getting Trude help.

"Erica, you've known her for years. If anybody knows Barkhorn it's you." noted Shirley.

"I've know Trude but, not this Trude." said Hartmann sadly.

"There has to be something." said Shirley.

"The military is everything to Trude. If that doesn't help then nothing will." replied Hartmann.

"Barkhorn is our Major. She can overrule any of our actions." sighed Shirley.

"The only person that I could think of is possible Commander Galland." said Hartmann.

"But, if we do that then she might be removed as our commander which is exactly the opposite of what we wanted when Minna..." said Shirley unable to finish.

"So we're screwed either way." said Hartmann rubbing her eyes.

"Yup. No matter what we're always back to square one." shrugged Shirley.

"This sucks!" cried Hartmann.

"Hey, I've got it!" cried Shirley.

"Tell me." said Hartmann.

"What does Trude love more than the military?" asked Shirley.

"Chris." answered Hartmann.

"If we can get Chris to talk to the Major that could get through to her." explained Shirley.

"If we radio the hospital now then we can reach her today." said Hartmann.

 

Hartmann and Shirley left the room and made their way to the radio. Hartmann managed to contact Queen Elizabeth Hospital, London after a few minutes.

("Hello, who may I ask is this?") asked the hospital worker on the other end.

"Lieutenant Hartmann of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. I need to talk with Christiane Barkhorn." answered Hartmann.

"One moment. I'll get Doctor James." said the hospital worker.

"Any success?" asked Shirley.

"They're getting the doctor." answered Hartmann.

("Hello Lieutenant Hartmann. I am Dr. James.") said the man.

"I was hoping you could allow us the speak to Chris Barkhorn." said Hartmann.

("I am afraid that is not possible.") replied Dr. James.

"What is that?" asked Hartmann.

("She is at a rehabilitation center now.") answered Dr. James.

"Oh shit. I forgot that." sighed Hartmann.

("I hope this is not a big problem.") said Dr. James.

"It's okay sir." replied Hartmann.

("I need to return to work so I must depart now.") noted Dr. James.

"I understand. Goodbye doctor." said Hartmann hanging up.

"Bad news." said Shirley.

"Chris was sent to the rehab center." said Hartmann.

"Oh man." replied Shirley.

"I don't know what to do." sad Hartmann sadly.

"I've got it!' declared Shirley.

"What?" asked Hartmann.

"We might not be able to contact Chris but, we do have Yoshika." answered Shirley.

" Of course!" cried Hartmann rejuvenated.

 

The two witches quickly headed out looking for Yoshika. After a brief search, they found the Fusoan in the kitchen with Lynn preparing food.

"Hey Yoshika, we've been looking for you." said Shirley.

"Why?" asked Yoshika.

"We need a favor from you." answered Shirley.

"It involves Major Barkhorn." added Hartmann.

"Is something wrong with the Major?" asked Lynne worried.

"At this point it seems so." answered Hartmann sadly.

"Oh no." said Yoshika now also concerned.

"You can't tell anyone else about this. It is top secret." added Shirley.

"Okay." said Yoshika.

"Major Barkhorn needs to be cheered up. With everything that's happened she needs someone to do that and you're perfect." explained Hartmann.

"All right!" declared Yoshika.

"Go now." said Shirley.

"Right." said Yoshika leaving with Lynne behind her.

"Do you think we should have told her about Trude's drinking?" asked Hartmann.

"Right now it's better to keep that under wraps." answered Shirley.

 

Yoshika and Lynnette made their way through the base and toward the office of Barkhorn. The two arrived soon and Yoshika got ready to enter.

"Yoshika, what are you going to do?" asked Lynne.

"Just talk to Barkhorn." answered Yoshika, who knocked.

"I'm busy!" called Barkhorn from inside her office.

"Ma'am, it's Sergeant Miyafuji." said Yoshika, "I came to talk to you."

"Please come in." said Barkhorn.

"Hello ma'am." said Yoshika walking to her desk.

"Have a seat and please call me Barkhorn." said Trude.

"What's are doing?" asked Yoshika, unsure what to do.

"Paperwork at the moment. It takes up a large part of the job." answered Barkhorn.

"That must be boring." replied Yoshika.

"It is necessary." said Barkhorn.

"I see." said Yoshika.

"We really need to know more about each other Yoshika." began Barkhorn, "Tell me a little about yourself."

"I was born in Yokosuka, Fuso on 15 August. Of course me dad founded the Neuroi. I have a friend named Micchan. I love cooking and helping others." explained Yoshika.

"You are a great cook and of course you are great with helping people." agreed Barkhorn.

"Thanks." smiled Yoshika.

"It's true. You healed me after I was injured." said Barkhorn.

"Anyone would have done the same." replied Yoshika.

"I ordered you to return to battle." noted Barkhorn.

"I wouldn't leave you." said Yoshika.

"That's why you're a great person." said Barkhorn.

"Thank you." replied Yoshika, "I don't know what Hartmann and Shirley were worried about."

"What did you say?" asked Barkhorn.

"Um...nothing." answered Yoshika nervous.

"Those two put you up to this." replied Barkhorn angrily.

"They were worried and wanted to me to talk to you." said Yoshika.

"I expected this from Hartmann but, I thought Shirley had gotten better than that." said Barkhorn angrily.

"They said you're upset by what happened." added Yoshika.

"So they told you about that." said Barkhorn, gritting her teeth.

"Yeah." replied Yoshika feeling slightly guilty.

"I'm disappointed in you." stated Barkhorn.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." said Yoshika repeatedly bowing.

"Yoshika, there is something you can do for me." said Barkhorn.

"What is it?" asked Yoshika.

"Tell Lieutenant Hartmann and Captain Yeager that I am fine, there is no reason to worry and they need to stop right now." answered Barkhorn.

 

Yoshika saluted Barkhorn and left. As soon as Yoshika was gone, Trude reachd into her desk and began drinking from a bottle of Jagermeister. Meanwhile, Yoshika found both Erica and Shirley outside. Lynne had been sent back to her room by the two commanding officers because they didn't want many people finding out.

"Major Barkhorn says..." began Yoshika.

"Yeah we heard." said Shirley.

"What's wrong with Barkhorn anyway?" asked Yoshika.

"She has a drinking problem." answered Shirley.

"Oh no." said Yoshika amazed.

"I'm afraid so." replied Shirley.

 

Just then a familiar alarm went off signaling one thing: a new Neuroi. The girls headed to the garage, hoped into their Strikers, grabbed their weapons and took off. Sanya was clearly not present since it was daytime but, there was somebody else who was notable absent.

"Hey Hartmann, where's Trude?" asked Eila.

"She's coming." answered Shirley quickly comping up with a cover.

"Oh Trude." said Hartmann worried.

"Hello!" called Lieutenant Pokryshkin as the 502nd caught up.

"Hello ma'am, glad to see you." said Shirley.

"Do you have a plan ma'am?" asked Aleksandra.

"We're using a 'V' formation." answered Shirley.

"Hell yeah! Let's kick ass!" cried Kanno.

"Calm down Kanno!" snapped Waltrud.

"Hey, where is Major Barkhorn?" asked Nikki looking around.

"She is following us." answered Hartmann.

"That doesn't sound like the Major." said Shimohara.

"Well she's trying something different." said Hartmann.

"Erica, I've known you for years. Don't lie to me." said Edytha.

"I'm not." countered Hartmann.

"The Neuroi is closing in." noted Georgette.

"Let's go!" called Shirley.

The witches broke off into formation and began engaging the Neuroi. The bomber-shaped Neuroi proved difficult but, wasn't anything more difficult than what had been encountered before. However, as the battle raged a familiar witch was seen entering the battle.

"It's Major Barkhorn!" called Lucchini happily.

"Damn." said Hartmann and she and Shirley intercepted Trude.

"Hey Hartmann. I ca..came to enter the battle." said Barkhorn slurring her words.

"Dammit Trude! You're drunk!" cried Hartmann.

"I'm...fine." answered Barkhorn.

"You smell like a damn brewery!" snapped Hartmann.

"I am fine to fight." declared Barkhorn, "Out of my way Lieutenant."

Barkhorn pushed Hartmann aside and drunkenly charged the Neuroi. She began shooting at her target and missed most of her shots. But, a few bullets hit drawing the attention of the alien being. The Neuroi aimed at Barkhorn and fired.

"See, no...problem." hiccuped Barkhorn.

Barkhorn threw up her shield but, due to her drunken state was unable to keep it stable. As a result, the beam destroyed the shield and sent Barkhorn dive bombing to the ground.

"Trude!" cried Hartmann.

"You son of a bitch!" screamed Shirley.

The angry Liberion opened fired at the Neuroi and managed to smash the core. Meanwhile, Hartmann grabbed Trude and laid her on the ground where Yoshika used her magic. After Yoshika stopped the bleeding via her magic, Barkhorn was taken to the base and given immediate medical treatment. Hartmann slept in a chair the next to her bed the entire night. Barkhorn awoke the following morning.

"Erica." said Barkhorn weakly.

"Trude! Oh thank God!" exclaimed Hartmann.

"What happened?" asked Barkhorn.

"We defeated the Neuroi but, you entered the battle intoxicated and were injured." answered Hartmann, "Trude, I don't know how to say this but..."

 

Barkhorn tried to sit up but, realized she had no feeling in her left arm. Looking to see what the problem was, Trude only now saw that her arm was gone. She this, Barkhorn broke down sobbing.

"I'm sorry Trude. Your arm was blow off by the Neuroi. There was nothing anybody could do to save it." explained Hartmann.

"Dammit! I'm such a fucking idiot!" cried Barkhorn.

"I know you career meant a lot to you." said Hartmann.

"To hell with that." replied Barkhorn, "How will Chris react?"

 

Manfreda von Richthofen: Manfreda von Richthofen was a Karlsland ace during the First Neuroi War. She was better known as the Red Baroness from her red Backpack Striker. The Red Baroness was born in Breslau, Karlsland to a prominent Prussian aristocratic family. She enjoyed hunting as a child but, made her fame during the war leading the the famous Flying Circus. The Red Baroness scored eighty victories, becoming very well known and respected in the process. In 1917, the Red Baroness suffered a head injury in battle but, refused to be ground. A year later she was killed in action over Gallia. She was buried with full honors. She was considered a hero in her native Karlsland and is still considered one of it's greatest aces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there we go. I know the battle was short but, like my Gunslinger Girl story "Second Chance" this story is focused more on the characters than the battles. Next time, the fallout from this event. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with the fall out from last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of "Sounds of Silence".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

The somber mood that had plagued the 501st was only getting worse. Dark clouds blocked out the sun adding more to the gloomy atmosphere. In her bedroom, Barkhorn awoke in her bed. Trude rolled over and looked at the ceiling.

"Good morning Trude." said Hartmann sitting up in her bed.

"Good morning Erica." replied Barkhorn weakly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hartmann concerned.

"I'm fine." answered Barkhorn sitting up.

"You don't seem fine." muttered Hartmann.

"I have to meet with the Allied command later. It seems they want to discuss my future." explained Barkhorn.

Trude stood up and opened a nearby drawer. She pulled out a t-shirt and panties but, she struggled putting them on with only one arm.

"I'll help you Trude." offered Hartmann.

"I don't need it." said Barkhorn.

"Trude you're having trouble." noted Hartmann.

"I refuse to let what happen rule my life." huffed Barkhorn.

"You need help." said Hartmann.

"Asking for help is a weakness." scoffed Barkhorn.

"No it's not. It's alright to ask for help when you need it." said Hartmann.

"Asking for help takes away incentive." said Barkhorn sitting on her bed.

Barkhorn grabbed the panties and slipped them over her feet. However, she was unable to pull them up anymore as they got stuck.

"Dammit." snapped Barkhorn.

"Let me help you." offered Hartmann.

"I don't need it." said Barkhorn.

"Yes you do. You can't see the Allied command naked." said Hartmann.

"Fine." relented Barkhorn.

"Good." said Hartmann walking over.

Hartmann bent down and pulled the panties over Trude's ankles then pulled them up around her waist.

"Okay, now for the t-shirt." said Hartmann.

Barkhorn lifted her right arm above her head while Hartmann grabbed the t-shirt. Hartmann slipped the t-shirt over Trude's head and pulled it down.

"Now your jacket." said Hartmann.

Hartmann grabbed the jacket and slipped it around Trude's arm then pulled it up. Hartmann then quickly buttoned up the jacket.

"Just shoes and socks left." said Hartmann.

Hartmann grabbed a pair of socks out of Trude's drawer then slipped them over her feet. Hartmann followed up by slipping Trude's shoes on and tying them.

"I can put on my medal by myself." stated Barkhorn.

"Fine. At least let me do your hair ribbons." shrugged Hartmann.

"Okay." sighed Barkhorn.

Erica reached into the dresser and grabbed the two hair ribbons Trude wore. She put them in Trude's hair and tied them giving Trude her signature twintails.

"What are you going to say to the Allied command?" asked Hartmann.

"I'll simply explain why I am still suited to command the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." answered Barkhorn, putting on her medal.

"I hope it works." said Hartmann.

"I know it will." said Barkhorn.

"I don't want to lose you to." noted Hartman concerned.

"You won't." replied Barkhorn.

"Good luck." said Hartmann.

"I don't need luck." scoffed Barkhorn.

"Whatever." sighed Hartmann.

"Erica." said Barkhorn staring at the door.

"Yes?" asked Hartmann.

"Thank you." answered Barkhorn.

"No problem." replied Hartmann with a smile.

 

Barkhorn left and made her way through the base. The other girls watched her leave hoping things would work out. Barkhorn got into a plane and took off. After a flight, she arrived at Allied command and soon stood before Winston Churchill, new Liberion President Harry S. Truman and Hermann Goering.

"Major Barkhorn, I assume you know why you are here." began Churchill.

"Indeed. It is because of what occurred last battle." stated Barkhorn.

"You are a smart girl." said Truman.

"Thank you. Also, my condolences for the untimely passing of President Roosevelt." said Barkhorn.

"I thank you for that." said Truman.

"It's a matter of respect sir." replied Barkhorn.

"Pitiful democratic weakness." spat Goering to himself.

"You can see why we are concerned your command." said Churchill.

"I fully understand my career as a witch is over." said Barkhorn.

"As a soldier of Karlsland, I assume that is terrible for you." said Goering.

"I am more concerned about my sister." said Barkhorn.

"I like that answers." said Truman.

"She's getting weak." said Goering to himself.

"Indeed. I've heard your little sister Chris is improving." said Churchill.

"She has left the hospital to a rehabilitation center." noted Barkhorn.

"That is wonderful." said Truman.

"Major Barkhorn, what is your reason for joining the 501st Joint Fighter Wing?" asked Goering.

"My little sister." answered Barkhorn.

"Interesting." said Churchill.

"I blamed myself for her injuries for a while but, I have stopped. I want to keep anyone else from suffering like this." explained Barkhorn.

"That is a great reason to fight." said Truman.

"I appreciate that sir." said Barkhorn.

"Now back to the subject at hand." said Goering.

"Of course." said Barkhorn.

"We are worried about how well you will be able to command now with your...set back." explained Churchill, choosing his words carefully.

"I assure you this is no set back for me." said Barkhorn.

"As you yourself admitted, you will no longer be able to fly now." noted Truman.

"Indeed." said Barkhorn.

"Then how can we expect a witch who cannot even fly to lead an outfit?" asked Goering.

"I have plenty of experience in the field of combat. I can lead from team from the ground." answered Barkhorn.

"Correct me if I am wrong but, doesn't the leader of the 502nd do just that?" asked Truman.

"Indeed she does." answered Barkhorn.

"All the more reason to replace Major Barkhorn. Both outfits are in Orussia and we cannot have two outfits without commanders who are able to fly working together." explained Goering.

"He does make a point." said Truman.

"Excuse me Mister Goering but, you have never donned a pair of Strikers." noted Churchill.

"I am not a witch." stated Goering.

"Yet you command the witches from your office." replied Churchill.

"What are you implying?" asked Goering, getting angry.

"You command your own soldiers from the command center without being on the battlefield so there is no reason Major Barkhorn could not to the same." answered Churchill.

"I have earned my rank!" snapped Goering.

"With her record,I'd say Major Barkhorn has done the same." shrugged Churchill.

"General Goering, weren't you a member of the Karlsland National Socialist Workers' Party which tried to stage a coup and was vehemently anti-witch?" asked Truman.

"That was in the past." answered Goering.

"I suggest you not let personal bias get in your way." stated Churchill.

"I would say Mr. Churchill and I both agree that keeping Major Barkhorn on as commanding officer of the 501st would be the best decision in this situation." stated Truman.

"I agree wholeheartedly with that sentiment." said Churchill.

"Fine. Major Barkhorn, you will continue to serve in your position." said Goering defeated.

"Thank you sir." replied Barkhorn as she saluted.

 

At the 501st Joint Fighter Wing base, a somber mood still hung in the air. Barkhorn had been gone for a lengthy period of time and the others were beginning to worry what this could mean for her and the the outfit as a whole. In the kitchen, Yoshika could barely concentrate as she cooked for her comrades.

"Um Yoshika, I think you've added enough salt." said Lynne.

"Oh I did. Sorry about that." replied Yoshika.

"You're worried about Major Barkhorn too." noted Lynne.

"She's been gone a real long time." said Yoshika.

"I'm sure things will be okay." said Lynne, trying to remain optimistic.

"But, what if it's not?" asked Yoshika.

"There's no point in worrying about things." answered Lynne.

"We could have a totally new commander. Maybe one who's not even a witch." explained Yoshika.

"There is no way they would put a non-witch in command." said Lynne.

"I've hear Sakamoto say the Allied command didn't like witches." said Yoshika.

"They wouldn't risk the war by doing something so rash." said Lynne.

"Don't forget the Warlock or what happened to the Yamato." said Yoshika.

"Well, that is true." admitted Lynne.

"Hey guys, Major Barkhorn just returned." said Eila popping outside.

"Is she still our commander?" asked Yoshika anxiously.

"Yes she is." answered Eila.

"Oh thank God." sighed Lynne.

"She's stated that things went well with the commanders." added Eila.

"I was really worried." confessed Yoshika.

"You got me worried too." added Lynne.

"Everyone was worried. I read my tarot cards and saw this coming so I felt better." said Eila.

"I just hope things get better." said Yoshika.

"Things have been really though since Sakamoto was killed." stated Lynne.

"So do I." said Eila who added to herself, "If my tarot cards are right then they won't."

 

Inside her office, Barkhorn was sitting down at her desk. Both Hartmann and Shirley were standing at full attention in front of the desk. After taking her seat, Barkhorn let out a smile.

"At ease you two." said Barkhorn.

"I'm so glad you're back Trude." said Hartmann relieved.

"So am I. Luckily, the commanders seemed to understand thought Marshal Goering was hesitant." said Barkhorn.

"What now Barkhorn?" asked Shirley.

"I obviously cannot fly anymore so I need you to take the lead in missions." answered Barkhorn.

"Right." replied the two.

"Shirley, you are the second highest rank solider behind myself so you will be in command. Hartmann will operate as the second-in-command. The others will all follow your lead." explained Barkhorn.

"Much like Minna and Sakamoto." noted Hartmann.

"Indeed." agreed Barkhorn.

"Barkhorn, I appreciate this and I won't fail." said Shirley.

"Good to hear." said Barkhorn.

"Awe, how nice." cooed Hartmann jokingly.

"Look you two, I need to apologize." stated Barkhorn.

"Well I'll be damned." said Shirley surprised.

"I'm big enough to admit when I am wrong and I was." continued Barkhorn.

"Is this about your drinking?" asked Hartmann cautiously.

"Yes it is. I do have a problem." answered Barkhorn.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that!" cried Hartmann as she jumped over the desk and embraced Trude.

"Get off me!" snapped Barkhorn.

"Sorry." said Hartmann, as she got off.

"She was concerned about you. Nobody has been as worried about you as Erica." noted Shirley.

"Thank you Erica. Hearing that means a lot to me." said Barkhorn.

"We've known each other for years and we're very close. I don't know what I'd do if something if I lost you." said Hartmann, getting teary-eyed.

"Erica, I promise you won't lose me." said Barkhorn.

"Thanks." said Hartmann, wiping away the tears.

"I'm glad you are okay ma'am." said Shirley.

"I'm still worried about how Chris will react." sighed Barkhorn worried.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." said Hartmann reassuring.

"I only have one arm Erica. I'm a freak." said Barkhorn shaking.

"No you aren't! You're a brave, loyal and amazing girl! I know Chris will be fine!" cried Hartmann.

"Damn." said Shirley in awe.

"Thanks Erica. I needed that." said Barkhorn.

"It's fine Trude." replied Hartmann.

"I will need help for now but, I do intend to re-learn everything and become self reliant again." declared Barkhorn.

"Glad to hear it." said Shirley.

"Same her." added Hartmann.

 

Liberion War of Independence: In 1775, a series of complaints and conflicts between the Kingdom of Britannia and it's colonies exploded with the Battle of Lexington and Concord. After debate, the colonies declared their independence as the United States of Liberion in 1776. In 1777, the Britannian forces invaded New York under General John Burgoyne but, they were stopped at the Battle of Saratoga by a suddenly Neuroi. In 1781, the main Britannian forces were besieged at Yorktown, Virginia when Neuroi again began attacking them. General Charles Cornwallis surrendered and Liberion won it's independence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there we go. This chapter and the next one are kind of filler so sorry about that. Next time, we continue where this chapter left off. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters continues the plot from last time with Barkhorn trying to adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of "Sounds of Silence".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It was a sunny morning in Orussia as the members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing awoke. In her bedroom, Barkhorn rolled over in her bed and woke up. Barkhorn stretched and sat up in her bed. Looking over, she saw Hartmann lying on the ground.

"Erica, wake up. I need help getting dressed." said Barkhorn.

"Good morning Trude." yawned Hartmann sitting up.

"I'm surprised to see you actually awake this early Bubi." said Barkhorn.

"Well I have someone important to me that I need to help." replied Hartmann standing up.

"I really appreciate this Erica." said Barkhorn.

"Okay Trude, let's start with panties." said Hartmann.

"I want to start doing things myself again." noted Barkhorn.

"Yes I know Trude." said Hartmann, pulling clothes out of Trude's drawer.

"I'm ready Erica." said Barkhorn sitting nude on the edge of her bed.

"Lift up your legs." said Hartmann.

"I want to try and pull them up myself." stated Barkhorn.

"Fine by me." said Hartmann sliding the panties onto Trude's legs.

Barkhorn bent down and grabbed the edge of the panties with her right arm. She then stood up, bent down and slowly stood up pulling the panties up with her. Adjusting the sides, Barkhorn managed to get the panties over her waist where they belonged.

"That's amazing Trude." said Hartmann in awe.

"Nothing for a soldier of Karlsland." said Barkhorn proudly.

"Let's try your t-shirt now." said Hartmann.

"I can do this." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn took the t-shirt but, struggled to get it over her arm. Seeing this, Hartmann hesitated to intervene not wanting to hurt Trude's pride.

"Trude, do...you want help?" asked Hartmann.

"Yes." answered Trude.

"Okay." replied Hartmann.

Hartmann took the shirt and slipped it over Trude's arm. Hartmann pulled the shirt of her chest and removed any ruffles.

"Do you want to try putting your jacket on?" asked Hartmann.

"Yes I do." answered Barkhorn.

Barkhorn placed her jacket on her bed and took a moment to ponder how to do this. She then grabbed the jacket managed to slip her right arm into the sleeve. With that in place, she slipped the jacket over her left soldier and slipped it into place.

"I'm so proud Trude." said Hartmann.

"Um Erica, please help with my buttons." said Barkhorn, adverting her eyes.

Hartmann walked over and began buttoning the jacket. She took only a few seconds to button it fully.

"Unfortunately, there are some things you won't be able to do." stated Hartmann.

"I know." sighed Barkhorn.

"I'll let you do your socks." said Hartmann.

Barkhorn pulled out her socks and sat down. She slipped her right sock over her foot and pulled it up then had to adjust it. Trude then slipped her left sock on and managed to pull it up with ease.

"Well done." said Hartmann.

"I don't need the patronization." stated Barkhorn.

"It's called positive reinforcement." huffed Hartmann jokingly.

Barkhorn walked over and grabbed her shoes. She managed to put them on but, was unable to tie them.

"I'll help you." offered Hartmann.

"I can do this." said Barkhorn, trying and failing.

"A few minutes ago you were fine with me helping you." noted Hartmann.

"I've doing things myself. I can be self reliant." said Barkhorn.

"You're getting to far ahead of yourself." said Hartmann.

Hartmann walked over and bent down. She then tied the laces while Barkhorn just allowed it.

"Thank you." said Barkhorn.

"It's fine Trude." said Hartmann.

"You're such a great person Erica. I can't thank you enough." said Barkhorn, accepting the help.

 

Hartmann helped Trude by putting the ribbon in her hair and tying them so Trude had her signature twin-tails. Once finishied, Hartmann quickly dressed and the two headed to the common area for a scheduled two of them were the last to arrive save Sanya who was sleeping.

"Attention!" cried Shirley, causing all the girls to stand at attention.

"Good work. At ease." said Barkhorn, and with that the others relaxed.

"Good morning Major." said Shirley.

"Good morning to you as well Captain." replied Barkhorn who turned to face the others, "By now, I am sure you have all heard the news that I am staying on as your commanding officer."

"That truly is good news." said Shirley.

"But Major, if you have one arm how will you lead us into battle?" asked Yoshika, trying not to open a fresh wound.

"I cannot as my fighting days are over." answered Barkhorn.

"So you'll lead us while on the ground." said Eila confused.

"No. The duty of leading you in combat will be taken up by Captain Yeager." replied Barkhorn.

"I appreciate this ma'am." said Shirley.

"As the next in command and with your more professional attitude, I feel confident putting you in this position." said Barkhorn.

"I won't let you down!" declared Shirley.

"Any objections to Captain Yeager's new role?" asked Barkhorn.

"No ma'am." answered the others.

"Glad to hear it. Dismissed." said Barkhorn.

 

With that the brief meeting ended. Barkhorn, Hartmann and Shirley headed to the Major's office to discuss while Lucchini and Eila headed their own separate ways. Lynne and Yoshika left together

"Lynne, do you think things will get better?" asked Yoshika seemingly out of no where.

"I'm sure of it. Things can't stay terrible forever." answered Lynne.

"It doesn't seem like things are getting better at all." noted Yoshika.

"Rome wasn't built in a day." said Lynne.

"You're really optimistic." observed Yoshika.

"You are too." replied Lynne.

"I was." said Yoshika to herself.

In her office, Barkhorn sat behind her desk. In front of it stood Shirley and to her right Hartmann. All three witches were staring at a map of Orussia on the desk.

"The hive over Novgorod has not been active since the last attack." noted Barkhorn.

"It has been really quit." agreed Shirley.

"Too quit." said Barkhorn.

"Don't you think you're being too paranoid?" asked Hartmann.

"There is no such thing as to being to prepared." answered Barkhorn.

"Exactly. The Neuroi can return at any moment." agreed Shirley.

"You're right there." said Hartmann, as she remembered the fall of Karlsland.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Karlsland." said Shirley.

"There's nothing we can do about it." said Barkhorn.

"We'll free Orussia then eventually do the same at home." said Hartmann.

"I could never imagine if that occurred to Liberion." said Shirley.

"Frankly, I would never want that to happen Shirley." replied Barkhorn.

"I think we should work closer with the 502nd." proposed Hartmann.

"We already work closely with them." said Shirley.

"But, we can work closer with them." said Hartmann.

"I have no problem with that." said Hartmann.

"Neither do I." said Shirley.

"Good proposal Hartmann." said Barkhorn.

"I agree." added Shirley.

"Man, you two are really mirroring each other." said Hartmann.

"Well, I have become a more professional soldier." said Shirley.

"And an incredible job you have done." said Barkhorn.

"I thought Ursula and I were twins." said Hartmann.

"Please Erica. This is a good thing." said Barkhorn.

"Exactly. Hell, Barkhorn and I have never been closer." noted Shirley.

"Geez, just get a room." laughed Hartmann.

"Dammit Erica! Be serious!" snapped Barkhorn.

Yeah okay." said Hartmann.

"Ma'am, I suggest we have a friendly competition with the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing." proposed Shirley.

"That's a good idea." said Barkhorn.

"I'd love to have a chance to go one-on-one with Edytha." stated Hartmann.

"Right. I'll set that up." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn reached over and grabbed the phone. She made a call and waited for few seconds. Then, the phone was picked up.

("This is Major Barkhorn.") stated Barkhorn.

"Hello ma'am. I'm glad to hear you are still in command of your outift." said Rall.

("Thank you.") said Barkhorn.

"So, what do I own this phone call?" asked Rall.

("Captain Yeager came up with the brilliant idea of having our outfits dueling together in a friendly competition.") answered Barkhorn.

"That does sound like a good idea." agreed Rall.

("Of course, neither of us will be able to compete.") noted Barkhorn.

"Unfortunately so. Injuries have ended both of our careers." said Rall.

("It's such a shame. You were a great witch.") said Barkhorn.

"Not as good as you." said Rall.

("Unlike some people, I don't like bragging.") said Barkhorn.

"Are you referring to Hanna Marseilles?" asked Rall.

("It's possible.") answered Barkhorn.

"In regards to your proposal, I think it is a great and I am fully on board." said Rall.

("Is this Tuesday good?") asked Barkhorn.

"Yes it is." answered Rall.

("Sounds great. I'll see you then.") said Barkhorn.

"Same here. Goodbye Major." said Rall who hung up.

"So we're having our competition Tuesday." stated Shirley.

"Indeed. Rall also liked the idea." noted Barkhorn.

"I'll go tell the others." said Hartmann.

"Erica, are you going back to bed?" asked Barkhorn getting irked.

"Of course not." answered Hartmann, who quickly left.

"It's such a shame to see Erica waste her potential." sighed Barkhorn.

"She is an excellent witch." noted Shirley.

"I've known Hartmann since 1940 and she is the best witch I have known. She is the most decorated witch in the war and one of the greatest witches of all time. However, her lack of motivation has always been a problem." explained Barkhorn.

"I see." said Shirley.

"She has the God given talent but, she lacks the will." stated Barkhorn.

"She reminds me of how I used to be." said Shirley.

"Your turnaround you've shown gives me hope for Bubi." said Barkhorn.

"I'm not as good as Hartmann." shrugged Shirley.

"Don't discredit yourself, you are a talented witch in your own right." said Barkhorn.

"Thanks." replied Shirley.

"I'm glad we're finally seeing eye to eye." said Barkhorn.

"So am I." agreed Shirley.

"Though our squabbles did bring out the best in each other." said Barkhorn.

"Like the Jet Striker affair?" asked Shirley.

"I was too stubborn with that but, I mean other times." answered Barkhorn.

"I see." said Shirley.

"Well, right now we're on the same page." stated Barkhorn.

"Ma'am, I have a question for you." said Shirley.

"Go ahead Shirley." said Barkhorn.

"What is your relationship with her exactly?" asked Shirley.

"We're close friends and great comrades." answered Barkhorn.

"Okay then." replied Shirley.

"Why do you ask?" asked Barkhorn.

"I was just curious." answered Shirley.

"Curious." repeated Barkhorn confused.

"Well you are two are very close and I was just wondering." explained Shirley.

"You think Erica and I are in a lesbian relationship." stated Barkhorn.

"Well..." said Shirley.

"I thought you matured." stated Barkhorn.

"I am ma'am, I was just curious. I fully support you and Erica if you are lovers." said Shirley.

"We are not." said Barkhorn.

"Okay. I've got work to do." said Shirley.

Shirley stood up and left the room. Barkhorn sat back in her chair deep in thought.

 

Liberion Civil War: In 19th Century, slavery in the United States caused a division in the country. The Missouri Compromise managed to keep it on the back burner for a while but, the debate returned. The Kansas-Nebraska Act was meant to end the divisions but, only furthered them. In 1860, abolitionist Abraham Lincoln was elected President and so eleven Southern states seceded to form the Confederate States of Liberion. The Liberion Civil War erupted and for a while the South did well but, the tides turned. At the Battle of Gettysburg, Neuroi attacked Confederate forces allowing for a Union victory. In 1864, Neuroi devastated Georgia allowing German William T. Sherman to help overrun the states. As a result, the Confederacy collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there is chapter nineteen of the story. Next time, the competition is held. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the 501st and 502nd have their friendly competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with chapter twenty of "Sounds of Silence".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It was a sunny morning in Orussia. In her bedroom, Shirley was awoken by the morning sun. She stretched and yawned then got out of bed. Shirley grabbed clothes and headed to the bath. Once there, she undressed and headed to bath. Shirley founded only one other witch in the bath when she arrived: Erica Hartmann.

"Hey Shirley." said Hartmann, doing a doggy paddle.

"Good morning Erica. I'm surprised to see you awake this early." said Shirley.

"I have to wake up early to help Trude." explained Hartmann, who decided to stop paddling.

"How is the Major doing?" asked Shirley entering the water.

"She's doing better know. She's starting to adapt to life with only one arm."answered Hartmann.

"That's good to hear." replied Shirley.

"I'm still worried though." stated Hartmann.

"She'll get used to life with only one arm. Barkhorn is though, she won't let something like that get her down." said Shirley.

"I'm worried about her alcoholism." said Hartmann.

"That makes sense, she'll have to deal with her alcoholism the rest of her life." noted Shirley.

"Exactly. I'm worried she'll relapse." said Hartmann.

"That's something she'll have to deal with. It's inevitable." said Shirley.

"I wish there was a way I could help her." said Hartmann.

"You could be there for her. Be her rock when she needs it." suggested Shirley.

"Do you think that will work?" asked Hartmanan hopefully.

"Of course. You're closer to her than anybody her. I know you can do it." said Shirley.

"Thanks so much Shirley." said Hartmann, getting emotional.

"Hey, it's fine Erica." said a surprised Shirley.

"Sorry. It's just...Trude are I have been close for years. Seeing like this just kills me inside." said Hartmann.

"I understand." replied Shirley.

"Thanks." said Hartmann, rubbing tears from her eyes.

"You two are really close." noted Shirley.

"Of course." said Hartmann nonchalant.

"Erica, what exactly are your feelings for Trude?" asked Shirley.

"I like her of course." answered Hartmann.

"You just like her." said Shirley.

"Um...I guess." replied Hartmann.

"I mean, it's not more." said Shirley.

"I don't get it." said Hartmann confused.

"Erica, you don't love Trude." said Shirley.

"Well..." said Hartmann, freezing.

"Well." repeated Shirley.

"I don't know." stated Hartmann.

"So, you might love her." proposed Shirley.

"Maybe." admitted Hartmann.

"I don't have a problem with it, I just wanted to know." said Shirley.

"Well, I always cared deeply for Trude but, I never thought of it romantically." said Hartmann.

"I might just be putting ideas in your head. Forget I said anything about it." said Shirley, waving her hands.

"No. I've questioned my feelings for Trude before but, I've always shrugged it off. However, with everything that's happened recently I haven't been able to avoid them." explained Hartmann.

"I did ask Trude the same question." noted Shirley.

"What did she say?" asked Hartmann curious.

"She claimed she had no romantic feelings for you." answered Shirley.

"Okay." replied Hartmann, with disappointment in her voice.

"Even if you're never loves you two will always be best friends." stated Shirley.

"I guess so." said Hartmann sadly.

"Hey. Don't get so down. We've got our competition with the 502nd today." said Shirley.

"Yeah. That'll be nice. I'd love to go against Edytha." said Hartmann, smiling.

"Erica..." said Barkhorn softly, having heard the conversation.

 

The girls all got ready and prepared themselves. They took off into the sky and met the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing. They had earpieces as to hear the their commanders. Commander Rall and Major Barkhorn both shook hands on the ground.

"Good to see you Major. I'm glad you've remained on your post." said Rall.

"I'm glad to be her." said Barkhorn.

("All right everyone, this will be a friendly competition. Keep that in mind.") said Rall.

"Roger." replied the witches.

("However, we also want you to give it your all.") said Barkhorn.

"Same old Trude." sighed Hartmann.

"Hey Shirley, let's team up." said Lucchini.

"I can't Francesca. I'm leading our team since Major Barkhorn cannot fly." replied Shirley.

"Please." begged Lucchini.

"Francesca, don't start like acting like a child." said Shirley.

"But..." began Lucchini.

"Look Francesca, I'm busy. I cannot cater to every single witch." said Shirley.

("All right. This first contest will be a targeting practice. You'll see two different color balloons: red for the 501st and the blue for the 502nd. Each team will pick a representative who will shoot the balloons. Whoever pops the most balloons will win.") explained Rall.

"Hey Erica, do you want to go compete with me?" asked Edytha.

"Sounds fun." answered Hartmann.

Edytha and Hartmann volunteered for the role took their places. They took their places and got ready.

("Go!") called Barkhorn.

Both Hartmann and Edytha took off. They sped off and began hitting targets. They whirled around and fired in every direction. They only stopped until they both ran out of bullets.

"You did great." panted Edytha.

"So did you." panted Hartmann.

"I count 125 for Hartmann and 118 for Edytha." stated Shirley.

"So do I. It looks like Lieutenant Hartmann won the first round." said Lieutenant Pokryshkin.

"Congratulations Erica." said Edytha.

"Thanks." replied Hartmann with a smile.

("Next will be a timed race. First person around the base is the winner.") said Rall.

"I'll do this one. I won't lose like Edytha." boasted Kano.

"Don't get too cocky." warned Edytha.

"Please. Nobody can beat me." said Kano.

"I'd beg to differ." said Shirley.

"I'd like to see you try." said Kano.

"Be careful. Captain Yeager is the first person to break the sound barrier." noted Edytha.

"I've always love speed. I've been racing before I hit puberty." stated Shirley.

"She is known as Glamorous Shirley Yeager back home." said Lucchini.

"Fine by me." said Kano.

"Shirley, let me go with you." begged Lucchini.

"No Francesca. This is only a race for one person." said Shirley.

"Okay." said Lucchini sadly.

"Hey Francesca, are you okay?" asked Yoshika.

"I'm fine." answered Lucchini.

"Well it looks like you're going to have two losses in a low." said Barkhorn.

"I'd be lying if I said that didn't know about Shirley's reputation." admitted Rall.

("Ladies get ready and...go!") declared Trude.

The two witches quickly took off. Shirley took an early lead while Kano found herself giving chase. As they went around the base, Kano could only follow behind.

"Man, Kano is losing ground." said Georgette.

"That's Shirley for you." said Hartmann.

Soon, the finish line came up. Kano gave it her all and managed to began catching up. However, Shirley saw this and pushed forward taking the victory.

"Oh man." said Kano upset.

"Don't feel bad Kano you were great. I'm just a total speed freak. I live for it." said Shirley.

"Thanks." replied Kano.

"Looks like I was right." said Barkhorn.

"Indeed you were." admitted Rall.

"I've teamed with Yeager for years. I never doubted her." said Barkhorn.

"That's nice to hear." replied Rall.

("Ma'am, we're ready to move on.") said Shirley.

"Understood." said Shirley.

"We won't let you run away with this." stated Rall.

"We won't let you steal this from us." said Barkhorn.

("Okay. This next challenge is a hitting target is small, tight locations. This will be good if you're in a tight space.") explained Rall.

"Hey Eila, you want compete?" asked Nikka.

"Just don't cry when you lose." answered Eila.

"Don't use your Foresight magic." replied Nikka.

The two witches got ready and soon took off. They began flying low and saw their targets between tree limbs. They both aimed and began firing. Eila flew smoothly while Nikka flew rougher. Nikka managed to take a small lead so Eila came up with a plan.

"Nikka, look out!" cried Eila.

"What is it?" asked Nikka, stopping and looking around.

"Sucker!" laughed Eila who took off.

"That was a dirty trick!" called Nikka.

"That cheater!" snapped Kano angrily.

"Eila has always been mischievous. That's just her nature." stated Shirley.

Nikka took off and managed to catch up to Eila. They two tied their scores with only one target left. As they closed in, the bright sun light began blinding Nikka.

"This is no good. I can't see." said Nikka to herself.

As if somebody heard her, a large shadow overcast the sky. Nikka was able to see clearly and took aim. She fired and hit the target winning the round for the 502nd.

"I did it!" exclaimed Nikka.

"Nikka-" began Eila, when the Neuroi alarm went off.

"Where is the Neuroi?" asked Nikka.

"Right there." answered Eila.

Eila pointed up and Nikka followed her finger. Nikka saw the large Neuroi over her head casting the shadow that aided in her victory. The Neuroi fired causing and Nikka and Eila to scramble. They two began to fire while the other witches quickly raced over to join them.

 

The witches began firing at the Neuroi as it shot back at them. They bobbed and weaved and were able to do decent damage which the Neuroi recovered. They were not able to find the core.

"I wish I could be there with them." said a frustrated Barkhorn, watching the battle through binoculars.

"You can't Barkhorn. You know that." noted Rall.

The witches began circling the Neuroi and fired at the enemy. By a luck shot, Yoshika managed to hit the Neuroi and managed to uncover the core.

"We've found the core. Lieutenant Pokryshkin, take the 502nd and attack from the right and we'll attack from the left." said Shirley.

"Roger." replied Aleksandra.

"Shirley, can I come with you?" asked Lucchini.

"I want you to stay behind me." answered Shirley.

"Okay." replied a disappointed Lucchini.

The witches moved into action and attacked the Neuroi. As they did, the Neuroi fired back at the witches. One beam headed right for Hartmann who managed to block it.

"I'm going up!" declared Barkhorn.

"No. I'm sorry ma'am but, you are in no condition to fly." said Rall, getting in her way.

"As a commanding officer I am ordering you to step aside." demanded Barkhorn.

"I cannot do that. I don't care if this is insubordination, there is no way I can let you fly." explained Rall.

"Dammit!" cried Barkhorn, feeling useless.

"It's okay ma'am." said Rall.

"Erica, please be okay." begged Barkhorn to herself.

Back in the sky, the girls were making ground on the Neuroi. Their superior numbers gave them an advantage.

"Lucchini, you and I are going to use the Thach Weave." said Shirley.

"Got it." said Lucchini.

The two headed off and attacked the Neuroi. Using the Thach Weave they closed in. The Neuroi homed in on Lucchini so Shirley began Neuroi fired a beam which Lucchini barely dodged. However, Lucchini found herself frozen by her Combat Stress reaction. Shirley raced over and threw up her shield. However, the beam broke her shield and sent her zooming to the ground. She smacked the ground hard.

"Shirley!" cried Lucchini.

 

Yoshika raced over and used her magic on Shirley. Meanwhile, Aleksandra managed to strike the Neuroi core destroying it. Shirley was rushed to the infirmary and after a long wait, the doctor emerged.

"Will Captain Yeager be alright?" asked Barkhorn.

"She'll be fine." answered the doctor.

"That's a relieve." sighed Eila.

"However, she is unable to fly. Her back was was broken by the impact and while Lieutenant Miyafuji did prevent serious damage with her magic, I'm afraid that her back has been damaged in beyond repair." explained the doctor.

"I see." said Barkhorn, "At the least she's alive."

"Can I see her?" asked Lucchini.

"Sure." answered the doctor.

Lucchini headed inside and found Shirley in a bed.

"Hey Francesca, so it looks like we can't fly together anymore." said Shirley.

"I'm glad you're alive!" cried Lucchini, embracing the redhead.

 

Wright Sisters: The Wright Sisters were a pair of twin witches from Ohio. From their youth, the two had an obsession with flying and wanted to soar through the skies. They two had many failed attempts before they succeeded. They launched the first powered flight from Kitty Hawk, North Carolina and entered the history books forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there is chapter twenty and I hoped it didn't seem rushed. Next time, the aftermath of this and the plot continued to move on. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will pick up where the last left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-one of "Sounds of Silence".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

The sun had only risen recently in the skies over Orussia. Lying in her bed, Shirley was jarred awake by the the morning sunlight. Shirley's eyes opened up and and he rubbed the sleep from them. Shirley felt a heavy weight on her chest and looked down to find Lucchini resting on her buxom chest.

"Good morning sleepy head." said Shirley, gently shaking the Romagna girl awake.

"I'm up." yawned Lucchini.

"How long have you been here?" asked Shirley.

"I've slept with you all night." answered Lucchini.

"That's so sweet." replied Shirley, groaning in pain.

"Shirley!" exclaimed Lucchini.

"I'm okay." said Shirley, holding her back.

"No you aren't." said Lucchini teary-eyed.

"This is rough. I broke my back and I'll never fly or race again." stated Shirley.

"Exactly. You're not the same." said Lucchini.

"That's were you're wrong. I'm still the same Shirley you've always known even if my back is broken." explained Shirley.

"You promise?" asked Lucchini.

"I promise." answered Shirley.

"Shirley." said Lucchini, hugging the redhead.

"I thought I lost you went all Barkhorn and I was afraid that I'd lost you again yesterday." explained Lucchini.

"Look Francesca, I promise that you'll never lose me." said Shirley.

"Thank you!" cried Lucchini.

"There there." said Shirley, stroking Francesca's hair.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting." said Barkhorn, opening the door.

"Major Barkhorn." said the other two.

"I need to talk with Captain Yeager." stated Barkhorn.

"Francesca, please leave. I'll see you later." said Shirley.

"Okay." replied Lucchini.

Lucchini got up and left closing the door behind her. Once she did, Barkhorn sat down in a nearby chair.

"How are you doing Shirley?" asked Barkhorn.

"I'm okay but, I can't led the outfit anymore." answered Shirley.

"Just forget that. I'm just glad you're okay." replied Barkhorn.

"Man, I'm sure nobody ever would have thought we'd be so friendly." said Shirley.

"Despite our differences we are comrades." noted Barkhorn.

"A sigh of solidarity." said Shirley.

"You could call it that." said Barkhorn.

"I'm not so bad considering..." began Shirley her voice trailing off.

"That I lost my arm." finished Barkhorn.

"I didn't want to be rude." said Shirley.

"It's fine. All I can do now is overcome disability." said Barkhorn.

"You still have to explain it to Chris." noted Shirley.

"I'm not sure how I'll do it. I know she'll be really freaked out by it and I'm afraid she'll be afraid of me. I almost lost her once and I don't want to lose Chris again." sighed Barkhorn.

"I'm sure she'll understand." said Shirley.

"God, I hope so." said Barkhorn.

"Chris is your little sister. She'll love you no matter what. She might be...upset at first by this but, just sit her down and explain things to Chris. I know she'll understand and will never stop loving you." explained Shirley.

"Thanks." said Barkhorn.

"It's nothing." replied Shirley.

"You've got the intelligence of a Karlslander." joked Barkhorn.

"While Yeager is an Anglicized form of the Karlsland word Jager." noted Shirley.

"That explains it." said Barkhorn.

"So, who's going to lead the outfit in combat?" asked Shirley.

"I'm going to put Hartmann in command." answered Barkhorn.

"She'll be a perfect fit." stated Shirley.

"Yeah." said Barkhorn, adverting her head.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Shirley.

"I was really worried about Erica." answered Barkhorn.

"She is the Blonde Knight of Karlsland." noted Shirley.

"True. I know she's a great witch and can handler herself but, when she was nearly hit, I wanted to enter the battle." confessed Barkhorn.

"I'm glad you didn't." said Shirley.

"You should thank Rall. She's the one who stopped me." replied Barkhorn.

"No offense but, you would have been more a hindered." laughed Shirley.

"I know." said Barkhorn.

"Just relax Barkhorn. Hartmann will be fine. She's a great witch and we have a great medical team." replied Shirley.

"Why are you talking about our medical staff?" asked Barkhorn nervously.

"God forbid, something goes wrong then she'll be in good hands." answered Shirley.

"That's true." sighed Barkhorn in relief.

"Besides, we do have Yoshika too." stated Shirley.

"Yes. Miyafuji is an amazing witch." said Barkhorn.

"Barkhorn, you do seem really concerned about Hartmann." said Shirley.

"Of course. She's a comrade of mine." said Barkhorn.

"I'm just saying that out of all the witches she's the one who talked about." explained Shirley.

"I've know her since 1940." said Barkhorn, turning her head.

"I think you love her." said Shirley.

"That's...absurd." sputtered Barkhorn blushing.

"Say what you want but, I can see it. There's nothing wrong with being a lesbian." said Shirley.

"I need to go." said Barkhorn standing up.

"Just think about it. You'll feel better when you've accepted your sexual orientation." said Shirley.

"Okay." agreed Barkhorn.

 

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle Yoshika Miyafuji and Lynette Bishop were busy cooking. They were making breakfast for their fellow witches.

"Um Yoshika, are you sure this is right?" asked Lynne.

"Not really. I've never cooked Liberion food before." answered Yoshika.

"It doesn't seem to hard: bacon, eggs, toast and juice." noted Lynne.

"I hope I didn't undercook the stake." said Yoshika.

"I'm sure you did fine." replied Lynne, kissing Yoshika on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Yoshika.

"Making breakfast for Shirley was a kind gesture." answered Lynne.

"Thanks Lynne." replied Yoshika.

"It really seems like fate has it in for use." mused Lynne.

"Don't say that." said Yoshika uncomfortably.

"It does seems so." said Lynne.

"We have had a lot of unfortunate luck." admitted Yoshika.

"If I lost you..." began Lynne.

"That's won't happen." interrupted Yoshika.

"Hey guys!" called Hartmann bouncing into the kitchen.

"Oh hello Lieutenant." said Yoshika.

"We'll talk later." whispered Lynne.

"Um, that food smells delicious." said Hartmann.

"It's for Shirley. Yoshika decided to cook her a Liberion breakfast because she got hurt." explained Lynne.

"Oh. That's so nice Yoshika." said Hartmann.

"It's really nothing." said Yoshika.

"I'm surprised you actually got this much." said Hartmann.

"It wasn't easy but, once I explained the situation members of the Orussian Imperial Army helped out." explained Yoshika.

"Well, I still think it's sweet." said Hartmann, yawning.

"You aren't usually up this early. You must be exhausted." said Lynne.

"You can say that again." replied Hartmann, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you worried about Barkhorn?" asked Yoshika.

"Of course I am." answered Hartmann.

"She does seem to be doing better." said Lynne, trying to put a positive spin on the situation.

"Yeah. That is true." admitted Hartmann.

"See. Everything will be okay." said Yoshika.

"Oh Yoshiak, you're so naive." said Hartmann shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" asked Yoshika.

"You're a real optimist Miyafuji. You always see the best in everything think things will be okay. Unfortunately, the world isn't always like that. The world can be a cruel and terrible place. Look at what happened to us: Sakamoto and Perrine where killed in action, Barkhorn and Shirley were both severely injured in combat and of course Minna..." explained Hartmann, unable to finish.

"That's really dark." said Yoshika.

"It's the truth." replied Hartmann solemnly.

"Um Yoshika, we need to finish Shirley's breakfast." said Lynne, hoping to change the conversation.

"Oh yeah." realized Yoshika, turning around.

"She's still trying to hold onto her innocence. In away, that's admirable." thought Hartmann to herself.

"Oh no!" cried out Yoshika.

"What's wrong?" asked Lynne.

"I don't know how Shirley likes her bacon or eggs." answered Yoshika.

"Well, from what I've seen she like crispy bacon and scrambled eggs." answered Hartmann.

"Oh good. That's how I made it." sighed Yoshika.

"Yoshika, we haven't made anyone else breakfast yet." said Lynne in realization.

"I'll take to Shirley so you can start on this." said Hartmann.

"That's so much Erica. You're a lifesaver." replied Yoshika.

"Let's get started." added Lynne.

"Just have breakfast ready when I get back." said Hartmann.

"Okay." said Yoshika and Lynne in unison.

 

Hartmann took the food and left the kitchen. As she walked toward Shirley's room, she continued thinking about Yoshika. Hartmann was so distracted that she almost walked right by Shirley's room. Hartmann used her foot to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Shirley.

"Hartmann. I have your breakfast." answered Hartmann.

"I'll get the door." replied Shirley.

"No, let me." said Hartmann, not wanting Shirley to strain her back.

Hartmann managed to open the door while juggling the food. Once used her foot to shut the door behind her and walked over to Shirley.

"Damn. That smells good." said Shirley.

"Miyafuji and Lynne made it. I'm just delivering it." noted Hartmann.

"Give them my compliments. This is amazing." said Shirley, eating the food.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." said Hartmann, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Just like I told Francesca, I'm still the same Shirley." said Shirley.

"I didn't know she was here." said Hartmann.

"I awoke to her sleeping on my chest." answered Shirley.

"That doesn't surprise me." laughed Hartmann.

"Says the girls that stole her panties." replied Shirley.

"That was almost two years ago." said Hartmann.

"Barkhorn was here earlier." noted Shirley.

"Why was she here?" asked Hartmann.

"To talk. It seems she wants you to take over leading the squadron now that I've been incapacitated." answered Shirley.

"No problem." replied Hartmann.

"We also talked about Chris." noted Shirley.

"I'm not surprised that came up." said Hartmann.

"She was concerned about Chris would react and I reassured that things would be okay." explained Shirley.

"That makes sense. Chris is the most important person in her life." shrugged Hartmann.

"True but..." began Shirley, her voice trailing off.

"What?" asked Hartmann.

"You came up in conversation." answered Shirley.

"Oh really." said Hartmann interested.

"She seemed to talk more about you than anyone else. In fact, you were the only member she talked about by name." said Shirley.

"That isn't surprising." said Hartmann.

"I think she loves you." stated Shirley.

"That's ridiculous." said Hartmann.

"She was sputtering and blushing." said Shirley.

"Oh..." said Hartmann, adverting her eyes.

"You two clearly have romantic feelings for each other. I know everyone else here will accept you two." said Shirley.

"I need to go." said Hartmann jumping up.

"Erica, don't deny your feelings. You'll just end up being miserable." said Shirley.

"Sure." said Hartmann, deep in thought.

 

Kiel Mutiny: The Kiel Mutiny was a naval mutiny in the port city of Kiel, Karlsland. Members of the Karlsland Imperial Navy staged a mutiny on November 11, 1918 in opposition to being sent to battle the Neuroi. It spread across the country with the largest being in the Kingdom of Bavaria. By 1919, the revolts were ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-one done and I hope you enjoyed. Next time, Hartmann and Barkhorn try to deal with their feelings. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Hartmann and Barkhorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again I am back with the next chapter of "Sounds of Silence". As there are five weeks in June I will be doing two chapters this month so the installment after this will be soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

The sky above Orussia was bright as a tired Sanya returned back to base. The sun crept above the sky and into the bedroom window of Barkhorn and Hartmann. This caused both women to stir awake. After yawning, Hartmann jumped out of her bed and went to help Barkhorn in dressing.

"Ready Trude?" asked Hartmann.

"Um yeah." answered Barkhorn, nervous.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hartmann curious.

"No." answered Barkhorn.

Barkhorn grabbed her panties and managed to slip them around her ankles. Barkhorn pulled them up as far she could.

"You're getting better at dressing yourself." noted Hartmann, pulling the panties totally up.

"I'm a solider of Karlsland Erica, this shouldn't surprise you." replied Barkhorn.

Barkhorn grabbed her shirt and managed to get it over her head but, had trouble getting it on.

"I was really afraid for you after the accident." stated Hartmann, helping Barkhorn.

"Really." said Barkhorn, trying to hide her surprise.

"Of course." replied Hartmann.

"That's...completely natural." stated Barkhorn, grabbing her jacket.

"So..." began Hartmann.

"I..." stammered Barkhorn, slipping her jacket on.

"Trude..." began Hartmann, as she buttoned Barkhorn's jacket.

"Look Hartmann, it's best if we remain as strong as possible." said Barkhorn.

"Why?" asked Hartmann.

"We are the commanding officers. We must not show any emotion and we must suppress any degenerate thoughts." answered Barkhorn.

"I know what you mean." replied Hartmann hiding her disappointment.

"Good. I'm going to be busy so please don't disturb me." requested Barkhorn.

"Understood." said Hartmann.

 

Trude finished getting dressed and the two witches head their separate ways. Barkhorn headed to her office and began her daily paperwork. Hartmann went off passing Shirley along the way. The Liberion noticed how sad Hartmann looked and went to find Barkhorn. Once she arrived at Barkhorn's office, she knocked on the door and popped in.

"Hello Major." said Shirley, walking in.

"Guten Morgen." replied Barkhorn in her native tongue.

"Um Major, I passed by Hartmann in the hallway and she seemed upset about something." noted Shirley.

"I just told Erica that she and I should not show our emotions." said Barkhorn.

"I understand this is the army and everything but, that is healthy." said Shirley.

"That is your opinion Captain." stated Barkhorn.

"Look Ma'am, you need to accept the fact you have some feeling towards Erica." said Shirley.

"I don't deny that; she and I are comrades, rivals and friends." stated Barkhorn.

"Well, I still think there's something more." said Shirley.

"There isn't." said Barkhorn.

"Come on Trude, it's totally obvious you've got feelings for Hartmann." said Shirley.

"That's is crazy. My feelings for Erica are platonic." said Barkhorn.

"Why can't you admit you're attracted to another girl?" asked Shirley.

"Because the notion is ludicrous." answered Barkhorn.

"I know lesbians don't have a lot of rights in Karlsland, hell the situation isn't any better in Liberion. But, just because they're are assholes who will hate your because of your sexuality doesn't mean you need to hide who you really are." explained Shirley.

"That's...deep." said Barkhorn taken aback.

"It's the truth." replied Shirley.

"But, soliders of Karlsland are supposed to be the strongest and most disciplined soldiers in the world. We're trained to reject such frivolous notions." stated Barkhorn.

"That's total bullshit." scoffed Shirley.

"I'll talk to Erica." said Barkhorn.

"Nice. Good luck." said Shirley.

"Thanks." sighed a nervous Trude.

 

Meanwhile, Hartmann walked sadly down the hallways. She couldn't hide her sadness, when she even thought of trying it proved impossible. Hartmann made her way to the kitchen for breakfast where she found Yoshika cooking while Lynne was helping her out. Both the Fuso and Britannian witches noticed something was wrong with their commanding officer.

"Hartmann, what's wrong?" asked Yoshika concerned.

"I can only say if you promise not to tell anyone." replied Hartmann, sitting at the table.

"We promise." said both Yoshika and Lynne.

"I think...I'm in love with Trude." said Hartmann.

"That's great!" declared Yoshika.

"Not it's not. It seems that Trude has no interest in any kind of romantic relationship." explained Hartmann.

"Why is that?" asked Lynne.

"She's a solider of Karlsland." answered Hartmann.

"What do you mean?" asked Yoshika.

"In boot camp we get militarism drilled into our heads and we're taught that there's nothing better than being strong and to discard things that make us weak like emotions." answered Hartmann.

"That's wrong. Emotions don't make you weak." protested Yoshika.

"Tell that to Kaiser Fredrick IV." scoffed Hartmann.

"What's a Kaiser?" asked Yoshika softly.

"It's the same as emperor. The ruling dynasty of Karlsland is the House of Hohenzollern." answered Hartmann.

"Emperor or not, it's not right to teach such things." said Yoshika.

"It's not just him: Kaiser Wilhelm II was very militaristic and so was his grandfather Kaiser Wilhelm I who was the first ruler of Karlsland. Karlsland has a history of militarism going back to Fredrick the Great." explained Hartmann.

"The military has a lot of say in Fuso." noted Yoshika.

"This sucks." moaned Hartmann.

"What are you going to do?" asked Lynne.

"I don't know." answered Hartmann.

"You need to talk to her. You have to tell her how you feel." said Yoshika.

"Trude is too hardheaded." said Hartmann.

"You can't give up. It doesn't matter where your from or what your taught to believe, if you love somebody than nothing should come between you." declared Yoshika.

"You're really smart Miyafuji." said Hartmann, standing up.

 

Hartmann jumped to feet and headed off with a purpose. Hartmann knocked on the door and waited for a response. After what seemed liked an eternity, Barkhorn replied.

"I'm busy." said Barkhorn.

"Trude it's me. We really need to talk." said Hartmann.

"Come in Erica." said Barkhorn, surprisingly nervous.

"You and I really need to talk about our relationship." stated Hartmann.

"I agree." said Barkhorn.

"That's...great to hear." replied Hartmann surprised, "What exactly made you change your mind?"

"I had a rather meaningful talk with Captain Yeager." answered Barkhorn.

"That's great!" declared Hartmann.

"Indeed." agreed Barkhorn.

"So Trude...what exactly are we?" asked Hartmann.

"We're...I'm not really sure." admitted Barkhorn.

"I really thing we need to answer that." said Hartmann.

"I agree but, I don't know how." admitted Barkhorn.

"Trude, when you think about me what's the first thing that comes to mind?" asked Hartmann.

"A good soldier whose lazy and a complete slob." answered Barkhorn.

"I meant a person." said Hartmann displeased.

"You're a kindhearted and good person who is great at cheering people up." said Barkhorn.

"I didn't realize I meant that much to you." said Hartmann.

"Look Erica, you and are...really close." began Barkhorn blushing.

"Trude, tell me what you really think." requested Hartmann.

"The truth is Erica...is...I..." stammered Barkhorn.

"Yes?" asked Hartmann.

"I..." began Barkhorn, when a familiar alarm rang out.

"Neuroi!" exclaimed both witches.

 

The 501st Joint Fighter Wing headed immediately dropped what they were doing and took off for battle. Hartmann took the lead as the newest aerial commander with Yoshika, Lynne, Lucchini and Eila behind her. Naturally, Sanya was sleeping. Barkhorn and Shirley could only watch from the ground.

"This sucks." said Shirley.

"I know exactly how you feel. I'd love to takeoff and join the battle." said Barkhorn.

"How do you stand it?" asked Shirley.

"It's difficult but, knowing I can support my team somewhat helps." answered Barkhorn.

"Did you talk to Hartmann?"asked Shirley.

"The Neuroi interrupted us." answered Barkhorn.

"Those Neuroi are total dicks." spat Shirley.

"I'll talk to Erica when she get back." said Barkhorn.

Meanwhile, the witches encountered the Neuroi which had a zeppelin appearance. As soon as the Neuroi came into view, it attacked causing the witches to scramble. The girls avoided the attack and were all unharmed.

"Miyafuji and Bishop take the left and I'll take the right with Eila and Lucchini." ordered Hartman.

"Yes ma'am!" replied the others.

The witches went into action and began battling the Neuroi. While the large sides of the Neuroi were an easy target, it's nonstop onslaught gave the witches a difficult time.

"Lucchini and Eila, draw it's fire. I'm going in." said Hartmann.

Both Eila and Lucchini split up and began attacking. The Neuroi returned fire but, the area in front of Hartmann was left open. The Blonde Knight of Karlsland attacked and managed to uncover the core.

"I found the core! Let's repeat this and take it!" ordered Hartmann.

Both Eila and Lucchini repeated the action and it seemed to go off without a hitch. However, when Hartmann attacked the Neuroi fired a beam which Hartmann blocked.

"Are you okay?" asked Lucchini.

"I'm fine." answered Hartmann with a wink.

"The Neuroi is learning." noted Eila with concern.

"New plan: we attack in a triangle formation." said Hartmann, "Miyafuji and Bishop, do you read me?"

"Yes ma'am." answered Yoshika.

"The three of us are going to attack the Neuroi. I need you two to provide cover fire." said Hartmann.

"Roger." replied Yoshika.

The witches went into action: Hartmann, Eila and Lucchini began their assault on the Neuroi while Yoshika and Lynne attacked the Neuroi.

The trio of witches began attacking and battered the Neuroi. The alien being fired a beam which Eila easily dodged thanks to her Foresight. The Neuroi next fired a beam at Lucchini which she easily blocked. However, the impact triggered her trauma.

"Lucchini, you need to move!" called Eila.

Lucchini stood still and couldn't move. Hartmann and Eila attacked the Neuroi to draw it's attention away from the Neuroi but, the alien being clearly noted Lucchnini was frozen in place.

"Francesca, you have to move!" cried Hartmann.

The Neuroi focused in on Lucchini and fired a beam. Hartmann sped over and pushed Lucchini out of the way then threw up her shield but, it was to late. The beam destroyed the shield and blasted Hartmann in the face.

"Lieutenant!" cried Eila.

"Erica!" screamed Barkhorn, running to where Hartmann was flying.

"Barkhorn wait!" called Shirley following her.

Hartmann fell quickly from the sky. Yoshika, seeing this, flew off toward the rapidly falling Hartmann and managed to grab her.

"Down here Yoshika!" called Barkhorn.

Yoshika held onto to Hartmann and landed on the ground roughly. Yoshika then immediately began using her magic.

"Help her Miyafuji!" ordered Barkhorn.

"Yes ma'am." replied Yoshika.

"Eila, can you hear me?" asked Shirley, through her earpiece.

("Roger.") answered Eila.

"I want you three to keep fighting." ordered Shirley.

("Understood.") replied Eila.

The three witches in the sky began encircling the Neuroi and attacking. The Neuroi launched beams which Lynne blocked while Lucchini and Eila dodged.

"Lynne, we'll draw it's fire and you take the core!" ordered Eila.

Eila and Lucchini began attacking the Neuroi which returned fire. Lynne used her gun to shot through the Neuroi destroying the core and finishing off the Neuroi.

 

Meanwhile, medics had come and taken Hartmann away. The girls headed back to base and had to wait over an hour. Finally, the doctor emerged.

"How is she?" asked Barkhorn concerned.

"She'll live." answered the doctor.

"Oh thank God." sighed Barkhorn.

"If Sergeant Miyafuji hadn't been there the situation would have been much worse." said the doctor.

"Miyafuji, you're be rewarded for this. I promise you that." said Barkhorn.

"I am just happy to help." replied Yoshika.

"Listen, Lieutenant Hartmann will not be fine. Her left eye was severely damaged and, aside from a scar, her retina has been irreversible damaged. Yoshika's magic stopped the damaged but, she will eventually lose all sight in her left eye." explained the doctor.

"I want to see her." requested Hartmann.

The doctor step aside and the witches went into the room. They found Erica sitting up in her bed with a large scar around her eye.

"I'm sorry Trude." said Hartmann.

"You protected Lucchini. That's more than admirable." said Barkhorn, walking over to the blonde.

"Erica-" began Barkhorn, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Trude, what is it?" asked Hartmann.

Barkhorn bent over wrapped her arm around Erica's neck. Before Erica could question this Barkhorn leaned in and kissed him Hartmann.

 

Beer Hall Putsch: On November 8-9, 1923 the National Socialist Karlsland Workers' Party under Adolf Hitler staged a failed coup in the city of Munich, six hundred Nazi party members stormed a beer hall in Munich and proclaimed a revolution but, the coup was put down by the police. Hitler was sent to prison where he wrote his autobiography. In it he blames Karlsland's problems on witches but, with the memory of Neuroi attack it was overlooked. Hitler died in prison and the Nazi Party collapsed being nothing more than a footnote in history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-two done and if you've seen "Avatar: The Last Airbender" then just imagine Zuko's scar when you think of Hartmann's scar. Next time, the aftermath of this. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we see the fallout from last chapter and begin moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with the next chapter of "Sounds of Silence".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

In the common area of their base, the remaining members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing had gathered save the two Karlsland members. Obviously, Hartmann was recovering from her injuries but, Barkhorn had still not arrived.

"I wonder where Major Barkhorn is?" asked Yoshika concerned.

"It's not like her to be this late." noted Lynne.

"She's been working overtime since Hartmann's accident." explained Shirley.

"She could at least be on time." moaned Eila.

"What was that Lieutenant?" asked Barkhorn entering the room.

"Nothing ma'am." answered Eila.

"I thought so." replied Barkhorn, a box visible in her right hand.

"Attention!" cried Shirley, causing the other witches to stand.

"At ease." said Barkhorn, "Now I've called this meeting for two reasons."

"Is Hartmann okay?" asked Lynne, as the witches sat back down.

"Erica will be fine but, her career is in serious doubt." answered Barkhorn, "Considering the losses we've taken this is a major."

"At least she will be okay." said Shirley.

"Exactly. That brings me to the second reason I am here." said Barkhorn, "Yoshika Miyafuji, step forward."

"Yes ma'am." said Yoshika, nervously approaching.

"For bravely rescuing Lieutenant Hartmann in battle and tending to her injuries, I am proud to officially promote you to the rank of Pilot Officer." explained Barkhorn.

Barkhorn opened to box reveling Yoshika's new insignia. The Fusoan witch accepted them and stood in awe.

"Yoshika, you need to salute." whispered Lynne.

Yoshika snapped out of her daze and saluted Barkhorn who saluted back. After, Yoshika headed back and sat down.

"I want to say one more thing about Hartmann's return; I know this should be easy but, be as kind to her as possible." ordred Barkhorn.

"Yes ma'am." replied the others.

"Hartmann suffered a debilitating injury that has not only scarred her for life but, it seems will eventually claim the sight in one of her eyes." continued Barkhorn.

"Poor Erica." said Shirley softly.

"However, you need not fear. I've know Hartmann for years and she won't let this get her down. Erica is too strong for that." finished Barkhorn.

"Yes ma'am." replied the girls.

"Dismissed!" declared Barkhorn.

 

With that the meeting was over. Barkhorn turned around and left with Shirley behind her. Meanwhile, the other witches gathered around Yoshika to congratulate her.

"Congratulations Yoshika." said Francesca.

"You deserve this." added Eila.

"It was nothing. I was just doing what I needed to." said Yoshika.

"You saved Lieutenant Hartmann." noted Lynne.

"Yeah." said Yoshika, adverting her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Eila.

"Why is this suddenly happening?" asked Yoshika.

"What do you mean?" asked Lynne.

"Sakamoto, Minna, Lucchini, Perrine, Shirley, Barkhorn and now Hartmann. Ever since you and I began dating, everything has gone wrong." explained Yoshika.

"Don't blame yourself Yoshika!" exclaimed Lynne.

"What am I supposed to think?" asked Yoshika.

"It's not our fault. It's nobody's fault." said Lynne.

"Well, actually you can blame the Neuroi." noted Lucchini.

"I guess you're right." agreed Lynne.

"Except for Commander Minna." said Eila.

"She killed herself because of Sakamoto's death." stated Yoshika.

"It's okay Yoshika. I'm sure the two of them are together in Heaven right now, just like Romeo and Juliet." said Lynne.

"Do you really think so?" asked Yoshika.

"Yes." answered Lynne.

"Look Yoshika, you can't beat yourself up over things that aren't your fault." said Eila.

"Besides, you did save Hartmann. You're great." said Lucchini.

"Thanks." replied Yoshika.

"The reason I love you is because of how kind and generous." said Lynne.

"That means a lot." said Yoshika, as the two kissed.

"Get a room." said Eila jokingly.

"You're dating Sanya." noted Lucchini.

"I was kidding." said Eila.

"What's going on?" asked Sanya sleepily.

"Yoshika got promoted." answered Eila.

"Congratulations." yawned Sanya.

"Thank you." said Yoshika with a bow.

"Sanya, do you want to go back to bed?" asked Eila concerned.

"I'm fine." said Sanya.

"Okay." said Eila.

"And you used to call Perrine a suck up." mused Lucchini.

"So did you!" snapped Eila.

"At least I'm not acting like that." replied Lucchini.

"It's called love!" exclaimed Eila.

"Please stop." requested Sanya.

"I'm sorry." apologized Eila.

"Don't forget, Perrine did die battling the Neuroi. Besides, she was our friend." said Sanya.

"You're right." sighed Eila.

"I'm hungry." said Sanya, placing hand on her stomach.

"I'll take you to the kitchen." said Eila.

"I love you Eila." said Sanya.

"I love you too." replied Eila.

 

In her office, Barkhorn leaned back in her chair. She was staring at the ceiling. Barkhorn felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Sighing, Barkhorn leaned forward and turned his chair around to face her desk. When she did, she looked down at the bottom drawer of the desk.

"There's a bottle of Jager in that drawer." noted Barhorn.

Barkhorn continued staring at the drawer. She knew that alcoholism ruined her life once and was the reason she was missing an arm but, the alcohol's siren call prove tempting.

"I lost my arm. I can't go back to alcohol." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn began filing paperwork but, her eyes were draw back to the drawer.

"I can't." said Barhorn.

Barkhorn tried to focus but, was unable to. She finally opened the drawer and looked at the bottle.

"This is crazy. One stupid beverage shouldn't have this much control over me." declared Barkhorn.

Barkhorn put her hand on the drawer handle but, found herself unable to shut it.

"This is crazy." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn took the bottle and placed it on her desk. She than looked right at the bottle when suddenly the image of Hartmann being shot down ran through her head.

"One drink won't hurt." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn took out a glass and poured herself a drink. After a moment of uncertainty, Barkhorn took the drink.

"That feels so good." sighed Barkhorn.

Barkhorn poured another glass and had a drink. Suddenly, a knock on the door startled Barkhorn.

"Um...yes." stammered a surprised Barkhorn.

"It's me ma'am." said Shirley outside.

"Just a moment." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn composed herself and quickly hid the alcohol. Feeling ready, she leaned back in her chair.

"Come in." said Barkhorn.

Shirley opened the door and headed inside. Shirley sat down in a chair across from Barkhorn.

"What do you need?" asked Barkhorn.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." answered Shirley.

"Oh. I'm doing fine Shirley." replied Barkhorn, lying through her teeth.

"Okay." said Shirley, accepting this at the moment.

"So, is that all you needed?" asked Barkhorn.

"I also wanted to see if you'd talked to Hartmann." answered Shirley.

"I've visited her." replied Barkhorn.

"Good." said Shirley.

"However, we haven't talked about..." began Barkhorn.

"Your kiss." finished Shirley.

"Indeed." said Barkhorn.

"That is something you'll need to address." noted Shirley.

"I'm well aware of that." sighed Barkhorn.

"Well, at least you've finally accepted you love Hartmann." said Shirley.

"Indeed. I do love Erica and I can't hide it anymore." confirmed Barkhorn.

"Well, it seems she feels the same." noted Shirley.

"Really?" asked Barkhorn surprised.

"According to Miyafuji, it seems Hartmann does have feelings for you as well." explained Shirley.

"Erica." said Barkhorn amazed.

"You know what to do." said Shirley.

"I have to talk to Hartmann." said Barkhorn.

"Go do it." said Shirley.

"Right." agree Barkhorn.

Barkhorn got out of the chair to see Hartmann but, she bumped the bottle of alcohol when she did.

"What was that?" asked Shirley.

"I didn't hear anything." answered Barkhorn.

"It sounded like something getting bumped." said Shirley.

"I might have bumped the desk or something." said Barkhorn.

"Okay." replied a skeptical Shirley, "Go see Hartmann ma'am."

"I will." said Barkhorn.

 

Barkhorn left the office and headed to the infirmary. As she walked down the hallway, her mind raced as she thought of what she'd say to Hartmann. Once she arrived, Barkhorn took a deep breath than placed her hand on the door handle. After waiting for thirty seconds, Barkhorn finally opened the door and found Hartmann staring out the window.

"Enjoying the view?" asked Barkhorn.

"Yes." answered Hartmann smiling.

Barkhorn walked over and sat in a chair next to the bed.

"How do you feel Erica?" asked Barkhorn.

"I feel great." answered Hartmann.

"That' good." replied Barkhorn.

"Trude, I have great news." said Hartmann.

"What is it?" asked Barkhorn.

"I'm getting out tomorrow." answered Hartmann.

"That's wonderful!" declared Barkhorn.

"Looks like we'll be roommates again." noted Hartmann.

"Yeah." said Barkhorn awkwardly.

"Trude, how have you been doing?" asked Hartmann.

"I'm doing fine like a true solider of Karlsland." answered Barkhorn.

"Okay there Hanna." giggled Hartmann.

"I'm nothing like that degenerate braggart!" snapped Barkhorn.

"I heard earlier that the Storm Witches liberated North Africa." noted Hartmann.

"It's true." confirmed Barkhorn, "They attacked the Neuroi Hive and it seems Hanna destroyed the core."

"Hanna will never let us forget." sighed Hartmann.

"I have to agree there." said Barkhorn.

"About that kiss..." began Hartmann.

"Well...Erica...you...see..." stammered Barkhorn blushing.

"What?" asked Hartmann.

"I love you!" declared Barkhorn.

"Trude." said Hartmann surprised.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me." said Barkhorn.

"It's okay Trude. I love you to." replied Hartmann.

"So...where do we go from here?" asked Barkhorn.

"We're girlfriends now silly." answered Hartmann.

"I know that." said Barkhorn, "We can't let this interfere in our professional careers."

"Same old Trude." sighed Hartmann jokingly.

"Can you still fly?" asked Barkhorn.

"This might handicap me but, I'll fight." answered Hartmann.

"I don't want you risking your own safety any further." said Barkhorn.

"Yes mom." replied Hartmann rolling her eyes.

"I wish you'd take this more serious." said Barkhorn.

"Okay." said Hartmann.

Hartmann leaned over obviously to kiss Barkhorn but, Trude stood up.

"I can't right now." said Barkhorn.

"Fine." said a disappointed Hartmann.

"I'll see you later." said Barkhorn leaving.

"Bye." said Hartmann.

"I can't let Erica know I'm drinking again." said Barkhorn to herself.

 

History of interwar Karlsland: Following the war with the First Neuroi War, Karlsland found it's self in a bad situation. The county had suffered heavy damage and suffered from inflation. This led to chaos in the country as groups fought for control. In the mid-1920s, Karlsland showed signs of improvement with a cultural renaissance. However, as the 1920s ended the good times in Karlsland did as well. This led to a resurgence of militarism and ultra-nationalism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-three finished. I know a lot of people ship Barkhorn with Shirley but, I have always been a supporter of Barkhorn x Hartmann. Anyway, next time we move on with our story. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change gear here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is chapter twenty-four of "Sounds of Silence".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

The morning sun crept over the skies of Orussia. A sleepy Sanya returned back to base from a quite night patrol . She returned to the base, returned her weapon, exited her Striker and returned to the room she shared with Eila. Upon reaching the room, Sanya undressed stripping down to her bra and panties then crashed in Eila's bed. This woke the Suomous girl up.

"Good morning sleepy head." said Eila.

"Good night." replied Sanya yawning.

"Here, let me help you." said Eila.

Eila got out of bed and helped Sanya into her bed. Eila then covered Sanya in a blanket.

"Do you need anything?" asked Eila.

"No." answered Sanya.

"You know, I still he a few minutes."said Eila, sitting on the bed.

"I wish we could stay like this." said Sanya.

"So do I." agreed Sanya.

"Eila, will everything be okay now?" asked Sanya.

"God, I hope so." answered Eila.

"I really don't want anything else to happen." said Sanya.

"Yeah, it really sucks." said Eila.

"It's so tragic; I'm just glad I have lost you Eila." said Sanya.

"I would know what to do with myself if something happened to you." said Eila with a sad smile.

"Please, don't leave me." said Sanya.

"I promise." replied Eila.

The two shared a kiss which was interrupted by Sanya yawning.

"Sorry." said Sanya.

"I thought it was cute." said Eila, "Goodnight honey."

"Eila, will be together for a long time right?" asked Sanya.

"Yes." answered Eila.

 

Eila left Sanya and headed to the dinning area. Once she arrived, she found Yoshika and Lynne cooking while Lucchini and Shirley sat at the table.

"Good morning Eila.' said Shirley.

"Good morning ma'am." replied Eila.

"How long until food is ready?" asked Lucchini moaning, "I'm starving."

"Just a a little longer." answered Yoshika.

"What's for breakfast?' asked Eila, leaning on a chair.

"Bubble and squeak." answered Lynne.

"What in the world is that?" asked Eila perplexed.

"An English dish made with potatoes, cabbage and other leftovers. This has carrots, peas, Brussels sprouts and topped with a poached egg." explained Lynne.

"Sounds yummy." said Lucchini.

"Do you want a plate for Sanya?" asked Yoshika.

"No. She's still sleeping." answered Eila.

"Okay. I'll leave food for her.' said Yoshika.

"Ten hut!" cried Barkhorn.

The witches dropped whatever they were doing, stood at attention and they saluted.

"At ease." said Barkhorn.

"Smells good." said Hartmann, sniffing the food.

"The Britannians can be good cooks at least." said Barkhorn.

"Ma'am, I need to talk to you." said Eila.

"What is it?" asked Barkhorn.

"I believe a new Neuroi attack is coming." said Eila.

"Please explain." requested Barkhorn.

"It happened last night." began Barkhorn.

"Okay." said Barkhorn.

"Sanya had left and I was worried about her. So, I pulled out my tarot cards, sat at the table and read them. They indicated a catastrophic event was coming." explained Eila.

"And you believe this is a Neuroi." said Barkhorn.

"I could see why considering they are our enemy." stated Hartmann.

"Exactly." said Eila.

"I will take the proper steps. Thank you Lieutenant.' said Eila.

"That's not all." said Eila.

"What do you mean?" asked Barkhorn.

"I was reading Sanya's fortune specifically." answered Eila.

" You think the Neuroi will target her." stated Shirley.

"I do." said Eila worried.

"They did target her before. When they were mimicking her song." noted Yoshika.

"Lieutenant, from now on you will be accompanying Sanya on her night patrol." said Barkhorn.

"Thank you." said Eila, with relief.

"Food is ready!" called Lynne.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Lucchini.

The witches gathered around the table as the food was served. They then began to dig in.

"This is delicious!" cried Lucchini.

"Thanks." said Lynne.

"Not as good as Karlsland food...but, it's good." agreed Barkhorn.

"Trude, will you stop." requested Hartmann.

"What?" asked Barkhorn.

"The only nationalist thing." answered Hartmann.

"I am (hiccup) proud (hiccup) of my (hiccup) homeland." said Barkhorn.

"Is something wrong?" asked Shirley.

"I...must have eaten to much." answered Barkhorn.

"Okay." said Hartmann, skeptical.

"Miyafuji, how do you feel about being promoted?" asked Barkhorn.

"I don't really care to much." answered Yoshika.

"Amen!" cried Hartmann.

"Why?" asked Barkhorn.

"She's not a military tight-ass." laughed Hartmann.

"Erica!" snapped Barkhorn.

"I just want to help people." answered Yoshika.

"You're a good soldier Miyafuji." stated Barkhorn.

"How is your realtionship going?" asked Yoshika.

Barkhorn had been drinking a glass of orange juice when Yoshika asked this. The question caused her to spit the juice out.

"Things are great Yoshika." answered Hartmann.

"Erica!" snapped Barkorn.

"Geez Trude, you're still such a tightwad." sighed Hartmann.

"No offensive Miyafuji but, our relationship is a private matter." said Barkhorn.

"I understand." said Yoshika.

"How is your relationship going?" asked Hartmann.

"Um, it's good." answered Yoshika.

"Yeah. It's wonderful." agreed Lynne.

'Seconds!" called Lucchini.

"Gotcha." replied Yoshika.

Yoshika got up and served Lucchini. After she did, Yoshika sat back down.

"Kudos to you both. This food is good." said Shirley.

"Um thanks." said Lynne, blushing.

"No offense but, you really to improve yourself confidence." said Hartmann.

"I know." sighed Lynne.

"Don't worry, I can help." said Yoshika.

"Really?" asked Lynne hopefully.

"Sure." answered Yoshika with a smile.

"How are you to doing?" asked Shirley.

"Things are fine." answered Barkhorn.

"Trude is so old fashioned." added Hartmann.

"I am not going to race right into more...passionate aspects of a relationship right away." said Barkhorn.

"It'd be nice if I didn't have to fight with your job Trude." said Hartmann.

"Hartmann, I am in command of a military outfit. I need to be in command." said Barkhorn.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." sighed Hartmann.

"Hartmann, you'll never change." sighed Barkhorn.

"Hey Trude, you aren't wearing your Wound Badge." noted Hartmann.

"It's not a badge that appeals to me." replied Barkhorn.

"What's the Wound Badge?" asked Yoshika.

"A Karlsland military badge awarded for people injured in battle." answered Barkhorn.

"Glad to see the Allied command hasn't learned about your...handicap." said Barkhorn.

"Indeed." said Barkhorn embarrassed.

"More!" requested Lucchini.

"Okay." said Yoshika.

Yoshika quickly got up and served Lucchini.

"Francesca, you're going to get a stomach ache if you eat to much." noted Shirley.

"Okay mom." said Lucchini.

"What about you Eila?" asked Yoshika.

"Everything is fine." answered Eila.

"That's nice." said Yoshika.

"I'm full now." said Eila.

"Okay." said Yoshika.

"I'm going back to bed so I can go out with Sanya tonight." stated Eila.

"God thinking Lieutenant." said

 

Eila got up and put her plate into the sink then departed the dinning room as the other witches talked. Eila walked down the hallways contemplating as she headed back to her bedroom. Once she arrived, Eila silently stripped to her bra and panties then crept to her bed and crawled in. Hours later, Sanya awoke for her night patrol which is when she noticed Eila who herself woke up.

"Eila, what are you doing her?" asked Sanya.

"Major Barkhorn put me on night patrol with you." answered Eila.

"Why?" asked Sanya.

"Because my tarot predicted a new Neuroi." answered Eila juming to her feet.

"Okay." replied Sanya accepting the fact.

"Let's get going." said Eila.

"Okay." agreed Sanya.

 

The two witches quickly dressed and then left their bedroom. The two headed to the dinning room and enjoyed leftovers in peace and quite. Eila couldn't help but notice Sanya adverting her eyes. After they were full, the two headed to the hanger where they found another witch all ready there.

"Hey you two." said Shirley, working on her Striker.

"Good evening Captain Yeager." replied Eila.

"Good luck on night patrol." said Shirley, finishing her work.

"If we're luck they're won't be any Neuroi." said Eila.

"Exactly." laughed Shirley.

"Did any Neuroi arrive during the day?" asked Sanya.

"No. Things were kind of boring." answered Shirley.

"Then that means they're more likely to attack at night if my tarot is right." said Eila.

"No offense but, I pray you're wrong." said Shirley.

"So do I." admitted Eila.

"I won't hold you two up." said Shirley, heading for the door.

"Good night ma'am." replied Sanya and Eila.

Shirley waved goodbye as she left.

"Please let me be wrong." said Eila to herself.

"Eila, we need to go." noted Sanya.

"Right." agreed Eila.

 

The two witches removed their shoes, jumped into their Strikers, grabbed their weapons and took off. The two soared through the Orussian sky. They flew around looking for any enemy Neuroi that might appear. As the night patrol began winding down, Eila headed over to Sanya.

"It's time to head back." noted Eila.

"Okay." said Sanya, as they turned back.

"Sanya, is something wrong?" asked Eila.

"No." answered Sanya, avoiding eye contact.

"Please tell me." replied Eila.

"It's fine." said Sanya.

"I can tell something's wrong. You've been avoiding eye contact all night." noted Eila.

"I'm worried." admitted Sanya.

"About what?" asked Eila.

"The Neuroi." answered Sanya.

"They've been really screwing things up really." sighed Eila.

"It's terrible." said Sanya, tears welling up in her eyes.

Eila flew over and kissed Sanya on the cheek.

"It's okay Sanya. I'm here." said Eila.

"Thank you Eila." replied Sanya.

"I love you Sanya." said Eila.

"I love you Eila." said Sanya.

 

Second Time of Troubles: In 1917, the Orussian Empire faced massive turmoil as political repression and food shortages led to rebellion. The February Rebellion occurred first but, was repressed by the Orussian Imperial Army. A political faction known as the Bolsheviks under Vladimir Lenin rose to prominence and tried a failed uprising known as the October Coup d'teat attempt. As a result, four years of violence occurred known as Lenin's Rebellion which was defeated. Lenin died of a stroke in 1924 while some political reforms followed until the 1930s when political repression returned in full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-four which was filler. Next time, the next Neuroi attacks. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, a new Neuroi attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with the next chapter of "Sounds of Silence".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

Barkhorn leaned back in her chair. The funding for the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was again being cut and they were feeling the pinch. Barkhorn was alone so she pulled a bottle of alcohol out of her desk and began drinking. She kept downing the alcohol until a knock on the door startled her and caused her to choke on the alcohol. Barkhorn quickly hid the bottle and adjusted herself.

"Come in." said Barkhorn.

"Hey baby." replied Hartmann, entering the room.

"I've told you, we are on duty you must address me as the commanding officer." said Barkhorn.

"But we're also on duty." protested Hartmann.

"More incentive." said Barkhorn.

"Geez Trude." sighed Hartmann.

"Erica, I'm really busy so please tell me why you're here." requested Barkhorn.

"I want to spend time with my girlfriend." replied Hartmann.

"I can't right now." said Barkhorn guilty.

"What's this?" asked Hartmann, looking the paperwork.

"The brass is cutting our cutting our budget...again." answered Barkhorn.

"Do they think we live in a freaking castle?" asked Hartmann, "Bad choice of words."

"It seems we'll have to cut more staff." sighed an exhausted Barkhorn.

"I hate to see them go." stated Hartmann sadly.

"It must be done." shrugged Barkhorn.

"So...we are we letting go?" asked Hartmann.

"We'll cut the kitchen staff and other secondary resources like night staff." answered Barkhorn.

"But, what if we get attacked in the night?" asked Hartmann.

"We have Sanya." answered Barkhorn.

"And Eila." noted Hartmann.

"That reminds me, we're moving her off night patrol. They have been no Neuroi attack at night like he predicted." replied Barkhorn.

"She won't like that." noted a concerned Hartmann.

"It's a direct order." said Barkhorn firmly.

"I'll tell her." said Hartmann.

 

Hartman left the office and headed down the hallways of their base. The entire way she was thinking of what to say to Eila. Once she arrived, Hartmann took a deep sigh and gently knocked on the door. After more than a minute, she knocked on the door hard then heard foot steps. Eila answered the door and quickly slipped into the hallway to avoid waking Sanya.

"What do you need Erica?" asked Eila.

"I have something to tell you, as of this moment you are no longer on night patrol." answered Hartmann.

"No way! Why?!" exclaimed Eila.

"The thing is-" began Hartmann.

"Oh damn." said Eila, awe-struck.

Eila slipped over and cracked open the door. Seeing Sanya still asleep, she took a sigh of relief and closed the door.

"Sorry." said Eila, scratching the back of her head.

"It's fine." replied Hartmann.

"Please...tell me your joking." said Eila, getting nervous.

"This is a direct order from Trude." said Hartmann.

"But why?" asked Eila.

"You predicted a Neuroi attack and it hasn't come." answered Hartmann.

"It might still come." replied Eila.

"Trude doesn't see it that way." said Hartmann.

Eila looked back to the door anxious.

"I'm worried about Sanya. I love her and we've had a lot of crap happen recently. My tarot cards have predicted more trouble and I am worried that it will involve her." explained Eila.

"I know how you feel. If I were you and Sanya was Trude then I'd feel the same." said Hartmann.

"Then you can convince Barkhorn to change her mind." said Eila hopeful.

"Unfortunately not. Her mind seems made up." said Hartmann sadly.

"Then I'll try." declared Eila.

"Good luck." said Hartmann.

 

Eila nervously headed down the hallways of the base as fast as her feet would carry her. The entire time all she could think of what to say to Barkhorn and what would happen if Barkhorn rejected her. When she reached her destination, Eila took a deep sigh and knocked.

"Who is it?' asked Barkhorn.

"Lieutenant Juutilainen. I need to talk about being taken off night patrol." answered Eila.

There was a thirty second silence which seemed like an eternity to Eila.

"Come in." said Barkhorn.

Eila entered the room and walked to the desk of her commanding officer. Eila then stood at attention.

"Ma'am, I need to stay on night patrol. A new Neuroi coming and I need to protect Sanya." said Eila.

"No new Neuroi has arrived and if it did there is a better chance of it coming in the day. Besides, Sanya can radio us for support lke the time the Neuroi was mimicking her." explained Barkhorn.

"But ma'am-" protested Eila.

"But nothing. I have made up my mind." stated Barkhorn firmly.

"I cannot accept that." replied Eila.

"Talk like that can be considered insubordination. I would choice my words extremely carefully." said Barkhorn.

"I don't give a damn!" snapped Eila.

"One more reaction like that and you'll spend the next week in solidarity." replied Barkhorn.

"I'm sorry." said Eila.

"Accepted." said Barkhorn.

"Ma'am, what would you do if this was Lieutenant Hartmann we were talking about?" asked Eila.

This surprised Barkhorn who had to think of an answer. After a composing herself, she responded.

"Lieutenant Hartmann is an incredible soldier and I don't need to worry about her." answered Barkhorn.

"But, you two are lovers like Sanya and I." noted Eila.

"Yet we separate our relationship form the battlefield and I suggest you do the same." said Barkhorn.

"I understand." replied Eila.

"But-" began Eila.

"Dismissed." said Barkhorn more forcefully.

"Understood." said Eila defeated.

 

Eila sadly left and walked down the hallway with her head low. She reached her room, undressed and crawled back into bed. After a while, Eila fell back asleep. After several hours, Eila gently shaken awake. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she saw Sanya sitting up on the bed.

"It's time for night patrol."stated Sanya.

"You have to go alone." replied Eila.

"Why?" asked Sanya.

"Major Barkhorn took me off night patrol." answered Eila.

"Try talking to her." proposed Sanya.

"I did that. It didn't do any good." said Eila.

"Then wait in the radio room." said Sanya.

"I only fell asleep since I was tired and since there's no way in hell I can go back to sleep now I'll do it." agreed Eila.

"I need to get ready." noted Sanya.

"Please be safe." begged Eila worried.

"I will." said Sanya, kissing her girlfriend.

 

Eila and Sanya left the room with Eila slightly relieved. The two witches bathed and then headed to the common area where they ate. Eila also caught Sanya up on what she had missed earlier. Once they were done, the two headed to the hanger where Eila watched Sanya take off.

Sanya flew into the night sky and flew and everything was normal. However, ten minutes into her patrol Sanya's magic activated.

"Neuroi." noted Sanya.

Sanya stopped flying and used her magic trying to track the Neuroi .The Neuroi then fired a beam which Sanya managed to dodge. In the moonlight, Sanya clearly saw the large Neuroi overshadowing her.

Sanya took aim and fired doing minor damage to the Neuroi which regenerated. Knowing she couldn't do it alone, Sanya decided to contact the base.

("Eila. It's Sanya.") said the Orussian witch.

"Sanya, what's wrong?" asked Eila.

("I'll hold it off. Just please hurry.") requested Sanya.

"I will. Please hang on." replied Eila.

("I will.") said Sanya, ending transmission.

"I knew it." said Eila, running off.

 

Eila quickly ran off to Barkhorn and Hartmann's bedroom. She threw the doors open which awoke the two Karlsland witches. Eila explained the situation quickly and the 501st scrambled. Hartmann, Lucchini, Yoshika and Lynne took off while Eila darted off into the lead. The witches went as fast as the could and soon caught up to an exhausted Sanya being over powered. Eila began rapidly opening fire alerting Sanya to the others presence.

"Sanya!" cried Eila, hugging her her girlfriend.

"I'm okay." said Sanya.

"Guys, we need to focus." noted Hartmann.

"Sorry." replied Eila, "Sanya, head back to the base."

"I want to fight. i am a witch." said Sanya.

"But-" began Eila.

"I'm am a witch too." noted Sanya.

"Listen up, we're going to attack in a V-formation!" declared Hartmann.

"Roger!" replied the girl.

The witches then began their assault on the Neuroi. However, the alien being quickly adapted to their patterns and the witches found themselves on the defensive.

"Damn. Okay, scramble!" ordered Hartmann.

The witches tried and found more success. However, Eila noticed that Sanya seemed to be worn out. Concerned, she flew over to Hartmann.

"Hartmann, you need to ordered Sanya to return to the base." said Eila.

"Why?" asked Hartmann, confused.

"She's too worn out from battling the Neuroi alone." answered Eila.

"Then work with her." replied Hartmann.

Hartmann then took off and used her Sturm. She did a good deal of damage to the Neuroi which began to regenerate.

The Neuroi attacked Hartmann who blocked it's attack. As she did so, Hartmann recalled her earlier conversation with Eila.

"I'm worried about Sanya. I love her and we've had a lot of crap happen recently. My tarot cards have predicted more trouble and I am worried that it will involve her." explained Eila.

"I know how you feel. If I were you and Sanya was Trude then I'd feel the same." said Hartmann.

Meanwhile, Eila and Sanya continued to battle the Neuroi together. Eila tried to focus on the Neuroi rather than obsessing over Sanya but, that proved too difficult for her. Thus she found herself focusing on Sanya rather than the Neuroi.

"Eila, I think my rockets can break through the Neuroi. Please use your Foresight magic to guide me." said Sanya.

"I don't think that's a good idea." replied Eila.

"Why?" asked Sanya.

"Because it doesn't sound good." lied Eila.

"Eila please, I can handle myself." said Sanya.

"Okay." sighed Eila.

The two witches went into action. Using her Foresight magic, Eila guided Sanya who did significant damage to the Neuroi.

"This is working. I just have to focus on the Neuroi." said Eila to herself.

The assault continued but, as it did Eila grewing increasingly anxious.

"Sanya, I think we should fall back!" called the Suomous witch.

"No. We've got the Neuroi where we want it." replied Sanya.

Eila returned to her magic and saw something disturbing. She saw a Neuroi beam going right at Sanya how threw up her shield too late and was shot out of the sky.

"No." said Eila shaken.

Eila turned to look at Sanya who was still firing. Eila then noticed a Neuroi beam headed toward her girlfriend.

Moving as fast as possible, Eila raced over and pushed Sanya out of the way while using her own shield to block the Neuroi beam.

"Thank God."sighed Eila in relief.

However, Eila had accidentally shoved Sanya into the path of another Neuroi. Exhasuted, Sanya wasn't able to throw up her shield in time and was shot out of the sky.

"SANYA!" screamed Eila in horror.

"Miyafuji, heal her!" ordered Hartmann.

Eila raced off and intercepted Sanya hugging her. Eila gently placed Sanya on the ground and began healing her.

Meanwhile, the others continued their battle. However, one of the witches was personally angered by this.

"You bastard." said Hartmann angrily.

The Blonde Knight of Karlsland began firing on the Neuroi ruthlessly blasting away. hartmann uncovered the core and used her Sturn to destroy the core and the Neuroi.

 

With the Neuroi defeated, the witches raced Sanya back to the base. She was immediately taken to the doctors who took her in. The witches could only wait now with some falling asleep from being awake so early. A little after 10 am, the doctor came out.

"Is Sanya..." began Eila, to afraid to finish.

"She's alive but-" began the doctor.

The doctor was not given a chance to finish as the witches rushed to Sanya's side.

"Sanya. I'm so glad you're okay." said Eila, hugging her girlfriend.

Sanya hugged her girlfriend and they kissed.

"How do you feel?" asked Eila.

Sanya looked at Eila but, didn't answer.

"What's wrong?" asked Eila.

Again Sanya looked at Eila without answering.

"Sanya, please speak to me." requested Eila.

"She can't." stated the doctor.

"What's wrong with her?!" asked Eila freaking out.

"The impact blew out both of her eardrums. I'm afraid Sanya is now deaf." explained the doctor.

"I can heal her with my magic." proposed Yoshika.

"I'm afraid the damage is too severe for that." replied the doctor.

"I don't give a damn. I still love Sanya and I always will." said Eila, kissing her girlfriend.

 

History of Suomous (1521-1809): In the earlier 1500s, Suomous came under the control of Sweden a predecessor state to Baltland. It began with the Kalmar Union which was the predecessor to Baltland. When that ended in 1521, Sweden retained control of Suomous. During this time, Suomous expanded into a power state (Swedish Empire) including Suomous. After the Thirty Years' war it was on of the most powerful states in Europe. The Great Famine of Sumous (1695-97) was caused by the climate and devastated Soumous. After the Great Northern War brought the end of the Swedish Empire, Sweden and and Soumous suffered. Finally, Orussia defeated Sweden in the Soumous War and took control of Soumous as the Grand Duchy of Soumous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter twenty-five done. Next time, Eila deals with the aftermath of what happened to Sanya. Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with the outcome of what occurred last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to everyone, I am back with the next chapter of "Sounds of Silence".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

The sun shone high the blue skies of Orussia. In her hospital room, Sanya V. Litvyak looked at the birds outside. They were chirping and Sanya could only wish she knew what they were saying. The door opened and Eila entered but, it was until tapped Sanya on the shoulder that the Orussian girl realized she was there.

"Hello." said Eila, waving her hand.

Sanya tried to respond but, found herself unable to.

"I have an idea." said Eila.

Eila presented Sanya with a pad and pencil enabling Sanya to communicate through writing. Sanya wrote down something quickly and gave it to Eila.

"I'm sorry." wrote Sanya.

Eila felt her heart break a little reading that. She then wrote something and gave it to Sanya.

"It's fine. I'm glad you're okay. Besides, I am the one who should be sorry. It's my fault." replied Eila.

Sanya stared this for a moment and wrote down a reply.

"Don't blame yourself. I'll never harbor any ill will towards you. I love you Eila." wrote Sanya.

Eila began tearing up and hugged Sanya. The two then shared a kiss. Sanya then wrote down a question.

"How is everyone?" asked Sanya.

Eila read the question and wrote down the answer.

"They're fine. Lieutenant Hartmann destroyed the Neuroi and seem really upset about what happened. Major Barkhorn seemed shaken too." answered Eila.

Sanya read the answer and then wrote a follow-up question.

"What about Yoshika?"

"She is really worried. You had other minor injuries that she easily healed with your magic but, knowing she couldn't heal you with her magic really upset her." answered Eila.

Sanya read this and wrote down a third question.

"Will I still be on night patrol?"

Eila read this looked away. Sadly, she wrote her answer.

"No. The army will not allow a deaf witch to fight for fear of being at a disadvantage." answered Eila.

Sanya read this and tears began rolling down her cheek. Eila wiped them away and hugged Sanya. Once they final broke, Eila wrote something down.

"Nothing will ever separate us."

Sanya teared up reading this and the two kissed again. After more than a minute, they broke and Eila wrote something.

"You're going to be released soon."

Sanya read this and a smile came to her face. She wrote something down and a handed it to Eila.

"Will we still be roomates?"

Eila read this and wrote down her answer.

"Major Barkhorn is working on that. You will for now."

Sanya read this and became concerned. She wrote another question down.

"What about in the future?"

Eila sighed and wrote down her answer knowing it wouldn't be very helpful.

"I don't know. If Major Barkhorn is successful then we will."

Sanya was not to convinced by this but, took a deep breath and wrote something down.

"I believe she will succeed."

Eila smiled at this and wrote down her reply.

"So do I."

Sanya took the pencil and pad again then wrote down a sentence giving it to Eila.

"It was really thoughtful of you to bring this pad and pencil. It was really smart."

Eila read this and wrote a reply.

"I'm going to try and learn sign language then I will teach it to you."

Sanya smiled when she read this.

"That is really nice Eila."

Eila thought about to when the doctor came in.

"I'm afraid I need to examine Miss Litvyak." said the doctor.

"I need to go. I'll see you soon." wrote Eila.

"Goodbye." replied Sanya, via the pad.

 

Meanwhile, Major Barkhorn was sitting in her office. She was supposed to be going over her paperwork but, instead found herself struggling to focus. She found herself focusing more on Sanya than anything else.

"Trude." came a masculine voice.

Barkhorn didn't pay much attention to this and continued writing.

"Trude." said the voice again.

Barkhorn did hear it but, she shrugged it off and continued writing.

"Trude." said the voice a third time.

"Whose there?!" asked Barkhorn, slamming her pen down.

"It's your old friend alcohol." anwered the voice.

"That isn't possible." replied Barkhorn.

"Oh but, it is." stated the voice.

"I'm going crazy." sighed Barkhorn.

"I know you're having trouble now. I can help, just take a drink." explained the voice.

"No. I've beaten my alcoholism." said Barkhorn.

"You can't defeat me. You're always be an alcoholic." replied the voice.

"I've beaten you!" snapped Barkhorn.

"You can NEVER beat me." said the voice smugly.

"This is ridiculous." said Barkhorn, shaking her head.

"Tell me, who is the one that pulled Eila off night patrol?" asked the voice.

"I did." answered Barkhorn.

"If Eila had been there, Sanya would be fine. It's all your fault." said the voice.

"No!" cried Barkhorn guilty.

"All your fault. All your fault All your fault." chanted the voice.

"Stop it." said Barkhorn, trying to block the voice out.

"ALL YOU FAULT. ALL YOUR FAULT. ALL YOUR FAULT." said the voice getting louder.

"Stop it!" cried Barkhorn.

"Trude, what's wrong?" asked Hartmann, bursting through the office doors.

Barkhorn quickly looked around and found nothing there except for Hartmann. Barkhorn leaned back in her chair and took a deep sigh.

"Stress." sighed Barkhorn.

"Is it stress...or guilt?" asked Hartmann cautiously.

"A little of the latter." confessed Barkhorn.

"I know how you feel." said Hartmann.

"I took Eila off of night patrol then ignored both you and Eila when you protested." said Barkhorn.

"I was the commanding officer. The fault lies with me." said Hartmann.

"No. I am the commanding officer of the entire outfit so it is my fault." replied Barkhorn.

"Trude, this is Chris all over again." warned Hartmann.

"Maybe you're right." sighed Barkhorn staring at the ceiling.

"How are you doing?" asked Hartmann.

"I just told you." answered Barkhorn.

"I meant with your alcoholism. Things like this can cause people to relapse." explained Hartmann.

Barkhorn was going to answer but, realizing she had already relapsed she stopped.

"I'm fine Erica." said Barkhorn, trying to remain calm.

Erica looked at Trude trying to determine whether she was lying or not. Believing Barkhorn was being honest, she took a sigh of relief.

"Trude, I love you and you love me. If anything happens then we will always be there for each other." said Hartmann.

"I guess you're right." replied Barkhorn.

Hartmann walked over to the desk and sat on it. She then bent over and kissed Barkhorn for a solid minute.

"You're a good kisser." said Hartmann.

"Thanks but, get your ass off the desk." said Barkhorn.

"So, where do we go from here?" asked Hartmann, getting back to her feet.

"We can't afford a night patrol so we'll have to scratch it. Sanya will be staying for now." answered Barkhorn.

"Good. Well, I have to go Trude. See you later." said Hartmann, who then left.

As soon as Hartmann was gone, Barkhorn opened the drawer and pulled out the bottle of alcohol. She removed the top and began to drink the alcohol.

 

Eila walked down the hallway of the 501st Base. All Eila could think of, what Sanya must be going through right now. Deep in thought, a suddenly thought came to Eila's head causing her to race down the hallways. She reached her destination threw the doors open.

"Ahh!" cried Yoshika falling to the ground.

"Lynne, I need you." said Eila.

"What do you need?" asked Lynne.

"I need somebody to teach Sanya and I sigh language." answered Eila.

"I learned that from my tutor. Sure Eila, that won't be a problem." replied Lynne.

"Thanks." said Eila, scratching the back of her head.

"How is Sanya doing?" asked Yoshika cautiously.

"She's okay. Her and I were talking earlier. She's a little worried about what will happen to her now but, I assured Sanya that I will always be there for her." explained Eila.

"That's so sweet." said Yoshika.

"I'm not totally into that mushy stuff but, when it comes to Sanya...things are different." said Eila blushing.

"I understand. It's the same with me and Lynne." replied Yoshika.

"That's true." agreed Lynne.

"Meeting Sanya is the best thing to come from this damn war." said Eila.

"How are you doing Eila?" asked Lynne.

"I'm okay." answered Eila softly.

"You can tell us if something is wrong." said Lynne.

"Things are fine." said Eila.

"Okay then.." began Yoshika.

"Eila, I don't think you're being honest." stated Lynne.

"I...um..." stammered Eila.

"Eila, please talk to us." requested Yoshika.

"Don't you two need to do laundry?" asked Eila.

"Oh no! She's right!" exclaimed Yoshika.

"Okay." said Lynne skeptical.

 

The three witches departed and went separate ways. Eila returned to her bedroom while Yoshika and Lynne went to do the laundry. Outside, Lynette's mind was elsewhere a the two did laundry. Finally, Lynne took a deep breath and turned to Yoshika.

"Yoshika, do you think Eila is okay?" asked the blonde witch.

"I guess so." answered Yoshika.

"I'm not so sure." replied Lynne.

"She seemed fine to me." shrugged Yoshika.

"She was distant and didn't want to talk to us anymore when things got personal." explained Lynne.

"Oh. I see what you mean." admitted Yoshika.

"Yoshika, what would happen if something like that happened to me?" asked Lynne.

"I'd be devastated." answered Yoshika.

"I'd feel the same." agreed Lynne.

"Do you think that's how Eila feels right now?" asked Yoshika.

"I do." answered Lynne.

"I wonder if that's how Commander Minna felt after Sakamoto was killed" pondered Yoshika sadly.

There was a long silence following that before Lynne decided to speak.

"Yoshika, please promise me we'll be together forever." requested Lynne.

"I don't know if that's possible." admitted Yoshika.

"That's not like you. Usually you're always optimistic." noted Lynne.

"It's hard to be happy with everything going on." sighed Yoshika.

"Yoshika, I love you." said Lynne.

"I love you to." replied Yoshika.

The two witches then shared a kiss.

 

Eila returned to her bedroom and threw herself on her bed. She tried napping but, Eila found herself far to distracted to do so. Alone with her thoughts, Eila began talking aloud.

"Sanya...I'm glad you're okay." began Eila.

Eila was consumed with thoughts. Darker thoughts began consuming her mind.

"She was almost killed. I almost lost Sanya." said Eila.

Eila rolled over and covered her head with a pillow.

"Dammit! I was totally useless!" cried Eila.

Eila looked out the window and could only see Sanya being shot down.

Eila threw the pillow and looked at her tarot cards.

"I knew this was coming.

"Damn that freaking Neuroi." sneered Eila.

Eila got out of bed and walked over to the window.

"Those bastards think they can ruin our lives and the worst part is we can't go on the offensive." said Eila frustrated.

Eila slammed the side of her fist against the wall. She then took a deep breath.

"I will get revenge." vowed Eila

 

History of Soumous (1812-present): After falling under Orussian control Soumous became the Grand Duchy of Soumous. It retained autonomy having it's own Diet and having the Soumous language elevated in status. However, Soumous nationalism began a resurgence. Starting in 1899, Orussia began force assimilation of Soumous people leading to backlash. In 1917, Soumous peacefully separated from Orussia broke into a civil war between bolshevists (Reds) and anti-bolshevists (Whites) ending in a victory for the Whites. Soumous remained a democracy aiding in the Second Neuroi War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-six now done. Next time, the story keeps rolling and Eila might get her chance for revenge. Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses mostly Eila's desire for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

Eila laid in her bedroom awaiting Sanya's eventually return. She knew Sanya would would return soon since her injury. However, Eila's thoughts were on revenge.

"Those damn Neuroi." seethed Eila, sitting at the table.

Eila tapped her finger repeatedly on the table.

"How dare they hurt Sanya?" asked Eila

Eila leaned back in the chair starring at the ceiling.

"Those bastards." spat Eila

Eila got out of the chair and walked to her dresser drawer. She opened it and pulled out her tarot cards. She then returned to table and sat down.

"Okay your damn aliens." said Eila.

Eila began reading her tarot cards.

"Okay. So there's going to be something big happening." noted Eila, reading the card.

Eila continued reading the cards. Once she was done, Eila was pleased.

"Good. A terrible fate will becoming soon. I'll destroy those bastards." said Eila.

Suddenly a knock came on the door. Eila got up and walked over to the door. She answered it and found Yoshika.

"Hello Eila." said Yoshika.

"What's up?" asked Eila.

"I wanted to know if Sanya is back." answered Yoshika.

"No. But, I'll kill those damn Neuroi." replied Eila.

"Um...I didn't ask about that." noted Yoshika.

"Oh. Well, I'll still destroy those Neuroi." said Eila.

"Sure." said Yoshika confused.

"Yeah. I'll destroy those Neuroi for what they did." said Eila.

"Hey, let's go see Sanya." proposed Yoshika.

"Yeah. Sure." agreed Eila.

 

The two walked down the hallway with Eila clenching her fists. Yoshika noticed this and was concerned by it. They reached the room and Eila eased up upon seeing Sanya. Eila ran over and kissed Sanya. They kissed for a minute before Eila took the pad and pencil.

"How are you?" asked Eila.

Eila gave the pad to Sanya who wrote her answer.

"I'm fine."

"Good news, Sanya can return to her room today." said the doctor.

"That's great!" exclaimed Eila.

Sanya smiled and wrote down a question as the doctor left the room.

"I guess you heard the good news?"

Eila nodded yes and hugged Sanya. Eila then wrote something on the pad which caused Sanya to frown.

"What did you write?" asked Yoshika.

"I told Sanya that I would avenge her." answered Eila.

Eila saw Sanya writing something down on the pad.

"I don't need to be avenged."

Eila wrote down a reply and gave it to Sanya.

"Those damn Neuroi caused you to go deaf. You'll never hear your father playing the piano again."

Eila gave it to Sanya who frowned. Sanya clenched her fists and wrote the her reply.

"I know that and it does make me said. I'll never hear my father playing piano or your voice again. However, I have accepted that and I am trying to move on."

Eila read this and shook her head then wrote something down.

"Don't worry Sanya. I know you do want revenge deep down and I will give it to you."

Sanya frowned at this as the doctor returned with a book.

"Here you go Lieutenant, it's a book a sing language. Pilot Officer Litvyak noted you want to learn it." said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor." replied Eila, taking the book.

"I'll leave you and Sanya alone now." said Yoshika, who turned and left.

"Okay." said Eila, helping Sanya out of bed.

"This isn't good." thought Yoshika.

 

Yoshika went off looking for Lynette. She finally found the Britannian witch in the common area talking to Shirley the latter of who was sitting on the couch. Both Lynne and Shirley were immediately concerned by Yoshika's urgency.

"Yoshika, what's wrong?" asked Lynne concerned.

"I'm worried about Eila?" answered Yoshika.

Shirley began to get up off the couch.

"What in the wor-" began Shirley, "Shit!"

Shirley grabbed her back and fell back on the couch.

"Are you okay?" asked Lynne.

"As good as I'll be with my back this screwed up." answered Shirley.

"I can heal you with my magic." offered Yoshika.

"I'm fine. I've got to get use to this anyway." replied Shirley.

"Yoshika, why are you worried about Eila?" asked Lynne.

"She seems obsessed with avenging Sanya." answered Yoshika.

"That makes sense." shrugged Shirley.

"Sanya didn't want Eila to avenge her." noted Yoshika

"Love is a powerful thing. I'm sure you'd feel the the same if something happened to Lynne." said Shirley.

Yoshika and Lynne turned and looked at each other for a minute.

"Yoshika...would you?" asked Lynne.

"I...don't know." answered Yoshika honestly.

"Right now let's focus on Eila." said Shirley.

"Right." agreed both Yoshika and Lynne.

"I know Eila must be upset and frankly I understand it." said Shirley.

"She seemed obsessed with it. Even Sanya seemed concerned about it." explained Yoshika.

"If Sanya is worried then something must be wrong." mused Lynne.

"I think you guys are over thinking things." said Shirley.

"I don't think so.'" replied Yoshika.

"It does sound Eila is getting obsessive." agreed Lynne.

"You girls are just getting jumpy." said Shirley.

"I really don't think so." replied Yoshika.

"Look, there's no need to worry." said Shirley.

"But we have to so something." begged Shirley.

"I can talk to Major Barkhorn." said Shirley.

"Thank you so much!" cried Yoshika.

"No problem." said Shirley.

The redhead went off leaving the two lovers alone.

""Um Yoshika..." began Lynne.

"What is it?" asked Yoshika.

"You never answered Shirley." answered Lynne.

"Huh." replied Yoshika confused.

"Shirley said you would feel the same if something occurred to me and you didn't answer." explained Shirley.

"Oh." said Yoshika.

"So...would you feel the same?" asked Lynne.

"I..." stammered Yoshika.

"Yoshika." said Lynne getting concerned.

"I don't like violence. You know that." answered Yoshika.

"I see." said Lynne, with mixed feelings.

"I love you and Lynne I love you. I would feel bad if something happened to you." said Yoshika.

"I feel the same." said Lynne.

"Lynne, I will never stop loving you and you should know that." said Yoshika.

"Of course I know that." replied Lynne.

Lynne smiled feeling better.

"I love you." said Yoshika.

"I love you too." said Lynne.

The two witches then shared a kiss.

 

Shirley made her way down the hallway toward Barkhorn's office. The redhead was still convinced that things were fine but, did the more she though of it doubt crept into her mind. Once she arrived the commander's office, she knocked on the door.

"Major, I need to speak to you." said Shirley.

The redhead waited as she heard movement inside the office.

"Come in!" called Barkhorn.

Shirley opened the door and went inside and stopped in front of Barkhorn's desk.

"What is it?" asked Barkhorn.

"Yoshika seems to have got it in her head that Eil has some obsessed vendetta against the Neuroi." answered Shirley.

Barkhorn took in this information and digested it.

"Please tell me how she came to this." requested Barkhorn.

"Yoshika thinks that she has is obsessed with the Neuroi and Sanya was concerned by it." said Shirley.

"How much proof does she have exactly?" asked Barkhorn.

"Nothing really." answered Shirley.

"Then it seems there's nothing to worry about." said Barkhorn.

"I agree ma'am." replied Shirley.

"Is there anything else we need to talk about?" asked Barkhorn, seemingly antsy.

"Um...no." answered Shirley.

"Then you're dismissed." replied Barkhorn.

"Yes ma'am." said Shirley.

With that, the redhead turned around and left the office.

"That took forever." sighed Barkhorn.

Barkhorn pulled out the bottle of Jager she quickly hid from Shirley and removed the top.

"If that pesky redhead hadn't come along, our time together wouldn't have been interrupted." said the now familiar voice.

"Indeed." agreed Barkhorn.

"Bottoms up." said the voice.

Barkhorn placed the bottom of the bottle into the air and began to chug the alcohol.

 

Meanwhile, Eila and Sanya had left the med bay and returned to their room. Upon reaching their bedroom, Eila opened the door and lead Sanya inside. Sanya undressed and laid on down her bed while Eila sat at the edge of the bed and wrote something on the pad.

"Do you need anything?"

Sanya looked at the question and thought for a minute. She then wrote down her answer.

"No. I am okay."

Eila read this and wrote something else down.

"If you need anything at all let me know."

Sanya read this and smiled then wrote something down.

"I know. I really appreciate it."

Eila smiled upon reading this and wrote down a reply.

"Anything for the girl of my dreams."

Sanya smiled at this and the two witches kissed. Eila then wrote something down.

"I love you."

Sanya still smiled and wrote down her reply.

"I love you too."

Eila then wrote something down.

"I'll avenge what happened to you. Don't worry."

Sanya frowned at this and wrote something down.

"I don't need to be avenged."

Eila read this with a puzzled expression on her face. She then wrote something down.

"Of course you do. That Neuroi took away your hearing."

Sanya shook her head and wrote down her reply.

"Eila, please. Just let it go."

It was now Eila shaking her head as she wrote something down.

"You're just in shock."

Sanya became more concerned as she wrote something down.

"Eila, I'm worried about you."

Eila read this with a confused look on her face. She wrote down a question.

"Why?"

Sanya wrote down her answer.

"You wants to "avenge" me even thought I don't want it. Lately, you've seemed obsessed over what happened."

Eila gave a chuckle reading this and wrote a reply.

"I'm fine. I promise."

Sanya looked slightly relieved but, was still concerned.

"Okay."

The two witches then kissed.

"Don't worry, I know you want revenge and I'll do just that." said Eila to herself.

 

Mantsala Rebellion: The Mantsala Rebellion occurred from February 27-March 6, 1932. The Lapua Movement was a fascist political movement in Suomous. It was created in 1929 and was strongly nationalistic. On February 27, 1932 the Lapua Movement stormed a meeting of the Social Democratic Party with members of the White Guards. It turned into a rebellion but, on March 2, 1932 President Pehr Evind Svinhufvud called for the militia to disband which they did. By March 6 the rebellion leaders were arrested. The Lapua Movement was disbanded and succeeded by the Patriotic People's Movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-seven finished. Next time, Eila gets her chance for revenge. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the Neuroi return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter twenty-eight of "Sounds of Silence".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It was a bright morning in Orussia. The 501st Joint Fighter Wing was currently scattered across their base. It had been a while since the last Neuroi attacked leaving the girls slightly uneasy. In the kitchen, Eila was eating of toast with marmalade and sunny-side up eggs with a glass of milk. Suddenly, someone else walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Lieutenant." said Shirley.

Eila quickly jumped out of her chair, turned around and saluted.

"At ease." said Shirley.

Shirley headed to the refrigerator grabbing two eggs and eight strips of bacon.

"Is there anything special we need to do today?' asked Eila.

"Not really." answered Shirley.

"Good. Major Barkhorn is a total slave driver." sighed Eila.

"We're trying to keep the outfit together. This is the military." replied Shirley.

"If somebody told me a year ago you would act so much like Barkhorn there's no way I'd buy it." said Eila.

"Same here." said Shirley, cracking eggs.

Shirley bent over without thinking to place the bacon in the pan but, she quickly felt a sharp pain run up her spine.

"Oh fuck!" cried Shirley, grabbing her back.

"Are you okay?" asked Eila, jumping out of her chair.

"I'm fine." answered Shirley.

"You could use a cane." proposed Eila, sitting down.

"No way. I'm only sixteen." said Shirley, turning on the stove.

"It must be really hard to move around with such an injured back." said Eila.

"Sometimes it is but, only when I do things involving my back." said Shirley.

"Is anything you can do?" asked Eila

"I'm fine. I'm not an invalid." answered Shirley.

"I didn't mean to imply..." began Eila.

"It's fine. I know it wasn't intentionally." said Shirley, cutting her off.

Following this, there was a few minutes of silence until Shirley sat down across from Eila to eat.

"So, how is Sanya doing?" asked Shirley.

"She's doing great. We're learning sign language together and doing really well." answered Eila.

"That's great to hear." said Shirley.

"I'm glad somebody doesn't think I'm crazy." chuckled Eila.

"Lynne and Yoshika don't mean anything by it." noted Shirley.

"I know." replied Eila.

"They mean well. They're just young and naive. Yoshika especially." said Shirley.

"Of course." agreed Eila.

"Being angry after something like that is natural." stated Shirley.

"Did you feel angry after what happened to you?" asked Shirley.

"I'd be lying if I said no." answered Shirley.

"Did you still feel like that?" asked Eila.

"Not really. I got over it." answered Shirley.

"I don't know if I ever will." said Eila.

"Well, it happened to me personally not to a loved one so I can't know how you feel." replied Shirley.

"I'm glad you said that." said Eila.

"You can't really understand how somebody feels unless you've walked a mile in their shoes." said Shirley.

"I'm glad somebody gets it." sighed Eila relieved.

"When something like this happens, wanting revenge is understandable." shrugged Shirley.

"Exactly. Hell, Perrine wanted revenge..." began Eila, before trailing off.

The two took a moment of silence for their fallen comrade.

"Anyway, there's no need to worry. Everything is fine." stated Eila, finishing her food.

Eila stood up and took her plate to the sink.

"Both Major Barkhorn and I believe so." said Shirley.

"That's really nice to know. I'm going to see Sanya." said Eila, placing her dish in the sink.

"See you later." said Shirley, who went back to eating.

 

Meanwhile, Barkhorn was seated in her office. She buried up to her neck in paperwork and her hand cramping up every few minutes. Luckily for Barkhorn, she had her very close friend with her to help.

"Dammit." said Barkhorn, shaking her hand.

"I'll help. Just take a swig of me." said the bottle of Jager.

"You're right.' said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn put down her pen and grabbed the bottle. She put the alcohol to her lips and took a large swig.

"Do you feel better?" asked the bottle.

"Yes." answered Barkhorn.

"Then forget this boring paperwork and keep drinking." said the bottle.

"I can't." said Barkhorn.

"Why?" asked the bottle.

"I need to do this. It is important." answered Barkhorn.

"It's fine. You can always do it latter." said the bottle.

"Maybe." replied Barkhorn, her will weakening.

"Exactly. You can just do it before you send it out." said the bottle.

Barkhorn thought for a moment trying to find a reason not to listen but, the temptation proved too strong.

"Fine." said Barkhorn, grabbing the bottle.

"That's right. You need me and will be with you forever." replied the bottle.

Barkhorn put the bottle to her lips and began chugging the alcohol. Suddenly, she heard the door opening so Barkhorn quickly hid the bottle by her feet and swallowed what had in her mouth.

"Hey ya Trude." said Hartmann, walking into the office.

"What are you doing here?" asked Barkhorn.

"I wanted to visit." answered Barkhorn.

"I'm busy Erica." said Barkhorn, clearly irked.

"Geez Trude." said Hartmann, caught off guard.

"Get her out of here." said the bottle.

"I'm trying." whispered Barkhorn.

"Um..." said Hartmann, surprised.

"Erica, I'm busy right now." said Hartmann.

"You need me." said the bottle.

"I'm trying my hardest." whispered Barkhorn.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Hartmann.

"Nobody." answered Barhorn quickly.

"Trude, please tell me what's going on." requested Hartmann.

"Nothing is going on." said Barkhorn.

"Trude...are you drinking again?" asked Hartmann concerned.

"No." answered Barkhorn solemn.

"You won't last without me." said the bottle.

"I'm aware of that." whispered Barkhorn.

"Trude, you're talking to yourself." said Hartmann.

"That's not part of being drunk." stated Barkhorn.

"If you were drunk it might be." said Hartmann.

"If I were intoxicated, there is no way I could be this coherent." said Barkhorn.

Hartmann took a moment to think and realized Barkhorn had a point.

"Look Trude, alcohol is really strong and I'm afraid you might relapse." said Hartmann.

"I'm fine." said Barkhorn.

"Trude if you need help. Please tell me." said Hartmann.

"Fine." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn turned around, shut the door and left. Barkhorn leaned back in her chair and felt guilt.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." said the bottle.

"I feel bad about lying to my girlfriend." said Barkhorn.

"Ever couple lies. There's no need to feel bad." said the bottle.

"I don't know." moaned Barkhorn.

"Take a drink. You'll feel better." said the bottle.

"Fine." sighed Barkhorn.

Barkhorn grabbed the bottle and took a large swig.

 

All seemed to be going normally, when the alarm bell went off. The 501st scrambled and took off headed toward their foe. As they closed in, Barkhorn gave her orders from the ground.

("Officer Miyafuji will be with Sergeant Bishop and Officer Luccini paired with Lieutenant Juutilainen. Lieutenant Hartmann is in command. Everyone will follow her orders.") said Barkhorn.

"Yes ma'am!" replied the witches

"Let's see if we can get trough a battle without losing anybody." said Shirley.

"I hope so." replied Barkhorn.

The 501st kept going and soon came upon their foe.

"Listen up! Yoshika and Lynne will attack from the left while Eila ad Lucchini will attack from the right and I'll attack from above!" called Hartmann.

"Yes ma'am!" called back the other four.

The witches began their attack with Hartmann assaulting it from above. On the left, Yoshika and Lynne worked well together and managed to damage the Neuroi. However, Lucchini found it very difficult to stay with Eila.

"Please slow down!" called Lucchini.

"No! If you can't keep up then let me go ahead!" shot back Eila.

"But, that's not what Lieutenant Hartmann said." cried Lucchini.

"I don't care!" cried Eila.

Eila shot ahead with Lucchini struggling to follow.

"You bastard!" cried Eila.

Eila charged the Nueroi and began firing. Lucchini followed suit as the Neuroi fired back.

Both Eila and Lucchini bobbed and weaved to avoid the Neuroi attacks. On the ground, Barkhorn and Shirley were watching the battle unfold.

"Lucchini can't keep up." noted Shirley noted.

"I know." said Barkhorn angrily.

Barkhorn marched over and grabbed the radio.

("Hartmann, get Lieutenant Juutilainen back in line.") ordered Barkhorn.

"Roger." replied Hartmann.

Hartmann flew over and toward Eila.

"Eila, Major Barkhorn wants you work with Lucchini." said Hartmann.

"I'm doing that." said Eila.

"No. You're fighting by yourself with her trying to keep up." noted Hartmann.

"It's not my fault she can't keep up." said Eila.

"This is a direct order from Major Barkhorn. If you do not follow you are subject to court martial." explained Hartmann.

"Wouldn't be the first time I'm in trouble." shrugged Eila.

"You could be separated from Sanya." stated Hartmann.

Eila took a moment before she she bite her lip.

"Fine." sighed Eila.

Hartmann fell back as a reluctant Eila slowed down allowing Lucchini to catch up.

The two witches began fighting together and but, old habits died hard for Eila.

"Eila, you getting too far ahead again!" called Lucchini.

Eila stopped and turned her head to face Lucchini.

"Then move your ass!" cried Eila.

Just as Eila yelled this, the Neuroi fired. Eila used her Foresight magic to easily dodge the attacks while Lucchini dodged as best she could. A beam came toward Lucchini and she blocked it with her beam.

"Nice work Lucchini!" called Eila.

Eila turned to attack but, she noticed Lucchini wasn't moving.

"Hey Francesca." said Eila.

Eila flew over and saw Lucchini wide-eyed. Eila realized her trauma has paralyzed her.

"Shit!" cried Eila.

Suddenly, the Neuroi attacked them again. Eila blocked the attack to protect Lucchini but, as she did Eila remembered what occurred to Sanya.

"You're on your own Francesca. I must avenge Sanya." said Eila.

Eila took off leaving Lucchini behind. As she did, both Shirley and Barkhorn were stunned by this.

"What the hell is she doing?" asked Shirley.

"She's dead when she gets back." said Barkhorn angrily.

Eila continued her battle but, the Neuroi began to focus more on she, became overwhelmed. Normally, the part would help take the pressure off but, Lucchini was too far behind. Find, beam connected with Eila's back and sent plummeting to the ground.

"Hold on!" cried Yoshika.

Yoshika raced off and managed to grab Eila easily lowered her to the ground. Yoshika used her magic on Eila.

Meanwhile, the other witches had to make due. Lynne used her shield to protect Yoshika while Hartmann took on the Neuroi single handed. Luckily, Hartmann manged to hit take out the core and kill the Neuroi.

"Sanya, I'm sorry." said Eila weakly.

 

Great Purge: The Great Purge were a series of purges that occurred in Orussia from 1934 to 1940. They were carried out against "enemies of the state" with the most notable being the Moscow Trials against people accused of conspiring against Orussia usually in collaboration with Karlsland. The purges only ended with the Neuroi invasion in 1940.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-eight finished. Please tell me what you think of how I'm doing because I'm kind of doubting the quality of this story. Anyway, next time we pick up from where we left off. Please review.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we pick up where we left off last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter twenty-nine of "Sound of Silence".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

In the medical war, the members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was in an all too familiar situation. They were gathered around the bed of an injured comrade. Suddenly, Eila opened her eyes.

"Eila!" cried Yoshika.

"What...what happened?" asked Eila weakly.

"You were shot down by the Neuroi." answered Hartmann.

"Oh yeah." said Eila, ever thing coming back to her.

"How do you feel?" asked Yoshika concerned.

"I'm okay." answered Eila.

"Nice to know, because you're going to be cleaning the bathrooms for a long time." stated Barkhorn.

"Yes ma'am." replied Eila.

"But Major, she was just injured." protested Eila.

"Well we are glad you're okay, this wouldn't have occurred if she obeyed her orders." explained Shirley.

"She's right." sighed Eila.

Eila sat up in her bed which is when she made a horrible realization.

"My legs..." said Eila, her body going cold.

"What's wrong?" asked Lynne.

"I can't feel my legs." answered Eila.

"Unfortunately, that is no surprise." said a familiar voice.

The witches turned to see the female doctor.

"The impact of hitting the ground broke your spinal column. I'm afraid you'll never walk again." explained the doctor.

"Dammit!" cried Eila.

"I'll let you be." said the doctor.

The doctor turned around and left.

"I'll never walk again." said Eila shaken.

Shirley walked over and sat down next to her.

"Eila, are you okay?" asked Shirley.

"I don't know." answered Eila.

"We're here if you need us." said Lucchini.

"Thanks." said Eila with a sad smile.

Hartman bent over to Barkhorn.

"Trude, how do you think Sanya will react?" asked Hartmann concerned.

"I'm not sure." answered Barkhorn.

Unfortunately, Eila had heard the question.

"Oh God. Sanya." said Eila shaking.

"Just stay calm Eila." said Shirley, holding the Soumous girl.

Eila took deep breaths and managed to calm herself.

"You're right. If I lose it then that won't be good for anyone." said Eila.

"Don't worry Eila, we will let Sanya know what happened." said Barkhorn.

"No. I want to let her know." replied Eila.

"Are you sure?" asked Shirley concerned.

"Yes." answered Eila.

"Then, we will let you rest for now." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn turned and faced the other witches.

"Let's go." ordered Barkhorn.

The witches turned to leave.

"I'm sorry." stated Eila.

The others stopped and turned back to face Eila.

"This is my fault. I let my freaking revenge take me over and threw everything away." sobbed Eila.

Shirley walked over and comforted her.

"It's okay Eila. Everything is okay." said Shirley.

 

The other witches stayed with Eila for a while until the Soumous girl requested that they leave so she can rest. The others said their goodbyes and all departed. Major Barkhorn left and made a B-line right to her office. Once inside, she shut door behind her, raced over to her desk and quickly began to down the bottle of alcohol.

"That's right. I'll make all of your problems go away." said the bottle.

Barkhorn downed the alcohol until a knock at the door interrupted her.

"I'm busy." said Barkhorn.

"Trude, I want to talk." requested Hartmann, outside the door.

"Erica..." said Barkhorn weakening.

"Get rid of her. The quicker she is gone, the quicker you can return to drinking." demanded the bottle.

Barkhorn thought for a moment before quickly hiding the bottle.

"Come in Erica!" called Barkhorn.

Hartmann opened the door and walked in shutting the door behind her.

"Trude, we need to talk about what's been going on." began Hartmann.

Barkhorn slightly gulped and began feeling anxious.

"Is she on to me?" asked Barkhorn to herself.

Barkhorn took a deep sigh.

"Alright Erica." agreed Barkhorn.

"I just don't understand." continued Hartmann.

"There is a reason to everything." noted Barkhorn, trying to stay calm.

"I guess but, this just baffles me." said Hartmann, shaking her head.

"Well..." began Barkhorn, unable to come up with a sentence.

"It just seems like all the shit that's happened to us cannot be a coincident." finished Hartmann.

Barkhorn blinked for a moment before letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Well, this is war Erica. You know that." said Barkhorn.

"It sucks." said Hartmann sadly.

Barkhorn walked up to Hartmann.

"Erica, I know and totally agree with you." stated Barkhorn.

"Why us?" asked Hartmann.

"That's just fate." answered Barkhorn.

"It seems like things have gone down hill since the incident with Marshal Maloney." sighed Hartmann.

"We can only be grateful Sergeant Miyafuji was able to warn us." replied Barkhorn.

"She and Master Sergeant Bishop are the only ones who have survived...so far." noted Hartmann with a bit of sorrow.

"I'm glad for that. It gives their young romance a chance to grow." said Barkhorn.

"Trude, I want to talk about our relationship." said Hartmann.

"Um..." stammered Barkhorn.

"Trude, is something wrong?" asked Hartmann.

"No. I'm fine Erica." answered Barkhorn.

"Come back. You need me." came the voice of the alcohol bottle.

"Hartmann, I'm really busy right now." stated Barkhorn.

"Good." said the bottle.

Hartmann stared skeptically at her for a moment.

"I'm sure you could spare a moment." said Hartmann.

"Not really." said Barkhorn.

"It's working. Now, keep going." encouraged the bottle.

"Trude, what's wrong?" asked Hartmann.

"Nothing." answered Barkhorn firmly.

"It's because of what's happening." confirmed Hartmann.

"As the commanding officer, this all fall on my shoulders. I constantly feel pressure." admitted Barkhorn.

"Let me help you." requested Hartmann.

"I don't need it." replied Barkhorn.

Hartmann relented and kissed Barhorn before leaving.

"Hurry. I'll male everything better." said the bottle.

"Yeah." agreed Barkhorn, disappointed in herself.

Outside the door, Harmtann leaned her back against the wall.

"Her breath had alcohol on it." said Hartmann terrified.

 

After the others left, Eila was forced to consider the terrifying thoughts her her paralysis brought. She was examined by the doctor and had her dinner but, her thoughts didn't stray too far from her mind. Eventually, the sun went down and Eila got ready for bed and laid down. As she was getting ready to slip off into dreamland, a knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and a figure enter which send a chill right through Eila.

"Oh no." said Eila horrified.

Sanya V. Litvyak waved at her girlfriend then walked up and sat in the chair by her bedside. Sanya then passed the familiar notebook to Eila.

How are you?

Eila took the pencil and tried to stay calm. She wrote down her answer and handed it to Sanya.

I'm fine. I wish I could be with you tonight.

Sanya let out a small smile reading this. She then wrote something down and handed it to Eila.

I wish you could as well.

Sanya bent over and kissed Eila. After they broke the kiss, Sanya wrote another question down.

How long will you be here?

Eila looked the question and wrote down her answer.

I'm not sure.

Sanya thought for a moment then wrote something down.

Did the others visit earlier?

Eila read this and wrote down her answer

Yes. They were here earlier.

Sanya smiled reading this then she wrote down yet another question.

What did you talk about?

Eila read this and easily answered it.

They were happy I was alive and vowed to be there for me.

Sanya gave a warm smile because of this, then wrote something else down.

So will I.

Eila choke up reading this. Sanya bent over and again kissed Eila. Eila then wrote down her own question.

How are you handling this?

Sanya read this and wrote down her answer.

I'm fine. I was terrible worried but, when I heard you were alive I was so relieved.

Eila flinched a little reading this. Sanya noticed and wrote down a question.

Is everything okay?

Eila wrote down her answer, trying t stay calm.

No. There is something really important I need to tell you.

Sanya became clearly concerned and wrote something down

Please tell me what is wrong Eila.

Eila took a deep gulp wrote down the reason.

The...impact of the fall...

Eila stopped and couldn't continue. Sanya gently took the pen and wrote something down.

Eila, please tell me what's wrong.

Eila shook her head and wrote something down.

I can't Sanya. I just can't.

Sanya became increasingly concerned and wrote a sentence down.

Please tell me Eila.

Eial began getting teary-eyed. Sanya whipped the tears away and made the same request.

Sanya, I cannot tell you. I just can't.

Sanya wrote down something.

Please tell me.

Eila looked at the worry in Sanya's eyes and decided to do so

The impact of hitting the ground broke my spine. I'll never walk again.

Sanya read this and closed her eyes. She then wrote down another sentence.

I don't care. I love you Eila and I always will.

Eila got choked up and scribbled something down.

I love you Sanya.

The two witches then shared a passionate kiss.

 

Hours passed by and the dark of the night engulfed Orussia. Lynne stirred in her sleep and awoke rubbing the sleep from her eye. She looked over and saw Yoshika looking out the window with clear worry on her face. Concerned, Lynne decided to get to the bottom of this.

"Yoshika, what's wrong?" asked Lynne.

Yoshika jumped slightly surprised by Lynne's voice. She quickly calmed herself down.

"I'm fine." answered the Fusoan witch.

"You seem worried." noted Lynne.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried." replied Yoshika.

"What's wrong?" asked Lynne.

"Ever since Sakamoto was killed, things have been going terrible." answered Yoshika sadly.

"Unfortunately, that's true." sighed Lynne.

"I'm worried something will happen to us." said Yoshika.

"Don't worry Yoshika." stated Lynne.

"How can I not worry?" asked Yoshika.

"I'm here for you Yoshika. We'll be fine." answered Lynne.

The two girls shared a kiss and went back to bed.

 

Fuso-Britannian Wars: In the late 1600s, the relationship between Fuso and Britannia went into turmoil. King Charles II and his supporters claimed that Fuso had supported the republicans under Lord Oliver Cromwell. In 1676, the Royal Navy sailed to Fuso and began to bomb major cities including Osaka, Edo and Nagasaki with the intent of landing an army. However, a terrible storm delayed this and forced Charles II to abandon the plan. In 1685, he continued with English forces landing on Kyushu and battling occurring with the Fusoan forces being aided by the Dutch. The Britannians were forced to retreat but plans for another attack was halted by the suddenly death of Charles II in 1685.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-nine finished. Next time, we continue onward. Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we begin moving toward the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of "Sounds of Silence".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

The sun rose above the Orussian sky. As it slowly rose, it cast shadows on the ground. The sunlight crept into the castle base of the 510st Joint Fighter Wing and slowly woke Lynne from her sleep. Lynne yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning Yoshika." said Lynne.

Lynne got no reply and only then did she realize Yoshika was missing.

"Yoshika." said Lynne, getting worried.

Lynne jumped out of her bed and began searching around for Yoshika to no avail

"Yoshika!" called out Lynne.

Lynne quickly threw off her nightgown and got dressed. Once she was fully dressed (minus pants of course) Lynne left the room and began looking for Yoshika.

"Yoshika! Yoshika!" called out Lynne.

The blonde witch headed down the hallways of the base looking for her lover. Taking a corner, she bumped into a pair of large airbags.

"What's wrong Lynne?" asked Shirley.

"I'm looking for Yoshika." answered Lynne.

"I think she's headed for the kitchen." replied Shirley.

"Oh thank God." sighed Lynne.

"I understand why you're so nervous with all this crap going on." said Shirley.

"Can I tell you something?" asked Lynne.

"Go ahead." answered Shirley.

"I'm really afraid Yoshika might...do something." said Lynne.

"Do you mean...suicide?" asked Shirley.

"Yes." answered Lynne, fearful at the thought.

"The Fusoans do follow their code of bushido devoutly." mused Shirley.

Shirley looked down and noticed Lynne was becoming a nervous wreck.

"But Yoshika is totally different. She'd never commit suicide." said Shirley.

"Are you sure?" asked Lynne, relaxing.

"Yeah. Go find Yoshika." answered Lynne.

"Thanks." said Lynne smiling.

"I need to talk to Barkhorn." thought Shirley.

 

Feeling better, Lynette took off and headed toward the kitchen. Until she saw Yoshika, Lynne could shake her nerves so she just reassure herself that Shirley was right about Yoshika. When she reached the kitchen, Lynne stopped and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. Lynne saw Yoshika standing at the counter cutting something with a knife.

"Yoshika?" asked Lynne, her heart racing.

Yoshika stopped what she was doing and turned around.

"Oh. Good morning Lynne." replied Yoshika with a smile.

Seeing her worst fears had not come out pass, Lynne let out a sigh of relief.

"I was surprised you weren't in bed this morning." stated Lynne.

"Sorry. I wanted to get breakfast started earlier." explained Yoshika.

"Do you need help?" asked Lynne.

"Sure." answered Yoshika.

Lynne walked to the counter and began helping Yoshika prepare breakfast: soup and ham.

"We're really running low on food." noted Lynne.

"We need to go shopping soon." said Yoshika.

"I don't know if we can." said Lynne.

"Why?" asked Yoshika.

"Our finances are being cut." answered Lynne.

"That stinks." replied Yoshika.

"It seems like our pay has cut ever since Commander Minna..." began Lynne.

Lynne and Yoshika knew the rest of the sentence but, neither wanted to finish it. A moment of awkward silence followed.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Lynne breaking the silence.

"You can chop up the carrots for the soup." answered Yoshika lifeless.

Lynne worriedly grabbed a knife and chopping the carrots.

"Have you heard for you family in Fuso?" asked Lynne.

"Yeah. The clinic is running fine under mother and grandma. My friend Micchan was asking about me so I wrote a letter for mom to give to her." explained Yoshika.

"I remember you telling me about her." noted Lynne.

"Her grandfather was at the clinic recently because of pneumonia." said Yoshika, her tone still unchanging.

"Is...he doing better?" asked Lynne.

"Thanks to the magic of my mother and grandmother, he'll be fine." answered Yoshika with a small smile.

"That's good." replied Lynne.

"Yeah." said Yoshika with some bitterness.

"Yoshika, what's wrong?" asked Lynne.

"Nothing." answered Yoshika.

Lynne clenched her hand around the knife as tight as she could. Overcome, she slammed it down on the counter.

"Yoshika! Please don't shut me out!" cried Lynne.

Yoshika became wide-eyed and staggered back a few feet.

"Lynne..." said Yoshika.

Seeing the sudden fear in Yoshika's face, Lynne sighed and calmed herself down.

"Yoshika you can't shut us out. I know you've been hit hard by the recent string of bad events but, hardening her heart will only make things worse." explained Lynne.

"I need to be firm like Sakamoto." said Yoshika coldly.

Lynne flinched and regrouped.

"Yoshika. I am just as sad that we lost Major Sakamoto, Commander Minna and Perrine, as well as all the terrible things that have occurred here. However, you can't let that get the best of you. I love you and I don't want you to change." said Lynne.

Yoshika closed her eyes and absorbed what she said.

"You're right Lynne. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." said Yoshika.

"It's fine Yoshika." replied Lynne.

"I love you." said Yoshika.

"I love yo too." said Yoshika.

With that the two witches shared a kiss then returned to making breakfast.

 

Meanwhile, Shirley was making her way down the hallways of the 501st Base. She was unsure of what to say or how to talk about this subject but, she knew it had to be done. When she arrived at the office of Major Barkhorn, she took a deep sigh and knocked. After a moment, she got a reply from her commanding officer.

"I'm busy!" called Barkhorn.

"It's Shirley. We need to talk." said Shirley.

"It can wait." replied Barkhorn.

"It has to do with Miyafuji...and suicide." stated Shirley.

In her office, the words 'Miyafuji' and 'suicide' combined sent a shiver down the spine of Barkhorn.

"Give me a moment." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn quickly hid her half empty alcohol bottle and quickly made sure that see looked popular.

"Come in." said Barkhorn, trying to remain professional.

Shirley walked in and closed the door behind her. The redhead then walked to the desk of her commanding officer.

"Please explain the situation to me." requested Barkhorn.

"Lynnette was walking around looking for Yoshika. She seemed concerned about Yoshika's mental state and was worried she might commit suicide. I reassured she was fine." explained Shirley.

"I see." replied Barkhorn.

Barkhorn tried to digest the situation as best she could with alcohol traveling through her blood stream and to her brain.

"I have trouble believing that Yoshika would commit suicide." said Barkhorn.

"I feel the same." said Shirley.

"The you should reassure Master Sergeant Bishop by telling her so." said Barkhorn.

Shirley was surprised by this and shook her head.

"I told her that already." stated Shirley.

"Fine." said Barkhorn.

"Well, I told you that when I came in." noted Shirley.

"Oh...I guess you did." replied Barkhorn.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" asked Shirley.

"I'm fine Shirley." answered Barkhorn.

Shirley gave Barkhorn a suspicious glare.

"I'm fine Shirley and I do not appreciate this interrogation." stated Barkhorn firmly.

"Okay ma'am." replied Shirley, taken aback.

"Get ride of her." said the alcohol bottle.

"I will." muttered Barkhorn.

"Did you say something?" asked Shirley.

"No. Everything is fine." answered Barkhorn.

"Okay." said Shirley skeptical.

"What is the current situation with Officer Miyfuji and Master Sergeant Bishop?" asked Barkhorn.

"I saw Yoshika in the kitchen and she seemed fine. I feel confident saying the situation is fine." answered Shirley.

"She's staying too long." said the alcohol bottle.

"Is there anything else?" asked Barkhorn.

"No ma'am." answered Shirley.

"Then you're dismissed." stated Barkhorn.

"Um Barhorn-" began Shirley.

"I have a lot of work to do. I don't have time." said Barkhorn.

"Get her out." demanded the bottle.

"Please tell me what's wrong." requested Shirley.

"Nothing is wrong!" snapped Barkhorn agitated.

A moment of silence followed this.

"Understood." said Shirley.

With that, Shirley turned around and left the office.

"Thank God." sighed Barkhorn, pulling out the bottle.

"That's right. I'll make everything better." said the bottle.

Outside, Shirley crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall.

"Dammit, she's drinking again." said Shirley.

 

Later in the day, Lynne and Yoshika were doing the chaos. In this moment of peace, things seemed like they were as close to normal as they could get. The two witches had done the laundry and headed outside to hang the items out to dry. As they did, a Fusoan military vehicle arrived and a familiar person exited.

"Officer Keisuke." said Yoshika.

"Glad to see you again Officer Miyafuji." said Hijikata, "Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thanks." replied Yoshika uncomfortable.

"I know that Major Sakamoto would be proud of you." said Hijikata.

Yoshika flinched at that name. Lynne quickly decided to change the subject.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lynne.

"Our fleet has stopped in Petersberg and I was assigned to make a delivery." answered Hijikata.

"What is that?" asked Yoshika.

"This." answered Hijikata.

Hijikata waked to the back of his vehicle and pulled a wheelchair out.

"It's for a Lieutenant Juutilainen." noted Hijikata.

"That must be for Eila." noted Lynne sadly.

"In the request, Major Barkhorn said the current wheelchair was outdated and they needed a new one." explained Hijikata.

Lynne looked over at Yoshika who was silent.

"I need a signature for it." stated Hijikata.

"I'll sign for it." said Lynne.

Hijikata walked up to Lynne and she signed the clipboard.

"Thanks." said Hijikata.

Hijikata turned at looked at Yoshika.

"Are you okay?" asked Hijikata concerned.

"I'm fine." answered Yoshika flatly.

A worried look came across the face of Hijikata. He looked at Lynne then moved the wheelchair over to the duo.

"Here you go ladies." said Hijikata.

"Thanks." replied Yoshika, almost monotone.

Hijikiata frowned and turned away. He took once last glance at Yoshika before jumping into his vehicle and leaving.

"I guess we should get this to Eila." sighed Yoshika sadly.

"Yoshika, what's wrong?" asked Lynne, "Don't tell me it's nothing either."

"Hijikata brought up Sakamoto and it got me down." answered Yoshika, "I know it wasn't his fault."

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Lynne.

"Yes, I just got a little sad." answered Yoshika.

Yoshika walked up and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair.

"Let's get this to Eila." said the Fusoan.

 

Glorious Revolution: Following the death of Charles II the monarchy passed to his younger brother James II & VII. Charles II was an Anglican (who converted to Catholicism on his deathbed) and had troubles with Parliament. James II & VII was a Catholic who supported absolute rule. This was a period of growing the power struggle between Parliament and the monarch as well as the end of religious wars that had been occurring for over a century. The Monmouth Rebellion began shortly after he took the throne led by James Scott, 1st Duke of Monmouth who claimed to be the illegitimate son of Charles II and was put down. By 1688, Parliament was sick of James II & VII so they asked his Anglican daughter Mary and her Protestant husband William, Prince of Orange to the throne. The arrived and took the throne with no opposition. Jacobites, supporters of James, rose up in he Williamite Wars but, they were defeated. In 1688, the English Bill of Rights was passed establishing a constitutional monarchy and banning Catholics from being monarch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is that chapter done. Next time, we pick up where this left off. Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we pick up where we left off last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

Yoshika and Lynne walked down the hallways of their base. The two were headed to the bedroom of Eila and Sanya. with Yoshika pushing the new wheelchair for Eila. Lynne lagged behind Yoshika the Britannian girl kept a concerned look on the Fuso girl. Once they reached their destination, Lynne opened the door and Yoshika entered with the wheelchair. Eila saw the two sat up while Sanya slept next to her.

"Be quiet." whispered Eila.

"Okay." replied Yoshika.

Eila then noticed what Yoshika was pushing.

"Hey, what's that for?" asked Eila.

"It's your new wheelchair." answered Yoshika.

"Oh good. This old one really sucks." replied Eila.

"I'm glad you have this new one." said Yoshika.

"Eh. It's not like I've got much to do." shrugged Eila.

Lynne and Yoshika both winced at this.

"It's fine. I'm honestly doing good." replied Eila, waving her hands.

"Officer Keisuke delivered it." noted Lynne.

Yoshika tensed up and Eila noticed this.

"What's wrong?" asked Eila.

"Nothing." answered Yoshika.

"That's crap. Now, tell me what's up." said Eila.

"It's because he mentioned Major Sakamoto." said Lynne.

"Lynette!" cried Yoshika.

"It's true. Don't lie." replied Lynne.

Yoshika turned her head refusing to face Lynne.

"That makes sense. Considering how close you were." noted Eila.

"I do miss Sakamoto." admitted Yoshika.

"You can't bottle up your emotions." said Lynne.

"I'm not." said Yoshika.

"You clearly are." said Eila.

"Have you cried?" asked Lynne.

"Not recently." answered Yoshika.

"I mean about the death of Major Sakamoto." clarified Lynne.

"Yeah." replied Yoshika.

"Well that's good." stated Eila.

"You haven't fully got over her death." noted Lynne.

"I'm fine." said Yoshika.

Yoshika turned round but, Lynne grabbed her wrist.

"Don't run away." said Lynne.

"Let go." said Yoshika stoic.

"You can't run away." said Yoshika.

Yoshika turned her face away. Lynne closed her eyes and let go.

"I love you." said Lynne.

Yoshika walked off wordlessly. Once she left the room, Lynne began to sob.

"Come here." said Eila.

Lynne threw her head onto the bed and began to cry with Eila trying to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay." said Eila softly.

Lynne cried for two minutes until she finished. Once she was cried out, Lynne stood back up and whipped her eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Eila.

"Yes." answered Lynne.

"Good." sighed Eila.

"What do I do?" asked Lynne.

Eila thought for a moment.

"The best thing to do is to talk to Yoshika and let her know that you'll be there for her. You're her girlfriend after all." answered Eila.

 

Lynne left and began looking for Yoshika. After ten minutes, the Britannian girl found her Fusoan girlfriend lying on her bed. Yoshika was curled up and facing away from Lynette. Lynne took a gulp and entered the bedroom. Yoshika laid motionless so Lynne slowly walked up to the bed. As Lynne reached the bed, Yoshika turned to face Lynne.

"I'm sorry about earlier." began Yoshika.

"I'm not mad. I'm just worried." replied Lynne.

Yoshika sighed and sat up.

"I shouldn't be so selfish. I was thinking of myself." said Yoshika.

"It's fine." replied Lynne.

"No it's not!" exclaimed Yoshika.

A surprised Lynne took a step back.

"I shouldn't worry you so much! It's not fair to you!" cried Yoshika.

Lynne sighed and stepped forward.

"Yoshika, I want the best for you." said Lynne.

"You're right." said Yoshika.

"Right about what?" asked Lynne, already knowing the answer.

"Sakamoto. Everything you said was true." answered Yoshika.

Lynne thought for a moment before deciding what to say.

"Do you know what I think you should do?" asked Lynne.

"What?" asked Yoshika.

"Cry." answered Lynne.

Yoshika began to cry and embraced her head between Lynne's bosom. She cried for more than ten minutes before she was cried out and released herself from Lynne's embrace.

"Do you feel better?" asked Lynne.

"Yes. Thank you so much." answered Yoshika smiling.

"I'll always be her for you and you'll always be there for me." said Lynne.

Yoshika whipped tears from her eyes.

"I love you." said Yoshika.

"I love you too." replied Lynne.

 

Elsewhere in the base, Shirley Yeager walked down the hallways with a purpose. The redheaded Liberion was on a mission to find the Blond Knight of Karlsland, but so far had been unsuccessful. Shirley had searched the base high and low for Hartmann starting with her room and including every possible room. After searching the bath, Shirley was feeling dejected, but was still determined. Finally, she found the blonde girl in the common area napping on a couch.

"Hey Erica, we need to talk." said Shirley.

"I'm not in the mood." replied Hartmann lifeless.

"It's about Barkhorn." said Shirley.

This got the attention of Hartmann who quickly sat up.

"What about Barkhorn?" asked Hartmann with concern.

"She's drinking again." answered Barkhorn.

Hartmann closed her eyes and sighed.

"I know." said Hartmann.

"Shit." spat Shirley.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose Trude." said Hartmann, on the verge of tears.

Seeing how emotion Hartmann was, Shirley sat next to her and comforted Hartmann.

"Let it out." said Shirley.

Hartmann began to sob and buried her head into Shirley's shoulder.

"It's okay Erica. Everything will be okay." said Shirley.

Hartmann continued to sob as Shirley comforted her.

"It's okay Erica." said Shirley.

Hartmann kept sobbing for another minute before she was cried out. Once she was, Hartmann lifted her head up and sniveled.

"Do you feel better?" asked Shirley.

"A little." answered Hartmann.

Hartmann rubbed her eyes which were now red and puffy.

"What are we going to do about Trude?" asked Hartmann.

"Let me a minute." answered Shirley.

The Liberon thought for a minute trying to find an answer to this question.

"We'll do the only thing we can do." decided Shirley.

"What's that?" asked Hartmann.

"We're going to confront her." answered Shirley.

"I hope that works." sighed Hartmann worried.

"It'll have to." replied Shirley.

Hartmann shook her head and jumped to her feet.

"Let's go!" declared the blonde.

Hartmann began walking off, but Shirley grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Hold on. We cannot rush this. We need a strategy." said Shirley.

Hartmann closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"You're right." admitted Hartmann.

"Now, how can we be sure that we get to Barkhorn?" asked Shirley.

The two witches thought for a moment before an idea hit Hartmann.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Hartmann.

"I'm all ears." said Shirley.

"We use the one person Trude is closer to than anyone else in the world." replied Hartmann.

"You?" asked Shirley.

"Her little sister." answered Hartmann.

"Of course. Trude is totally obsessed with Chris." stated Shirley.

"I only pray this works." said Hartmann.

"Don't worry. I know this will." said Shirley.

The two witches shard a smile.

"I can never tell you how much I appreciate what you've done." said Hartmann.

"My drill sergeant said there's are no closer people than the soldiers in a unit. We're a band of brothers...or sisters." replied Shirley.

"I think that was dead on." said Hartmann.

"Let's go." said Shirley.

 

Hours went by and the sun set casting the Orussian sky in a veil of darkness. In their room, Eila and Sanya where watching the sky both grounded. The rest of the girls were all asleep with only one exception. Yoshika laid on her bed staring at her bedroom ceiling. Suddenly, Yoshika felt movement and saw Lynne moving.

"Yoshika, what's wrong?" asked Lynne, half asleep.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." answered Yoshika.

"Are you thinking about Major Sakamoto?" asked Lynne.

"No." answered Yoshika.

Lynne then sat up in the bed.

"Then what are you thinking of?" asked Lynne.

"How lucky I am." answered Yoshika.

"I guess it is nice to have luck." replied Lynne.

"The reason I'm lucky is because I have you." stated Yoshika.

The two witches then shared a kiss.

"I love you. I really do." said Yoshika.

"I love you as well." replied Lynne.

"Lynne, I can't tell you how grateful I am for earlier." said Yoshika.

"Yoshika, it was nothing." said Lynne.

"I'm so lucky to have so many great people in my life." said Yoshika.

The two laid back down to go to sleep.

"Now if only I could be as lucky." said Lynne softly.

 

Meanwhile, only one room in the castle had a light still on. Major Barkhorn was burning the midnight oil as she worked on paperwork . However, as she worked Barkhorn was not alone. Next to her was her new close friend: a bottle of alcohol. As she signed her name Barkhorn began carrying on a conversation with the bottle. While bizarre at first, this had become natural.

"You've been working hard." stated the bottle.

"I must." replied Barkhorn.

"Why don't you take a break." proposed he bottle.

"I can't." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn continued to chip away at the paperwork, but a cramp forced her to stop and shake her hand.

"It looks like your body is telling you I am right." said the bottle.

"Maybe you're right." said Barkhorn.

"Come on and take a drink." said the bottle.

"One drink won't hurt." agreed Barkhorn.

"Exactly." replied the bottle.

Barkhorn grabbed the bottle of alcohol and pressed it against her lips. She took a large swig of alcohol.

"That's so good." said Barkhorn.

"Do you feel better?" asked the bottle.

"Yes." answered Barkhorn.

"That's what I am here for. I make all your troubles go away." stated the bottle.

"You do." sighed Barkhorn.

"I'll make all your problems go away. I'll never leave you." said the bottle.

"I don't want you to go. I'll never leave you." said Barkhorn.

 

Reichstag fire: On February 27, 1993 a raging fire ripped through the Reichstag. Shortly after 9 pm the fire began and despite attempts to put it out the Karlsland Parliament building went up in flames. The fire was ruled an arson and a communist by the name of Marinus van der Lubbe was convicted being executed by guillotine. However, some claimed the Karlsland Imperial Army was behind it attempting a coup and tension between the government and army lead to the Night of the Long Swords in 1934.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty-one finished. Next time, we focus Yoshika x Lynne and Barkhorn. Please review.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Yoshika learns a secret about Lynne while Shirley and Hartmann confront Barkhorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with chapter 32 of "Sounds of Silence".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

The bright sun shone down over Orussia as the members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing awoke. Yoshika and Lynne awoke and shared a kiss before gathering their clothes. The girls went to bath and enjoyed some alone time together before Lucchini and Eila interrupted them. The two got out of the bath, got dressed and headed to the kitchen to begin breakfast.

"Yoshika, what do you want to make today?" asked Lynne.

Yoshika took a moment to think.

"I guess we'll have to make eggs again." said Yoshika.

"A know a lot of girls are getting sick of eggs every morning." noted Lynne.

"It seems like our food rations are dwindling." mused Yoshika sadly.

"Unfortunately so." said Lynne flatly.

"It does make sense. Considering how many of our friends we've lost." said Yoshika sadly.

"Let's change the subject." said Lynne quickly.

"I guess so." agreed Yoshika, with a sad smile.

Lynne thought for an idea and managed to come up with one.

"Yoshika, can you teach me how to make an Onsen tamago?" asked Lynne.

"Sure Lynne." answered Yoshika.

Yoshika gathered the ingredients and Lynne watched as Yoshika prepared.

"First, put the eggs in a rope net and boil them." began Yoshika.

"Okay." said Lynne, watching.

"Normally these would be cooked in a onsen, but since we're in Orussia we'll have to use a boiling water." explained Yoshika.

"Now we let them cook for thirty to forty minuted at 70 degrees." finished Yohika.

"All right Yoshika." replied Lynne.

Yoshika placed the eggs in the water then the two began gathering plates and silverware.

"Now we wait." noted Lynne.

"Yup." confirmed Yoshika.

The two witches stood silent and thought of something to say.

"Yoshika, how is your family?" asked Lynne.

This seemed to perk Yoshika up as she began to smile.

"Things are fine. Mother and grandmother are running the clinic." answered Yoshika.

"That's nice to hear." said Lynne.

"How are things with your family?" asked Yoshika.

"Good. Wilma and I send each other letters." answered Lynne.

"That's good." said Yoshika.

Yoshika put her finger to her lip and thought for a moment.

"You don't talk about the rest of your family." said Yoshika.

Lynne felt a shiver run down her spine, but managed to keep her composure.

"I am pretty sure I do." lied Lynne.

"Lynne, what's wrong?" asked Yoshika.

Lynne let out a small sigh of defeat.

"I love my family, but they don't know I am homosexual." answered Lynne.

"I don't see the big deal about that." said Lynne.

"Its not like Fuso. Homosexuality has a massive stigma in the West. Homosexual acts are illegal in Farawayland and Britannia." said Lynne.

"That's not nice." said Yoshika.

"I cannot tell my family that I am a lesbian. If I did they would disown me." said Lynne, on the verge of tears.

Yoshika gasped at this statement.

"Oh no." said Yoshika, awe-struck.

Lynne fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I hate this!" cried Lynne.

"Lynne." said Yoshika overwhelmed.

Yoshika dropped down and embraced Lynne.

"It's okay Lynne. It's all going to be okay." said Yoshika.

 

Meanwhile, Shirley was pacing back and forth in her bedroom. The Liberion witch was waiting the arrival of Erica Hartmann so the duo could hopefully break through to Barkhorn. Suddenly, her bedroom door began to open which broke Shirley out of her thought. Shirley was worried it might be Lucchini, but was relieved when it turned to be Erica.

"Glad to see you." said Shirley.

"I wish I could say the same." said Hartmann, with a sad laugh.

"What do you mean?" asked Shirley.

"I've gone totally blind in my left eye." answered Hartmann.

"Oh God." gasped Shirley.

"I'm late because I was with the doctor. She confirmed it." explained Hartmann.

"Yoshika used her magic on your eye." noted Shirley.

"It seems that only slowed the damage not stop it." said Hartmann.

"I'm sorry Hartmann." said Shirley.

"Thanks." replied Hartmann.

"Are you going to tell Barkhorn?" asked Shirley.

"I have to. She is going to find out eventually." answered Hartmann.

"Let's hope this doesn't make the situation worse." said Shirley.

"That's what I'm afraid of." said Hartmann.

Shirley looked over at Hartmann who was clearly getting depressed.

"We cannot focus on that. We need to stay positive." declared Shirley.

"You're right." agreed Hartmann.

"We'll let her know that we know she's drinking and we want her to stop." said Shirley.

"Do you think it will work?" asked Hartmann.

"Yes." answered Shirley.

Shirley gave a confident smile that seemed to re-insure Hartmann.

"Let's go." said Shirley.

"Right." said Hartmann.

"I pray this works." thought Shirley.

 

Shirley and Hartmann walked down the hallways anxiously. They looked for Barkhorn in the bath, kitchen and her bedroom to make sure she was not there. However, they did not find Barkhorn in any of those places and determined she was likely in her office. The two headed and made there way there. They arrived and quickly walked up to the door.

"On the count of three." whispered Shirley.

Hartmann nodded in her head in affirmation.

"One...two...three." counted Shirley.

As soon as Shirley hit three, she slammed the door open and stormed in with Hartmann. Barkhorn nearly jumped out of her chair.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" asked Barkorn.

"We know you're drinking again." answered Shirley.

Barkhorn flinched and tried to maintain her composure.

"I don't know what you are talking about.

Shirley sighed and shook her head.

"Please do not lie. We know you are drinking again." said Shirley.

"I smelled the alcohol on your breath." added Hartmann.

Barkhorn realized she was caught and decided to change her strategy.

"This job is incredible stressful." stated Barkhorn.

"So you admit it?" asked Shirley.

"Yes." answered Barkhorn.

"Trude, how could you?" asked Hartmann heartbroken.

Trude turned her to avoid eye contact. As she did, Shirley noticed something and made a dash to the desk.

"Hey!" cried out Barkhorn.

Shirley grabbed the bottle of alcohol that Barkhorn had been drinking from and held it over her head.

"You've got to quit this shit!" cried Shirley.

"Free me from her." demanded the bottle.

"Dammit Barkhorn! You said you quit this!" cried Shirley.

"I just need something to clam my nerves." said Barkhorn.

"You know that you have a problem." noted Shirley.

"I can handle this. I am a trained soldier of Karlsland." countered Barkhorn.

"You can't." said Hartmann weakly.

"Erica, you don't understand the pressure I'm under." said Barkhorn.

"I do. I visited the doctor earlier and I've gone totally blind in my left eye." explained Hartmann.

Barkhorn froze in her tracks hearing this.

"Erica..." said Barkhorn softly.

"It sucks knowing I'll never see out of this eye again, but I am not going to let it drag me down." stated Hartmann.

"Exactly what I'd expect of you." said Barkhorn.

"Then, why don't we get that from you?" asked Hartmann.

Barkhorn turned away unable to answer.

"Trude, we're here to help you. We're only getting mad because we're upset and want to help." explained Shirley.

"I'm the commanding officer. I carry the weight of our company." said Barkhorn.

"You're going down the same path as Atlas." noted Hartmann.

"Nice reference to Greek mythology." said Barkhorn surprised.

"I learned it from Perrine." said Hartmann with a sad smile

"One of our comrades who died under my watch." said Barkhorn sadly.

"You cannot blame yourself." stated Shirley.

"I am the commanding officer and it is my duty to protect my subordinates." stated Barkhorn.

"Her death was tragic, but if you blame yourself then you're only setting yourself up to be miserable." stated Shirley.

"You're hurting yourself and everyone else. We all care about you and want to get better. I love you and want you to get better. I know that Chris loves you and wants you to get better." said Hartmann.

Barkhorn nearly collapsed at this. She thought about everything that Hartmann said.

"Hey, come and get me all ready. You can't live without me." said the bottle.

Barkhorn clenched her fists angrily then quickly snatched the bottle from Shirley.

"Fuck you!" cried Barkhorn at the bottle.

Barkhorn then turned and threw the bottle of alcohol against the wall. The bottle shattered on inpact with its contents leaking on the floor.

"I'm done! I will never drink alcohol again!" declared Barkhorn.

"Trude." sobbed Hartmann as she happily embraced Barkhorn.

 

Later that night, Eila stirred awake in her bed. Eila could no longer fly, but she was still used to being awake at night. Not wanting to disturb Sanya, Eila managed to slowly and carefully lower herself into her wheelchair. Eila then wheeled herself as quietly as possibly away and managed to leave the room without disturbing Sanya. After leaving her bedroom, Eila wheeled herself to the kitchen for a drink only to find Yoshika sitting alone at the table with a glass of milk. Eila wheeled herself into the kitchen which caused Yoshika to notice her presence.

"Hello Eila." said Yoshika.

"I'm surprised to see you here." noted Eila.

"I was just having a drink." said Yoshika.

"Funny, that's exactly what I why I came here." replied Eila.

Yoshika got up and walked over to the refrigerator. Yoshika opened the fridge, pulled out the milk, shut the door, grabbed and glass and returned to the table.

"Thanks." said Eila.

"No problem." replied Yoshika.

Yoshika poured the milk and gave the glass to Eila before sitting down.

"So, any particular reason you're up?" asked Eila.

Yoshika turned and had a very serious look on her face.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Eila.

"Yeah." confirmed Yoshika.

"Tell me what's up." requested Eila.

"Lynne hasn't told anybody in her family she is a lesbian. Except for her sister." explained Yoshika.

"I know that feeling." sighed Eila.

"Really?" asked Yoshika, slightly surprised.

"Yeah. I'm exactly the same way. The only family member of mine that knows about me and Sanya is my sister Aurora." answered Eila.

"Wow." awed Yoshika.

"Homosexuality carries a stigma in the West." stated Eila.

"Lynne said the same thing." noted Yoshika.

Eila let out a small, sad laugh.

"It's true. One of the reasons is religious in nature." said Eila.

"Really." said Yoshika surprised.

"The book of Leviticus calls it an abomination." said Eila.

"That's terrible." replied Yoshika.

"As a Christian myself, I focus more on love and tolerance preached by Christ." explained Eila.

"I see." said Yoshika.

"I have an idea, I'll talk to Lynne. Since we've got similar situations I can relate to her." offered Eila.

"That's so nice! Thank you!" exclaimed Yoshika.

"No problem." replied Eila.

 

Sudetenland Crisis: In 1938, Kaiser Fredrick IV of Karlsland began demanding Ostmark turn over control of the Sudetenland region due to it being a former March of the medieval Kingdom of Karsland. Britannian Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain, Gallian President, Edouard Daladier, Kaiser Fredrick IV as well as representative from Romagna and Venezia met in Munich to decide the outcome. In the end, Sudetenland was awarded to Karlsland and Ostmark refused to surrender. The situation was abandoned after the Neuroi arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty-two finished. I want to say that I do no mean to offended anyone with the content in this chapter specifically the content about religion. I am religious myself and bisexual so I do believe they can co-exist. Next time, Eila speaks to Lynne. Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter; Yoshika talks to Eila, Eila talks to Lynne and Lynne makes a difficult decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to everyone, I am back with the next chapter of "Sounds of Silence".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

Yoshika staggered down hallway of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing Base with swirling mind. She was supposed to be headed to the laundry room with a basket of dirty clothes, but her wandering mind lead her to get lost. Too distracted to see where she was going, Yoshika walked into someone.

"I'm so sorry." said Yoshika bowing.

"It's fine. I'm not totally helpless." replied Eila.

"I wasn't watching where I was going." said Yoshika.

"Want me to help you?" asked Eila.

"Sure." answered Yoshika.

Eila took the basket in her lap while Yoshika wheeled her away. The two soon reached the laundry room in good time thanks to idle chit chant.

"Thanks so much." said Yoshika.

"No problem." said Eila.

The two witches began to to sort the clothes to be washed. Eila decided to speak up.

"Yoshika, where you thinking about Lynne?" asked the Suomus witch.

Yoshika froze for a moment before sighing.

"I was." answered Yoshika.

"I know this is still bugging you-" began Eila.

"I can't help it!" cried Yoshika.

Yoshika took a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry for that." said Yoshika quickly.

"It's fine." said Eila.

Yoshika let out a soft sigh.

"You're right though." confessed Yoshika.

"It wasn't hard to see." stated Eila.

Yoshika slightly blushed in embarrassment.

"Talk to me." requested Eila.

"I'm still upset about Lynne hiding her sexuality." admitted Yoshika.

"Like I said, homosexuality is a taboo in the West due to religious reasons." stated Eila.

"I still don't get why though." said Yoshika.

"The Bible tells a story of Sodom and Gomorrah, two ancient cities north of the Dead Sea. They were destroyed by God for extreme wickedness which is traditionally interpreted as homosexuality." explained Eila.

"How?" asked Yoshika curious.

"Two male angels entered the city and stayed with the pious Lot. A group of local men demanded Lot turn the men over so they could have sex with them which Lot refused. Lot and his family were spared while the cities were destroyed." explained Eila.

"The whole cities!" exclaimed Yoshika.

"Indeed." confirmed Eila.

Yoshika placed her hand to the wall to hold herself up to maintain her balance.

"That's not the only example either." sighed Eila.

"Really?" asked Yoshika.

"1 Timothy 1:10 says the law was made for perverts which has been translated as homosexuals while Jude 1:7 mentions Sodom and Gomorrah." answered Eila.

Yoshika stood silent as she listened.

"1 Corinthians 6:9-11 specifically says homosexual offenders will not enter the Kingdom of Heaven." continued Eila.

"That's not nice." mused Yoshika.

"Romans 1:26-27 doesn't outright condemn homosexuality, but does hint at it." said Eila.

Eila stopped and took a deep breath.

"Leviticus 18:22 clearly states "Do not lie with a men as one lies with a women; that is detestable". That is the most blatant condemnation of homosexuality in the Bible." concluded Eila.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Yoshika.

"Yup." sighed Eila.

"But, you said that you were a Christian." noted Yoshika.

"I am." confirmed Eila.

"How can you follow a religion that is so against you being homosexual?" asked Yoshika.

Eila let out a chuckle at this question.

"That's not the first time I've been asked that." answered Eila.

Eila let out a sigh before a small smile came across her face.

"Well, I admittedly was raised as a member of the Evangelical Lutheran Church of Suomus." began Eila.

"That makes sense." admitted Yoshika.

"However, I am a devout Christian." stated Eila.

"I don't understand why." replied Yoshika.

"Well, I focus on the teachings of Jesus Christ. Matthew 7:1-5 he clearly says "Judge not, that you will not be judge" and all of us are children of God." explained Eila.

"But, it still strong condemn homosexuality." noted Eila.

"There are a lot of things the Bible condemns. Leviticus also says wearing clothes made from two different fabrics is a sin." said Eila.

"Oh." mused Yoshika.

"There have been Christian saints as gay icons too. Saint Sebastian was a martyr killed during the Roman Empire. He was tied to a rope and pierced with arrows. Saint Sebastian was rescued by Irene of Rome only to be later clubbed to death." explained Eila.

"Okay." said Yoshika confused.

"There have even been people who've said David and Jonathan had a romantic love or romantic friendship." added Eila.

"Wow." awed Yoshika.

"Christ preached love and togetherness. Those are the teachings that I follow and the reason I am a Christian. I firmly believe that someday Christian denominations will change their attitudes toward homosexuality." said Eila.

Yoshika thought about this for a minute.

"I understand Eila." said the Fusoan.

Eila thought for a moment.

"Yoshika, I know you're worried about Lynne. Once we're done here I'll go talk to her." offered Eila.

"Are you serious?" asked Yoshika.

"Yes." answered Eila.

"Thank you!" cried Yoshika embracing Eila.

 

The two witches finished the laundry while continuing to talk. Hoping to bright the mood, Eila turned the conversation back toward more lighthearted matters. Once they finished, the duo parted with Yoshika continuing chores and Eila headed off to find Lynne. After talking to Shirley and Lucchini, Eila found the Britannian witch in the kitchen preparing tea.

"Hey Lynne. I've been looking for you." stated Eila.

"Oh really." replied a surprised Lynne.

Eila rolled herself in and stopped by the table.

"You cool and all, but I came here at the behest of Yoshika." confessed Eila.

"Why?" asked Lynne, with a good idea of the answer.

"You hiding your sexuality." answered Eila.

Lynne winced with her suspicion confirmed.

"She's worried about you." noted Eila.

"I'm not surprised. She's always looking out for others." said Lynne with a soft smile.

"I know how you feel." noted Eila.

Lynne thought for a moment.

"That is true." said Lynne.

"My family doesn't know I'm a lesbian either." said Eila.

"I do remember you mentioning that." noted Lynne.

"Homosexuality in Suomus. A conviction carried a maximum two years in prison." stated Eila.

"In Britannia, homosexual acts were punishable by death until 1861. In Farawayland, homosexuals are branded dangerous sexual offenders." added Lynne.

Eila thought for a moment.

"Lynne, do you want to hear how I came to realize I was lesbian?" asked Eila.

Lynne was surprised by this question, but was equally curious.

"Okay." answered Lynne.

"I first started noticing an interest in girls when I was about ten. The first girl that caught my eye was my old friend Nikka Katajainen mostly because of how close we were." began Eila.

Lynne knew Nikki well thanks to their co-operation in battle.

"At my coaxing, her and I experiment a bit. It was the first time I had a sexual encounter with another girl." continued Eila.

Lynne gulped a bit at the image.

"I don't know how far you've gotten with another girl, but Nikki and I did a ton of things together." continued Eila.

Lynne shifted uncomfortable as the images popped into her head.

"Sorry." said Eila, scratching her head.

"It's fine." coughed Lynne.

"I know my feelings were forbidden and I hid them from my family: except for one person." continued Eila.

"Your sister." noted Lynne.

"Aurora caught onto me and one day she pulled me aside and called me out. I denied it vehemently but, she caught me and forced me to crack." said Eila.

"What happened?" asked Lynne.

"She seemed intense and I was worried when I told her. Luckily, she sat next to me and told supported my sexuality. She even gave me tips to picking up girls." answered Eila.

This caused the two witches to share a laugh.

"What about you?" asked Eila.

Lynne gulped as her mind flew back.

"I figured out when I was ten. At first I was terrified and attempted to convince myself otherwise, but I had no choice but to accept my sexuality." said Lynne.

Lynne clenched her fists.

"I felt like an embarrassment to my family." continued Lynne.

Lynne felt tears welling up and attempted to hold them back.

"I told my father and he was enraged. I under went shock treatment to cure my homosexuality and for a while it worked...or I pretended it worked. But, my sister Wilma fought for me and I realized I was still a lesbian." explained Lynne.

"Didn't she or anyone else stand up for you?" asked Eila.

"Nobody would stand up to my father. He was the head of the family and we had to obey him or else." answered Lynne.

Unable to hold back, Lynne broke down crying. She fell to her knees and Eila rolled over to her. Lynne rested her head in Eila's lap.

"It's okay. Just let it out." said Eila.

Lynne cried for several minutes until her she couldn't anymore.

"Feel better?" asked Eila.

"A little." answered Lynne, standing back up.

"Lynne, you are I have more in common then we thought. We both come from families not to happy with our sexual orientations, but we both have older sisters who love and are there. Not to mention we have ever member of the 501st. No matter what, we're here for each other and we always will be." explained Eila.

Lynne thought for a moment.

"Thank you Eila." said Lynne.

 

Lynne turned off the stove and took off. She looked around the castle for Yoshika. Lynne found the Fusoan girl hanging laundry outside and approached her. Upon seeing Lynne, a faint smile came across the face of Yoshika. The two witches embraced and shared a kiss.

"Hello Lynne." said Yoshika.

"Hello." said Lynne.

The two witches shared another kiss.

"Eila talked to me." noted Lynne.

"That was her idea." giggled Yoshika.

"She mentioned it. I am glad though, we had a great talk." said Lynne softly.

Lynne closed her eyes, let out a sigh and opened her eyes again.

"Yoshika..." began Lynne.

The blond witch gulped before continuing.

"I want to tell my father about us." said Lynne.

Yoshika was taken back by this.

"Lynne, are you sure?" asked Yoshika.

"Yes." answered Lynne.

The two witches headed inside and went to the phone. Lynne picked it up and dialed the number. She sighed and too deep breaths as the phone rang. One of the maids answered the phone.

("Hello. This is the Bishop residence.") said the maid.

"Hello. This is Lynne." replied the witch.

("Oh Madam Lynette. It is great to hear from you again.") said the maid.

"I need to speak to my father." stated Lynne.

("Yes ma'am. I will fetch him right away.") said the maid.

The maid quickly departed and grabbed Lynne's father. Lynne felt her heart racing when she hear her father's voice.

("Hello Lynnette. It is grand to hear from you again.") said Mr. Bishop.

"Hello father. I called because I have something to tell you." said Lynne.

("What is it?") asked Mr. Bishop.

Lynne took a deep breath.

"Father, I am a lesbian and I am in a romantic relationship with a comrade." answered Lynne.

("What?!") exclaimed Lynne.

Lynne began to pant heavily as she attempted to keep calm.

("I sent you to the school to keep you from boys only you for to be a damn dyke then I tried to fix you and you revert again!") cried Mr. Bishop.

"Father..." began Lynne.

("No! I do not want a fucking lesbian as a daughter! I will have a faggot daughter!") declared Mr. Bishop.

Lynne was left unable to speak.

("If you're content to be a dyke then you are no longer a Bishop!") snapped Mr. Bishop.

Lynne hung and stood silent.

"What's wrong?" asked Yoshika.

Lynne fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollable.

 

Mass Production of Striker units: Following their debut, a plan to phase out the previous units with the unit by Dr. Miyafuji was planned. Mass production began in Britannia, Gallia, Karlsland and Fuso. Following the success of the Neuroi in Central Europe, mass production began in Orussia and soon provided success in slowing down the Neuroi. Finally, the United States of Liberion began mass producing them and easily pushed out hundreds of units.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty-three finished. I know Lynne's mother Minnie Bishop loves her daughter which is why I focused on her father. I am not trying to offend anyone (I am bisexual myself) but, I was reflecting the homophobia that was common at the time. Next time, the fall out from this. Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we deal with the fall out from last time and focus on Barkhorn and Hartmann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

Lynne had not move since her phone call from her father. Word had spread about the falling out and her fellow witches rallied around her. They tried to support her, but Lynne had completely fallen apart. They brought her food and Lynne ate regularly. They agreed to check up on her from time to time to make sure she was okay. Yoshika stood in the doorway heartbroken at the site.

"Hey Lynne. I wanted to see how you were doing." said Fusoan.

"I am fine." replied Lynne deadpan.

"You don't sound it." noted Yoshika.

Yoshika walked to the bed and sat down.

"Lynne, I know that must have been hard for you to hear." began Yoshika.

Lynne tensed up visible at this.

"You have your mother and sister to support you." noted Yoshika.

"I was disowned so I'll never see them again." said Lynne.

Yoshika winced at this revelation.

"I'll never see my family again." said Lynne, fighting back tears.

Yoshika placed her hand on Lynne's cheek.

"It'll be okay Lynne." said Yoshika.

"Not it won't." whimpered Lynne.

"Please don't act like this." begged Yoshika.

"I can't. I'm sorry." said Lynne weakly.

Yoshika clenched her fits tightly.

"Lynne, I love you and seeing you like this kills me." said Yoshika.

"I'm sorry." said Lynne.

Yoshika stood up.

"I'm going to." said Yoshika.

Lynne gave no reply.

"Goodbye." said Yoshika."

"Goodbye." said Lynne softly.

 

Yoshika left and hit her hand on the wall. She then turned around and placed her back on the wall. Yoshika slide down and began sobbing. After several minutes, Yoshika stopped and stood back up. She headed to the kitchen and made a pot of tea. Once the tea was ready, she poured a cup and sat down at the table. She was slowly drinking it when someone came up behind her.

"Hey Yoshika." said Eila, in a comforting tone.

"Hello." replied Yoshika sadly.

Eila wheeled over to Yoshika and joined her at the table.

"I'm guessing Lynne hasn't changed." said Eila.

"No." said Yoshika softly.

Eila closed her eye and tilted back her head.

"It had to be the worst case scenario." though the Soumous witch

Eila opened her eyes, looked forward again and let out a sad sigh.

"Yoshika, I'm sure things will improve." said Eila.

"I appreciate what you're doing, but it's pointless." replied Yoshika.

"Don't talk like that." said Eila.

"Look at what's happened lately!" cried Yoshika.

Eila was slightly taken back by the outburst.

"I didn't mean to-" began Yoshika.

Eila held out her finger stopping Yoshika.

"It's fine. I understand." said Eila.

Yoshika placed her hands over her face as she thought back.

"Sakamoto, Minna and Perrine." said Yoshika.

"Not to mention what happened to Lucchini, Shirley, Hartmann, Barkhorn, Sanya and I." added Eila.

Eila quickly shook her head and moved Yoshika's hands.

"This has been tough on all of us, but you cannot let it break you." said Eila.

"I just..." said Yoshika before trailing off.

Eila thought for a moment.

"I know what you're going through." said Eila.

Yoshika looked on listening closely.

"I had to see Sanya get shot down and lose her hearing. It's not the exact same thing, but it's kind of close." said Eila.

"You felt terrible when that happened." noted Yoshika.

"Like you do now." said Eila.

Yoshika blinked her eyes in amazement.

"I guess you're right." said Yoshika.

"You guys were great helping me when Sanya had her...incident. Now, I am here to help you." said Eila.

"You've been so helpful with Lynne and I." said Yoshika.

"It's nothing." replied Eila.

The two girls sighed and a moment of silence ensued.

"Eila, I'm really scared." said Yoshika.

"I know Yoshika. I feel the same." said Eila.

"What am I going to do?" asked Yoshika.

"You need to let Lynne know you're there for her." answered Yoshika.

"But, how do I help her feel better?" asked Yoshika.

"That's all you can do. Just let her know that you are there for her and she'll feel better over time." answered Eila.

"I understand." sighed Yoshika concerned.

Eila rubbed her face.

"Yoshika, you're really upset right now. But, you have to strong." said Eila.

"It's so hard." said Yoshika.

"I know, but you have to for Lynne's sake." said Eila.

Yoshika took a moment to take this.

"Thank you Eila." said Yoshika.

Yoshika got up and embraced Eila.

"It's fine." replied Eila.

 

Meanwhile, in her office Major Barkhorn was busy at work. She and Captain Yeager were looking over the map of Orussia. Suddenly the door swung open and Hartmann walked in. Shirley gave her a brief wave while Barkhorn focused on the map. Hartmann reached the deck and bent over to see what it was. This finally caught the attention of Barkhorn.

"Erica, we are trying to work!" snapped Barkhorn.

"What are you doing?" asked Hartmann.

Barkhorn let out a sigh.

"Command wants us to wrap up this offensive and destroy the hive." answered Hartmann.

"How the hell do they expect us to do that?!" exclaimed Hartmann.

"Calm down." said Barkhorn.

"Trude, our outfit has been devastated by the Neuroi! All of our members have been either killed or severely injured! There's no way we can destroy the hive!" exclaimed Hartmann.

"There is nothing a witch can't do." said Barkhorn solemn.

The three witches paused thinking over the quote from Sakamoto.

"Orders are orders." stated Barkhorn.

"We're lions led by donkeys." huffed Hartmann.

Barkhorn placed her hand on Erica's shoulder.

"I understand how you feel, but we must follow our orders." said Barkhorn.

"Would you slaughter innocent people if ordered to?" asked Hartmann.

Barkhorn took her hand off Erica's shoulder.

"Erica..." stammered Barkhorn.

Shirley decided now she had to intervene.

"Look guys, let's just calm down." said Shirley.

The two witches sighed in agreement.

"Look Trude, there is no way we can destroy this hive." said Hartmann.

"We'll have the 502nd with us." noted Barkhorn.

"Will they at least take the lead?" asked Hartmann.

"We'll be equal." answered Barkhorn.

"We'll be right there in the thick of it." added Shirley.

Hartmann let out a frustrated sigh.

"Are those bastards trying to get us killed?!" cried Hartmann.

"Erica, you will show respect to your commanding officers!" snapped Barkhorn.

"Even Maloney?" asked Hartmann.

"That man doesn't represent the military as a whole." answered Barkhorn.

"I still think it's crap." said Hartmann.

"I know they are asking a lot of us, but it's our duty to step up." said Barkhorn.

"We are going to have to deal with this is a calm and sober manner." said Shirley.

Shirley winced as Barkhorn realized what she said.

"I told you Shirley that I am sober now." stated Barkhorn.

"Alcoholism is a constant vice. You'll struggle with it your whole life." noted Hartmann.

"I never figured you for teetotaler." said Barkhorn

"I've never been a support of temperance movement, but I've seen how much it damages you. I will try not to drink as much, but I can't promise I'll never give up drinking again." explained Hartmann.

"I can't force to quit drinking." agreed Barkhorn.

"That's true. Liberion tried Prohibition for a while and it didn't work." added Shirley.

"Helped your gangsters." said Barkhorn.

"Can't argue with that." shrugged Shirley.

A sudden pain ran up Shirley's spine causing her to wince in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Barkhorn.

"I'm fine." answered Shirley.

"How's Lucchini?" asked Hartmann.

"She's doing the best she can. However, she still struggles all the time." answered Shirley.

Barkhorn reached up and grabbed the palace where her left arm used to be.

"Trude..." began Hartmann.

Shirley looked at Barkhorn then back to Hartmann.

"I'll leave you two alone." said Shirley.

Shirley departed and the two Karlslanders were alone

"Are you okay?" asked Hartmann.

"I'm fine." answered Barkhorn flatly.

"Trude, be honest with me." requested Hartmann.

"I am fine!" declared Barkhorn.

"If you continue to suppress your emotion you'll relapse." said Hartmann.

"I am not repressing my emotion anymore." said Barkhorn.

Hartmann crossed her arms clearly not believing her girlfriend.

"I have to be strong for our outfit." stated Barkhorn.

"Is that what this is about?" asked Hartmann.

"Yes." answered Barkhorn.

Hartmann uncrossed her arms and thought for a moment.

"Is it because of Minna's suicide?" asked Hartmann.

Barkhorn flinched at this.

"That is yes." sighed Hartmann.

"Erica, please leave. I want to be alone right now." requested Barkhorn.

"I can't do that." replied Hartmann.

"Leave! That's an order!" declared Barkhorn.

Hartmann stepped back in shook.

"Erica..." stammered Hartmann.

Hartmann turned around facing the door.

"Fine." said Hartmann, walking off.

 

Meanwhile, Shirley as making her way down the hallways of the base. The entire time, the busty redhead couldn't help but think of Barkhorn. Shirley arrived in the garage and looked around to find it seemingly empty. She scratched her head and looked around for her young Romagna friend. After a while, Shirley found Lucchini napping in the back of a truck.

"Francesca. It's time to wake up." said Shirley gently.

Lucchini blinked and sat up yawning. She rubbed her sleep out of her eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Lucchini.

"If you sleep too much then you won't sleep tonight." answered Shirley.

"I sleep fine." said Lucchini.

The Romagna girl yawned again.

"Where have you been?" asked Lucchini.

"I was talking to Barkhorn. Command wants us to end the campaign." answered Shirley.

Lucchini's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Shirley, I don't want to go." said Lucchini shaking.

"It's going to be okay Francesca." replied Shirley.

Lucchini curled up in a ball.

"It's okay Francesca. I promise it will be okay." said Shirley.

 

Evacuation of Karlsland: With the arrival of the Neuroi, the Karlsland government quickly began to evacuate citizens. They attempted to use Gallia, but the issue of Alsace-Lorraine proved a prickly one. With no alternative, the Karlsland government and Gallian government agreed to deal with the situation at a later date. The mass exodus fled to Gallia, but the Neuroi followed suit and soon many found themselves trapped in Dunkirk and forced to flee while witches tried to hold it off. The Kaiser and his family were take aboard the Bismarck with the government and settled in Buenos Aires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty-four done. Next time, the issues touched upon her will be expanded on further. Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have the second to last battle against the Neuroi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of "Sounds of Silence".

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

Lynnette was still curled up in her bed and had not moved since her father's harsh words. Yoshika had been bringing her food and comforting her the best that she could with encouragement of Eila. There had not been a Neuroi attack in a while and everyone was beginning to worry. As she again brought the food she had prepared, Yoshika's mind was flooding with thoughts.

"Hello Yoshika." said Lynne flatly.

"Hi Lynne." replied Yoshika.

Yoshika shut the door behind her with her right foot, Yoshika put a smile on her face.

"I made you scrambled eggs and toast." said Yoshika.

Yoshika walked over as Lynne rolled onto her back.

"I'm sure it will be good." said Lynne monotone.

Yoshika fought to maintain her smile.

"I hope so." said Yoshika.

Lynne grabbed her fork and took a bite of her egg.

"It is good." said Lynne with a faint smile.

"How do you feel?" asked Yoshika.

"Bad." answered Lynne.

Yoshika kissed Lynne on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." said Yoshika.

"It's not your fault." sighed Lynne.

Lynnette let out a sad sigh.

"Father sent me to a private girls school to keep me away from boys, but that's where I realized I was a lesbian." stated Lynne.

"What happened?" asked Yoshika.

Lynne swallowed the food she was chewing before answering.

"I hid it. He would be furious if he found out and he was." answered Lynne.

Yoshika clenched her fists at this.

"I just don't understand how your father could say such horrible things." said Yoshika.

"Yoshika, please let it go." replied Lynne sadly.

"How can I?" asked Yoshika.

"I'll be fine Yoshika." answered Lynne.

"Lynne, you now I love you." began Yoshika.

"Of course." said Lynne.

"You need to stand up for yourself!" declared Yoshika.

Lynne threw her hands up in the air.

"There's no way! I can't!" cried Lynne.

"Lynne, you have to." replied Yoshika.

"But-" began Lynne.

"Lynne, family is the most important thing." interrupted Yoshika.

Lynne placed her hands on her lap and let out a groan.

"Do you remember what you told me when we were in England?" asked Yoshika.

"I don't know what you mean." answered Lynne.

"You told me you wish you could be stronger. You wanted to get over your self doubt." said Yoshika.

"Oh yeah. Perrine actually tried to help me." mused Lynne softly.

Yoshika winced at this, but regained her composure.

"Lynne, do you still feel that way?" asked Yoshika.

Lynne thought for a moment before clenching her fists.

"Yes." answered Lynne.

"I think you should call your dad and talk to him." proposed Yoshika.

"But, I can't." replied Lynne.

"Yes you can." said Yoshika.

Lynne rubbed her hands on her face.

"I'll be with you." said Yoshika.

"Okay." agreed Lynne.

 

The two witches left and headed nervously down the hallway. They reached the telephone which Lynnette approached nervously. Lynne picked up the phone and dialed her phone number. As it rang, Yoshika held her free hand to show her support which made Lynne calmer. Finally, the phone was picked up.

("Hello.") said the maid.

"This is Lynnette." said the witch.

("Miss Lynnette. I did not expect you would call again.") replied the surprised maid.

"I need to speak to my father." said Lynne.

The nurse gulped which Lynne heard.

("I will get him.") said the maid.

The maid left and what seemed like forever passed before Mr. Bishop picked up.

("What do you want?") asked Mr. Bishop coldly.

"I want to talk." answered Lynne.

("I don't want to talk to you.") replied Mr. Bishop coldly.

Lynne gulped and let out a soft sigh.

"Father, I do not want a falling out." said Lynne.

("I don't want a lesbian daughter.") spat Mr. Bishop.

"Please hear me out." requested Lynne.

("Give me one good reason.") said Mr. Bishop.

"I'm your daughter." replied Lynne.

("I don't have a dyke daughter.") said Mr. Bishop.

Lynne took deep breath, but felt anger building up.

"Fine. Then I never want to speak to you either. Goodbye." said Lynne.

Lynne slammed the phone on the down hanging up the call.

"Lynne!" cried Yoshika.

"Yoshika. I do not want a relationship with my father if he can't accept me for who I am." explained Lynne.

Yoshika thought for a moment.

"Okay. I cannot force you to change." accepted Yoshika.

 

The next few days were peacefully at the base with nothing significant occurring. This day started normal with everything Yoshika and Lynne making the breakfast while the others went about their business. Everyone had their breakfast and were going about their business when suddenly the air raid alarm went off. Yoshika, Lynne and Lucchini raced off. They soon found the Neuroi as Barkhorn contacted them over their receivers.

("What does the Nueori look like?") asked Barkhorn.

Being the highest ranking, Yoshika was first to answer.

"Um, it looks like a fighter plane." answered Yoshika.

("Your first objective is to find the core. Find it then take Victory formation and destroy that Neuroi.") said Barkhorn.

"Yes ma'am!" declared Yoshika.

Yoshika signaled over to the others who closed in.

"What are the Major's orders?" asked Lynne.

Yoshika winced slightly thinking about Sakamoto but, shook her head and focused

"We're to find the core then take Victory formation." answered Lynne.

"Understood." said Lynne.

"Gotcha!" called out Lucchini.

The witches began their assault on the Neuroi trying to find the core. After fifteen minutes, Lucchini fired a shot at the 'cockpit' of the Neuroi. It ricocheted off the Neuroi revealing the core.

"Found it!" declared Lucchini in a sing-song voice.

"Victory formation!" declared Yoshika.

"Yes!" called out the other two witches.

The three witches entered victory formation and began their attack. On the ground, the remaining witches were gathered around the radio waiting for an update.

"Dammit, why the hell can the 502nd not help us?" asked Shirley.

"A bunch of red tape." answered Barkhorn.

"They joined us earlier." noted Eila.

"The top brass didn't know. Because they're a different outfit, they needed to go through channels." explained Barkhorn.

"That's crap!" snapped Eila.

"Watch your mouth Lieutenant." warned Barkhorn.

"I hope things are okay." said Shirley concerned.

Back in the sky, the witches were having trouble against the Neuroi. The alien being was proving tricky to hit and had better aim the its predecessors. The witches' assault was having no success and one of the was losing her patience.

"This isn't working." said Lucchini.

The Romagna witch was dying to do change things up.

"Hey! We need to try something else!" called Lucchini.

Yoshika thought for a moment.

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Yoshika.

"I don't know." answered Lucchini.

Lucchini thought for a moment and came up with an idea.

"Draw its fire and I'll attack with my magic." proposed Lucchini.

"Roger." said Yoshika.

Yoshika and Lynne began drawing the Neuroi while Luchini attacked. However, the Neuroi turned back to the Romagnan and took aim at her.

"Oh no." said Luchini.

The Neuroi began firing beams at Lucchini.

"Can't hit me!" called out Lucchini.

Lucchini began dodging beams until one cut close. This triggered Lucchini's trauma and and caused her to freeze up.

"Francesca!" called Yoshika.

The Neuroi began aiming another beam at Lucchini.

"Move!" cried Yoshika.

The Neuroi fired while Lucchin remained frozen. Acting fast, Yoshika shoved Lucchini out of the way of the beam. Yoshika then threw up her shield and protected herself.

"Francesca! Speak to me!" called Yoshika.

"Francesca!" cried out Lynne.

Lynne raced over to the two.

"How is she doing?" asked Lynne.

"She's incoherent." answered Yoshika.

A wide eyed Lucchini mumbled garbled gibberish.

"What do we do?" asked Lynne.

"I don't know." answered Yoshika.

Yoshika thought worried for a moment before Lynne made a decision.

"Yoshika, protect Lucchini while I battle the Neuroi." said Lynne.

"You can't battle the Neuroi by yourself!" declared Yoshika.

"I need to." replied Lynne.

"I can't let you do this." said Yoshika.

Lynne flew over and kissed Yoshika.

"I love you." said Lynne.

Lynne turned and raced off.

"What Lynne!" cried Yoshika.

On the ground, Barkhorn was using binoculars to keep tabs on the battle.

"What's going on?" asked Hartmann.

"It seems that Lucchini is frozen again." answered Barkhorn.

"Shit!" cried Shirley.

Shirley took the binoculars and looked at Lucchini who was cradled by Yoshika.

"Is she okay?" asked Eila.

"It looks like it." answered Shirley.

"Lynnette is taking on the Neuroi by herself." added Barkhorn.

"God help her." said Eila.

Lynne raced off toward the Neuroi. The alien being fired beams at her, but Lynne was able to dodge them. The Britannian witch fired when ever she found an opening.

"I must be strong. I must be courageous." said Lynne.

The Neuroi fired and Lynne stopped then threw up her shield.

"I must be strong." said Lynne.

Lynne got cross to the Neuroi as possible then aimed.

"I will be strong!" declared Lynne.

Lynne fired her shot and the Neuroi fired a beam at the same time.

"Look out!" cried Yoshika.

Lynne's bullet cut through the Neuroi slaying the alien being. Lynne threw up her shield, but it proved to be too late. The beam hit Lynne and sent her spiraling to the ground.

"LYNNE!" screamed Yoshika.

Yoshika raced off leaving Lucchini alone. Yoshika grabbed Lynne and slowly lowered her to the ground.

"Lynne! Speak to me!" cried Yoshika.

Lynne slowly opened her eyes and looked at Yoshika.

"Did...I do it?" asked Lynne.

"Yes." answered Yoshika.

"Thank God." said Lynne.

A faint smile came across Lynne's face.

"Yoshika...I love...you." said Lynne.

Lynne closed her eyes and her head nodded back.

"Lynne!" cried Yoshika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty-five finished. Lynne is now deceased and she's the last one to die. Next time, Yoshika deals with Lynne's death while a plan is made to end the Neuroi hive once and for all. Please review.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here he we pick up with the aftermath of last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It was a rainy and downright miserable day in Orussia. Shirley, a sobbing Lucchini, Eila, Sanya and Hartmann were lined up outside in a perfect line. The weather was a perfect match for the somber mood. A group of Britannian soldiers came by carrying a coffin containing the remains of now Warrant Officer Lynnette Bishop and draped with a Britannian flag.

"Ten hut!" cried Shirley.

The witches stood at attention (save Eila) and saluted. The coffin went by and the witches dispersed.

"It's okay Francesca." said Shirley.

The young Romagna witch was still sobbing loudly and friend was doing all she could to calm her down.

"Lynne!" sobbed Lucchini.

"I know you miss her. We all do." said Shirley.

Eila looked around.

"Hey, where's Barkhorn?" asked Eila.

"She had to meet the Allied command." answered Hartmann.

"Considering all the setbacks we've faced. It makes sense." said Shirley.

"She should be back in a little bit." added Hartmann.

"How is Yoshika doing?" asked Sanya groggy.

"I haven't seen her since Lynne died." answered Shirley.

"She looked herself in her bedroom. I've tried to talk to her multiple times, but I haven't been able to get a reply. She seems to have barricaded her door since I can't get in." explained Eila.

"I'm worried about." said Shirley.

"So am I. She's incredible depressed and I am really worried." stated Shirley.

"You don't think she would do something...drastic?" asked Hartmann.

"Depression drives people to extremes." answered Shirley.

"Yoshika." said Lucchini worried.

"Things will be okay. Don't worry." said Shirley.

"I'll talk to Trude when she returns." offered Hartmann.

 

Several hours passed before Barkhorn finally returned from her meeting. Barkhorn walked back into the castle and headed to her office. Barkhorn entered her office and made sure to close to the door behind her. Barkhorn sat in her chair, leaned back, sighed and used her hand to rub the bridge of her nose. Suddenly, the doors of her office swung open and Hartmann raced in.

"Trude!" called Hartmann.

Hartmann held our her arms and headed over to Barkhorn. Hartmann threw herself onto the desk and kissed Barkhorn.

"Did you miss me that much?" asked Barkhorn.

"Of course." answered Hartmann.

Hartmann turned her head to the side and Barkhorn realized something was wrong.

"Hartmann, what is going on?" asked Barkhorn.

"It's Yoshika." answered Hartmann.

This answer caused Barkhorn to wince.

"She's been hauled up in her room since Lynnette died." said Hartmann.

"Has anyone been able to talk to her?" asked Barkhorn.

"Eila has tried." answered Hartmann.

"Any luck?" asked Barkhorn.

"No." answered Hartmann.

"Has she at least eaten?" asked Barkhorn.

"I'm not sure." answered Hartmann.

Barkhorn thought for a moment.

"Something has to be done." said Barkhorn.

"What?" asked Hartmann.

"We have to get through to Yoshika." answered Barkhorn.

"Easier said than done." noted Hartmann.

"I'll go and force my way in." said Barkhorn.

"I don't think brute force is the answer." replied Hartmann.

"You maybe right." admitted Barkhorn.

"So we're going to need an actual plan." said Hartmann.

Barkhorn leaned back and thought for a moment.

"I'll find a way to make her talk." said Barkhorn.

"How?" asked Hartmann.

"Persistence." said Barkhorn.

"Okay." said Harmtann.

Hartmann let out a sigh.

"Hey Trude, how did you talk with the command go?" asked Hartmann.

"We've been knocked down to reserve status." answered Barkhorn.

"I understand why." replied Hartmann.

"The 502nd has been given the lead." added Barkhorn.

"They can handle things. The 502nd is composed of some damn though witches." stated Hartmann.

"Of course." agreed Barkhorn.

"They be able to handle things." stated Hartmann.

"It seems the command is impatient with the progress." noted Barkhorn.

"What else is new." said Hartmann.

"They want the 502nd to launch an attack on the hive and end this." said Barkhorn.

"Those bastards have really put out of commission at crappy time." said Hartmann.

"Consider our experience with Neuroi hives, I cannot disagree." sighed Barkhorn.

Barkhorn let out a sigh before shaking her head.

"I'm sure the 502nd can handle things." said Barkhorn.

"Of course they can." agreed Hartmann.

"Let's take care of this situation with Miyfauji now." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn stood up and headed for the door.

"Right." agreed a serious Hartmann.

Hartmann turned and followed Barkhorn out the door.

"I hope this works." thought Hartmann as they left.

 

The two witches left he office and made their way through the corridors of their base. They reached the room of Yoshika which Barkhorn attempted to open. The Major jiggled the doorknob, but she was unable to open it. Thus, Barkhorn decided to go her backup plan.

"Yoshika." said Barkhorn.

No reply came so Barkhorn knocked on the door.

"Sergeant Miyafuji, answer right now." demanded Barkhorn.

"Trude, please stay calm." said Hartmann.

Barkhorn let out a sigh.

"Yoshika, please open the door." requested Barkhorn.

Still no reply came so Barkhorn knocked again.

"Yoshika, answer me." said Barkhorn.

Shirley walked up having heard the noise.

"What's going on?" asked Shirley.

"Trude is trying to make sure Yoshika is okay." answered Hartmann.

Barkhorn continued knocking on the door.

"Yoshika, open the door. I am not mad, I just want to talk." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn continued knocking on the door.

"I hate to say this, but I think your efforts are fruitless." stated Shirley.

"As a Karlslander, I refuse to be defeated." replied Barkhorn.

"That's Trude for you." sighed Hartmann.

"You still love her." noted Shirley.

"You've got me there." admitted Hartmann.

Barkhorn continued knocking on the door until her knuckle hurt.

"Trude, just give up." said Hartmann.

"Erica might be correct." agreed Shirley.

"I won't." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn went back to knocking on the door.

"She'll never change." sighed Shirley.

Barkhorn shook her sore hand and decided to change tactics.

"Yoshika, please open the door. I merely wish to speak to you." said Trude.

Silence still continued as Barkhorn thought of her sister.

"Yoshika, I want to talk okay. Please." requested Barkhorn.

Footsteps and movement could be heard in the room before the door slightly opened.

"Come in." said a soft voice.

Barkhorn, Hartman and Shirley walked into the room and found Yoshika curled up on her bed.

"Yoshika." said Shirley softly.

Barkhorn and Hartmann sat on the bed while Shirley leaned against the wall due to her back pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Barkhorn.

"No." answered Yoshika weakly.

"I know how you feeling." began Barkhorn.

"No you don't." replied Yoshika bitterly.

"What do you mean?" asked Barkhorn.

"You've never had a love killed." answered Yoshika.

Barkhorn was taken aback, but quickly regrouped herself.

"You're correct and I shouldn't say that." agreed Barkhorn.

Yoshika remained curled up on her bed with an anguished expression.

"Don't forget, I saw Erica get shot down." noted Barkhorn.

"I saw Trude fight alcoholism and lose her arm." added Hartmann.

Barkhorn flinched at this.

"Don't forget what Eila and Sanya had to go through." said Shirley.

"This isn't making me feel better." stated Yoshika.

"The point is, we have all suffered and we have always been here for another. We are soldiers, a band of brothers." explained Barkhorn.

Hartmann giggled a bit.

"I think you mean a Band of Sisters." said Hartmann.

Barkhorn shot Hartmann a death glare.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood." said Hartmann.

Barkhorn rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Yoshika.

"Yoshika we are here for you." said Barkhorn.

Yoshika sat up and stared at Barkhorn.

"I am appreciative of that." said Yoshika flatly.

Barkhorn was surprised while Hartmann and Shirley shared a surprised look.

"Are you okay?" asked Shirley.

"I'm fine." answered Yoshika flat.

"You're acting...weird." said Hartmann.

"What's the point in being happy. There's nothing to be happy about." sad Yoshika.

"It's okay Yoshika. Lynette is in Heaven now." replied Shirley.

"What kind of God would let Lynne die?" asked Yoshika coldly.

Barkhorn, Hartmann Shirley were taken aback by this.

"Yoshika, tragedy occurs all the time. We cannot know why thing happen, but they do." answered Shirley.

Yoshika laid back down clearly displeased with the response.

"Please leave me alone." requested Yoshika.

"Look Miyafuji-" began Barkhorn.

Barkhorn was stopped by Hartmann placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Trude, let's just go." said Hartmann.

"No. I came here to cheer Yoshika up and I will" stated Barkhorn firmly.

"You cannot force her to be happy." noted Shirley.

"People cope in different ways." added Hartmann.

Barkhorn let out a sigh and relented.

"Goodbye Yoshika." said Barkhorn.

"Bye." said Yoshika.

 

The trio left Yoshika alone. They began walking back to Barkhorn's office and agreed to let Yoshika have peace while checking up on her every now and again. As they were walking, they bumped into Eila and explained to her what was occurring.

"Damn." said Eila.

The Soumus witch rubbed her eyes hearing about the situation.

"I've been trying to help her and Lynne lately." stated Eila.

"We heard about that." noted Shirley.

"I'm really worried about her. We need to be there for her." said Eila.

"I agree." said Barkhorn.

"What will we do?" asked Shirley.

"For now we give Yoshika - and everyone - support." answered Barkhorn.

"Yes ma'am." replied the others.

 

Romagna political crisis: Umberto II of Romagna faced criticism for the setbacks Romagna faced during the Second Neuroi War and talk of republicanism spread. Umberto II reigned until 1946 when the threat of a referendum on abolishing the monarchy led him to resign in favor of his daughter who became Duchess Maria of Romagna. Maria calmed the situation and the monarchy survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty-seven done. Next time, the final assault against the Neuroi. Please review.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story, the final assault occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the second to last chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

There was a sense of urgency as people continued to bustle around the base. The 501st was amazed seeing the business like they had not seen in the weeks since the two weeks since they were downgraded to reserve status. Hartmann walked through the base toward the office of her commanding office/lover Barkhorn. Hartmann reached her destination and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Barkhorn.

Hartmann entered and shut the door behind her before walking to the desk.

"What is it Erica?" asked Barkhorn.

"I was just curious about what's going on." answered Hartmann.

"It seems the Allied command has grown tired of waiting. They are determined to finally destroy the hive." answered Barkhorn.

"Do they think we're ready?" asked Hartmann.

"The Tsar pushed for it." answered Barkhorn.

Barkhorn suddenly stopped for a moment and shook her head.

"Don't forget Erica, it's not our job." added Barkhorn.

Hartmann closed her eyes and sighed.

"I guess I forgot." said Hartmann sadly.

"The 502nd will take on the hive with artillery forces aiding them." explained Barkhorn.

"Because that has worked so well in the past." said Hartmann sarcastically.

"The Tsar seems to behind that." said Barkhorn.

"Oh brother." sighed Hartmann.

"There's nothing we can do but stay here and wait." shrugged Barkhorn.

"I bet you'd love to be part of this." said Hartmann.

Barkhorn leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Of course I would. I'd be great to fly. I'm almost twenty so I won't be able to for much longer." confirmed Barkhorn.

"Neither will I." noted Hartmann.

"I have to work now." stated Barkhorn.

"I'll go then." said Hartmann.

 

The armed forces had prepared themselves and soon gotten ready. They moved out and reached the outskirts of Novgorod. Mortars were aimed at the hive above the city while tanks were placed nearby. The 502nd Joint Fighter Wing took off from their base and headed toward the hive. As they closed in, Lieutenant Aleksandra I. Pokryskhin drew her comarades attention.

"Listen up, this is your formation!" called Aleksandra.

"Yes ma'am." replied the others.

"We're taking Alpha formation. The military will assault the hive to force into attack and then provide covering fire for us during the assault. Pilot Officer Lemare will work with Flight Sergeant Katajainen and Pilot Officer Sadako will be paired with Pilot Officer Kane Naoe." explained Aleksandra.

"What about me?" asked Edytha.

"You will be paired with Flying Officer Krupinski." answered Aleksandra. "I will take the lead."

"Understood." replied Edytha.

"Let's go!" cried Kanno racing off.

"Oh boy." sighed Aleksandra.

The witches raced off and soon found the hive hovering over the city.

"Here we go. I pray God helps us." thought Aleksandra.

On the ground, the military was taking aim. Once the witches got close enough, it was time to act.

"Fire!" ordered the commanding officer.

The soldiers fired and sent their artillery skyward. They hit parts of the hive activating it.

"Attack!" ordered Aleksandra.

The 502nd began their assault on the hive. However, they quickly ran into a major problem and it did not come from the Neuroi.

"Ma'am, I can't get a hit in. These mortar shells are coming too close for comfort." said Edytha.

A shell passed with in mere inches of the witches.

"At this rate we're more likely to fall to friendly fire than the Neuroi." noted Aleksandra.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Edytha.

"I am afraid not. We just have to be careful." answered Aleksandra.

Another mortar shell came close to the duo.

"Understood." replied Edytha concerned.

The withes took off and continued their assault. The Neuroi hive proved extremely difficult foe and the artillery that continued to come closer and closer.

"Lieutenant, we cannot continue like this." stated Krupinski.

"I know." agreed Aleksandra.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lemare.

"I am not sure." answered Aleksandra.

"I know what to do!" cried Kanno.

Kanno raced off at the Neroi with reckless abandon.

"Damn. Not again." sighed Aleksandra.

"Wait!" cried Nikki, following her.

"Hold on!" called Krupinski.

Nikki raced off after Kanno and Krupinski followed behind her.

"This isn't good." said Edytha.

"Let's go." Aleksandra.

Aleksandra, Edytha, Sadako and Georgette raced off following their comrades.

"Come on you bastard!" cried Kanno.

Kanno charged head on when a Neuroi beam was shot right toward her.

"Oh no!" yelled Kanno.

Kanno threw up her shield and blocked the beam, but Nikki crashed into her.

"Sorry!" called Nikki.

The two could quickly attempted to realign themselves.

"Get out of the way!" screamed Krupinski.

Kanno and Nikki tried to move, but Krupinski crashed into her and the three got tangled up.

"I could have seen this coming." sighed Sadako.

Aleksandra opened her mouth to scold them, but she saw something in the corner of the eye change her tone.

"Look out!" cried Aleksandra.

The Neuroi hive fired another beam toward the tangled witches. Krupinski threw up her shield, but the beam destroyed the shield and sent the three crashing to the ground.

"Georgette!" cried Aleksandra.

"Roger." replied Georgette.

Georgette raced off to her comrades, but did not notice what was coming her way.

"Look out!" cried Sadako.

Georgette turned and saw a mortar shell headed her way. Georgette threw up her shield which exploded and sent Georgette in a downward spiral.

"Sadako, let's go." said Aleksandra.

The witches raced off when they noticed the Neuroi hive firing another beam.

"Sramble!" ordered Aleksandra.

The two witches did just that and dodged the beam which hit the ground destroying the tanks and artillery.

"Damn." said Sadako.

Aleksandra and Sadako managed to grab their comrades and place them on the ground. There shields protected them, but they were still hurt by the beams impacting the shields.

"Let's go." said Aleksandra.

"Right." agreed Sadako.

The two were going to take off when Major Rall spoke through Aleksandra's earpiece.

("That's a negative.") said Major Rall.

"Ma'am..." began Aleksandra.

("We've suffered heavily. We have to fall back while the air force holds it back.") explained Major Rall.

Aleksandra took a deep sigh.

"Understood." said Aleksandra.

 

The two witches took their comrades and fell back. They returned to their base and medics quickly took over the others and brought them in for emergency care. Sadako and Aleksandra bot revealed they had bruises and trouble standing from the beatings they suffered from the Neuroi beams and drained of magic. Both of them were barely able to fly. The Allied command held a meeting and came to a drastic conclusion.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Aleksandra.

"It is out of our hands." answered Major Rall.

"I understand." replied a concerned Aleksandra.

"All we can do now is pray God is with them." said Major Rall.

 

The Allied commanders called Major Barkhorn to give her the news. Barkhorn attempted to negotiate, but upon hearing the defeat of the 502nd she accepted the role. Barkhorn quickly got both Hartmann and Shirley who gathered the others. The witches met in the common area talking among themselves. Major Barkhorn entered the room with a grim look on her face.

"I am afraid the 502nd have fallen." stated Barkhorn.

The others gasped and talked among themselves. Eila signed the message to Sanya.

"They are all find and will make a full recovery." assured Barkhorn.

The others all sighed in relief at this news. Eila signed it for Sanya .

"However, that means we will have to take up the battle." said Barkhorn.

"There's no way we can battle the Neuroi!" exclaimed Hartmann.

Bakhorn turned and faced her lover.

"We have no choice." replied Barkhorn.

"There's no way in hell we can survive against the Neuroi." stated Hartmann.

"Erica, we don't have a choice." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn turned her attention back to the others.

"Miyafuji, Hartmann, Lucchini and Sanya will battle the Neuroi." said Barkhorn.

This caused a calamitous outcry from the others.

"Calm down!" ordered Barkhorn.

The others stopped and peace returned.

"Tell me what is wrong." requested Barkhorn.

"I can't battle the Neuroi." said Lucchini shaking.

"The old me would have told you to suck it up, but I now understand. However, you must battle the Neuroi. This is an order." said Barkhorn.

Lucchini began to whimper then moved back and forth. Shirley quickly walked over to her.

"It's going to be okay Francesca." said Shirley soothingly.

"Ma'am, I cannot let Sanya partake." said Eila.

"It's okay Eila. I'll be fine." replied Sanya, knowing Eila's distress.

"Dismissed!" cried Barkhorn.

The four witches headed to a hanger for what would undoubtedly be their final mission. They got out of their shoes, jumped into their Strikers, put their earpieces in and grabbed their weapons. The hanger was opened and they witches given the all clear. They took off and headed into the sky.

("You will surround the enemy and uncover the core. Then will eliminate it.") stated Barkhorn.

"Roger." replied Hartmann.

Hartmann gave her focus to the others.

"Did you get that?" asked Hartmann.

"Yes ma'am." replied Yoshika. Sanya gave a nod.

Hartmann noticed that Lucchini had not replied.

"Lucchini, did you hear me?" asked Hartmann.

"Yes ma'am." answered Lucchini weakly.

"Francesca, I know this must be tough, but you've got to hang on." said Hartmann.

Lucchini took a deep breath.

"Understood." said Lucchini.

The witches soon found the Neuroi hive which began firing.

"Split up and surround it!" ordered Hartmann.

The witches did so and began attacking the hive. However, Sanya soon found herself dozing off.

"I'm going in to protect Sanya." said Hartmann.

Hartmann flew over to cover Sanya leaving the others to hold it. The Neuroi began to focus on the two.

"Lucchini, cover us!" ordered Hartmann.

"I can't!" cried Lucchini.

The Neuroi fired again and Hartmann felt her shield cracking.

"I can't hang on!" cried Hartmann.

Lucchini gulped and raced over throwing her shield up and blocking the beam.

"Thanks Francesca." said Hartmann.

"No problem." replied Lucchini.

Hartmann turned her head and found Yoshika continuing her attack.

"Miyafuji, you have to take out that damn Neuroi!" called Hartmann.

Yoshika looked at the Neuroi hive and gulped.

"Well, this won't be the first time." noted Yoshika.

Yoshika closed her eyes and thought of all the horrible things the Neuroi had done.

"Banzai!" cried Yoshika.

Yoshika charged and dodged beam all while doing her best to channel Sakamoto. Hartmann decided she couldnt stand by.

"Watch Sanya. I'm going in." said Hartmann.

Hartmann took off and used her Sturm barrel roll and smashed into the Neuroi hive. Hartmann tore through the core exposing the Neruoi core.

"Take the shot!" exclaimed Hartmann.

Yoshika aimed and fired as the Neuroi hive fired a beam at her. The bullet shattered the core causing the hive to disintegrate freeing Orussia. Yoshika threw up he shield, but was hit by the beam ad sent falling to the ground. Luckily, Hartmann intercepted her and she was rushed to the medical ward. After an hour, Yoshika and found herself surrounded by her comrades.

"What's going on? Where's the hive?" asked Yoshika.

"It's gone. You're a hero Yoshika. You're getting promoted for this." answered Barkhorn.

Yoshika sat up, but a pain in her right leg stopped her. Yoshika looked down and saw her leg was heavily banadaged.

"What happened?" asked Yoshika.

"The impact of the Neuroi beam mangled you leg. It won't need amuptation, but you'll have permanant limp the rest of your life." answered Shirley.

Yoshika threw herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

 

Victory: The defeat of the Neuroi hive over Orussia proved to be the turning point in the war. The hive over North Africa was destroyed shortyl after by Hanna Marseilles while the hives in the rest of Europe followed culminating in the destruction of the hive of Karlsland. The Karlsland government returned, but following the defeat the monarchy collapsed a new liberal republic was established while Ostmark collapsed completely. Shortly after, the over Korea was destroyed and the Neuroi were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty-seven finished an only one more to go. Next time, we finish the story up. Please review.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we wrap the story up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the final chapter of this story. I want to thank you all for your support throughout this story because it really does mean so much to me. I hope this does not seem rushed since it is an epilogue so I had to get a lot in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

Francesca Lucchini arrived at the gates of Quirinal Palace in Rome. She was allowed entrance and went inside to have tea and snacks with Duchess Maria. Lucchini embraced her friend and was met by a sudden surprise.

"Mama!" cried Lucchini.

Lucchini raced over and embraced her mother.

"I've missed you so much my dear. I'm glad to see you're okay." said Mrs. Lucchini.

The two embraced with tears rolling down their eyes for a solid minute before breaking.

"I'm hungry." confessed Lucchini.

Everyone sat down and began eating.

"How are you?" asked Maria.

Lucchini let out a depressed sigh.

"I've been better." answered Lucchini.

"What's wrong dear?" asked Mrs. Lucchini

"Everyone in our outfit were severely injured or killed." answered Lucchini.

"Oh my." gasped Maria.

"Oh my dear." said Mrs. Lucchini, cuddling her daughter.

"The two you were with the day I met you..." began Maria.

Lucchini cut her friend off by shaking her head.

"They are alive, but...they'll never be the same." said Lucchini sadly.

A minute of silence followed before Maria decided to speak up.

"Let's get some more pastries." proposed Maria.

A waiter came in carrying a tray, but he tripped and the tray fell to the ground.

"Neuroi!" cried Lucchini.

Lucchini fell to the ground and curled up in the fetal position.

"Neuroi. They're coming to get me." said Lucchini weakly.

 

The bright sun bore down in Texas. A Chevrolet Master pickup truck stopped on a dirt road and Charlotte E. Yeager exited the vehicle. Shirley took a deep breath and headed inside. Her family was ecstatic to see her and more so when she revealed she was to stay. After a bit, they headed to ta nearby farm where Shirley's grandfather lived. He was working on his crop duster when the pulled up with Shirley getting out quickly.

"Hey Shirley. Glad to see you home." said Shirley's grandfather.

"Hey grandpa. I missed you." said Shirley.

The two embraced with Shirley hid her pain.

"It's so good to have you back." said Shirley's grandfather.

"I'm here to stay." noted Shirley.

"Good to hear. I missed having you help out around here." said Shirley's grandfather.

"Totally. You're the one who got me into flying." replied Shirley.

"How was it?" asked Shirley's grandfather.

"Hell. Two of the three commanding officers above me died. Then we lost two other soldiers later." answered Shirley.

"Oh honey." said Shirley's mother.

"I can tell by the tone in your voice that you've matured." stated Shirley's grandfather.

"You mentioned a Romagna girl named Francesca." noted Shirley's father.

"She survived, but was emotionally scared. We all suffered." stated Shirley sadly.

"I could only imagine. I was worried about your mother when she fought in the First Neuroi War." stated Shirley's grandfather.

"I had to step up. I became second-in-command after our commanders died." said Shirley.

"Well, I'm sure you did a great job." said Shirley's grandfather.

"As well as I could." shrugged Shirley.

"Our little girl is growing up." said Shirley's grandfather.

Shirley's grandfather laughed and slapped Shirley on the back.

"Shit!" exclaimed Shirley.

Shirley collapsed to the ground and held her back.

"What's wrong?" asked Shirley's grandfather.

Shirley's grandfather and parents quickly went to her side.

"My back was fucked up by the Neuroi." answered Shirley, obviously in tremendous pain.

 

A Karlsland military jeep stopped outside a dirt road. Barkhorn and Hartmann got out and took a look at their newly liberated homeland. To help prevent a relapse, Barkhorn and Chris were to move in with Erica. The two walked to the Hartmann residence which was currently being rebuilt. As they arrived, they found Ursula waiting for her.

"Glad to see you again sister." said Erica.

"I am glad you're back." said Ursula.

"I wish Minna could see this." sighed Barkhorn.

"Surprisingly sentimental of you." said a familiar voice.

Hanna Marseilles walked outside and stood against a wall.

"What are you doing here?" asked Barkhorn.

"I came to help rebuild. It's a favor Erica." answered Hanna.

"Thanks." replied Erica.

"Barkhorn, I am sorry for what happened." said Hanna.

"What, no snide remark?" asked Barkhorn.

"We might have had problems, but I never wanted to see this happen." answered Hanna.

"Hanna." said Erica surprised.

"I am not a monster. I do feel bad when comrades are injured." replied Hanna.

"Thank you." said Barkhorn.

"Don't mention it." said Hanna.

Hanna pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She then took a drag.

"We've got a large work done on the house." noted Hanna.

Barkhorn looked down to where her left arm used to be.

"I wish I could help." said Barkhorn sadly.

Erica reached over and kissed Barkhorn on the three got to work and began putting the fence up with Erica placing the boards in place, Hanna pounding them in and Barkhorn painting them. Thirty minutes later, a car showed up and Chris raced out.

"Trude!" called Chris.

Chris ran to her sister, but stopped when she noticed Trude's missing arm. The expression on Chris's face went from joy to horror.

"Chris!" cried Barkhorn, dropping to her knees and embracing her sister.

 

An Orussian Army vehicle stopped in the Orussian capital of Petersberg. Sanya and Eila got out of the car and thanked the driver before leaving. The two walked through the city which was fresh with rebuilding. They reached a rebuilt mansion on the outskirts of the city where they stopped. Sanya gulped and looked at the mansion.

"So, this in our home." noted Eila, in sign language.

Sanya nodded her head in confirmation.

"Damn. I grew up in a home my folks built. I'd have killed for a place like this." awed Eila.

The two girls went to the door and Sanya knocked. After a minute, a maid answered.

"Miss Sanya." said the maid with relief.

The maid lead the two inside and to the parlor. Both witches got teary eyed as not only where Sanya's parents there, but Eila's elder sister Aurora was present. All parties embraced and a minute of crying followed.

"I'm so glad you're home honey." said Sanya's mother.

"We missed you so much." added Sanya's father.

Sanya looked to Eila who signed what her parents said.

"What's going on?" asked Sanya's mother.

"Sanya is deaf. She lost her hearing to the Neuroi." answered Sanya.

"My God." gasped Sanya's father.

The two talked to each other.

"Please sign a message to hear." requested Sanya's mother.

"Okay." agreed Eila.

"Tell hear we still love her and this won't change. We will learn sign language ourselves." said Sanya's father.

Eila signed and Sanya smiled.

"Hey sis, how are you doing?" asked Aurora.

"Fine. I'm glad I told you we were coming here." answered Eila.

Eila signed a message to Sanya and they nodded.

"There something we have to tell you: Sanya and I are lovers." said Eila.

"Congratulations." said Aurora.

"This can't be." said Sanya's mother shaking.

"No daughter of ours is going to be a dyke." said Sanya's father.

 

The aircraft carrier Katsuragi had sailed from Petersberg in Orussia to Yokosuka, Fuso. It stopped in the harbor and now Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji got off. Yoshika limped down with a cane in her right hand. Michiko's grandfather was waiting for her. Yoshika got into his car and he drove noticing Yoshika's new attitude. They arrived at Yoshika's home and parked. They walked inside and found the home dark. Yoshika turned on the light and got a surprise.

"Welcome home!" came a cry.

Yoshika looked and saw Michiko, her mother and grandmother. Their initial joy was lost when they noticed the cane.

"Yoshika, what happened?" asked Michiko.

"My leg got fucked up." answered Yoshika dryly.

"We'll let you rest for a bit then heal it with our magic." said Akimoto.

"That won't work. It's damaged beyond all repair." replied Yoshika.

"Oh honey." said Sayaka horrified.

"It doesn't matter. That's the type of shit soldiers go through." shrugged Yoshika.

"What's happened to you?" asked Michiko.

"I woke." answered Yoshika.

"I don't understand." said Michiko.

"I spent my whole life being an idealistic fool, but now that I've woken up." replied Yoshika.

"Yoshika..." began Sayaka.

"I saw Sakamoto shot down, my first commanding officer shot herself because of horrible remarks with no consequences, I saw one comrade traumatized for her life, one comrade had her break shattered, another comrade killed in action, my second commanding officer became an alcoholic then had her arm shot off, another comrade blinded in one eye, another comrade left deaf so she could never hear her father play piano, another comrade left paralyzed and the girl I fell in love with died in my arms." explained Yoshika.

"Oh my God." said Sayaka shaken.

"The world is a cold and cruel place where you be fucked over in a heartbeat." spat Yoshika.

"I don't like this." said Michiko.

"You're still my friend and always will be." stated Yoshika.

"I want the old Yoshika back." said Michiko.

"There is no way I can go back. I've seen reality and it sucks." spat Yoshika.

Yoshika walked past Michiko.

"I'm going to unpack. Let me know when diner is ready." said Yoshika.

 

In 1957, Yoshika was still looking down into her drink. The door bell and rang ad Yoshika looked at the clock confirming it was time. Yoshika looked over where she saw Lucchini, Shirley, Hartmann, Barkhorn, Eila and Sanya entered.

"Great to see ya again Yoshika." said Shirley.

"Nice to see you as well." said Yoshika.

The witches sat down at the bar next to Yoshika. The bartender came over to them.

"What can I get you?" asked the bartender.

"A beer." answered Shirley.

"Liqueur." answered Lucchinin.

"Beer." answered Hartmann.

"Vodka." answered Eila.

"I will have vodka as well." added Sanya.

"I'll have a Roy Rogers." said Barkhorn.

The bartender gave Barkhorn a questioning stare.

"I've a recovering alcoholic okay!" snapped Barkhorn.

The bartender was taken aback and turned to make the drinks.

"Calm down." said Hartmann.

"Whatever." sighed Barkhorn.

"I'm so glad you called Yoshika, I missed all of you." said Lucchini.

Sanya wrote something in sign language.

"Sanya wants to know how everyone is doing." said Eila.

"I'm lady-in-waiting for Duchess Maria. It's nice and I like being able to be with Maria." said Lucchini.

Lucchini winced ad let out a saddened sigh.

"Of course, if I hear a loud noise I fall to the ground and curl up in a ball." added Francesca.

Shirley put her arm on Francesca's shoulder.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I've grown up." said Francesca.

Shirley let out a faint smile.

"I work as a mechanic. They were hesitant at first, but they realize they would be hiring famous speed demon and war veteran Glamours Charlotte E. Yeager it was a no brainer." said Shirley.

Shirley laughed a bit, but grabbed her back as soon as she did.

"I can't work under a car due to my back." said Shirley.

"We work at the Witch Training Academy in Karlsland." said Hartmann.

"Erica is a teacher, despite being inedible lazy, while I am commandant." added Barkhorn.

"Oh brother." said Hartmann, rolling her eyes.

"It would be better if Karlsland was still a monarchy." scoffed Barkhorn.

"The monarchy collapsed at the end of the war. You've gotta get over it." said Shirley.

"Just because you Liberions have mob rule doesn't mean it works in Karlsland." replied Barkhorn.

"Oh please. Democracy is a damn good thing." said Shirley.

"Says you. We had tradition behind us." said Barkhorn.

"Eila and Sanya, how are you?" asked Hartmann changing the subject.

"Sanya is a pianist and I read tarot cards for people. My magic is gone, but I'm still good." answered Eila.

"The great Ludwig van Beethoven was deaf." noted Barkhorn.

"How is Sanya, ya know, being an Orussian living in Soumous?" asked Shirley.

"Things have been fine. Living next to Aurora is helpful." answered Eila.

Sanya looked sadly to the side.

"Sayna has barely communicated with her parents and only by letters." added Eila sadly.

"Because she's homosexual." said Hartmann.

"Yeah." confirmed Eila flatly.

"Um Yoshika, how are you doing?" asked Lucchini, again changing the subject.

"Okay. I'm running the clinic." answered Yoshika.

The bartender came over and delivered all of the drinks.

"A toast." proposed Yoshika.

All of the witches raised their glasses.

"To lost friends." said Yoshika.

"To lost friends." said the others, clinking their glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is the story finished. This chapter was made to represent the struggles soldiers have when coming home. I am a firm support of the military and have had family serve. Yoshika is experienced with medicine, has a limp which requires a cane and is a cynic. All she needs is a Vicodin addiction and she could be Dr. House. I may do a sequel, but I have not decided yet. Thanks for reading and please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, I know that was short but, it's just setting up the rest of the story and the chapters will get longer now that we're getting into the actual story it's self. I'm really not sure of my schedule so the update of this might be pretty hectic. I'm planing the next several chapters in a row then it'll be every other month unless I change things which might happen. So, I'm not trying to be self-promotional but, due to the unpredictable nature of my schedule to this story the best way to follow it is to subscribe to me or it if you can. If not I always update my profile on the first of every month with the publication dates of that months stories so you can follow that. Anyway, next times we go back ten years and see how we got to this point. Please review!


End file.
